La guerrera Mistica el legado del universo
by Sheccid Stratus
Summary: me llamo Sheccid y hace un año mi novio me traiciono me quise morir y no me dejaron hoy el destino me tiene una nueva vida con una nueva familia y un nuevo amor pero no he olvidado aquel amor,esta es mi nueva vida yo solia ser Serena Tsukino
1. Renaciendo

_Dijo entonces a Scheherazada hermana, por Ala sobre ti , cuéntanos una historia que nos haga pasar la noche...__(de las mil y una noche)_

**Capítulo I **

"_Cada ser humano tiende a nacer, reproducirse y morir esa es la ley de lo que llamamos naturaleza o sencillamente vida, sin embargo hay seres que nacen y mueren y renacen…como el mismo ave fénix…sin embargo…no es un ave fénix…es algo más que un ave de fuego…se dice que este ser renace de la misma oscuridad y la vez de la luz…que es hija del mismo Dios y que por eso es la única alma que renace y renace por la eternidad"_

_**Renaciendo**_

Todos esperaban la llegada, la aparición, alguna respuesta a la pregunta que se hacían dia a dia y que se negaban a aceptar…Ella no respondía ni daba señales de vida…

¿Dónde estaba la heroína que todo Tokio aclama?

¿Dónde estás Sailor moon?...¿Donde estas?

El cielo…acaso mas oscuro no podría estar ,es que acaso ese cielo ocultaba la repuesta a sus preguntas y sin embargo como única respuesta obtuvieron la lluvia…

-"Darien ha pasado un mes.."

-"Rei ella debe aparecer…"

-"No Darien…ella no va a regresar…no después de tu traición "

Darien tomo la mano de la joven que se encontraba a su lado mientras veía como las cuatro chicas se iban…

-"Tu crees que ella algún dia regrese"- pregunto Darien ante los ojos violetas de la chica

-"Si…ella regresa "…

**En otro lugar ….**

La reina se encontraba en un cuarto sumamente lujoso . en la cama se encontraba el tesoro de su vida , su hija ...el estado en que se encontraba era deplorable , su rostro era pálido demasiado delgado , sus labios tenían un color violeta que indicaba que la muerte estaba cerca la imagen que sus ojos le daban era muy dolorosa , su mano sujetaba la mano de su hija ..

-"hija ..no te rindas ...lucha por vivir ... - le decía con una voz quebrantada y la mirada triste ... se notaba que había llorado ... una mano en su hombro la saco de sus pensamientos .

-"ya ve a descansar me toca cuidarla ..- la voz de aquel hombre hizo que volteara ..

-"no quiero estar con ella .. déjame -La reina regreso su vista a la chica que estaba recostada..

-"por favor necesitas descansar llevas días sin dormir ...-le decía preocupado ...

-"no hasta que despierte...y al parecer hay pocas esperanzas...-le decía con mucha tristeza-"las hay ...-

-"como dices ... pero sin el cristal , ella ... no ... puede ... vivir tu mas que nadie lo sabe...-la Reina lo volteo a ver con un brillo especial en sus ojos...

-"si y por eso ...pedí la ayuda de alguien pero...- algo en su interior lo atormentaba

-"¿a quien dime?...-pregunto con algo de nerviosismo..

-"al.. el reino Sagrado- susuro con temor..

-"no puede ser...¿ por que? ...-ella lo miro con molestia pero también con dolor..

-"ellos son los únicos que tiene el poder de ese cristal... además ... la profecía lo indicaba...

-"mi hija no puede ser ... no prefiero pedir ayuda a...Azuka-

-"seria lo mismo ella es la elegida ,deja de negarlo ,sabíamos que esto iba a suceder solo que no sabíamos como"

-"Mi hija no esta en condiciones de despertar ese poder"-

-"deja de subestimarla…ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para soporta esto"

-" pero el riesgo es que ella se convierta en el enemigo...y además se te olvida que la perderemos para siempre

-"te juro que no ... ahorra dime ¿ que le paso ?..

-"algún día lo sabrás ..no es el momento ..aun..

-"eso me dijiste hace un mes el día que la trajiste..¿.que paso? exijo que me lo digas o ya se te olvido quien soy...

-"se quien eres tu eres el soberano de la ...-en ese momento tocaron la puerta y un joven entro

-"majestad ... a llegado el rey del Imperio Ismer

-"hazlo pasar la salón principal...

-"vaya.. por que lo llamaste ...

-"por que es un gran amigo además que nos ayudara a todo lo que se nos avecina ...pero recuerda una cosa me debe explica lo que le paso ...

-"pronto lo sabrás..."

-"eso espero .."

La reina se volvió a acercarse a su hija cuando de pronto se abre la puerta y apareció una mujer de pelo dorado largo ojos verde y un vestido color negro ...

-"majestad ...disculpe entrar así sin avisar pero ... no podía soportar los rumores que se dicen en el castillo , sobre su hija ... -de pronto su mirada se desvió a la chica que se encontraba recostada en la cama casi se cae de la impresión al verla...

-"es verdad ...¿ pero como? ...¿ por que? ... ¿quien.. le hizo esto? ...

-"si te dijera quien fue no lo creerías... y ya deja el protocólogo a un lado Azuka.. que ya se te olvido que somos amigas...

– se que somos amigas desde hace mucho ...hasta que - Azuka solo bajo la mirada-

-hasta que el Caos se apodero de ti mi querida Sailor Galaxia...

-si pero... no vengo a hablar contigo de eso ... sino de tu hija ... dime ¿que pasó?... y ¿como empezó esto?...-

La reina se soltó a llorar en brazos de su amiga.-no lo soporto amiga...ya no...¿por qué ?... siempre ella ¿por qué?...

-yo no llores por favor ... yo no se que haría y esto le pasara a mi hija...

-es que yo no se ni si quiera se que hacer ... si la hubieras visto esa noche .. no lo hubieras soportado yo no se por que se lo hicieron ...-decía una reina afligida..

-dime ¿ que le paso?...

la reina le comenzó a platicar como sucedieron las cosas detalle a detalle ,Azuka no sabia que decir estaba muy sorprendida d el como habían tratado a la hija de su mejor amiga...también sentía el dolor de ella y no quería saber como se encontraba la joven... acabando de contar lo sucedido Azuka tenia la cara cubierta de lagrimas ...

-¿cómo se atrevieron ?... eso es muy ..bajo...pero que pasara ahorra...digo el cristal no lo tiene ... ¿cómo vivira?...

– eso el ya se encargo...

-ya veo por eso lo llamo...

-¿a quien?...pregunto algo intrigada

-pues a...-interrumpidas por la voz de un joven de pelo gris así como sus ojos, alto y guapo ...

-Yuel ... ¿que pasa?...

-mi lady un mago del reino ... a venido en nombre del maestro Zaid ...

-Zaid...susurro Azuka con algo de sorpresa.

-y mi lord a pedido su presencia al Doho... para un asunto muy delicado ...

-pero yo no puedo dejar sola a mí hija...

-si quieres yo me quedo con ella..

-lamento decirle que su esposo la llama también... y si no es molestia mi lady ...me puedo quedar con la princesa... - diciendo en modo de suplica cosa que vio al reina...

-no... Yuel no me molesta ...- sonrió - pero cualquier cosa nos llamas- Yuel hizo una inclinación

-si mi lady no se preocupe..-.ambas reinas salieron dejando a Yuel con la joven el se acerco con cierto temor... al estar cerca de ella sintió que su corazón se rompía y es que la chica esta muy mal..con mucha delicadeza tomo su mano izquierda y le deposito un beso mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su rostro... ..

-vaya preciosa...mira como estas ...no lo puedo creer ...¿quién te hizo esto?...no ,no se por que pregunto...si ya se la repuesta ...¿fue el?...¿verdad?...el siempre te ha hecho sufrir...pero esto es lo peor ...un ángel no merece esto...¡"por favor no te mueras"!...te lo ruego -los ojos del chico se llenaron de lagrimas-...sabes que siempre estuve enamorado de ti...pero nunca te lo dije ...se que tu no me recuerdas pero yo a ti cada día de mi vida te recordé...espero que me escuches...por que yo no me iré jamás de tu vida ...te lo prometo...no dejare que el de nuevo te haga daño ...nadie en verdad... ya no me te dejare sola pero por favor despierta -de pronto su mano comenzó a moverse y de sus labios susurro...un nombre ...-

-veo que aun no te olvides de el ...pero aunque mi amor sea imposible ...yo nunca te volveré a dejar sola-el la toma de su mano dándole otro un beso en ella...

**Mientras tanto en el Doho**

-así ¿ que tu eres Anubis ?... el mago del reino ...

-así es majestad ... mi maestro Zaid me mando para entregarle esto a la princesa – de pronto de su mano apareció un cristal muy hermoso color blanco con destellos rosas era un combinación entre el cristal de oro y el cristal de plata (NA :imagínense el cristal de plata adentro del cristal de oro)

-vaya es hermoso...muy hermoso-exclamo muy admirada ...

-majestad tóquelo ...y vea lo que pasa...-Anubis le dio el cristal a Azuka y de pronto el cristal se volvió negro y con unos destellos de color morados...

-¿pero que es esto ?...¡el cristal cambio de color...!

-ahorra por favor mi lady usted toqué el cristal...-Azuka se lo da su amiga...y este cambio a un color azul y con destellos blancos...

-¿que paso?...

-es simple ...este cristal se adapta a la energía de la persona que lo toque si es energía negativa se vuelve negro y si es positiva su color es azul...pero... tengan cuidado ya que cuando este con su guardiana solo ella lo tocara... ...

-solo la princesa es la única o mejor dicho ella es la elegida; su dueña... –comento el esposo de Azuka...

-asi es .. ya que ella es la guardia legendaria ...pero hay un detalle que se no paso comunicarles...

-creo saber cual es el detalle... Anubis—esto lo dijo el rey del reino...

-majestad... ¿lo sabe?...-el Rey asintió y mira a la Reina...

-¡no quiero ocultarte esto...así que...piensa que es por el bien de ella...

-¿que es ?...¡me estas asustando!...dijo la reina muy asustada..

-Azuka por favor ...tu también ...pon atención en lo siguiente...

-si ..-mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo...

-bueno la profecía cuenta que ...-así Anubis comenzó a contar la historia que resguardaba el cristal...los cuatro presente estaban sorprendidos por esa historia y como acabo ...

-ahorra entiendo muchas cosas...pero...

-tranquila las cosas saldrán a nuestro favor...

-asi ...es no te preocupes...-le sonrió

-bueno ahora me pueden decir donde esta la princesa debo entregarle esto...-mostrando el cristal..

**En el planeta de las flores...**

La princesa Kakyuu había dicho a sus guardianes que irían al planeta de Ansar...cosa que sorprendió a los chicos...

-Ansar vaya ...que habrá ahí para que debamos ir ...cometo algo fastidiado Yaten

-no se ...pero tengo un mal presentimiento...-dijo el chico de los ojos azules

-no solo tu Seiya ..algo malo pasas que no nos quieren decir... –Taiki tambien estaba preocupado

-si Taiki ..algo paso...

-chicos es hora de irnos...-es fue la orden de su princesa...

&

Anubis se dirigió hacia al habitación de la princesa cuando de pronto el cristal comenzó a brillar de tal modo que su brillo cegó por un momento .Cuando volvió a la normalidad Anubis estaba en el suelo viendo al reacción del cristal...

-Anubis ...¿que paso?...

-el cristal ya reconoció a su guardiana - de nuevo un brillo lo rodeo y una estrella salió del cristal dirigiendo al cuarto del a princesa..

Cuando llegaron la estrella estaba en el centro de al chica Yuel estaba muy sorprendido y poco a poco de la estrella se iba formando una figura humana que se convirtió en un ángel su vestimenta era blanca sus ojos eran grises y su pelo de color azul oscuro como la noche con unos reflejos negros...en la frente tenia un pequeña estrella símbolo de su dinastía y en la espalda unas hermosas alas ella desprendía una luz blanca...Todos estaban sorprendidos no sabia que pasaba...

_-Se aproxima el momento del despertar ,el momento de un nuevo destino ¡despierta!..Soy el espíritu de la noche de la legendaria guardiana del cristal Sharh ¡despierta_!

el ángel paso su mano por la frente de princesa... haciendo que surgiera su emblema de su familia... en ese momento abrió sus ojos, el ángel le sonrió ...

¿quién eres tu?..

-soy la que sueña en ti , la doncella de la noche y tu eres yo...es hora que reclames tu poder ...-poco a poco el ángel fue desapareciendo y el cristal que tenia

Anubis se centro en el cuerpo de la chica y otra vez la estrella apareció y el cristal se fue incorporando a la estrella ...una luz la envolvió dejando que se incorporara la energía en el cuerpo de la princesa...ella se volvió a dormir.. y un broche en forma de estrella con una luna dorada en medio en el pico de la estrella un diamante negro ... ese broche era de color azul ...

La reina se acerco a si hija estaba dormida y quiso quitárselo el broche de su mano pero una pequeña descarga se lo impidió

-auyy ¿qué pasa?...no se lo puedo quitar...

-majestad el cristal ay esta con su dueña y nadie mas que ella lo puede tocar...pero...algo no esta bien...-Anubis vio la chica muy preocupado...

-¿qué pasa ..que no esta bien..?...se altero

-su aspecto es igual..

-y eso que tiene que ver...- protesto.

-es solo que la leyanda dice que será como la noche al aceptar el cristal...y ella no ...es como si ella no quisiera vivir...

-¡claro que quiere vivir ...no se puede morir ¡...exclamo la reina ...

-cálmate por favor ..

-¿cómo quieres que me calme ?... si mi hija se esta muriendo...

-mi lady por favor tranquilícese no es momento de perder la fe...

-Yuel tiene razón ...tranquila...

-por favor déjenos solas...

-todos asintieron..

&

La nave real del reino de la s flores llego al planeta ...

Yuel los esperaba para recibirlos en nombre de los reyes..se abrieron las puertas y el primero en salir fue Yaten le siguió Taiki y por ultimo Seiya que se puso frente a el ,los dos de vieron de forma retadora y seria Seiya lo saludo y presento a su princesa ...

-adelante princesa...los reyes del reino celeste la esperan...por aquí por favor

-se dirigieron al salón principal..donde lo espera el rey del reino..

-veo que recibieron mi mensaje..

-la princesa kakyuu se inclino- así es majestad aquí están mis guardianes para la ayuda de esta nueva misión...

-si lo necesito para la batalla que se avecina...

-disculpe majestad no entiendo por que nos necesita..-como siempre Yaten tan desconfiado

-lo que se avecina es muy fuerte y peligroso ..

-es un nuevo enemigo...-pregunto

-no joven Yaten lo conocen ...

-lo conocemos...

-si Taiki lo conocen..

-princesa Kakyuu usted sabe...

-si Seiya lo se...

-¿quién es..?

-el Caos...

-¿cómo que no lo venció sailor moon?..

-no solo lo saco del cuerpo dela reina Azuka.. .

-¿quién?...

-lo siento Yaten creo qué no la conocen con ese nombre...

-Sailor Galaxia...

-¿y tu como sabes?...Seiya

-solo lógica Taiki...

– chicos por favor seriedad...

-lo siento majestad..

-como les iba diciendo volvió en su forma natural o humana...

-y ¿quién es...?

-es bueno por este momento no se los puedo decir...

-pero...

-por favor ahorra no les puedo decir mas con el tiempo se sabrá..

**De vuelta en la recamara de la princesa...**

ella no quería despertar solo empero .. pasaron los días las chicos estuvieron tres días pero notaron que algo pasaba y Seiya no se le quitaba la idea de que algo le ocultaban..por orden del rey se regresaron a su planeta con la intriga de que algo pasaba pero debían esperar al llamado del el rey..

Los otros días fueron peores la princesa no desertaba solo empeoraba pero al cuarto día algo paso..la reina se dirijo al salón principal donde se encontraba el rey

-por favor ven mira algo paso es un milagro...cometo la reina con lagrimas en los ojos..

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la princesa, cuando abrió la puerta el rey se sorprendió al ver al lado derecho se encontraba una enorme ventana que daba una vista hermosa hacia los jardines que era contemplada por una chica de pelo azul oscuro con reflejos negros ..ella volteo y sonrió...pero con una mirada triste sin vida como si de pronto de un golpe se diera cuenta que estaba sola.. esos ojos azules los miraba fijamente..

-estoy bien...ya desperté...-la chica se acerco poco a poco a su madre y al abrazo.. el rey solo se acerco y pudo exclamar..

-¡ no puede ser! ...estas bien...y la abrazo...

La chica se separo de los reyes y volteo a ver al rey lo dos se vieron por un segundo hasta que el rompió el silencio...

-¡es un milagro que estés viva! ...pero como sucedió.. ella solo sonrió ..

-es simple siéntese por favor... y les diré como paso..-ambos reyes se sentaron en una sala pequeña que daba hacia el ventanal quedando frente ala chica...-bueno primero que nada les quiero dar las gracias por haberme salvado ...aunque -ella cerro los ojos agachando la cabeza-

-tu no deberías bajar la cabeza , son otras las que lo deben hacer...-se oyó las voz de una mujer los presentes voltearon al escuchar la voz ...la reina se paro a saludar a su a amiga -

-hija ella es la reina del planeta Cefeo que se encuentra en la constelación Andrómeda .. su nombre es Azuka Kusanagi del imperio Ismer... -se fue acercando a ella

-tu me pareces conocida..pero no ..creo que tu seas..

-no te equivocas soy yo princesa ...Sailor Galaxia...

-pero ..es posible ..que tu..esto es increíble...

– no lo increíble es que tu estés bien ...pasamos muchos días preocupados por ti..-la tomo de las manos –por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer...si ...

-prometo no hacerlo de nuevo - las dos se abrazaron...

-bueno dejemos el sentimentalismo a un lado ...y dinos como paso el milagro...

-como les iba diciendo yo no quería despertar quería seguir durmiendo con la esperanza de que tal vez despertaría en mi cama y decir " que horrible pesadilla " levantarme y ver que seguimos siendo amigas y el seguía conmigo ...pero poco a poco me di cuenta que no era un sueño ...que era verdad...que dolía ,que mataba y que llenaba de oscuridad mi vida ...-las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos y los presentes notaron por su voz el dolor que tenia...- ...quería morir ...en verdad ya no quería vivir...sin el ... era una cosa que no aceptaba en verdad..vivir con el corazón destrozado ...no podía ...así que poco a poco comencé a hundirme en mi soledad y en una oscuridad de la que ya no quiero salir ...-callo por un momento era un silencio sepulcral , volvió a tomar la palabra-prefería vivir eternamente dormida en esta oscuridad a abrir los ojos y ver que mi vida dio un cambio tan drástico ..miedo sentía ...mucho miedo de solo pensar que estuvieran...ahí ...así que me resigne a eso hasta que cierto día tuve un sueño...

-que clase de sueño...

-muy hermoso me sentí tan libre tan llena de paz...que creí que estaba muerta

-y como fue ese sueño..

-pues bien fue así...

**Sueño ...**

Ella se encontraba sentada en el pasto contemplando las flores que se encontraban a su alrededor ...Eran de varios tipos y colores , alzo su vista y vio un cielo azul lleno de nubes que se movían al ritmo del viento , el cual jugaba también con su cabello corto , el sol brillaba con tal intensidad que por un momento puso su mano en su frente para protegerse de los rayos mismos que se reflejaban en su cabello corto rubio ...bajo su rostro y volteo a lado derecho y vio un pequeño lago camino hacia el y vio su reflejo pero se sorprendió ver que no era ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás movió su cabeza en forma de negación y de nuevo se miro ahorra si era ella ,un cisne llamo su atención el era completamente blanco con sus ojos azules sonrió al ver tan bella escena ,de pronto una luz se apareció de lado izquierdo de ella volteo y de la luz apareció un ángel de pelo azul oscuro, ojos grises ...esa era la imagen que había visto antes en el lago... dio varios pasos atrás estaba asustada, poco a poco el ángel se fue acercando con una sonrisa..

¿por qué me tienes miedo?... si yo no te haré daño...

– no ...es ..que ..yo ...¿quién eres tu ?...

-yo soy la doncella de la noche ...y este - de pronto una luz de color azul fue formando un cristal el mismo cristal que tenia Anubis ...- es el cristal de Shahr...

-¿qué hermoso?...

– así es ...el cuidara de ti como lo hizo conmigo...

-¿cómo?...no entiendo...

-Serena ! es hora que despiertes no te dejes caer en la oscuridad no puedes morir ...tu no ...

-es que yo no tengo razones para vivir ...

¿cómo puedes decir eso ? y tu familia y todos los que te quieren...

Serena bajo la mirada ...

- mmm que pasara mañana ...cuando despierte y vea que estoy sola... - se voltea y comienza a caminar...

-y que pasara mañana cuando despiertes y te des cuenta que ya no hay vida en el universo...- Serena se voltea ..

-pasara lo mismo ... yo estoy sola - y se vuelve a voltear

-"Nací sola y moriré sola en la oscuridad de las tinieblas" – Serena se paró en seco al oír estas palabras..

-¿cómo lo sabes !..eso solo lo sabia yo...-exclamo sorprendida...

-por un solo detalle ... tu y yo somos una misma...

-eso no es verdad..- volvió a gritarle..

-¿por qué tienes miedo de aceptar quien eres?...

-¿por qué yo no soy tu por eso?...

– y si yo te digiera que tu vida es una mentira y todo lo que te han dicho ..

–eso ya lose , mi vida siempre a sido una mentira ¡ yo soy una mentira!

Serena se sentó y miro hacia el lago... la volteo a ver...mas calmada le dijo...

--por favor siéntate ...- ella obedeció- dime ¿cual es tu nombre?...

-no lo recuerdo ..-Serena lo vio con tristeza... solo recuerdo que soy una Guerrera

¿eres una Sailor ?...

-si pero ...-ella bajo la mirada.-

-¿qué pasa?... dime..

-nada solo recordaba...

-dime una cosa... por que dices que somos una misma..

-por que tu eres mi reencarnación...

-mmm ...mira ya esta oscureciendo – a lo lejos se veía un ocaso..-

-despertaras de esta oscuridad ...

-si me contesta esta pregunta...

-¿cuál?...la miro muy confundida..

-¿que tan alto se puede volar con las alas rotas?...

-menos alto que con una ala- el ángel le sonrió..

-¿cómo? ...con una ala no se puede volar...

-¿quién dice que no?...con el tiempo lo entenderás... y te doy otro consejo..

-si dime...

-sal de esta oscuridad por que cuando menos lo pienses cometerás un error que siempre lamentaras...

-gracias lo tomare en cuenta...pero...aun no has contestado mi pregunta...

-ya lo hice..-Serena la vio con cara de confusión- si solo falta que la entiendas... es hora de que despiertes y seas tu la legendaria guardiana del cristal shahr...

-estarás siempre conmigo..

-claro ...en tus sueños y tu corazón...y nunca te dejes controlar por la oscuridad

-no te lo juro...

-promesa hecha Serenety..

-promesa hecha Sheccid..

-¿cómo?..

-si tu nombre era Sheccid...

-¿cómo lo sabes...?...

-por que yo soy tu...y tu eres yo…

-gracias - poco a poco se fueron acercando cuando una luz las envolvió y de esa luz apareció la chica de cabello azul oscuro como la noche...abrió sus ojos y vio hacia las estrellas...

**-"soy la guerrera de la noche y guardiana del cristal shahr ...y es hora de reclamar mi poder**..."

* * *

Se preguntara por que volvia a iniciar este finc..por una simple cuestion..un ser, si se le puede decir ser...me borro mis historias...si como lo leyeron...la Guerrera mistica ,devuelme el amor y la otra mitad de la luna fueron asesinadas por ese intento de ser humano..y con ello toooodoooos los mensajes que muchas me habian escrito ..despues de llorar y maldecirlo ..decidi comezar de nuevo,no sera lo mismo lo se..pero espero de nuevo su apoyo...

por favor no me dejen sola ...y no me dejen llorar de nuevo pero sobre todo ayudemen a demostrele a insecto de ser humano que puedo revivir estas histotrias...

con lagrimas en los ojos se lo suplico..

Atte

Sheccid de Chiva


	2. ¿Cuando despiertes?

Capítulo II

**¿Cuándo despiertes? **

_Siempre he dicho que la realidad no es como debería ser…y esa realidad no es la queremos ver, bueno en realidad yo no la quiero ver, no me gusta me duele porque estoy sola de nuevo muy sola desearía no ver despertado no haber despertado jamás…si mejor duermo para siempre por que en esta realidad tu ya no estás…no ya no estás y estoy sola_

Planeta Tierra

Tokio parecía estar normal a no ser del clima tormentoso que simulaba le llanto del cielo terrestre que lloraba la pérdida de su príncipe... ¿pero en verdad estaba triste o tal vez arrepentido por su crimen? ...desde el balcón se encontraba viendo como llovía la misma lluvia que se encontraba en su corazón

-" ha pasado mucho tiempo ...y no sé cómo explicar lo que siento…miedo...tristeza...dolor arrepentimiento...angustia...¿dónde estás ?...dime que en verdad no estás muerta..por favor...-Darien comenzó a llorar...y recordó la visita de Haruka cuando se encontraba con las demás...

**& Flash Back &**

**Eh Aquí mi presencia pues eh prometido que venía a verte aunque estuviera afligido cogiste el camino de la separación y tu no sabes como eso afecta a mi corazón ,**

**Dios mío ayúdame y nunca permitas que mi alma se destroce con está visita**

**mi mujer no me escucha estando ahí acostada no me mira no me abrasa**

**no me dice nada, culpa tengo yo por no cumplir con mis promesas **

**haciéndote pasar muchos días de tristeza**

**porque no me di cuenta que yo actuaba muy mal,**

**ahora el remordimiento me quiere matar**

-"pero...miren a quienes nos encontramos... las grandes amigas...-la Sailor del viento los miro con desprecio..

-"esto será un casualidad o una desgracia...-con ella su mas fiel compañera Michiru

-"desgracia...-el tiempo estaba también presente ..Setsuna los miraba con odio

"¿cómo es posible que caminen tan tranquilos..por la vida?- no solo el tiempo , sino también el silencio ..Hotaru ...las Outers miraron con desprecio a las Iners como a Darien...

-"si lo mismo decimos nosotros que molestia encontrarlas ...- la peliazul también las miraba con desprecio y no se dejaba intimidar por ellas

-"hasta que se digna a aparecer...- Lita tampoco se dejaba intimidar ...

-"es verdad ¿dónde se han metido ?...explíquese...-la líder de las Iners les pedía una explicación a la líder de las Outres

-"numero uno no te debemos ninguna explicación a ti y numero dos...¿dónde esta mi cabeza de bombón ?...-con una solo mirada Haruka era capaz de matar a Mina pero eso a ella no le importaba y simplemente respondió ...

-"a esa..no lo se y ni nos interesa...-sus miradas chocaron ..y la tensión se hizo presente el viento soplaba con furia ... Haruka miro a Darien ..quien también le respondió

-"no lo sabemos hace un mes que desapareció..

-"entonces no lo saben...- Setsuna pregunto con seriedad

-"saber que...su vida no nos interesa...asi que adiós- Mina volteo a ver a la chica que tomaba de la mano a Darien

-"así que Darien Chiva cambio a Serena Tsukino por la grandiosa Sakura Horoshi...vaya que cambio...

-"Ella sabia que yo lo amaba se lo dije- se defendió la chica

-"Eso es una mentira y lo sabes- contesto Haruka que los miraba con odio

-"aun asi chicas por favor…arrodíllense ante nuestros nuevos reyes – dijo con sarcasmo Setsuna

-"explíquese- en ese momento sintió una bofetada de parte de Michiru...

-"explícate tu como te atreviste a traicionarla...eh responde..eres un traidora...

-"no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima - Darien toma a Michiru de la mano ...fue cuando Haruka le dio un puñetazo...

-"no la toques maldito...cobarde-como estaban en un lugar solitario comenzaron a ofenderse el uno al otro...

-"¿por que?..Dime una razón por la que la humillaron..una...-Haruka lo miraba con furia a un Darien indiferente

-"te diré una ... por ser una...-pero la voz de Mina lo interrumpió

-"cualquiera...- pero Hotaru no iba permitir que ofendieran a su princesa

-"¡eso es mentira!...- la Sailor del silicio las veia con odio pero Lita le contesto con sarcasmo...

-"no quieren ver la verdad sobre su princesa... me dan lastima...- Lita miro a Amy quien las vio con lastima. mientras que Setsuna miraba con desilusión a las personas que alguna vez considero como compañeras...

-"lastima nos dan ustedes...que han provocado tanto dolor...-pronuncio Setsuna

-"jajaja...no me hagan reír..lo mas seguro es que ahora este disfrutando su vida...asi que dudo que este muy dolida..- Mina seguía muy confiada... y Darien las miro de forma burlona

-"es vedad tal vez si buscan a como se llama ese idiota.. asi Seiya la encuentren ..-de nuevo se tomaron de la mano y ellas le abrieron el paso fue cuando Setsuna les hablo...

-"majestad me pregunto...¿por qué murió la pequeña dama?...-Darien se paro en seco volteo a ver Setsuna que lo veía con los ojos cristalinos y llenos de odio..

**Hombre al fin donde quiera que me paro las lenguas me persiguen**

**cuando formo mi relajo y así sucesivamente pude perder ,**

**la gente habla sin parar si tan siquiera saber ,**

**pero ya es tarde ya escogiste tu decisión me abandonaste**

**y así cumpliste con tu misión**

**pero yo lucho para que aunque sea pueda sentir**

**y se muy bien que es imposible pero voy a seguir**

**,mis sentimientos hoy se inclinan a tu vida**

**mañana buscare un camino a la salida**

**pues esto me encierra en un circulo vicioso**

**que me aparta de lo que pudo ser tan hermoso**

-"¿cómo que la pequeña dama murió ?... eso no es cierto Rini no pudo morir-mientras Darien se soltaba de Sakura y se acercaba a ellas.

-"así que no sabes la razón ...- pregunto Haruka mientras Michiru como Hotaru bajaron la mirada y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos...

-"¿saber que!-contesto desesperado

-"¡decirte que eres un infeliz...un cobarde...un maldito traidor o peor que eso...que son los causantes de que...ella- Hotaru callo por el dolor que guardaba en su pecho...

-"nunca se los perdonaremos...jamás...- Michiru apretó sus puños mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos...

-"maldición hablen ya por que murió mi hija - los ojos de Darien comenzaron a cristalizarse cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sakura...

-"ahora resulta que Chiva se preocupa por su hija...-dijo un Haruka indiferente

-"lastima que su amor paterno salió tan tarde no lo crees...- Michiru apoyo a su compañera

-"la pequeña dama murió por su culpa..-Setsuna les grito con rabia- mi pequeña dama pago sus errores...

– Nosotros no tenemos la culpa en ese caso la culpable seria Serena...-Sakura no sentía ningún dolor por lo acabado de decir por las Outers

-"no...No..Es lo que yo creo...- sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lagrimas...Darien comenzaba a sentir como su corazón se rompía ..

-"la princesa .Serena ...nuestra princesa ...Sailor Moon...esta..ella esta...-Hotaru comenzó a llorar

-"¡muerta! Y por eso la pequeña dama murió...-el viento se encontraba furioso les grito con odio rencor

-"en el futuro no hay nada no existe nada solo un vació en el tiempo ..- el tiempo lo notifico...

-"la mataron las mataron...malditos – el mar estaba furioso...

-"traidores...eso son unos traidores...pero no las pagaran...- y el silencio no callo esta vez ..y se oyo mas fuerte que nuca ante esos traidores

Al escuchar esto Darien se dejo caer la suelo y sintió como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos y su alma se iba de el ...y las demás no lo asimilaban aun...

-"Serena..tu no puedes morir tu no puedes estar muerta...

**Te noto bien pálida no eres la misma**

**te falta la sonrisa que dibuja tu carisma**

**te siento muy fría tus labios resecos,**

**inútil te vez y sin faltar te respeto**

**pero eso no importa te amo como eres**

**y nunca sentiré lo mismo con otras mujeres , **

**dios me creo para quererte a ti ,**

**yo maldigo el momento en que te perdí ,**

**y esta perdida es indudablemente eterna **

**quisiera inventarme una luz moderna que alumbrara **

**el camino de la felicidad porque sinceramente no acepto la realidad ,**

**un ser humano no es capaz de aguantar este peso**

**yo sufro me remuerdo y lloro en exceso **

**si crees que exagero pues lo ago por ti porque demuestro **

**lo que tu significas para mi . **

-"gracias muchas gracias ...-dijo Haruka ..

-"por ustedes no hay futuro... nos han quitado lo que mas queríamos...-Michiru también la apoyo

-"su gran estupidez trago consigo la desgracia...- Setsuna se limito a observarlos

-"¿y quién se los dijo?...- Darien se encontraba .. ¿Triste?.. Ante esta noticia...

Haruka iba contestar pero fue interrumpida por la chica que acaba de llegar...

-"fue el dios de los muertos hijo de Hades...Thanatos...el no los confirmo...-todos voltearon a escuchar la vos de la sacerdotisa - siento haber llegado tarde Haruka- volteo a ver a Darien y las demás ...

-"así te quería ver...ya están felices cumplieron su cometido la mataron por eso las odio - se arrodillo ante Darien- pero mas ti por tu culpa mi mejor amiga esta muerta y eso nunca te lo perdonare lo oyes Chiva te odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma - dándole un bofetada...

**Me acuerdo de la brisa que nos acariciaba pues el viento**

**a nuestra relación apreciaba tu pecho junto al mío**

**el calor provocaba y así por el estilo nuestras almas se entregaban **

**me acuerdo de la noche en que tu me conociste ,**

**todas las caricias agradables que me hiciste **

**me acuerdo de todas las palabras que dijiste **

**diciéndome en secreto que el amor si existe ,**

**pero con el tiempo el libreto cambio**

**pues la malicia como siempre pasa , **

**se involucró y yo un ser humano como los demás seres ,**

**adopte el punto débil del hombre , mujeres,**

**ya en ese tiempo no pensaba muy bien**

**de la pasión por exceso parecía un rehén**

**te ahogabas en tus lagrimas y**

**en tus sufrimientos yo no se lo**

**que pasaba con mis sentimientos **

-"vámonos estar con basura me produce asco...- la frialdad del viento se encontraba en las palabras de Haruka...

-"tienes razón a mi también me producen asco...- el mar se tranquilizo, Michiru se dio la vuelta para ya no mira a las personas que tenia enfrente...

-"adiós Inner...y príncipe que lastima me da me imagino cuanto le ha de doler esto...- como el tiempo .Setsuna se despidió tranquila..ya que ella es como esa frase que dice .."Dios perdona , pero el tiempo no "...

-"doler sino tuvo compasión en quitarle y destruirle sus sueños...hay cuanto amor le juraba jajaja...por fin has adivinado lo que ella te quería decir...- Rei ..solo los miraba con odio...

-"no creo que valga la pena que se lo digas...

-"claro que si Setsuna para que se sienta mas basura de lo que es ...

-"por favor Rei dime que cosa es...-le suplico Darien y ella suspiro y busco las palabras exactas...

-"Serena...ella estaba...

-"no eso no es cierto.. –Darien solo se maldigo por dentro...

**luego escuche a todo el mundo decir que por mi la vida ,**

**te ibas a destruir yo no creí en tu palabra te ignore como a un perro**

**y mírate ahora mañana es tu entierro ,**

**metida en esa caja sin poderte mover todos te lloran**

**y me culpan sin poder comprender que fue un error**

**no tenia los ojos bien abiertos ,**

**mi amor perdóname aunque hallas muerto**

**& flash back &**

la lluvia seguía presente ,mientras que el oscuro departamento el.. lloraba ..¿cuándo fue que al dejo de amar?..¿cuándo se dio cuenta que su vida ya no era suya sino de ella?...¿cuándo entro en esta pesadilla?..y ¿cuándo despertaría de ella?...no lo sabia ..Solo sabía que la extrañaba que la amaba...que si le pidieran su vida para revivirla el la daría gustosa ya que deseaba verla otra vez sonreír...no sabía cómo y cuando entro en este juego...ni mucho menos ¿por que seguía con Sakura?...castigo...o ¿qué? ...el corazón ya no lo sentía ... tal vez por eso andaba con ella..Que mas daba si ya había perdido todo...que más le quedaba por perder...

Serena lo era todo ..y él hizo que ella sufriera..como la lastimo con su actitud ... con su despreció..Con su traición...con su engaño..Por el y solo por el...ella como su bebe murieron y eso no tiene perdón...

Darien se levanta de su sofá y se dirigió hacia su cuarto en donde guardaba una pequeña bolsa de galletas el ultimo regalo que ella le dio ... con lagrimas aun en los ojos se acerca hacia su balcón donde puede ver la lluvia caer..la misma que esta desde hace un mese ...la , misma que se encuentra en su corazón ...un rayo ilumina la ciudad ...y al mismo tiempo un nombre es gritado al viento...

Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi,  
recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
no me escuchas no me miras se remuerde mi corazón.  
recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi  
recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
no me escuchas no me miras se remuerde mi corazón.**

Serena se encontraba recostada en la cama, lo sentía, sentía como el dolor se incrementaba y ella lo resistía como podía…se preguntaba cuando explotaría, cuando acabaría ese dolor…

La puerta dejo entra la luz que no existía en su cuarto, se levanto observando a aquella persona que tenía enfrente y solo le brindo una pequeña sonrisa…

-"Galaxia"..- Serena la seguía viendo

-"Se que soy la persona que menos quisieras tener a tu lado, pero necesitaba hablar contigo – Serena le volvió a sonreír y se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-"tienes razón…no quiero tenerte a mi lado no ahora, disculpa que sea ai pero tu me la recuerdas asi que te agradecería que me dejes descansar. Por favor…

-"Serena yo..- pero ella le indico el camino…

Cuando la sailor dorada dejo su cuarto Serena volvió a la oscuridad mientras cerraba los ojos porque la realidad no le gustaba y asi se quedo dormida y no volvió a despertar…

_-"Somos uno con el mismo universo...por el simple ello de ser estrellas..¿que son las estrellas?..astros que brillan en la noche...¿que es la noche?...la oscuridad representada con hermosura...a veces creo que una estrella significa mas de lo que se cree...las estrellas nos ilumina en la oscuridad... nos indica el camino hacia el hogar...nos da esperanza ante la oscuridad de la noche..noche..realmente que significas...oscuridad..o luz ...fin...o principio. Muerte o nacimiento .tal vez las dos cosas...no lo se...pero lo que se es que es imposible no contemplarte.. y soñar contigo...soñar...que la noche es una persona..¿cómo serias?..para mi serias el ser mas hermoso de todo el universo...¿sera posible personificar a la noche?...¿abra alguien con sus características?...el dia que encuentre a ese ser..dire ..que la noche es en verdad un ángel...ángel...mi ángel dorado ..¿qué sera de ti?..tengo el leve presentimiento de que estas mal...y eso ..me angustia...y mucho..."_

en le planeta de las flores Seiya se encontraba escribiendo sobre su cama preguntándose que seria de su bombón pero un extraño ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos al voltear su mirada se encontré con una sombra frente a el en un lugar donde iluminaba una luz tuene el rostro que vio era de alguien conocido extrañado y añorado por el , pero en un segundo desapareció ¿ que esta pasando contigo bombón?

-"Seiya ... la princesa nos quiere ver... es sobre el asunto del planeta Ansar...

-"a eso ...voy Yaten...-le contesto desganado y sin ánimos...

-"Seiya por que no estas preocupado...

-"¡ yo solo estoy preocupado por mi bombón !...- se paro y se dirigió hacia la ventana...- Yaten ella no esta bien lo presiento ...esta sufriendo...

-"te aseguro que esta bien ... además si estuviera mal ... la noticia ya nos hubiera llegado ... así que calma Seiya...

-"si tal vez tenga razón...-Seiya miro su hermano con tal melancolía el sabia que algo no nadaba bien ...

-"así que te esperamos en el Clen - Yaten salió pensativo del cuarto de Seiya sabia que algo no andaba bien con la princesa de la luna y por un momento miro al cielo y pensó en la joven que le había robado el corazón.. un a sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro..

-"Yaten ...

-" ¿que pasa Taiki?...

-"¿sigues pensando en ella?...

-"no se de que hablas...

-"lo sabes y lo niegas ...¿por que?...

-"Taiki no se de que estés hablando así que déjame en paz...-Yaten le dio la espalda a Taiki pero este lo tomo de la mano...

-"¿cuándo se lo dirás a Seiya -Yaten lo miro con enfado...-

-"decirle que...

-"que estas enamorado de...

-"Yaten enamorado... eso si es novedad...-ambos voltearon al escuchar a Seiya...

-"y dime ¿ quien es al elegida por el gran Yaten.?...

-"cállate Seiya...

-"pero si yo oí que Taiki dijo que estas enamorado...y no dudo que esa persona es alguien muy espacial para que tu estés enamorado...

-"solo dicen tonterías los dos ...los espero en el Clen con la princesa así que apúrense...-se fue enfadado dejando a Taiki. y a Seiya muy confundidos...

-"¿quién es la chica de la que Yaten esta enamorado...?...

-"no se el no me dijo su nombre ...

-"entonces si esta enamorado...

-"así es lo esta... y ya apurémonos sino se enojar mas -Taiki le sonrió a Seiya para que se fueran y solo pensó- "si supieras quien es...si supieras..."

-"Princesa Kakyuu, ¿Nos mandó a llamar?-

-Si, Seiya quiero presentarles a alguien, miren ella es la soberana del Milenio de Plata, la Reina Serenity.-

-Mucho gusto majestad.- Saludaron los 3 chicos.-

-Usted se me hace muy familiar…- comento Seiya mientras la observaba mas detenidamente

-Eso es por soy la verdadera madre de Serena Tsukino, o Sailor Moon como quieran llamarle.-

-Así que era por eso...- Seiya sonrió-

-Es verdad... y ¿qué le trae por aquí su majestad?- Preguntó Yaten.-

-Es un gusto conocerlos Sailor Star Lights, he venido aquí porque quiero pedirles un favor. Mi hija, la Princesa Serenity necesita de su ayuda.-

-Bombón, es decir, la princesa necesita ayuda?.- dijo muy sorprendido.

-Esto es un asunto muy grave muchachos.- Intervino la princesa.- Necesito que presten toda su atención a lo que a continuación les van a decir.-

-Parece que esto es más serio de lo que pensé.- Seiya miró fijamente a Taiki.-

-Pero díganos por favor que es lo que sucede, saben que cuentan con nuestra ayuda absoluta.-comento Yaten quien sintió que algo estaba mal

- mi hija se encuentra en un terrible peligro. , Serenity se encuentra muy mal, ella... ha... ella ... intentado quitarse la vida... y ... al parecer no parece que quiere mejorar –la reina bajo su mirada intentato no llorar

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- Exclamaron los chicos con asombro.-

Por su parte los Three Lights se encontraban muy desconcertados y , Seiya bueno era el más afectado, de hecho, cuando escuchó a la Reina, se dejo caer al piso de la impresión.

-Desde hace un par de días los doctores están intentando mantenerla fuera de peligro pero es como si ella misma no quisiera tener ganas de seguir viviendo, no ayuda en lo absoluto a su recuperación, ella había estado ya asi pero despertó y hace unos días de pronto volvió a recaer y lo último que dijo el doctor que la revisó fue que se encuentra en estado de coma y no tienen muchas esperanzas de que despierte.-

-Pero, ¿por qué?, no entiendo, cuando nosotros nos fuimos todo estaba muy bien. ella estaba bien ¿qué paso ?-

-la razón principal de que este así es el Príncipe Endímion - La reina Serenity bajó su mirada con tristeza.-

-¿Con Darien? ¿Pero que clase de problemas pudieron haber tenido?- Preguntó Yaten con curiosidad.

Seiya, solo estaba sentado y callado, escuchando atentamente toda la conversación interrumpió a Yaten.-

- maldito Darien... me las va a pagar... le dije que la cuidara muy bien... maldito- termino de decir con un tono de voz helado y una mirada fría como el hielo y se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en dirección de Serena, pero la princesa lo detuvo.-

- Seiya espera, no puedes verla, antes tienes que escuchar lo que les vamos a decir.-

-¿Tienen planeado hacer algo?...

-Bueno lo que sucede es que ella bueno ….- la reina los miro sin saber como decir lo demás –Ella perdió el cristal de plata

-Pero es muy fuerte, sólo hay que esperar a que despierte, y cuando lo haga podremos luchar contra el enemigo y con ayuda del cristal de plata lo podremos vencer.

-No es tan sencillo, el cristal de plata ha desaparecido.-

-Entonces majestad, ¿cómo podremos vencerlo y a la vez ayudar a Serena? Tengo entendido que el Cristal de Plata es la vida de ella.- dijo Taiki un poco alarmado.-

- la princesa tiene en su poder otro cristal ,fue una decisión peligrosa , pero esa fue la esperanza para mantenerla con vida y pueda enfrentarse al enemigo.-

-¿Cuál fue esa forma majestad?-

-Despertando a la guerrera de la noche.-

-¡¿QUEEE?!- Exclamaron de nuevo los chicos.-

-¿A la guerrera de la noche? ¿Se refiere a la guerrera mística ?- dijo Yaten sorprendido y pavoroso.-

-Esto es una broma ¿verdad?, eso es imposible, la única forma de hacerlo es sacrificando el alma de alguien para depositar su alma en el Cristal Sharh o mejor dicho del Eldar y a demás nadie sabe donde se encuentra ese cristal, no pudieron hacer eso.-

-Ese cristal se encontraba en poder del reino dorado en el castillo de la luz , Taiki, -

-Un momento... ¿están intentando decirnos que mataron a Serena para ofrecerle su alma al cristal Sharh y despertar a la peor enemiga de la humanidad , incluyendo a los dioses? Se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa, nadie podrá detenerla ni siquiera Galaxia, Saturn, ella es la mas poderosa del universo la maldad en persona nunca nosotros podríamos hacerlo.- gritó Seiya totalmente enfadado por el hecho de matar a Serena.-

-Si pero eras un riesgo que tendremos que tomar, además, no matamos a Serena, Seiya, ella en realidad es la autentica dueña de ese cristal … ella es la Guerrera Mística.-

-¿Es decir que ella es la princesa Kadashi ?-

-Correcto Yaten.-

-Es por eso que necesito que me ayuden a protegerla, es la única esperanza para poder detener de una vez por todas al Caos pero sobre todo para que ella vuelva a tener esperanza en la vida .- Les pidió la Reina.-

-En ese caso...-

-Creo que es nuestro deber, se lo debemos por darnos esperanza de nuevo.- Seiya miró seriamente a sus hermanos ,inmediatamente después, miró hacia la madre de su Bombón.-

-Solo prométanme que ella estará bien…-

-Sé lo mucho que quieres a mi hija, y te lo agradezco, te prometo que ella estará bien, si fuera de otra manera, nunca hubiera aceptado eso, jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de mi propia hija, además, quiero que tu seas el guardián principal de Serenity, junto a ti se que estará a salvo pero sobre todo se que devolverás ese luz en su mirada esa que perdió .-

-Eso no necesita pedírmelo, lo voy a hacer con mucho gusto, majestad.-

- Yo también cuidaré de ella y la protegeré en todo momento, además me encargarme de que el Cristal sharh no le haga ningún daño.-

-Bienvenido príncipe Tou - Saludo la soberana del planeta Kinmokusei.-

-Majestade, estoy a sus ordenes.- dice la Reina haciendo una reverencia.-

-se que la princesa Kadashi de nuevo a caído en coma , solo e venido para decirles que llegó la hora de llevármela .-

-Como usted digo que ella no seria alejada de nosotros .- En ese momento un hombre interrumpe la conversación entrando repentinamente a la sala del trono.-

-¡Princesa, Princesa! - hace una reverencia- Majestad, necesito que se regrese inmediato al reino de Ánsar el rey Allen ha dicho que la princesa desapareció - dice el hombre algo alarmado.-

-No se la puede llevar no los conoce ella no sabe nada denos un poco de tiempo ..- la reina lo miro con suplica

-Lo siento pero mi padre la reclama…reclama a su hija y asi debe ser…no se preocupen ella estará bien regrsara a la tierra con los demás solo nessesita un entrenamiento solo eso-

En ese momento junta sus manos y aparece un resplandor que poco a poco va tomando forma de un cristal.-

-Así que ese es el famoso Cristal Sharh , es muy hermoso... Es increíble que algo así sea capaz de absorber todo el Universo.-

-Tiene un poder asombroso, solamente ella podría manejarlol, no se dejen llevar por su belleza, es un arma de dos filos, si se llegara a romper sería el fin de todo lo que hoy conocemos como universo.-

-Espero que ese poder sea suficiente para acabar con el enemigo .- Comentó Yaten.-

- con todo Yaten con todo incluso con nuestras vidas, con los dioses con el infinito si lo desea ella .-

Aquel príncipe observo a los presentes pero sobre todo a Seiya quien también lo veía

-¿por que se la llevan? ¿Exactamente que es lo que piensan hacerle a Serena?.-

-para ti es la princesa Kadashi …ahora si me lo permiten me voy solo vine para infórmale lo sucedido …

Aquel príncipe desapareció ante sus oojos…nadie hizo nada ni dijo nada…solo se quedaron en silencio …

-Aún no puedo creer lo que esta pasando... ¿qué clase de problema pudo a haber tenido con Darien y las demás?-

-Eso no es lo que importa en cuanto la encontremos yo mismo iré a la Tierra y arreglaré cuentas con el estúpido de Darien.- Seiya da un golpe a la pared.-

**En otra parte**

_-" ¿Qué pasa de nuevo esa luz?... pero es un poco diferente... me siento muy extraña... es como si... ya hubiera estado aquí..claro conozco este lugar ….es mi hogar.".-_

-Así que tu eres la Princesa Kadashi ...-

De pronto una mujer aparece enfrente de Serena, era una mujer de cabello negro

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Quién soy yo?... Ya veo, con que no me recuerdas… Debí imaginármelo... Yo soy la guardiana del imperio .-

-Mmm... ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué pasó?... –Serena lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo ver que se encontraba en una habitación muy grande y con mucha luz, un lugar que no conocía pero en el cual se sentía muy tranquila, de pronto sintió como alguien la estaba tomando de la mano, volteó y pudo ver la mirada preocupada de tou sonrió.- Touya ... ¿dónde estoy?.-

-Monstruo !! No te preocupes, estas en buenas manos... dime ¿cómo te sientes?.- dijo muy contento y con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-Me duelen… los brazos...y me siento muy de...bil, y tengo... un terrible dolor de cabeza...agh... ¿pero dime, donde estoy ?- hablaba algo agitada.-

-Bueno, es una larga historia... pero no te preocupes... ¿recuerdas algo?-

De pronto unas imágenes muy dolorosas aparecieron en la mente de Serena, y comenzó a agitarse más, touya , salió desesperadamente en busca de alguien que viniera auxiliarla.-

-padre !! Ruto !! Kio , Yuki !! Vengan rápido por favor!!.- todos se alarmaron al escuchar los gritos de Touya y corrieron a su encuentro.

Mientras tanto los recuerdos atormentaban a Serena, veía las imágenes pasar muy rápido, y a la vez le causaban mucho dolor, y una luz comenzó a rodear su cuerpo nuevamente, era la misma luz que su cuerpo había emitido antes. Todos llegaron a su cuarto y pudieron apreciar lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No puede ser!-

-¡Por fin a despertado - miraron el cambio físico en Serena con asombro.-

-¿Esa es su verdadera apariencia?-Touya mira a su padre .-

-Eso quiere decir que ella a dejado de Ser Serena y se ha convertido en la princesa Sheccid Kadashi mi hija .- Serena abrió los ojos, y Ruto , se sorprendió.

- estoy bien, de hecho, ahora me siento mucho mejor que antes, ya no me duele la cabeza... pero... ¿que le ha pasado a mi cabello?... ¿qué ocurre?...¿qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son ustedes aquí?... No entiendo nada.- vuelve a desmayarse.-

-Ha despertado la guerrera de la noche a despertado…el alfa omega del universo .-

-padre por que cambio su aspecto físico …- Touya la observo mitras dormía

-ella no es ni Serena Tuskino ni Sheccid Kadashi…- explico Ruto – su alma esta confundida y eso es peligroso .-

-Ruto tiene razón …además no olvides que tu hermana siempre a sabido tomar sus decisiones sabiamente razón tendrá para haber cambiado su aspecto físico .-

continuara

bueno como se habran dado cuenta la historia ha cambiado y a ke no es la misma qeu fue borrada por ese patetico parasito ahora bien no sera cambiada drasticamente habran muchas cosas ke se leyeron estaran ahi ...

bueno espero ke les guste ya ke todo cambia...


	3. Reunion oportuna

Capítulo III

**Reunión Oportuna**

El …

Permanecía sentado en la escalinata por donde se entraba a la fortaleza de Del Guldur ubicada al sur del temido Bosque Negro, estaba exhausto pero gracias a su esfuerzo finalmente aquel sirviente infernal de Saruman se había ido derrotado . Un gran grupo de elfos custodiaba ahora los alrededores mientras él con su espada apoyada en el hombro y algo cabizbajo recuperaba un poco sus fuerzas. La batalla terminó desde hacía unas horas y a pesar de que el sol no entraba en aquel rincón de la Tierra Media misteriosamente un haz de luz se filtró e iluminó su rostro joven y hermoso. Se irguió lentamente y colocó ahora su espada en su cintura, la luz del sol brillaba en ella poseía la habilidad de ver mas allá de las cosas y le estaba avisando que alguien se acercaba a la oscura fortaleza.

Una gentil brisa se filtró entre los árboles…

-"Derek" - murmuró la sombra -"¡Por Dios , gracias a él es que estas bien!"- Él sonrió al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba .

-"Estoy bien..."- se levanto y se acerco a aquella sombra …- "lo he derrotado no hay mas peligro aquí por el momento … tendremos un poco de paz en esta tierra" …-

-"lo se" – dijo con una voz muy despreocupada –"Derek debemos irnos..el Dios Apolo nos quiere lo mas posible en el reino …ella a despertado"…- la luz del sol ilumino aquella sombras mostrando unos ojos dorados

-"Ambar ¿Qué dices?...¿Ella..ha despertado?..."

-"Si…ella ha despertado"…

**Planeta Tierra **

Todos los habitantes de Tokio caminaban con mucha tranquilidad, sin contar a las traidoras que un dia traicionaron a si mejor amiga...

-"¿qué tranquilidad , se nota que el peligro lo traía ella , era ella la causa de todo- Mina caminaba tan tranquila sin pensar que pronto su infierno comenzaría..

-"Mina ese comentario esta fuera de lugar…sabemos que la tierra comenzara a ser atacada"- la chica de ojos purpura las vio seriamente

-" pero ahora estamos mucho mejor con Sakura como líder, se notaba que ella no tenía la menor responsabilidad, miren que dejar el Cristal de Plata de esa manera... eso no es propio de una Sailor.... ni de una princesa...- dijo Mina algo indignada y de mal humor.-

-"es cierto no cabe duda que somos felices sin ella... –Amy quien lo diria de ella olvida que de no ser por Serena ella seguiría sola

-"acaso no le da no la mínima tristeza, que ella este muerta.!.por favor! - tal vez Lita era la única que resentía la muerte de ella...

-"hay un dicho que dice "los vivos al gozo y los muertos al cementerio"

-"no Mina es " los vivos al gozo y los muertos al pozo"...

-"es que no se dan cuenta que no solo ella murió, sino que también su bebe, estaba esperando un hijo, un bebe"-su mirada se volvió triste y unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos color esmeralda...

Fue cuando de pronto se escucho una explosión y vieron que toda la gente corría y gritaba poco a poco se acercaron y vieron a un hombre de pelo anaranjado vestía un chaleco color negro ...el flotaba en el aire y bajo de el había un diamante negro ...cosa que sorprendió a las chicas que no duraron en transformarse .

-"alto ! ahí Rubeus..."- grito la lider de las Inner

-"no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya"- la sabiduría estaba junto con ella

-"asi es somos las Sailor Scots que luchan por el amor y la justicia.."-todas se pone en pose de presentación...

-" Vaya, vaya las Sailors tontas vinieron al rescate ..pero no faltan dos de sus integrantes o acaso no tarda en aparecer la grandiosa Sailor moon..."-

-"desgraciadamente ella no vendrá..."- Venus lo miro con superioridad

-"¿ y entonces quien las ayudara?" -su rostro mostraba un a risa de triunfo...

-"no necesitamos su ayuda..."- Mercury se sentian confiada

-"asi es! nosotras podemos solas..."- Júpiter al igual que Mercury no le tenian miedo

-"solo nosotras te haremos frente..."- Venus se notaba muy confiada ya que

-"y ¿cómo pretenden derrótame?..."- Rubeus sabia que la fuerza de la Sailor era sin duda Sailor Moon

-"con esto" – de la sombra apareció una sailor ella hizo aparecer le cristal de plata que por un momento brillo con tal intensidad - por el poder del cristal de plata ! Destruye! - el cristal se elevo y brillo con mucha intensidad ella veía con orgullo cuando de pronto el cristal dejo de brillar y se volvió piedra ... todos moraron con asombro la escena ...

-"¿qué paso?..."- le pregunto la Sailor de la Sabiduría

-"no ... n-o lo se" –se veía preocupada cosa que noto Rubeus...

-"asi que el cristal de plata no te obedeció..."- Rubeus sonrio

-"¿qué ?..."

-"todos sabemos que el cristal de plata no obedece a otra persona que no sea su dueña y elegida ..."

-"pero... yo creía que ... que Sailor Shams podía utilizarlo"- Venus no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-"tontas ! Sin su princesa no son nada...! jajajaja! Será mas fácil derrotarlas" - el comenzó a descender y se paso frente a Sailor Venus...-" veamos que tan fuerte son"- ella recibió una patada en el vientre y antes que cayera le lanzo una bola de energía que hizo que cayera gravemente herida...-"jajaja! Eres un débil como creí..."

-"ILUSIÓN ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO" - pero el la detuvo con una mano...

-"CENTELLAS RELAPAGIANTES DE JUPITER"- pero tampoco le hizo nada fue cuando Venus se levanto y Mercury se acerco..

-"¿ te encuentras bien.?" – como pudo le ayudo a levantarse...

-"si vamos a ayudar a Jupiter..."-ella se encontraba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con Rubeus pero el esquiva cada golpe con mucha habilidad...y fue cuando se elevo de nuevo Jupiter estaba cansada por el esfuerzo de atacarlo ...

-"vamos a atacar las tres..."

-"si!"-

-BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!

-RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO!

-ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER !

Atacaron los tres poderes pero no le causo el mínimo daño a Rubeus , el sonrió y junto sus manos y una bola de color rojo fue mandada hacia ellas pero desapareció en el suelo ...ellas vieron a Rubeus con cara de interrogación ... y este comenzó a reírse...

por fin ! Derrotare a las Sailor tontas jajajaja...

¿por que estas tan seguro ?...- murmuro aquella Sailor que camino hacia el

-"tu me detendrás"- dijo con superioridad

-"Si".-

-"No podras por que tu no eres como ella y además no me vencerás por esto ! - trono lo dedos y aquella energía que fue enviada emergió en el lugar de cada una de ellas...dejándola heridas...-" jajajaja las sailor no son nada..jajaja y ahora sin su princesa el imperio Set vencerá - poco a poco fue desapareciendo dejándolas muy heridas en su orgullo y físicamente...

-"imperio Set.."-ella volteo a ver el cristal y vio que ya había vuelto a su forma normal - maldito cristal eres igual que tu dueña!...

-"cuida tus palabras... estúpida..."

-"¿quién está ahí?" - la voz que oyó provenía de un árbol donde se encontraba la silueta de alguien conocida...

-"tu peor pesadilla..."-aquella silueta poco a poco su acercándose... y lo que vieron les sorprendió mucho...

-"no puede ser ¿ tu estas?..."-Mercury no creía lo que veía

-"muerta! Jajaja pero eso no me impide que las venga a ver ..."

¿ tu estas muerta! ...¿ Sailor Moon ? tu no eres real!..".- Venus estaba muy sorprendida

-"buuuuuuu! Jajaja se te hizo fácil pero créeme tu infernó comenzara pronto..-ella alzo uno de sus manos y donde se encontraba Sailor Venus lanzo un rayo...- nos vemos ,Sailors ... ella desapareció... ...

-"Serena ¿en verdad eras tu ?..."- Júpiter solo bajo la mirada ... las tres se dirigieron hacia su camino

**Casa de las Outers**

-"vaya esa energía se aproxima cada vez mas rápido ¿ no lo creen?- Rei se había acoplado muy rápidamente con Haruka y las demas ..y es que tenían algo en común vengarse de ellas...

-"así es todo es muy extraño el viento se siente muy intranquilo...-pero Haruka tenía un presentimiento que atormentaba su mente

-"mi espejo a comenzado a mostrar imágenes pero no las logro ver y eso me preocupa...- Michiru también lo presentía algo muy grave pronto sucedería

-"también el fuego sagrado esta muy intranquilo y la energía que se siente es como la primera vez que ataco Neherenia y la energía del enviado del mal..."-el fuego sagrado nunca mentía algo malo sucedería

-"y Galaxia... pero..ataco Rubeus...y el es de Black moon..- Setsuna estaba muy intranquila algo en el tiempo había sido modificado

-"exacto aquí hay algo muy raro y no me gusta nada..."- Haruka temía por la tranquilada del mundo ahora mas que su princesa ya no estaba

**Cuarto de Hotaru**

"seguramente una revelación se acerca .."seguramente la tercera venida".. ¡la tercera venida!...cuando esas palabras escapan ...cuando una imagen vasta del spiritus mundi...nubla mi vista...

"en algún lugar del universo una figura de un ángel que brilla como el sol se mueve sigilosamente, mientras que su alrededor...podemos ver como giran las sombras de la muerte..." -Hotaru de pronto fue envuelta por una luz y algo sorprendente paso...

**Sala**

"el eclipse! Se acuerdan que hace 15 dias hubo un eclipse y en ese momento tuve un horrible presentimiento..."-Setsuna reacciono ante ese recuerdo ya que desde ahí todo habia comenzado

"asi es yo también ... una energía realmente poderosa despertó en algún lugar..."- Rei lo recordó e hizo que su corazón se estremeciera

"¿creen que era un enemigo?..."-pregunto la Sailor de los cielos

"no era una energía combinada ..."-la Sailor del fuego la vio seriamente

"luz y oscuridad...pero algo cambio ...en el espacio por un momento..."-la Sailor del tiempo sintió temor por ese cambio

"¿cómo?..."- Michiru las vio algo preocupada

"si , algo que vino del espacio exterior , y después del eclipse la tierra y la luna ... fueron rodeados de oscuridad...y todo eso tiene que ver con el enemigo..."- Setsuna solo reafirmo algo sospechado por ellas

"los incidentes comenzaron después del eclipse total..."-Haruka afirmo

"los enemigos han logrado invadirnos..." - Rei tambien

"eso ya lo sabemos! Y también lo que ocurrió ese dia , tu misma no lo diste Rei ... no lo recuerdas cuando de tu tarot cayo la Luna al revés .."

"eso significaba tragedias , guerras , muertes ..."

"la unión de la oscuridad a comenzado ..".-Setsuna miro con tristeza

"la oscuridad regresa... pero ahora ya lo sabemos.. un siglo de sueño enterado en algún lugar que fueron alejados del universo por el movimiento de un ángel..." -la voz de una chica capto su atención

"Hotaru ...¿eres tu?..."

**Planeta Delphi**

El pasillo en el cual caminaba se le hacia inmenso ¿Cuándo llagarían?...se preguntaban sabia que el pasillo acabaría pronto pero no veía el final .

Atrás de el iban sus hermanos uno de ellos lo toco del hombro y el se detuvo…

"Estoy nervioso"- dijo con esa voz aterciopelada

"Todo va a estar bien" - Amabr respiró. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, y Scott tenía puesta su mano ligeramente debajo del codo de Amabar , guiándola hacia adelante mientras caminábamos en grupo hacia el final del castillo . Helen y conducían el camino, viéndose ridículo como un guardaespaldas en medio de un territorio hostil. Helen se veía cautelosa, también, pero mucho más irritada que protectora.

"Por supuesto que lo está" – se quejo. Su comportamiento era absurdo. -"Si no estuviera seguro de que podía manejar esta situación, me hubiera quedado en el reino."

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo y al final vio la luz que indicaba que el pasillo terminaba al final el príncipe Touya los esperaba con una sonrisa.

"bienvenido príncipe Derek"

"Touya como estas"

"Bien majestad…mi padre lo espera"

"La princesa esta con el"

"No esta en su cuarto mi padre dice que es mejor que primero vea su padre y luego a usted"

"estoy de acuerdo… mi padre vendrá enseguida"

Comenzaron a caminar cuando de pronto la voz de Touya rompió el silencio…

"el enemigo a comenzado a atacar la tierra por lo que sabemos las sailor no pueden con ellos y bueno el príncipe no es de mucha ayuda"- la voz irónica de Touya en la ultima parte dejo desconcentrado a Derek

"¿Qué pasa por que hablas asi de Endimyon?- comento con cierto recelo

"No lo sabes verdad"- Se detuvo y volteo a verlo –" Endimyon traiciono a nuestro ángel"

Las palabras de Touya hicieron eco en todos la primera en hablar fue Helen que se adelanto y se detuvo frente a el

"¿Qué has dicho?...- su ojos dorados se convirtieron en unos ojos fríos y negro

"La traiciono con otra"

"¿Cómo?.."- volvió a decir la chica

"lo que oíste Endimyion la traiciono con la hija de Azuka el decidió que no la amaba"-se quedo viendo a Derek que todavía no decía nada-"no se como estuvo todo, ella no ha dicho nada en estos días solo se ha dedicado a su entrenamiento ,Ruto esta con ella y es increíble como ha despertado todas sus habilidades aprende todo mu rápido es increíble"

Derek seguía sin hablar …

"Si lo haces seria un error"- comento Ámbar al mirar a su hermano y ver como apretaba los puños…

"Deberia hacerlo"- dijo fríamente-"Debería ir y acabar con su vida"- Derek respiro y apretó el puente de su nariz

"Calma "- Scott tomo su hombro y le sonrió y vio como se iba tranquilizando poco a poco

"Como esta ella ".- pregunto

"mal, supongo ella no dice nada se encierra en su cuarto y se pasa toda la tarde ahí pero"-Touya desvió su mirada

"¿Qué pasa?"- exigió

"Su mirada es muy fría y sin vida …ella no demuestra emoción alguna…esta vacía"- Touya desvió su mirada en dirección donde se encontraba el cuarto de ella-"mi padre quiere que todos ustedes este con ella"-

"Y lo estaremos sin duda"- dijo con gran autoridad- "ahora vamos"

**Cuarto de Serena...**

Ella se encontraba cepillando su cabello mientras se veia en el espejo..de pronto se detuvo..y se miro fijamente...su mirada no tenia vida..ni esperanzas...los sueños que tenia ya nunca se realizarían... de pronto su estrella comenzó a brillar...ella lo tomo...y brillo mas...Serena miro el espejo..y solo se pregunto...

"¿lo que anhelaba era un buen futuro?..."

"¿qué tipo de amigas eran ellas ?..."

"¿amor?..¿se puede fingir amor?...¿qué es el amor?..."

"un nuevo provenir"...¿podré creer en un nuevo provenir?..."

Las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos azules ..una extraña sensación de estar siendo observada hizo que dejara de llora , seco sus lagrimas y volteo hacía el lugar donde creía que había alguien pero se dio cuenta que estaba sola...sola...se sintió y una amargura se apodero de ella...soledad..ella por fin sabia lo que significada esa palabra cero sus ojos..y una voz muy familiar hizo que se sobresaltara...

¿_que se siente perderlo todo_?- le pregunto la voz de entre las tinieblas..

¿quién es?-pregunto pero su voz sonaba muy insegura...

_-¿amor?..¿ya no tienes amor?..¿te duele eso verdad?..¿duele despertar de tu hermoso sueño?.. por fin te diste cuenta que todo era una mentira...que el amor del pasado no sirve de nada...que todo fue una gran farsa...-_la voz hizo que Serena recordara de golpe todo lo sucedido en la Tierra eso golpeo su roto corazón ...

-¿quién eres?- lloraba con mucho dolor..esa voz le dio donde mas le dolía.. . todo de pronto se volvió oscuridad...

_-lloras..¿por qué lloras..?..si el no tuvo piedad..si no te amo..como decía ..todo fue mentira..los besos ,las caricias, el amor...y aun lloras por el..eso esta mal..._

CALLATE...

_-acéptalo ...todo es mentira...tu amor..tu amistad...tu vida...nadie en ese mundo te ama..todos te odian.._.

CALLATE...

_deja de aferrarte a esta mentira.. ve la realidad..ve tu realidad..si ya conoces la verdad..¿por que no la aceptas y te dejas de aferrar a ese amor que tanto daño te ha hecho...?...¿acaso deseas seguir engañándote?.._

CALLATE .POR FAVOR ...- ella se dejo caer al suelo..implorando que se callara..

_Vamos Sailor Moon.. tu no merecer que te traten asi..tu eras mas que ellos..eres mas que Serenety..eres La Guerrera Mística...- _Serena miro con rabia una sombra que se delineaba ...

¿por qué me torturas de ese modo?¿por qué ?...-su mirada era muy fría como nunca se pensó que Sailor moon miraría...odio y rabia había en sus ojos...

_-por que deseo que veas la realidad como yo la veo...que abras los ojos..._

"deja de ocultarte en las sombras...y dime ¿quién eres?..."-de nuevo la luz vuelve al cuarto y Serena pudo ver el rostro de quien la atormentaba...

"_simplemente soy yo_..."-dijo acercándose a ella...

"esto no es posible-Serena estaba sorprendida...al ver a la chica...

_-acaso te parece imposible..."_

"tu no puede ser..."- sombra desaparece...dejando a Serena inconsciente...

"_Una revelación anuncia el momento de un retorno ..cuando pronuncio la palabra retorno una visión surgida del amo del universo nubla mi vista...en alguna parte del desierto una persona lanza su despiadada mirada...muevo mis pies suavemente mientras los pájaros de este desierto vuelan a mi alrededor..mi sueño era casarme con Darien y vivir juntos..por siempre...¿cuál es tu sueño?...¿si te lo pido?...¿podras decírmelo?...dime ¿los sueños se pueden volver pesadilla?...si tu respuesta es no...estas equivocado..ya que el mío es ahora una pesadilla...y el tuyo...tal vez pronto lo sea...ya que la noche..trae consigo la oscuridad..y las pesadillas...es en la noche donde sueñas...la noche cubre con su manto de tinieblas los sueños... sueños..son solo eso... despierta...que ella no te perdonara nada...ya no sueñes...que eso sera tu desgracia...y de nuevo te pregunto..¿cuál es tu sueño?...¿si te lo pido?..¿podrás decírmelo?... piénsalo antes de contestar...ya que tal vez no lo sabes...y quizás solo este soñando..en un hermoso sueño...ya que uno no sabe cuando está despierto y cuando esta soñando...¿cuál es tu sueño?..._

La mañana llego..y Serena abrió los ojos .algo confundía ..le dolía el cuerpo..y la luz del sol lastimaba sus ojos azules, pero la Confucio termino cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba..y lo recordó todo de golpe, y es que lo sueños se lo recordaban todas las noches..Darien ..ese nombre..como le dolia..pero también como lo odiaba..Recordó esa declaración .todo lo que había pasado, esa noche...todo lo que lloro..

"veo que ya despertaste"- dijo la voz de un hombre que se encontraba viendo el ventanal...

"¿qué pasa?..¿Quien es usted?" –con mucho trabajo se levanto de la cama

"Estabas inconsciente cuando entramos pero solo fue el susto de verte tirada"- aquel hombre se volteo y ella lo miro sorprendida era muy guapo rubio de tez muy clara como la cal y unos ojos dorados que la miraban con ternura se iba cercando a ella lentamente y se sento en su cama quedando frente a ella y tomo su mano-"te limpie tus heridas y cambie tus vendajes son especiales se pierden con tu piel"- le mostro su muñeca y donde debía haber un vendaje o una fea cortada no había nada ella solo asintió sin dejar de verlo-" Te duele"- toco su cabeza y ella negó no podía dejar de verlo-"Me llamo Karl soy el soberano del Reino de Fork soy amigo de el Dios Apolo y tu madre la reina Serenaty…y me llamaron para pedirme que te unas a mi familia somos guerreros y como sabrás el enemigo hoy es muy poderoso …¿te gustaría unirte a mi familia?... a lo largo de los milenios hemos estado en constantes luchas por mantener la paz del de todo el universo, sin embargo el enemigo se ha vuelto muy poderoso y unos cuantos no podran derrotarlo es por eso que mi familia y yo hemos venido a unirnos a esta guerra que esta por comenzar… ahora la pregunta seria ¿estarías dispuesta a pelear junto a nosotros?

Serena desvio su mirada cuando el Rey dejo de verla…no sabia por que pero aquel hombre le daba mucha confianza y algo que había olvidado…

Paz…

"¿Digo familia?"…

"Si…mi familia te espera quieren verte "- volvió a sonreírle

"Esta bien…pero me promete que usted estará conmigo"-

"Eternamente"- volteo a verla y noto que en sus ojos habían demasiado dolor..y no quería obligarla a recordar algo que al parecer..la estaba atormentando...- "veo que te gusta mucho el jardín..."-ella la brindo una sonrisa ..que a simple vista se veia forzada...

"no aparentes conmigo..". – la vio seriamente..-"tus ojos me dicen que .."- decidió callar al ver tristeza de ella ...

"me quede sola..sola..y ni siquiera se como sucedió..."-exacto eso fue lo que el veía y iba a comentar...sus ojos notaban soledad..dolor desamparo...

"Dicen que la vida da muchas vueltas, y que la vida de las personas cambian en tan solo un instante ¿la tuya cambio?. ..lo digo por que ya no eres la misma que yo conocí, en el Milenio eras muy alegre, te fascinaba la vida, tus ojos brillaban con mucha vitalidad , felicidad, y ahora te veo sin ánimos, como si...- y es que en el Reino la veían asi , con lastima , con tristeza, por que todos veian que no deseaba vivir, no tenia motivos , sus ojos perecían dos luceros apagados. ella no era , la gran Sailor Moon que conoció, aquella que siempre mantuvo una luz en sus ojos aunque todo se viera oscuro, la que mantenía la esperanza ...

"como si no deseara vivir.. es solo que , bueno, ya no importa..o si.. , yo ya tome mi decisión.. esa noche , en esa tormenta, murió esa Serena , la tonta, la ingenua ,la que creia que el amor..era todo ,la que baso su vida en un hombre..que no.. no la amaba, aquella que amo con todo el corazón, y que como recompensa la dejaron..el no tuvo compasión de mi.. y yo no la tendre ..tampoco.. pero eso me pasa por confiada..- ahora sonreía pero sus ojos eran mas fríos que el hielo...

"La venganza …verdad"…- Serena por algo que no entendía lo miro y sin detenerse se arrojo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar…

**Mas tarde…**

Serena caminaba por los pasillos junto a Karl se veía feliz pero mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras una música suave llego a sus oídos (na: por favor si alguien tiene la música de lullaby Bella de Edward Cullen es el momento de ke la pongan sino favor de decirme después para pasárselas)

Se detuvo unos instantes y miro con confusión al Rey Karl quien le sonrió y le infundió valor…La música seguía armoniosa y lenta mientras ella caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar donde escuchaba esa música…

Música que la hacía sentir extraña un sentimiento que no entendía, camino tan despacio como si no quisiera que aquella música despareciera.

Nervios…

Mientras mas se acercaba el corazón le palpitaba rápido no lo entendía no tenia lógica lo que estaba sintiendo y llego.

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta donde procedía el sonido… el piano.

sabía que era un piano quien emanaba esa melodía tan suave por momentos rápida con armonía de nuevo suave …¿Quién podía tocar de eso modo?...

Haruka …no se dijo era alguien que tenia una conexión con ella lo sentía …

Sentía que conocía esa melodía …pero no sabía donde la había escuchado … sabia que tenía que algo que ver con ella .

Abrió la puerta y fue cuando lo vio por primera vez…

Aquel hombre tocaba el piano y ella lo contemplaba con cierto recelo …pero entonces el la miro y ella a el …

Era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto juvenil. Era blanco como la cal y sus ojos eran dorados

Y se acerco mas para verlo y el seguía tocando el piano y ella caminaba con recelo y la volvió a mira se detuvo y entonces ella se perdió en esa mirada color dorada y mientras escuchaba la suave melodía .

Ella no lo entendía pero su corazón aquel que se encontraba destrozado palpitaba con esa música le gustaba la hacia sentirse tranquila borrando por completo aquel dolor que la estaba matando

¿Qué estaba pasando? …¿por que se sentía asi?...

Sintió miedo, al sentirse así indefensa ante el…y la música seguía…solo para ella…entendió que el tocaba para ella.

Continuo mirándolo porque su rostro, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Durante una fracción de segundo sus ojos se posaron sobre los suyos.

Y entonces entendió algo…

Sabía que aquel joven que tocaba el piano seria parte de su vida…

Una sonrisa pura y natural adorno su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos azules volvió borrando aquella sombra llamada dolor.

"Es hermosa"- murmuro con miedo de que esto fuera un sueño y despertara de nuevo sola pero el solo le sonrio y ella le correspondió

"Hola" - dijo una voz tranquila y musical El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, aún mostraban recelo-" Me llamo Derek"-

La música termino y el se levanto y se acerco a ella ….

"Tú debes de ser Serena"- Estaba confusa por que no entendía que era lo que le sucedida sin embargo el se comportaba muy amable

" ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" - tartamudeo.

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

"Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El universo entero te esperaba."

Hizo una mueca. Sabía que era cierto , pero insistió como una tonta.

"No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Serena".

Pareció confuso.

"¿Prefieres Sheccid?"

"No, me gusta Serena" —dijo—" pero creo que Apolo, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Sheccid a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman asi" —intento explicar, y se sintió como una completa idiota.

"Oh."- dijo con una sonrisa

La puerta se abrió y Serena vio a cuatro personas..dos hombres y dos mujeres

Uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada _, _y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal con sus ojos dorados .

"Ellos son mis hermanos"- comento y ella lo volteo a ver…

"Vaya son muy "- no encontraba la palaba correcta para descubrirlos…

Todos sonrieron…

Y Serena con ellos…por que sentía que los conocía…por que estaba tranquila porque después de mucho tiempo estaba alegre…

Pero sobre todo porque había en su corazón algo llamado …

Esperanza.

* * *

Continuara

Gracias por espera este capitulo pero hemos tenido algunas modificaciones y digo hemos por que estoy contando con la gran ayuda de Millis… mi gran amiga que me ha ayudado bastante para hacer de nuevo esta historia Gracias por todo tu apoyo niña …

Bueno espero que le hay a gustado y no se pierdan el sig cap

"El dolor de Serena"…El reencuentro de los daños…

Hasta la próxima


	4. El reencuento de los daños

Capitulo...IV

El Dolor De Serena...El Recuento De Los Daños...

**La lluvia no es mas que el llanto de los ángeles que ya no están aquí**

_**¿Qué si me duele? un poco, te confieso**_

_**que me heriste a traición, mas por fortuna**_

_**tras el rapto de ira vino una**_

_**dulce resignación...**_

Han pasado 15 días desde de que Serena a comenzado a controlar todo su poder ...pero hoy...ella no a salido de su cuarto...se ha encerrado...¿por que ? nadie sabe...tal vez ..por que ...hoy a caído en la peor depresión ...rezaga de lo que le paso en la tierra...pero ¿que paso realmente ese día.?.que el solo hecho que lo mencione ...hace que Serena..se ponga tan mal...

Todos estaban preocupados por ella no quiso desayunar...salir ..nada. solo se encerró..ni siquiera con Derek quería hablar..y eso que se habían vuelto tan inseparables.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sala principal...

"me pueden decir ¿por qué?..Serena esta tan mal...que le paso en la tierra para que se ponga tan mal..".- lo decía de modo preocupante..el apuesto joven...

"no lo se"- dijo Touya

"veo que fue algo muy duro..."- Derek miro a su hermana con preocupación

"fue lo mas vil que pudieron haberle hecho..-le comento Helen cuando entro al salón –"lo he visto y por eso digo que ese desgraciado merece un castigo al igual que ella"

"me preocupa esa niña ... en su mirada ya no hay vida ,esperanzas, ni un solo motivo para seguir adelante ...es como si...solo viviera por vivir...y saben que es lo peor ..que me recuerda a la reina Neherenia ... cuando creía que ya no tenía a nadie...y me da miedo que cometa una locura...- y así era el ver a Serena de ese modo le recordaba la era la Reina de Deth Moon..y por ese tenían miedo las palabras de el Rey Karl hicieron un eco en todos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuarto De Serena...

Serena se encontraba viendo el inmenso jardín que tenia frente pero ...sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas , lagrimas que caían una tras otra...recordando frases que destrozaban su corazón...

¿por qué ¿Por qué lo hicieron?...

**El me mintió el me dijo que el me amaba y no era verdad**

**el me mintió no me amaba nunca me amo**

**el dejo que lo adorara el me mintió **

**el me mintió era un juego y nada mas ,**

**era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad**

**el me mintió..**

" Por Que Me Mentiste! ...Sabias Que Yo Te Amaba! ...Que Yo No Importaba...Darien! ...¿Por Que.. Me Juraste Por Dios Que Nada En Este Mundo No Separaría ¡.No! ...Todo Es Mentira.!..Esto..Es Una Pesadilla!...Y Una Cruel Pesadilla...¿Verdad?..."-lloraba ..Lloraba con dolor...y rabia... ¿en qué fallo?..¿que hizo mal. ¿por qué la engaño?..se preguntaba...

Camino y se adentro a su cuarto... fue cuando se miro al espejo ...noto que ya no tenia nada que perder...su vida la destrozaron en un solo día... se fue acercando con mucha cautela como si no quisiera...que se desapareciera la imagen que tenia...frente a ella...las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos... vio su cabello corto ..cerro lo ojos y de nuevo apareció su color rubio con mucho miedo lo toco..recordó como su cabello obtuvo ese corte...la odio , los odio ellos fueron los causantes de todo lo que sucedió esa noche ...esa noche maldita .las lagrimas de pronto se secaron..sus ojos se volvieron fríos y con su puño rompió el espejo...

**con el corazón destrozado y el rostro mojado**

**soy tan desdichada quisiera morirme**

**...mentiras todo era mentira**

**palabras al viento tan**

**solo un capricho que el niño tenia...**

"NOOOOOOOOOO! "–se oyó por todo el castillo Serena comenzó a tirar todo lo que se encontraba en su cómoda...aventó un florero que se encontraba contra la pared... su cama la desatendió, la silla la aventó todo lo que se encontraba cerca suyo lo aventaba

_-__**"**_Me Engañaste... Me Humillaste...¿Por Qué?...Te ...Odio...Por Todo Lo Que Me Ocasionaste...Eres ..Tu Y Ella ..Son..."- el grito fue tan fuerte que los reyes fueron corriendo al cuarto ahí se encontraba también Yuel...

"majestad no quiere abrir la puerta...solo se oye su llanto y como ...rompe las cosas...pero no quiere abrir...

" por favor ..Serena abre esa puerta..-le grito el Rey

&&&&&&&&&&

Maldito!.. Maldito!...Te Odio.. Yo También Te Detesto Con Todas Las Fuerzas De Mi Alma...Darien Chiva...Te Odio...-Serena se dejo caer al suelo-...pero te extraño...como te extraño...y me haces falta...mucha falta... ¿por qué me engañaste ¿por qué me hiciste daño?...te llore como nunca... te rogué...y no te importo.. hoy se que mi vida no era tan mía como creía, era tuya también...no quiero esta vida no sin ti no se que hacer..te amo y no se vivir sin ti...

Serena se encontraba sentada en el suelo ...cada vez crecía mas su dolor ...ella vio un pedazo de espejo tirado y lo tomo por un segundo observo sus muñecas...las traía vendadas...cerro los ojos..y recordó una frase que le rompía el corazón...

_**  
Todo el amor que jurabas jamás hubo nada**_

_**yo fui simplemente otra mas que lo amaba... **_

_**mentiras todo era mentira**_

_**los besos ,las rosas, las falsas caricias que me estremecían **_

_**señor tu que estas en los cielos tu que eres tan bueno**_

_**que no quede huella en mi piel de sus dedos**_

"no te vayas no me dejes sola por favor te lo ruego...no me dejes...asi llorándote.." tomo el pedazo de cristal y lo aventó hacia la puerta clavándose en ella.-Mentira Todo Era Una Mentira Por Parte Tuya ...Como Fue Posible... ...Maldito ..Te Odio ...Te Burlaste De Mi ..Te Odio

De pronto se agarro sus cabeza oía las voces de ellas atacándola humillándola denigrándola como persona como mujer pero las que más le dolían eran las de el...después recordó la imagen que vio en su departamento

**El me mintió el me dijo que me amaba y no era vedad**

**el me mintió no me amaba nunca me amo **

**el dejo que lo adorara el me mintió **

**,el me mintió era un juego y nada mas,**

**era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad el me mintió**

-"Seiya te necesito ..por favor ven ...te lo ruego ..no me dejes sola como el...-de nuevo otro grito más doloroso se oyó salir de su cuarto...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"ya no lo soporto"... – se da la vuelta..

"¿a dónde vas Derek?"...

"por alguien que al ayude"...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Serena se encontraba todavía en el suelo llorando seguía reviviendo escenas que la mataban fue cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de ella apareció el Rey Karl...cuando la vio se acerco a ella Serena solo la vio ...los demás la veían con tristeza mas cuando vieron como estaba destrozado su cuarto se veia que estaba sufriendo...

Lain esposa de el rey Karl se acerco a ella vio que su cabello regreso a su color original ...la quiso abrazar pero esta la rechazo ...

"no ... déjame ...quiero estar sola..por favor ...salgan..."

"no mira como estas..podrías hacer otra locura...-le digo Derek

"no ...ya ..hice..una ...y no me la permitieron..."

" te quisiste... ‚¡ quitarte la vida !"

"suicidarme...por el hombre que perdí...por la humillación...que gane...o ¿por qué?...no... yo no me quise suicidar yo había decidido...ya no vivir en al tierra...- karl se acerco a ella

"pequeña es verdad eso...

"la verdad duele...saben...no fue justo ...además no tenia nada que perder"...

Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos...el rey Karl tenia la postura erguida frente a ella pero con los ojos desorbitados...

"no quería seguir ahí entre los que me humillaron y me traicionaron...

"te querías morir ¿ que fue tan grave lo que paso?...- Derek se acerco a ella

"morir...no para mi no era morir...era una esperanza de una nueva vida...llena de felicidad ¿por qué ?..oponerme a eso...la felicidad absoluta ...sin rencores ni humillaciones...traiciones ...¿qué perdería ? ...‚¿mis sueños!...que mas daba si ya estaban destrozados ...-la presencia de un persona los hizo voltear ,y es que Touya se encontraba ahi

"Derek " ...- al ver a Serena se sintió tan mal...al verla así con la cara llena de lagrimas-

¿qué pasa? ... Touya ...

"ellos están aqui"...

"diles que pasen" -volteo a ver a Serena que parecía perdida-" y pronto y también te necesito que estés aquí"...

"en seguida Derek "...

"estarás bien te lo aseguro" ...- Derek la abrazo

"¡no , no estaré bien!...lo necesito a el ..."

Serena se abrazo de Derek su llanto le dolía ¿qué paso se preguntaba ella ?..a los pocos minutos tres siluetas aparecen en la puerta ...y los voltean a ver...

"adelante hermanos Kou" ...- la voz de el rey Karl

Serena al escuchar ese apellido se paro y volteo a ver a y lo vio... a su estrella ..Seiya...cuando la vio se sorprendió poco a poco se acerco a ella no lo creía ..era Serena su bombón ¿no?...se dijo así mismo...‚¡no puede ser ese espectro que veía ahí no era su bombón?...no podía ser...su cara estaba prácticamente triste la siguió viendo ...intensamente...no reflejaba nada no se parecía a nada de lo que fue antes ...sus ojos azules brillantes tenia un color ceniza no había vida en ellos , la vitalidad y su brillantes se perdió en el azul ceniza ...que se unía a su mirada perdida ...su tez antes de tono rozado precioso e inocente ahorra estaba blanco como le marfil...casi enfermizo ...sus labios rozados estaban resecos , sin vida..y su pelo... sujeto a dos colitas que daban una caída preciosa estaba a la altura de sus hombros perdió su color brillante e intenso para perderse en un color ceniza...que caía flácido por el ostro dela chica...que enmarcaba la cara triste ...y una sombra daba el toque perfecto al retrato que Seiya veía...en verdad parecía un espectro que penaba por el mundo ... un ángel que fue derrotado...

Seiya se acerco con cierto temor mientras Taiki y Yaten no daban crédito a lo que veían mas Yaten ...por un momento cero los ojos y apretó los puños

"¿en verdad eres tu bombón?..."- susurro el ojiazul , Serena volteo a ver de lado izquierdo y se vio en un pedazo de espejo que se encontraba en su tocador ... cuando su vista se fijo en el espejo pudo ver su reflejo se puso una mano en la boca para sellar el grito que salió disparado al ver su espectro que se reflejaba en el cristal...

"Seiya ...¿por qué ?"...-comenzó a llorar-" lo perdí todo ...en un día perdí todo ...mi vida ...mis amigas ...a el..."-Seiya la abrazo con dolor le dolía ver así su bombón... de eso modo...

"¿qué te paso?...dime por que estas así...mi bombón"...-Serena seguía llorando sin cesar-"¿te hicieron daño? Dime"...- ella se aferró mas a el...-"no te preocupes aquí estoy...ya nadie te lastimara ...te lo juro...pero ya no llores...por favor..."

Por un rato estuvo así llorando con Seiya nadie la calmaba hasta que se separo de el –" ya estas mejor"...

"si un poco más calmada"...-Seiya la tomo en brazos..y la llevo a su cama fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus muñecas estaban vendadas la miro preocupada...

"¿qué te paso en las muñecas?" –Serena desvió su mirada...

"nada..nada..un error"...

"¿fue tan grave lo que sucedió que te atreviste a eso?"...-el joven la miro con tristeza

"si fue muy grave"...por favor serien tan amables de sentarse para que les explique lo que paso

"éstas segura de esto"...-pregunto Derek

"estoy segura e tratado de evitar el accidente pero es hora de hablar y de una vez sacar todo el dolor que siento..y me está consumiendo"...

Todos se sentaron , Seiya se sentó de lado izquierdo de ella y Derek de su lado derecho...Seiya lo vio con cierto recelo y este también...

"bueno ... no sé como empezó todo , Sakura llego después de que los chicos se fueron ,se presento con nosotras y claro con Darien .Desde que se conocieron se hicieron muy buenos amigos pero para mi eso no estaba mal. Tiempo después Darien adquirió una beca para la mejor universidad de Tokio Star Millennium donde Sakura estudiaba también así que se convirtieron en los mejores amigos y yo no veía nada malo en eso, no veía la verdad , no veía sus miradas , yo confianza en el completamente y en ella .

_**&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&**_

"Serena ". Ella volteo a ver a su amigas que se encontraba muy triste ella se acerco y la abrazo

"¿Qué pasa Sakura"- le decía mientras se separaba de ella y la tomaba de las mano

"me he enamorado…mejor dicho estamos enamorados"- Serena la miro con una sonrisa solo que Sakura no le correspondió ."el problema es que yo de el y el de otra"

"¿ el tiene novia o algo por el estilo?"- Sakura la miro y se separo de ella

"se nota que el la ama demasiado, pero ella no lo merece no esta a su nivel lo se". – la seguía mirando de forma extraña

"¿pero como sabes que ella no lo merece?...quizás – pero Sakura la interrumpió

"Serena te aseguro que voy a luchar por él y no me voy a dar por vencida te lo aseguro"

Ambas se vieron seriamente por su parte Serena no entendía las palabras de su amiga..no las entendió

_**&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&**_

"Esa vez no entendí sus palabras no lo entendí, era mi amiga y ella nunca podría traicionarme ¿verdad?..sin embargo Darien veía en Sakura todo lo que yo no era y lo que quería que fuera …platicaban de todo …para Darien Sakura era todo lo que el soñó era simplemente Perfecta…De pronto el cambio ..cada vez lo sentía mas ajeno a mi …pero no lo aceptaba

_**&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&**_

"Serena debes saber una cosa "- Serena se encontraba comiendo unos dulces cuando Sakura se acerco a ella con una gran sonrisa

"¿qué pasa espero que sea importante ?... – dijo molesta al ser interrumpida

"lo hice me atreví …- la abrazo y ella solo sintió que algo no estaba bien –" te lo dije no me iba a dar por vencida …-Serena se alejo de ella

"¿que hiciste?...

"lo bese y el me correspondió , el está enamorado de mi …lo hice , el terminara con su novia "..-Serena la miro no lo sabía pero eso no le gusto

"pero eso no es justo, tu sabes el dolor que le causara a su novia eso, imagina el dolor eso es cruel."

"lo siento…se que le estoy quitando al hombre de su vida…y que será lenta su agonía pero el me ama y yo a el …"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&**_

"Esa vez me pidió perdón y yo no lo entendí me pidió perdón sin saberlo yo … me pidió perdón por quitarme mi vida y saben que es lo peor ella me lo confeso saben con cuanto cinismo venia todas las tardes para decirme que ella estaba con mi novio , mi amiga me traiciono con el…ella mi amiga no una desconocida no otra sino precisamente mi mejor amiga a quien yo le confiaba todo y ella también…"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&**_

"¿Cómo vas con el?..- pregunto la rubia viendo como su amiga sonreía

"¿y tú con Darien?..

"Bien , igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un inmenso amor el es mi vida"

"y la diferencia entre tú y yo es que tu eres la novia y yo soy con el unos locos que jugamos una aventura que está castigada por Dios ambos entramos en un laberintito donde nuestro miedo se convierte en un espejismo que se llama amor y sabes que es lo peor que en este laberintito estamos yo, él y su novia"

"Aun sigue con su novia ..¿cuando se lo piensa decir?"

"él y yo sabemos que esto es una locura esta relación pero bueno en el amor no se manda ¿o tu qué harías?..."- Sakura vio como Serena desvío su mirada-"¿Qué harias si tu fueras la novia?...- Serena sonrió con amargura …

"No lo se…solo se que moriría "

El silencio invadió la habitación por completo…ambas se miraron

"morirías y tú qué crees que hago yo cada día cuando se que el se va a ver a su novia la cual no lo mereceré …crees que para mi es fácil esta situación yo lo veo a escondidas como si fuera un pecado …lo amo y mi único sueño es ser su vida como tu lo eres para Darien"

" Sakura entonces lucha mas …lucha por ese amor"

"no me aconsejes en tu situación "

" ¿por qué no?... mi situación es de una chica enamorada al igual que tu y por eso lucha por el"…

"es que tu no lo entiendes…tu no sabes quién es la víctima en esta condición "

"quizás la víctima es él y tu porque ella no es dueña de su corazón si lo fuera no la engañaría "

"no Serena, no lo digas por favor"

"Sakura te repito y te entiendo y por eso de digo lucha por ese amor eso yo haría "

"hay Serena no me aconsejes no así creo que lo mejor hubiera sido alejarme de el"

"No Sakura no lo entiendes pero yo si y aunque tenga novia no te alejes por temor no lo hagas por el te ama y dos seres que se aman no se separan"

"Serena mi amiga te quiero mucho en verdad y siento ponerte en esta situación lo mejor sera alejarme no lo crees necesito escucharlo "

"ya te explique que cuando dos personas se aman el amor debe de vencer y ahora ella debe de entender que ya no tiene el amor de el no pueden ganar los tres "

"si ya lo entendí..no podemos ganar los tres verdad"

"No no pueden ganar los tres"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&**_

"Ella me lo confeso ella me confesó que amaba a Darien y yo le dije que luchara por el yo le dije que luchara , me lo confeso todo y que hice nada le dije que su novia ya no tenia el amor de el ella me lo quito y no supe cuando"

"Pero cuando fue que tu te enteraste de todo"- pregunto el chico de los ojos verdes

"fue una dia en su departamento sakura me cito por que debía decirme algo importante en la puerta había una nota "

_**&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&**_

Departamento de Darien

-"Sakura eres tu, no te esperaba hasta más tarde"- dijo el abriendo la puerta, , mientras rehuía su mirada

-"Tenia algo muy importante que decirte, ¿Puedo pasar?"- Pregunto, el por toda respuesta dejo libre el camino y ella entro, algo en el corazón de Darien se agito. -"Nunca quise que esto pasara"- susurro , mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas

-"Nadie quería que esto pasara"- contesto Darien mirando duramente a Sakura -"Y de que querías hablar?"- Pregunto regresando a la sala con dos tazas de té

-"Me quieres?"- Pregunto la chica mirándolo fijamente, ella sonrío con extrañeza

-"Que pregunta tan tonta, claro que te quiero"- contesto el, con las pupilas temblando levemente -"Y tu?"

-"Si"- contesto la chica

-"Hay algo que tengas que decirme?"- pregunto y al instante siguiente sintió las labios de ella sobre los suyos y el fue respondiendo el beso y las caricias hasta que sólo se separaban para tomar aire y seguir con las caricias …-

Mientras tanto Serena iba subiendo las escaleras rápidamente en sus manos llevaba un paquete de galletas hechas por ella misma dentro del paquete un pequeño sobre..ahí se encontraba una sorpresa para Darien...por fin llego y vio que la puerta estaba abierta creyó que Darien la había dejado para que entrara... en la puerta había una nota ella lo abrió emocionada de que seria a una carta de Darien y la abrió y esa decía:

_Serena:_

_Amiga mia te pido perdón yo nunca te falle pero me di cuanta de que lo amo y el a mi y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer admitiré que Salí con tu novio el chico del que estoy enamorada es Darien y el me ama a mi _

Entro a su casa, fue rumbo a la sala y ... sus ojos se encontraban húmedos en su mano la nota .. llego en el momento adecuado no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo... su novio y su mejor amiga estaban... estaban...ahi solo ahí -

_**&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&**_

_**El recuento de los daños,  
Del holocausto de tu amor,  
Son incalculables e irreparables,  
hay demasiada destrucción...**_

_**-**_mi corazón se murió , sentí que una daga filosa se clavaba cruelmente y me rompía el corazón en miles de pedazos ...y esos pedazos se clavaba en mi pecho haciendo que la herida doliera mas...mis ojos se nublaron...por mis lagrimas...

"bombón ¿qué paso ? para que ...

"Darien y Sakura ...ellos... estaban en la cama ...- Serena se abrazo de Seiya le dolía lo que paso esa traición no lo comprendía...seguía llorando desahogando todo el dolor que llevaba dentro que la estaba matando ... Seiya como Derek sintieron ganas de matar a Darien ,Seiya abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarla...

"te juro que esto me la pagara ..lo juro...maldito como se atrevió a eso..."Serena lo vio y solo dijo- "pero eso es el inicio de todo"...

"¿qué paso mas ...?"-pregunto el chico de los ojos verdes...

"mucho mas" – Serena lo vio con dolor...

_**&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&**_

_**Lágrimas que no consiguen,  
apagar el fuego que hay en mi,  
Hay ilusiones muertas por doquiera,  
sólo quedan ruinas de mi... **_

La bolsa que cayo hizo que Darien se alejara de Sakura que estaba abrazando y la que había estado besando...ambos voltearon...y el la vio con temor Serena seguía llorando pero de pronto ya no lloro mas simplemente sus ojos se secaron de un golpe y como si nada pasara recogió las galletas se acerco a Darien el cual parecía un espectro con la cara de sorpresa...

"¿saben? Veo que aquí hay un malentendido toma..".- le da el paquete Darien no se movía solo la veía así que ella siguió hablando-" creí que aun salíamos...pero veo que no"...

"Serena déjame explicarte no es lo que piensas... yo"..-el chico no sabia que decir

"ahórrate tus palabras lo vio así que cállate"..-sus lagrimas surgieron de nuevo...-" no soy una estúpida.."- Serena tiro las galletas y salió corriendo de ahí...

&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&66

"el daño estaba hecho ...pero me comporte como yo lo creía aunque sentía mucho dolor por la infidelidad de Darien...el dolor de haber perdido ala persona que mas amaba , el corazón me dolía el me engaño mi mundo se me acabo ,... tenia miedo temor...corrí para huir de la verdad de mi realidad ..."-Seiya sentía como le dolía esos recuerdos se maldijo no haber estado con ella ese día...

"pero ya paso preciosa ... el ya no te ara daño ...-Seiya vio con recelo a Derek ..cuando siento que Serena lo abrazo mas ...

"llegue hasta el mirador sin asimilar lo que había ocurrido ... no lo entendía fue cuando entendí que no tenia futuro mi vida ya no la quería sin el...y mi dolor era mas grande que mis ganas de vivir...poco tiempo después me dirigí con Rei...y ahí comenzó lo peor"...

&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el templo se encontraban reunidas la s cuatro chicas los observaban no sabían que hacer y lo peor ¿no sabían como habían llegado a ese punto de traición , no sabían que era lo que tenían que hacer_**.**_

-"Iré a buscarla "- dijo Rei

-"No"- contesto Sakura -"Es mejor que este sola"-

-"No puedes decirme que hacer o no "- Grito ella -"Es mi amiga"-

-"Pero es mejor que la dejemos sola Sakura tiene razón ella estará mejor si lo asimila "- dijo Mina acercándose a Re

-"Dejémosla sola "- dijo Lita

-"No pueden pedirme eso esta destrozada, tenemos que ir a buscarla no entienden que tiene el corazón roto "-

-"Lo haremos pero mas tarde "- Dijo Amy acercándose a ellas pero Rei se separo de ella

-"Rei"- dijo la chica de cabello castaño

-"No puedo Lita"- dijo ella -"Que hicimos?"-

-"Nosotras no tenemos la culpa..."- Mina se levanto

-"No Mina, lo sabíamos, nos dimos cuenta que algo pasaba y no hicimos nada, solamente nos sentamos a esperar y ahora no sabemos donde esta ella"-

Un rayo ilumino el templo Hikawua y la ciudad amenazando un tormenta en la ciudad como en el templo...

"Lo sabían "- la voz de Serena irrumpió el silencio no se sorprendió, al verlos juntos esas a las que llamaba amigas estaban con aquellos que la habían traicionado , ese chico al que le había entregado su amor y le había respondido con una traición, Darien la observo fijamente y entonces vio sus ojos azules aquellos ojos despedían una ternura infinita ahora había una frialdad, que era capaz de traspasar tu alma y congelarla- "Contesten ¿lo sabían?-

"Serena, yo..."- Darien se levanto y se acerco a ella

-"Tu que Darién?"- dijo con la voz entrecortada por que dolia verlo –" ya vi que todo era mentira no"

-"Me enamore de alguien más"- contesto el, mirándola con arrepentimiento,

-"POR QUE?"- Grito

-"No lo se solo se que me enamore de ella "- contesto el

-"Como?"- pregunto ella

-"Serena, ese no es el punto"-

-"Necesito saber Darién, necesito saber como fue que ella me quito tu amor que tiene ella que no tenga yo…ella era mas que yo dime ¿por que ella? "- grito ella, un grito doloroso, suplicante

-"Tu sabes que Sakura se convierto en mi amiga y no se me enamore de ella.

-"¿ Era el? ¿Verdad?"- Serena observo a Sakura –" ¿Era el?...Como te atreviste?

-"no lo merecías .." – Serena se acerca a ella y le da una bofetada que hace que Sakura caiga al suelo- " pero como te atreves Lo ocurrido no te da derecho a..."-

"lo que paso esta mañana me da derecho a eso y mas pero sabes a que no me da derecho a tratarte como amiga, y me da mas derecho a tratarte como lo que eres... ¡una cualquiera- La levanta y la vuelve a golpear, su mirada era más fría... ya no era la misma Serena de siempre, y todos lo notaron .-

"Serena ¡Ya basta! ¿Como te atreves? Tu ponerme una mano encima no eres nadie para hacer eso No te voy a permitir me trates de esa manera – Grito Sakura acercándose a Serena

"No me vas a permitir …pero si tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo acaso no te permiti que me quitaras a mi novio…tengo todo el derecho de tratarte como quiera si tu te atreviste a traicionarme , te trate como una amiga y tu en tu miserable vida nunca me consideraste tu amiga

"Si Serena, el me ama y eso no lo puede negar yo lo amo "-

"¡me engañaron! Se burlaron de mi y todavía te atreves a decir que no tengo derecho a tratarte asi ...-

-Eres una tonta Serena, por eso el dejo de amarte y se enamoro de mi .-

-ja ja ja, no me hagas reír te voy a demostrar lo tonta que soy, todos ustedes se burlaron de mi pero no lo harán de nuevo -De repente, unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos llenos de odio- ".¿por qué?... tu sabías que Darien era toda mi vida...la razón de mi existir , que sin el todo acabaría para mi era mi universo lo sabías, éramos muy felices ¿porque tuviste que interponerte entre nosotros ?... sabias que si me dejaba , todo habría acabado. El amor, la vida, mi sentido... todo terminaría .¡Tu mejor que nadie lo sabías y aun así no te importo quitármelo –

"perdóname "-

"Perdóname eso es lo único que dirás, es lo único que me dices después de quitarme lo mas importante en mi vida después de quitarme mi vida PERDONAME … no te voy a perdonar... ni a él ni a ti... y ¿sabes porque? Porque yo confié ciegamente en ti y en el , por que eras mi amiga ... no los voy a perdonar... ¡No se los puedo perdonar- en ese momento Darien le dio una bofetada y esta cayo al suelo..

_**En el recuento de los daños  
Del terrible choque en entre los dos...  
Del firme impacto de tus manos,  
no sobrevivió mi precaución...**_

"¿qué te pasa ?... ¿por qué la golpeas?..."- grito Rei

"no es justo que solo te desquites con ella yo también soy culpable en verdad se como te sientes, tienes razón en estar enojada incluso de odiarme pero no permitiré que te desquites con ella, ya no la lastimes"

"¿Que no la lastime? Y entonces ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿La perdono? … ¿Eso te haría feliz?...A ¿Quieres que les permita que se sigan burlando de mi? Eso es lo quieres Dime"

"Tienes que entender que eso no fue mi intención …no podía negar lo que sentía y se que esto te duele lo entiendo"- darien se acerco a ella

"me entiendes, en verdad sabes lo que esta doliendo tus palabras, no lo entiendes, no lo sabes…por que a ti nunca te han roto el corazón como tu lo has hecho, nunca entenderías lo que se siente ver a la persona que mas amas besando a otra porque , tu nunca sentirás como tu corazón se rompe al ver como toda tu vida se destruye frente a ti….¿No verdad! Entonces no puedes entenderme … No puedes saber el dolor tan grande que tengo en mi pecho... no solo fue el engaño de ti ... si no darme cuenta que fue con ella .. Con una de mis amigas ...!tu no puedes sentir lo mismo porque a ti no te rompieron el corazón !...

"Es verdad no te entiendo pero por que no entandes que yo me enamore de ella por que simplemente no lo aceptas…... Has cambiado mucho... y me duele lo que esta pasando al igual que ati pero debemos ser maduros y aceptar esta verdad por mucho que nos duela pero entiende "

"Entender Que ¡ Que Me As Estado Viendo La Cara Que Me As Engañado Desde No Se Cuanto Tiempo!... Que Comprenda Que Tu Y Mi Amiga Son Unos Traidores! Quieres Que Entienda Eso...!

"Bueno...yo...-

"No, no lo quería creer, me resistía , ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida?, yo misma permití este engaño yo le dije a Sakura que luchara por su amor sin saber que eras tu, todos tenia razón soy una tonta, ingenua, confiada por que creí que ella era mi amiga , por eso los odio por haberse burlado de mi, por no importarle mis sentimientos por lastimarme ,por destruir todos mis sueños y decirme perdón pero sobre todo que lo entienda, los odio por me duele por que no puedo sonreir y decir que sean felices por que no los puedo ver sin que me duela el corazón no puedo hacer eso , están locos si creen que puedo actuar asi .Eres un MALDITO"- Grito y se arrojo contra el, golpeándolo en el pecho

" ¿Por qué no entiendes que yo no te amo...

" Y tu que me duele" - grito desesperada

"Serena es la verdad "

"Darien lo mejor es decirle la verdad lo que tu me contaste dile la verdad para que por fin lo entienda"- Sakura se acerco a ellos

"Sakura no es el momento por favor cállate

"No Darien dile la verdad dile que todo a sido una farsa que ella fue la causante de cambiar tu vida ...por ligarte a ella por una amor que paso hace siglos...por que todo este tiempo has tenido que soportarla ... Que TE ODIA CON TODAS LAS FUERSAS DE SU ALMA...

"Darien no puede decir eso ...

"esa es la verdad...NO TE AMO ..TE ODIO ...eres lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida ...maldijo el día que te conocí..."- las frias palabra de Darien la dejaron en Shock, al terminar sintió un profundo arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de decir

_**Oooh no! no, no, no,  
No, no puedo reponerme,  
De ese beso que me subió al cielo,  
Que es el mismo  
que ahora me unde en el infierno,**_

"es verdad todas lo sabíamos que Darein no te amaba ¿verdad chicas?..."-Afirmo la sailor de la Fuerza

"asi es como crees que Darein te amaba por favor..."-Amy la miraba con indiferencia

"no eres la chica modelo ...eres llorona irresponsable ...miedosa y si digo todos tus defectos nunca acabaría ...-Mina la miro con desprecio ...

"lastima ...ya vez el no te ama y por eso no traiciono vez asi de facil ...y por eso anda conmigo...por que soy mejor que tu..."- Sakura se acerco mas a Darien que no entendí nada

_**Oooh no! no, no, no,  
No, no puedo reponerme,  
de tu forma tan cruel de mirarme  
si sabías que no ibas a amarme  
Qué ganabas?  
Qué ganabas?  
Con besarme**_

Otro rayo ilumino el templo...y Rei tampoco asimilaba lo que pasaba no podía decir nada solo observaba como las demás humillaban a Serena era como si algo la detuviera en ese momento vio como todas se transformaban...

"¿qué hacen?..."

"lo correcto..."-Sailor Venus estaba lista para atacarla

"asi es estas lista..".-le pregunto la Sailor de la Sabiduría.

Serena se quiso transformar cuando sintió que al cadena de venus la sujeto de los brazos como del cuello haciendo que el broche cayera ella solo quiso soltarse pero no pudo la cadena le apretaba el cuello como las manos..Sailor Venus quería lastimarla y lo logro haciendo que algo mas se rompiera.. la cadena desapareció y dos mechones de cabello dorado cayeron...

"upsss tu cabello se rompió"- Serena toco su cabello y así era lo traía a la altura de su cuello volteo y vio dos mechones de cabello dorado tirado en al lluvia...

"ya basta ya llegaron muy lejos como se atreven a atacarme de este modo no ven que yo soy su princesa... y ustedes unas..." –ella se levanta que dando frente afrenta a Sailor Venus...

"cuidas tu palabras.".-Amy la primera amiga que ella había conocido ahora la amenazaba y protegía a Sakura a la traidora...no lo soportaba

"es que no las entiendo ...por favor recapaciten por qué me hacen esto yo vine aquí para que me dieran su apoyo y solo e recibido humillaciones de su parte...¿qué no me pueden entender?..."

"yo si te entiendo Serena por eso cálmate..."-le dijo Rei ..

"calmarme si no me entienden no se imagina como estoy sufriendo Primero me traiciona Darien con Sakura y después mis amigas me dan la espalda cuando mas las necesito y el hombre que mas amo me dice que todo de su pare es una farsa...y tu dices que me calme y que me entiendes...por favor...Solo les pido una explicación ¿por qué me hacen esto?..."

"lo porque son muchos pero te diremos ... estamos hartas de ti siempre salando al mundo con tu amor..."-Serena la miro con odio ,Mina nunca fue su amiga..

"asi es creemos que eres una estúpida sentimentalista"- no Amy no podia pensar eso ¿cómo que estaban hartas de su amiga?..no ..

"por cruzarte en nuestros caminos robarnos nuestro sueños..".-esa no era Lita..no ,como le podia decir eso, ..ella nunca le robaría sus sueños si no al contrario .lo que deseaba Serena es que todas tuvieran una vida normal, para que cumplieran sus sueños

"asi de fácil ... ya estamos artos de ti.."-que frialdad decia esas palabras , Serena lloraba y es que no podía asimilar lo que estaba viviendo...ese no era Darien , ni mucho menos sus amigas ,debía despertar de esta cruel pesadilla pero el dolor le hizo ver que no era mas que la cruel realidad

"¿cómo puedes decir esto?...tu me amas..."-Se aferraba a este amor, a el , a la esperanza pero la crueldad de Darien la destrozaba ...

"es que no lo entiendes no te amo te odio ...-esas palabras la lastimaban ¿cuando fue que el amor se acabo ¿Cuándo lo perdió ? se preguntaba..

"es que yo ...nosotros...tu.."-Serena se toca su vientre...cero los ojos- ...-"Darien por favor mírame que no ves que yo estoy..."

"no me interesa..."-Serena lo ve con ternura mezclado con tristeza y dolor ...

"sabes hoy debería ser un día para celebrar te iba a dar una sorpresa pero creo que la sorpresa me la distes tu ... yo te creía fiel yo era feliz contigo vida mía...pero hoy comprendí que tu amor era mentira y de papel"

"Serena en verdad lo siento "- Contesto el

"No quiero nada que venga de ti,y por eso me ire "-

"No"-

"NO LO ENTIENDES, NO QUIERO VERTE"- Grito

"Serena yo...nunca te ame "- Serena lo vio desilusionado con mucho dolor y fue ahí cuando se arrodillo ante el ...

"Serena no lo hagas... no se lo merece... no te humilles.."-le decia Rei entre lágrimas ,y es que la escena la mataba de dolor..era su amiga..la que se humillaba ante un hombre que la había traicionado ¿cuándo fue que se cambiaron los papeles?..

"por favor no me hagas esto te lo ruego ... no me dejes yo te amo no me importa que no me ames cambiare por ti si lo deseas yo acepto todo ... pero no me dejes...-...y volteo a ver a las chicas - se los suplico les doy lo que quieran todo pero no me dejen sola...-Serena lloraba desconsoladamente arrodillada ante Darien...

_**Entre los desaparecidos:  
mi resistencia y mi voluntad,  
Y hay algo mutilado que he pensado  
**__**Que tal vez era mi dignidad**_

&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&

en ese momento perdí mi dignidad como mujer ; persona y princesa...era tanta mi desesperación de que no me dejara que lo hice lo amo tanto que en ese momento me pedía mi vida yo se la daría...

&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&

"¿ por que me pagan asi?..."-y fue cuando Mina le dijo sus razones...

"ya te dijimos pero ... de mi parte es la siguiente ... tienes todo lo que yo quiero...eres la princesa que tienes un gran reino, la heroína que todas quieren eres bonita ...popular en toda la escuela tienes le poder que yo quiero el poder pisotear las personas ver inferior a los demás"...

"Sakura " ...

"pero eso no es todo...tu no mereces a Darien alguien como tu no merece lo que tienes no mereces ser una sailor y mucho menos una princesa por eso te quite todo lo que no merecías" ...

Serena recoge el broche que estaba su lado – "sabes yo te apreciaba creí que éramos amigas ..pero veo que no... es una lastima .." levanta quedando frente a frente a ellos – "si querían el cristal de plata me lo hubieran pedido no era necesario todo esto..."- se lo avienta a Sakura ...y ve a Darien

"ya tienen lo que mas querían... de nada me sirvió todo mi amor si al final de cuenta te perdí...pero me queda el recuerdo mas hermoso tuyo...y perdóname por creerte mas lejano que la luna...por entregarte mi corazón fue un error mi fantasía..creer que este amor era verdadero tienes razón por que atarte a mi por un amor que pasa hace siglos..un amor del pasado no ata a desconocidos ...veo que se acabo el teatro te cánsate de mi era de esperarse que no me quisieras no se puede confiar en los lazos del pasado ... además nunca te di motivos suficientes para quedarte conmigo... bueno hoy te los iba a dar pero el futuro es variable un error en le tiempo y todo el futuro de desmorona ...los dejo ...no se preocupen ya no me van a ver por las calles de Tokio..Sailor Moon ya no existirá"...

"Serena ..no te vayas..."- le decía entre lagrimas... su leal amiga

"lo siento peor yo tampoco los quiero ver..."-Serena se iba cuando Darien la tomo de la mano... y hace que voltee

"que me vas hacer golpear otra vez. Ya no importa me as lastimado tanto que no se que mas me puedes hacer..."

"¿ te vas? asi como si nada no pelearas por el cristal... o acaso ¿ eres una inútil?..."

"sigues ofendiéndome que mas da.".-dijo secamente – "y suéltame .. me lastimas.."

"me da igual... pero ¿Por qué ? ¿qué has hecho?...- le dijo enfadado...

"lo que me pidieron... desparecer de sus vidas y entregarles el cristal de plata..."

_**En el recuento de los daños  
lo material todo lo perdí,  
perdí mi casa y mis amigas,  
todo lo mio te lo dí.**_

"eres una cobarde"- ahora el se encontraba llorando ...

"el daño esta hecho...asi que vete con tu novia ...¿por qué no se que mas quieres? ... y..ya ...suéltame..."

"¡no!...¿por qué has cambiado ?...

"tal vez por que no me conocías realmente"- le contesto descarademante...

_**En el recuento de los daños,  
Me sales debiendo tantísimo amor,  
Que no puedo creer lo que escuché,  
cómo puedes decir que te olvidaré**_

Darien se quedo llorando y Serena se fue perdiendo en el camino...ella estaba muy emocionada en la tarde por que le daría una sorpresa a Darien un secreto que ella guardaba...pero en estos momento su corazón estaba destrozado ..y el secreto que guardaba ya no lo dirá...

Rei vio como su amiga se iba no podía ir tras ella ya que Júpiter y Mercury la sujetaban... y solo penso_..- a ¿dónde vas con tanta prisa con tanta pena ?...¿dónde vas por Dios?...y Darien no adivino el secreto que tu guardabas_?...- y solo se dejo caer al suelo...

Serena se encontraba en un bosque frente a ella un hermoso lago segui llorando sus sueños estaban destrozados ...la actitud de el la destrozaba y el la acuso injustamente de algo que nunca aria ...sus amigas le dieron la espalda ...y aun no entendía...

"si no me querías era mejor decírmelo...y me hubieras orado tanto dolor...no esto es un sueño y cuando despierte estarás conmigo y nosotros te esperaremos.. no es cierto todo es verdad...¿por qué jugaste conmigo?... cuando yo solo te amaba...si sabias que no me amarías que ganabas con besarme...aparentaste un amor tan verdadero que me desalmo y ahorra cortas de raíz el pasado...¿.para que vivo ¿que ganare ...con esta vida? ...nada...si tal vez... ¿que es esto?...una daga...vaya que locura... que estoy desciendo... tengo una razón para vivir...pero sin su apoyo ...y mis padre que dirán...no seria otra pelea.. lo siento en verdad lo siento...espero que me perdones... es por nuestro bien..."

Serena tomo al daga y corto sus venas ...se dejo caer al suelo tocando su vientre... la lluvia se incremento ...un rayo ilumino el bosque y ahí se encontraba la heroína que tantas veces no salvo de los ataques... hoy se encontraba sola derrotada curiosamente por sus amigas...y su gran amor ..aquellos por la que dio su vida varias veces...ella era una defensora y un ángel... del todo el mundo ...murió a sangre fría por traidores...la lluvia cae sobre Tokio ..pues un ángel murió ..un ángel cayo y no volverá ...una estrella se apaga ... se fue volando de madrugada ... cuando los ángeles lloran lloverá...y todo el mundo llorara...

_**En la herida que hiciste, pon el dedo,**_

_**¿Qué si me duele? Sí, me duele un poco,**_

_**mas no mata**_

_**el dolor... no tengas miedo...**_

Notas de la autora-

Las canciones utilizadas fueron..

El me mintió- de Amanda Miguel..

En el reencuento de los daños de Gloria Trevi (como me hace llorar)...


	5. El inicio de una nueva vida

**El inicio de una nueva vida...**

**La verdadera vida de una persona solo puede comenzar...cuando uno aprende ..a vivir fuera de si mismo...**

Albert Einste..

Serena tomo la daga y corto sus venas... se dejo caer al suelo tocando su vientre... la lluvia se incremento ...un rayo ilumino el bosque y ahí se encontraba la heroína que tantas veces no salvo de los ataques... hoy se encontraba sola derrotada curiosamente por sus amigas...y su gran amor… aquellos por la que dio su vida varias veces...ella era una defensora y un ángel... del todo el mundo ...murió a sangre fría por traidores...la lluvia cae sobre Tokio… pues un ángel murió… un ángel cayo y no volverá ...una estrella se apaga ... se fue volando de madrugada ... cuando los ángeles lloran lloverá...y todo el mundo llorara...

**Octubre**

Llego a su fin la etapa de mi vida mas hermosa se que debo ser fuerte pero sin el no puedo lo siento me rindo ante esta cruel realidad me lastima y me defrauda haber creído en una mentira misma que se convirtió en una pesadilla los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas y es un dolor que los míos se volvieron en eso

**Noviembre**

Me he perdido en un lugar donde el tiempo equivale a nada estoy sumergida en el vacío no importa esto me gusta no hay dolor… no hay dolor

**Diciembre**

Contar lo sucedido me duele y mucho verlos me trajo recuerdos de aquellos tiempos que quiero olvidar. Pero eso no importa entendido algo; Gracias a lo que él me hizo eh aprendido a dejar de ser la estúpida de la que se burlo ya no soy la niña noble que decía que el amor lo podía todo.

**Enero**

El tiempo es diferente en todo el universo cuando en la tierra han pasado tres meses aquí donde estoy ya han pasado seis; es posible un lugar donde el tiempo se detenga no eso no es posible y eso duele

**Febrero**

De nuevo encuentro la luz al final de la oscuridad es la fuerza necesaria para continuar tengo dos motivos grandes pero porque me aferro a él ¿por qué? Cada pétalo marchito abre nuevamente la herida del corazón. La razón estoy en la tierra solo que lejos de el.

**Marzo**

Olvidarte es la prueba más difícil de este obstáculo ni siquiera caminar por espinas duele tanto como el recuerdo de ese amor que casi me mata..

**Abril**

¿odiarlo?...No creo que no está en mi naturaleza eso de odiar pero siendo sincera lo amo por que las cosas que vivimos merecen que lo siga amando pero el dolor es tan grande que ni los hermosos recuerdos lo pueden opacar

**Mayo**

Es hora de comenzar a caminar y enfrentar mi absurda realidad duele si pero es hora de dejar de pensar en el amor del pasado… ese amor se esfumo , hoy construyo mi vida en medio de la nada …Sé que puedo… Sé que lo haré

**Junio**

Lo extraño es inevitable no hacerlo pero el recuerdo me ha de acompañar hasta el final de la eternidad… hasta el fin de mi destino el cual es muy incierto a menos que…

**Julio**

Hoy arrojo al viento del olvido el ultimo pétalo marchito de este amor el que mas me dolió …el que mas sangre hizo salir de la herida de mi corazón …Dicen que sigue con ella que es feliz mientras yo estoy muerta por dentro cada día ruego por irme de aquí

**Agosto**

Nunca volverá a mi lado eso lo se muy bien entonces por que este tonto corazón me da esperanza de lo que no puede ser si no lo voy a volver a ver en verdad quiero olvidar todo lo que hay de el dentro de mi .

**Septiembre**

No se si pueda volver a retornar lo que fue mi vida ... se que puedo ser de nuevo yo ahora tengo fe de que todo este maldito dolor que llevo en mi corazón desparecerá podrán pasar días meses, incluso años pero algún día será de nuevo yo

**Octubre**

Le deseo lo mejor y ojala pueda encontrar en ella lo que yo le di que le vaya muy bien y nunca pero nunca tenga que vivir lo que yo estoy viviendo, que nunca camine por un camino cubierto por espinas de amargura sin mas defensa que el dolor que hace que el camino sea aun mas cruel como lo se… porque yo he tenido que caminarlo y lo peor estoy cansada de caminarlo muy cansada tal vez seria mejor rendirme no llevo ni la mitad… duele y mucho

Es una noche triste ha pasado un año muchos sentimientos se encontraban hoy para ella era muy difícil las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas por impulso tal como las palabras que había escrito en sus recuerdos.

**Ciudad de Tokio**

Seiya observaba la inmensa cielo quien esperaba la noche misma que le daría la señal de que ella regresaría pero no había señal de ella.

Su bombón aquella que un día se fue y no le dijo adiós solo una carta que leía una y otras vez misma que ahora se encontraba en su mano hace menos de un año que la vio hace dos que la conoció .Seiya volvió a ver la carta que tenia volvía a leerla se la sabia de memoria :

_Seiya:_

Lamento irme de esta manera y alejarme de ti no lo deseaba en verdad, es solo que el verlos me trae recuerdos de esa vida que quiero olvidar. Como te dije necesito tiempo para reinventar mi vida ,seguir adelante es lo ultimo que me queda ,perdona si no quiero reiniciar mi vida contigo pero como te dije quiero olvidar todo , se que piensas que te alejo de mi lado y en cierta forma es cierto pero; espero que me entiendas. Eres la única persona del mundo que no quiero perder ni olvidar, no pierdas la fe tu tienes mucho por que pelear aun ,ambos debemos ser fuertes entiendes Doy Gracias a dios por haberte puesto en mi camino eres lo mas querido que tengo de esa vida pasada.

Nos volveremos a encontrar te lo juro el día de mi regreso veras una estrella fugaz cruzando el cielo que mires.

Con amor

Serena

De nuevo la volvió a doblar cada noche miraba el cielo con le esperanza de encontrar ese estrella pero nunca había nada

"esperando la noche "- la voz de su hermano Taiki rompió el silencio Seiya volteo sin expresión alguna

"la extraño eso es inevitable se que esta bien lo se"- dijo apretando la carta

"Hotaru me conto que pronto acabara tu espera"- Taiki sonrio ante la mirada de Seiya

"Que estas diciendo"- pregunto el ojiazul con la voz llena de esperanza

"Ella vendrá pronto"- dijo

"ella esta hablado con Serena".-pregunto

"todas las noches se mantiene en contacto con ella solamente "

Taiki observo el rostro de su hermano una sonrisa la mirada le cambio por completo y eso lo alegraba pero no le había dicho algo de suma importancia.

Serena no regresaría sola ella regresaría con una nueva familia, ella llegaría con su nuevo novio.

"Taiki me escuchas"- grito Seiya que al notar que no le contestaba

"lo siento me decías"-contesto el castaño

"¿Cuándo regresa?"

"Cuando la estrella atraviese el cielo de Tokio"

Fue la contestación de Taiki antes de irse la verdad es que no quería decirla mas cosas a Seiya sobre Serena por que no sabia que reacción tomaría.

**Ciudad de New York**

"Serena..., lo siento Sheccid, aún no me puedo acostumbrar.- Serena comienza a reír.- ¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde?- dijo viendo su reloj que marcaba ya la 1:30 de la madrugada.-

"No puedo dormir... tuve una visión muy extraña, creí que era una pesadilla o algún recuerdo pero no, era algo más, así que decidí salir a investigar que todo estuviera bien.-

"no me gusta que hagas eso lo sabes verdad"- Dereck la tomo de la cintura –"Es arriesgado"- le dijo al oído ella solo sonrió nerviosa

"Me gusta ver como las estrellas viajan en todo el universo es hermoso, y relajante"- Dereck la acerco mas a su cuerpo

"yo se como relajarte"- Serena comenzó a reírse y se zafó de sus brazos

" ¿quieres intentarlo?"- ambos se vieron pero comenzaron a reírse al sentir la doble intención de su platica

"vamos es hora de que entremos a descansar, no lo crees"- la tomo de la mano pero ella seguía mirando el cielo

"ya regreso... mi estrella, el cristal Sharh..."Dereck observo la luz que se dirigía hacia ellos

"Por favor no lo hagas mas no quiero que nada malo te pase lo entiendes"- la estrella se poso en la mano de Serena

"mi misión es cuidar el universo del Caos , y con ella arriesgarme… además la estrella de Sharh viaja como una estrella fugaz no emite ninguna energía , se manejar mi energía así como disfrazarla...no te preocupes...- la estrella se planto en su mano y esta se convirtió en su anillo- listo , ya ves no hay ningún peligro.."

"es mejor que vayas poco a poco me estoy dando cuenta de que tienes asombrosas habilidades, tienes que cuidarte y sobretodo descansar para que repongas energías.- dijo mientras le acomodaba su cabello que por culpa del viento se venía hacia su cara.-

"Sí, creo que tienes razón".-

"mi princesa a dormir" la abraza y se van. Antes de entrar Dereck la toma en brazos y la levanta.-

"¿Pero qué haces?"-

"estas cansada solo quiero que descanses no quiero que mi novia sufre una caída"- Ella le sonríe; muy delicadamente el la deposita en su cama

"Dereck"

"¿Sí?"-

"Pensándolo bien... ¿podrías hacer algo por mi?"-

"Claro, pídeme lo que quieras"...- le da un beso en la frente

"quieres ir por nuestra bebe"- Serena observo la cuna que estaba a su lado derecho Dereck sonrió y se dirijo hacia la bebe que se encontraba durmiendo

**Constelación Antares planeta Ahriam**

Una hermosa chica iba caminando por un oscuro pasillo ella era muy hermosa alta de cuerpo esbelto, su pelo era de color lila con reflejos rosas casi como la reina Serenety... su pelo lo llevaba a suelto y este lo tenía largo a la altura de la cintura...sus ojos eran fríos y de color rosa… los labios de color rojo como la sangre...llevaba un vertido de color negro que marcaba cada una de sus curvas. abrió una puerta que la llevaba al trono del reino donde le esperaba un hombre de pelo negro así como sus ojos... su cabello lo traía corto de atrás y en frente un fleco que le cubría la frente...su mirada era fría llena de maldad y rencor; su vestimenta era de color negra...

"mi señora Nadeshko todo esta listo ...cuando lo ordene comenzara el ataque"..

"muy bien...mi querida Mitsui...mandaras a Rubeus...para que comience a instalar lo cristales..."

"y lo generales...que ordenes les doy..."

"por el momento déjalos descansar lo primero es Rubeus... eso me interesa mas..."

"pero mi señora el amo...Ian dejo dicho que primero mandáramos a los generales..."

"estas...desobedeciendo mis ordenes..."- grito la chica mientras su mirada se llenaba de odio

"no mi... señora…".- Mitsui agacho la cabeza...

"me puedes explicar por que no mandas primero a los generales... a la tierra- ambas chica voltearon...al oír la voz que les llamo...Mitsui hizo una inclinación y Nadeshko...solo lo observo...

"es todo Mitsui retírate"-

"con permiso señores..."- hace otra inclinación...y desaparece entre neblina…

"Nadeshko espero tu respuesta"- ella se fue acercando a el...

"deja que se confíen...que crean que están en paz...para que cuando les ataquemos...los agarremos de sorpresa..."

"contéstame algo...ya sabes quienes son...-Nadeshko el dio la espalda...

"no... todavía no sabemos...pero... hay algunas elegidas...

"¡como es posible eso!... años atacándolas...y dices que no sabes quienes son... ni... siquiera a Endimyion... lo has encontrado...

"no ni a el...aquellos que enviamos y descubrieron quienes son...les he preguntado pero no recuerdan… nada... es como si alguien les hubieran borrado la memoria...

"por que me das la espalda...o...acaso me ocultas algo...

"¡yo!...-voltea a ver al chico- no oculto... nada... solo lo que te dije...

"mas te vale Nadeshko ...o… sino... atente a las consecuencias…

Poco a poco una nube negra se fue formando; de ella apareció una mujer de pelo rojo de igual color sus ojos con una estrella corona y un vestido de color azul marino se apareció antes ellos...

"Disculpen que entre sin avisar...pero... debía informar esto...

"¿qué pasa Beryl?...

"el cristal de Sharh... ya... no se... encuentra… en el castillo de Sirio...

"¡que estas diciendo?...

"¡como es posible eso? ...ese cristal no puede... salir... a menos… que...

"que la reencarnación de la guerrera mística y guardiana del cristal Sharh... ya despertó...

"¿dónde?...

"no lo se... eso es un secreto... que guardan bien...

"eso quiere decir que... estamos… en algo de desventaja...

"hay que actuar de inmediato... e investigar quién es ...

"esta bien encárgate...de eso- Ian desapareció dejando a Nadeshko pensativa y un poco temerosa...

"_No es posible que a reencarnado... no ese... maldito... ángel no puede haber despertado... no!... pero si lo pienso bien y la leyenda es cierta... podía ser de gran ayuda...Te encontrare… y me servirás... para vengarme de mi hermana..."_

"Nadesko comenzó a caminar ...cuando de pronto se detuvo al ver una sombra... delante de ella… ella con cierto temor la miro...

"¿quién eres?- la sombra caminaba con mucha cautela… mientras que ella la miraba con cierto temor...- te he dicho que me digas ¿quien eres?...- pero la sombra caminaba... a pocos centímetros de ella se detuvo... y lo que Nadeshko vio la atemorizó...bastante...

"-Nadeshko- susurro la sombra con esa voz que parecía de ultratumba… ella pudo sentir el aliento sobre su rostro..- muy pronto sabrás de mi… solo espera… y veras…- y así como apareció, desapareció...dejándola temblando… ya que la persona que vio se suponía estaba muerta...

**Ciudad de Tokio**

"Sakura y dime ¿Cuándo regresa Darien "- Sakura dejo de comer su helado y dio un gran suspiro ,observo a la rubia

"no lo se Mina tiene un mes que no hablo con el y tampoco me ha escrito y la ultima vez que hable con el no me dijo nada"- desvió su mirada hacia una pareja

"Te siente sola ¿verdad? –lita llego a su lado deslizando su mano derecha sobre su hombro

"No sabes cuanto"- susurro

"Recuerda que el te ama y si hace todo esto es para darte un gran futuro"-amy tomo sus manos

"Es cierto el me ama"- fue lo que ella dijo con una sonrisa antes de que comenzaran a escucharlos gritos de la personas.

La batalla como siempre fue desigual Cuatro Sailor contra el inmenso poder de Rubeus

"Vaya, vaya, las maravillosas Sailor scots"- Rubeus flotaba por los aires mientras insertaba otro cristal a su alrededor varias persona estaban desmayadas pero de pronto se levantaron como sombis y comenzaron a juntarse haciendo con su cuerpo un gran gignate.-"Que harán ahora Sailor…jajaja"

"¿Que demonios es eso?- Sailor Venus se dirijo con Sailor Shamsh

"Vamos chicas tenemos que acabar con él... Infierno solar!- El ataque fue directo a gigante pero lo traspasó sin hacerle daño alguno.- No le hizo nada, no puede ser.- el gigante comenzó a lanzar flechas negras que hirieron los cuerpos de las Sailors .-

"El si nos puede atacar .- Mercury activó su visor para investigar su punto débil.-

Pero de pronto una mujer pareció en el lomo del gigante ya la habían visto era de pelo castaño no eres sailor mas bien parecía una hechicera quien apunto con su báculo la cabeza del gigante y una luz morada se estrello en su nuca ella brinco y dio un salto hacia atrás dándole la espalda a ese monstro mientras caían los cuerpos

"vieron ella de nuevo nos ayudo"- Venus se acerco poco a poco-"por favor dinos cómo te llamas"

"Es una insolencia que un guerreo de clase baje me llame a mi"- le contesto con frialdad

"Que dices..Quien es un guerrero de clase baja"- le grito Shashm

"Soy hija de dioses y no soy ninguna Sailor como ustedes soy un Dios Guerrero mi nombre es Ruto hija de Hacate y "

"Un dios Guerrero"- Shamash había escuchado ese nombre todas las sailro juntas nunca podrían igual el poder de un dios guerrero eso fue lo que su madre la había dicho de estos guerreros pero también le había dicho que ellos despertarían cuando el fin del universo comenzara ,se dejo caer de rodillas Ruto la miro con una sonrisa

"Asi es, lo que piensas es correcto "

"pero no es posible".-

"Rubeus se fue pero falta poco para que el muera"-Ruto comenzó a caminar .-"que quede claro yo no las ayude por que deseo ser compañera de peleas sino porque es patético ver como las derrotan siempre ".- como la sombras se perdió en la luz dejando a las Sailor desalentdas.-

"Ella tiene razón debemos pedir ayuda cada vez es mas difícil derrotarlos"- Grito Sakura –"no podemos permitir que ellos intervengan "-

"es verdad ahora mas que nunca las necesitamos a nuestro lado"- Mina se acerco a ella

"Ella es un Dios Guerrero no lo entienden ellos no debería despertar eso es el fin para todos y si ella despertó mas "- Sakura se levanto y las miro-"Debemos hablar con ellas y si es posible rogarles para que nos ayude esto se ha salido de nuestras manos "

"Sakura ¿quiénes son esos seres que tanto temes que despierten?"-amy se acerco a ella

"Ellos son los seres más poderoso del universo pero debemos temer de la trinidad divina ellos son los mas poderosos los tres divinos se les conoce a si "-

"y por que dices que ellos no deben intervenir"- Lita se acerco a ella también

"Por el momento es mejor que hablemos con las Other y ahí les contare toda la leyenda de los dioses Guerreros "-. Las miro con determinación

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a caminar a lo lejos las otras cuatro chicas las miraban sin emoción alguna.

"¿Y que haremos con ellas?"- le pregunto Michiru a Haruka que las observaba

"Hotaru tiene razón las batallas son mas difíciles si no fuera por esa Guerrera hoy estaríamos derrotadas ".- Haruka miro a Rei-"¿Qué opinas las ayudamos?

"No podremos derrotarlos sin ayuda, pero ayudarlas a resolver algo que ellas provocaron saria una traición "- Rei les dio la vuelta

"Cierto podremos morir peleando pero nunca me uniré a ellas así me rueguen de rodillas nuestra ayuda"-Michiru tomo la mano de Haruka que miraba a Setsuna

"Setsuna ¿Qué piensas?"-la voz de Michiru interrumpió sus pensamientos

"Solo recuerdo las palabras de Hotaru cuando esa noche nos revelo su verdadera identidad "-

**Flash Back**

"¿Por qué me miran así !- Hotaru se asombro mucho por la forma en que la miraban y es que había cambiado mucho

"tu apariencia a cambiado pero ... ¿por qué?...-Haruka no daba crédito a lo que veía no creía que Hotaru cambiaria otra vez

"me han regresado a mi esencia original..."- expreso con cierta tristeza

"¿cómo ?... ¿por qué?..".- Rei no entendía como que su esencia original acaso solo significaba problemas

"la noche a reencarnado en la guerrera mas poderosa de todos los tiempos, ella será la salvación y la destrucción del universo al mismo tiempo, y así cumplir la profecía escrita..."- con voz profética hablo Hotaru

"¿profecía?... ¿cuál?...-Setsuna no entendía lo que significaba esas palabras

"la noche no te entiendo..."- ni mucho menos Michiru que volteo a ver a Haruka que estaba e igual que su compañera

"ella está llorando... por qué perdió su vida, es una lástima "- Hotaru cerró sus ojos ...e hizo aparecer el universo y una luz blanca brillaba con mucha intensidad – "esa es la luna , semejante a una perla en el espacio y su luz rodea con amor la esfera azul que es la tierra" ...

"la luz que siempre rodeo a mi cabeza de bombón..."- su mirada se volvió triste...

"Serena... nuestra princesa Serenety..."- Michiru tomo la mano de Haruka

"ahora estamos justo después del eclipse..."- el planeta tierra se volvía negro...

"¡que!. La tierra se está volviendo negra ..."- Rei se para de su asiento asustada ..

"pero el eclipse no ha acabado...-Setsuna señala le esfera negra que estaba junta a la tierra...

"no , esa es la luna que ha caído bajo la oscuridad..."- Hotaru las miro con frialdad

"esta completamente negra pero... por Dios que va a pasar..."- las presentes se miraron con preocupación ...

"es hora de despertar nuestro verdadero poder... una nueva misión nos ha llegado la visión que tuve me enseño que ella regresara con su verdadero poder..."

"de ¿quién hablas?...-Rei pregunto algo preocupada

"hablo de la guardiana del universo , aquella que traiciono a la luz..."

"traiciono a la luz ...¿cómo?...-Haruka la miro con desconfianza

"ella regresara para que reclame el derecho de su poder..."

"no puede ser la que yo creo..." –Setsuna la miro con preocupación ya que presentía de quien hablaba

"¿de que hablan?"...-pero Haruka se desesperaba a al no recibir respuesta

"de la guardiana del cristal Sharh ...- susurro Setsuna

"¿ que dices?- la cuestiono Haruka

"ella no debía ser despertada a menos que todo este en peligro pero incluso su despertar es peligroso"...- les respondió Setsuna

"se vienen tiempos difíciles...-Michiru de nuevo tomo la mano de Haruka

"pero ¿ para que pelear?... si ella ya no esta..."-el l viento ya no sentía motivos para pelear

"eso es cierto..."- el tiempo la apoyo

"que ellas lo arreglen, que nosotras ya no estaremos a su lado..."- el fuego ardió con mas intensidad

"la chica de cabellos de oro... Regresara..."- pero el silencio les hablo de un motivo

"hablas de Serena..."- Rei la miro con esperanzas

"ella no está muerta .. Solo esta".-pero Haruka la corto

"¿Cómo que no está muerta?... ! si, el dios de los muertos no los digo...- ante tal declaración se veía molesta...

"el mintió par a protegerla, ella pronto regresara, llegara con un disfraz, distinto el color pero la misma faz..."

"eso es cierto...-Rei no creía lo que escuchaba

"¿ dónde está?...- Rei le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos pronto vería a su amiga..

"se encuentra lejos de nosotros despertando sus habilidades...y buscando su futuro el cual ya lo encontró".

"pero ¿cómo lo sabes?...-Setsuna también deseaba saber mas cosas

"ella me lo digo "

**Fin Flash Back**

"es verdad si las palabras de Hotaru son ciertas ellas algún día regresara , lo se, lo presiento "- rei alzo su mirada hacia la luna misma que nunca brillaba en todo su esplendor mientras las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo oscuro de la noche.

"Lo mejor es irnos no tarda en llover"-Haruka

**Cuidad** **de** **New** **York**

"Esta no es la bienvenida que yo esperaba"- la voz de aquel castaño resonó en toda la sala Dereck se levanto de el sofá

"Oh lo siento para la otra te adornare la casa con globos y espuma para recibirte"-Se paro frente al musculoso que se encontraba sonriendo

"Eso me gustaría pero ahora solo quiero un abrazo de mi pequeño hermano vamos Dereck un abrazo "-.

"Vamos Dereck dale un abrazo antes de que haga todo un drama"- Scott el rubio se acerco a ellos y en ese momento Emerick los abrazo

"Un abrazo grupal se siente mejor que abrazar a Scott después de luchar contra orcos ogros y mas bestias"-

"eso si es cierto"- dijo Scott con una sonrisa

"Que bueno que han regresado"- la voz de la chica hizo que se soltaran

"Sheccid cada día te vez mas hermosa "- ella sonrio al comentario de Emerick

"Gracias ".- pero su mirada estaba con Dereck quien le sonrió

"y los demás donde esta"- Scott buscaba su novia

"Ambar y Helen se fueron de compras Karl y Lain están con la bebe en el parque"

"Es cierto la pequeña "-Emerick comenzó a reírse- "nunca creí que Dereck se convertiría en todo un padre de familia"

"bueno los dejo debo comenzar a empacar las cosas para el viaje y Emerick ,Dereck es un buen padre de familia y no olvides tienes que ir por Helen al centro comercial"-Sheccid comenzó a subir las escaleras con una tierna sonrisa amaba esta nueva vida.

"No puedes alejarte de ella verdad"- Scott se sentó en el sofá

"No , ella es mi vida"-

"Y ella lo sabe"- Emerick se sentó también

"No , ella no lo sabe y es mejor asi ".-

"Se que ella tampoco puede estar sin ti solo basta recordar cómo se puso cuando el dijimos que tu no podrías ir Japón.-

"si pero no es el momento aun"- Dereck camino hacia el piano –"Tengo miedo de que en Japón se acabe esta felicidad me da miedo perderla"

"A quien no quieres perder"- pregunto Sheccid con una cara de sorpresa

"Yo , bueno , le decía a mis hermanos que no quiero perderte"- ambos se vieron

"no me perderás"- ella se acerco ael

"Estarás Cerca De El , Y De Esa Estrella , Que Tanto Quieres ,Por Eso No Quiero Ir A Japón, No Quiero Que Te Vayas De Mi Lado… Si, Suena Egoísta Pero Prefiero Quedarme Aquí ,O Regresar A La Tierra Media Que Ir A Japón A Ver Cómo Te Alejan De Mi Lado"- Sheccid desvió su mirada

"No, no puedes dejarme , porque yo no te dejare lo entiendes, No puedes dejarme somos tu y yo ".- se acerco a el

"tienes razón yo no puede dejarte ni a ti ni a mi bebe no puede dejarlas"- la abrazo porque la verdad era que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

**Dos Días después **

-Estás demasiado ilusionada con una mudanza, Ambar -comentó Dereck mientras reía ante el buen humor de su hermana.

-Es que allí seremos mas felices que aquí además tu serás el que más gane ahí Lo he visto. Lo siento -comentó entre risas y guardó en una caja todas sus cosas de golpe. -¿Dónde están Emerick y Helen?

-Ayudando a Karl a meter todo en los coches – Sheccid se apartó la melena oscura del rostro y sonrió levemente. –"Creo que yo empaque Esto es un poco…triste." Dijo sorprendiéndolos a todos con su voz suave y musical. -

-¿Por qué es triste? -quiso saber Karl, mientras pasaba lista de todo lo que se llevaban.

-Regresar al lugar donde el dolor vive no es bueno y la verdad es que no me sentiré como aquí pero se que siempre los tendré a mi lado y eso es todo lo que yo pido"- sonrió ampliamente.

-no estarás sola siempre estaremos contigo en las malas y en las buenas"- Dreck la abrazo

"Eso es cierto "- Lain se acerco a ellos con una bebe de tres mese que se encontraba dormida

"Gracias"- Dijo mientras Lain le entregaba a su bebe mientras salían de su antigua casa y se encaminaban hacia los tres coches en los que se iban a ir.

-No es justo, ¿Por qué Dereck puede llevarse su auto , y yo tengo que dejar mi Jeep -se quejó Emerick mientras Karl abría la puerta del Mercedes para que Lain se sentara.

-Porque soy el que pago por los pasajes ,dos porque soy mayor que tu y tres porque amo este auto … Además, tú tienes dos coches, que te espera en Japón no sé de qué te quejas."-.

-Me vengaré de ti - balbuceó el más amedrentador de sus hermanos mientras se subía al coche

-¿Dónde está Scott? -buscó Ambar mientras se ponía de puntillas e investigaba la oscuridad que rodeaba su antigua casa.

-Aquí - apareció tras ella con una vieja espada . -Esto tiene mucha importancia para mí, ¿sabes?

-Idiota - metió a toda prisa la espada de Scott junto con las suyas, mientras este abría la puerta, esperando a que su mujer se subiera

-¿Nos vamos?- Sheccid le hablo a Dereck que aun no subia al auto por que se encontraba observado por ultima vez la casa que dejaban

"Lista para tu nueva vida "-le pregunto

"Su tu formas parte de esa vida..si"-

Dereck sonrió levemente mientras se dirigía hacia su coche y se quedaba un momento apoyado en el .

**Ciudad de Tokio **

**Tres días después…. **

"La estrella de pop Sheccid dio su ultimo concierto en el continente Americano.. mismo que reunió a mas de 150 000 personas con esto a demostrado que es la mejor cantante de nuestro tiempo ya que a un mes de su lanzamiento su disco La Voz De Un Ángel a vendido solo en Japón mas de5 millones de copias y alrededor del mundo mas de 15 millones de copias , con esta el señor Hikada no solo encontró un talento mas como los Three Light sino encontrado la estrella que Japón necesitaba.. y lo mejor pronto la tenemos de regreso ya que se sabe que el miércoles arribo a Tokio. Con su novio el también famoso actor y cantante Dereck .- la televisión fue apagada por Rei que solo se limito a ver a Sakura ..

-"Bueno me pueden decir a que vienen- Rei las miro con recelo..

-"Solo venimos a hablar sobre el enemigo a atacado muy frecuentemente ..Rubeus nos lleva mucha ventaja.. Y..

-"No obedezco tus ordenes entendido , yo si le soy leal a mi princesa .. a si que olvida tener mi ayuda...

-"Se trata de nuestro planeta .y no de la princesa..- Amy la miro con preocupación..

-"No ! se trata de Darien.. creen que no se que ahora el es el dueño del Cristal de Plata.. y que Sakura su líder.. que todas las Sailor le debemos respeto.. No Mina .. yo solo le puedo tener rencor...y creo que no lo vale...- ambas se vieron..

-"Crei que ya todo estaba arreglado... que podíamos ser de nuevo amigas.."- replico Mina

-" De mi parte la amistad se acabo no me unire a ustedes por nada .. ni por Darien. Y mucho menos por Sakura ."- dijo mientras la señalaba

-"Como puedo demostrarte que estoy arrepentida?.. Dime Rei..- Grito sakura con los ojos llenos de culpa

- "A mi no me demuestres nada , sino a Serena.. y dudo que ella te perdone.. le destrozaron la vida..y por eso ella se fue est a muerta "- dijo rei con odio

-"Rei , en verdad necesitamos su ayuda... – Lita la miro con suplica...

-"Lita , lo siento pero no las puedo ayudar.. estoy con la Outers y irme con ustedes es traición.. lo siento.. pero es mi ultima palabra"- Rei se dio la vuelta

- "Por favor habla con ellas diles que es por el bien del planeta"- Mina la detuvo..- "por favor..las necesitamos..

-"Pero a ustedes nostras no- hotaru se acerco a ellas- para nosotras ustedes son unas traidoras.. y no tendrán nuestra ayuda.. además tienen el cristal de plata que mas quieren..

-"Su apoyo, nuestra amistad.."

-" No- Hotaru se para frente a Sakura - ni apoyo , ni amistad... nada.. de mi parte tendrán…entendido.. nada.."

-"Son crueles- Amy las miro fijamente..

-"No voy aceptar a personas que no tienen valores que no sepan valorar una amistad.. lo entiende..ahora.. váyanse.. su presencia me molesta.."- grito la morena

- "esta bien no nos vamos a rebajar para pedir su ayuda ..vámonos veremos que dice Darien.- Sakura se fue muy digna y Lita como Amy solo las vieron con preocupación..y mina se quedo un rato en silencio y después se fue

-"Crees que hicimos bien- Rei se acerco a Hotaru..

-"No podemos decidir nada sin que ella este aquí.."

-"Bien.. pronto la tendremos"...

**Casa de los **

Llovía, la noche era silenciosa aquella era una noche nostálgica Ella abrió su ojos la noche siempre le traiga gratos recuerdos y no tan gratos pero los soportaba.

Por eso salía al balcón principal de la casa que mostraba un hermoso jardín de rosas desde ahí la noche era más hermosa a sus ojos y la tristeza se desvanecía le gustaba esta nueva vida ahora a lo lejos comenzaba a oírse el piano con su música favorita

"_es posible que después de la tormenta llegue la calma a este corazón , si ahora lo sé es posible mi vida ha estado en constante cambio desde que tenía catorce años los cambios han sido permanentes y constantes en ocasiones dolían mucho enterarme de las situaciones que yo no quería afrontar me dolía saber de las peleas para salvar este mundo lo único que me consolaba era saber que existía el, mi apoyo mi sostén con el que podía contar y saber que no estaba sola, sin embargo todo eso cambio ahorra llego a su fin una de las más hermosas etapas de mi vida quisiera pensar que la vida va mas allá de su mirada que la vida tiene un significado que yo no entendía y que ahora lo sé. Después de la tormenta…el vacio queda en el mismo corazón donde tiempo atrás las ilusiones nacieron… …hay cosas que no entendemos…desee que el tiempo dejara de transcurrir mi deseo fue imposible el mundo sigue la vida es tan cruel que en ocasiones no lo comprendí el dolor era insoportable que me sumergí en una irrealidad donde el tiempo no existía donde la noche y el día no existían ni el pasado ni el futuro no había nada … absolutamente nada. como me gustaría estar de nuevo en ese estado pero ya no puedo por más que lo quiero , después de todo lo que he pasado me he hecho más fuerte no es que el dolor haya disminuido era yo quien se hacía más fuerte es verdad pasas por etapas la primera me llevo a la evasión no era verdad lo que vivía todo era un sueño pero no era un sueño era mi realidad… después pase a la segunda donde lo negué todo y me sumergí a en la neblina de mi mente estaba en trance y aun creo que estoy, después viene la más difícil la aceptar la realidad donde uno debe abrir los ojos porque esto termino pero es la más difícil y dura recuerdo que intente llenar ese hueco con cosas que no me importaban hice que mi mente reemplazara su recuerdo con nuevos recuerdos y creí que lo había superado pero en el fondo se que la herida jamás sanara. Y al final me queda la última etapa Vivir, todos creen que yo lo he superado y puede ser que si pero aun así, no soy del todo feliz. ,¿Cómo poder serlo si se que aun pienso en él? Sé que es una tontería pero luego pensé para que aferrarme a algo que se que no es cierto. Ya han pasado 1 año que deje Japón y hoy después de este año me encuentro de vuelta y solo me pregunto ¿Cuánto me dolerá estar de vuelta?...._

**Una Semana Después…**

"Asi que esa es la gran noticia"- pregunto Seiya desanimado

"No entiendes lo relevante de esa noticia es Sheccid y Dereck, "- grito Mina emocionada

"O.k vendrán es estudiar aquí ¿y?- le respondió Yaten que se encontraba fastidiado con Mina

"ES que no solo ellos dos sino que también sus hermanos esa familia es las mas famosa de todo el mundo y ricos"- taiki se acerco a ellos

"Los son gente muy talentosa será un honor tenerlos con nosotros"- Estaba feliz el castaño sonreí –"Y recuerden que mañana tendremos actuación con Sheccid"-

"pero si no ha tenido el honor de ir a ensayar con nosotros"-protesto Seiya

"luego hablamos el maestro ahí viene"- los cuatro entraron al salón

**En el estacionamiento…**

¿Cómo te sientes?- Dereck tomo su mano

"Bien, algo nerviosa pero bien .- Había cierta inseguridad en las palabras de Sheccid , los demás lo notaron y miraron con extrañeza a Dereck.-

"Tranquila, estoy segura que no te reconocerán.- Ambar intentó tranquilizarla, pero un aviso de Dereck lo impidió

"Es hora de iniciar este teatro"- comenzaron a caminar cada quien con su pareja tomados de la mano todos con sus lentes oscuros ante la mirada de varios alumnos que los veían pasar con admiración

"Esto es muy incomodo me siento como si estuviera en una pasarela"-la voz de emerick rompió la tensión del momento

"Recuerden lo que planeamos somos nosotros seis y ninguno mas por el momento "-recordó Dereck mientras se detenían –"Helen, emerck y Scott , Haruka y michiru están estudiando en la universidad sospecharan de ustedes recuerden lo que deben hacer, mientras mas lejos estén de nosotros menos peligros tendrán nosotros tres deberemos alejar a los Kou en cuanto entremos al salón nos reconocerán ".- sheccid apretó mas su mano

"Esta bien nos vemos en el receso". Scott le dio un beso a Ambar

"Bueno en marcha"- Dereck les sonrió y se adentraron al edificio

**En el pasillo del segundo piso…**

"Tranquila... Todo estará bien... Te lo prometo..".- Dereck beso la frente de Sheccid .- Mi vida ...- Ambos rostros se sonrojan.-

"Todo saldrá bien verdad"- su mirada se volvió triste.-"siento pena por los chicos pero no hay otra opción"-

"Vamos nos esperan"- Ambar les sonrió

"Bueno jóvenes por favor un momento de su atención "- el subdirector de la escuela entro con una gran sonrisa –"Hoy es un honor para mi difundir la noticia de que hoy se integraran a esta escuela y para ser precisos en este grupo los hijos del respetable doctor Karl y por supuesto la nieta del empresario Kaworu y dueño de esta escuela no lo olviden , espero que se comporten con ellos, aunque sé que la mayoría ya los conoce... pasen por favor.

Seiya la verdad no ponía tanta atención como los demás no le importaba en lo mas mínimo las personas que iban a incorporarse en su salón su mente se encontraba en otro lugar pensaba en aquella estrella fugaz que vio la semana pasada misma que le indicaba el regreso de su bombón fue entonces que las habladurías de sus compañeros hizo que volteara a ver a las persona que tenía enfrente.

Y sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver los a ellos dos los conocía bien era aquel chico que vio en el planeta Delphis era el.

Dereck lo miro también con una sonrisa en el rostro, desvió su mirada a hacia las chicas que lo veía su mirada se poso en Sakura quien lo miraba con admiración.

Pero la mirada de el se convirtió en hielo al verlas sonrió de nuevo y esta vez miro a Sheccid quien también las veía.

"Me llamo Kaworu , Sheccid Kaworu- su voz era muy suave , sonrió con cierta timidez ,cosa que a los chicos les encanto , y fue cuando alzo su mirada y se topo con la de Mina, ambas se vieron, y la verla Sakura sintió que un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo vio esos ojos azules que la miraban con frialdad, y con un pequeña sonrisa que simbolizaba malicia...y solo un nombre se le vino a la mente Serena Ambas chicas se veían una con una sonrisa y la otra con superioridad…

Continuara..

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo y colaboracion de Milis que si no fuera por ella no hubiera terminado el cap


	6. Reencuentros

Capítulo VI

**Reencuentros**

**New york**

La noche era la peor parte para el , las pesadillas eran comunes pero aun así el miedo que le producía era lo que no lo dejaba en paz. y como cada noche la pesadilla llego …

**Pesadilla**

Serena caminaba por un cementerio vestía un hermoso vestido de novia en su manos un ramo de rosas blancas pero mientras se acercaba veía como esa hermoso vestido estaba todo sucio y roto y lleno de sangre su ramo marchito. El velo que cubría su rostro desapareció sus ojos estaban cerrados pero en cuanto los abrió estaban completamente negros como la noche que los cubría por impulso dio un paso a tras y cayo mientras ella se acercaba viendo como sus ojos lloraban sangre, entonces volteo para ver con que se había tropezado ahí estaba el cuerpo de la que ahora era su novia Sakura , misma que no tenia ojos…

"Eso es lo que le paso por poner sus ojos en ti"- la voz de ultratumba le congelo el alma

Darien seguía viendo el cuerpo cuando de pronto se movió retorciéndose de dolor Darien la tomo en sus brazos pero no había reacción en ella sin saber como había sangre busca alguna herida pero no encontró nada entonces una luz lastimo sus ojos y ahí vio una escena que le dolió el alma…

La pequeña Rini jugaba con algo rojo parecía un muñeco pero no lo sabia con exactitud mismo que golpeaba contar el pavimento , entonces a su espalda Serena caminaba hacia ella , el pudo notar que el vientre se Serena estaba abultado , Rini dejo de jugar y se levanto y vio a Serena, corriendo hacia ella.

"mama …"- toco con su mano su vientre-"Mama por que me mato mi papa"…- Darien sintió como si todo el infierno estuviera con el …entonces Serena comenzó a gritar sujetando con fuerzas su vientre al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Sakura lo hiciera…

Rini dejo a Serena quien se retorcía de dolor …. tomo su muñeco que estaba lleno de sangre y le enredo un listón rojo y se dirigió hacia Darien arrastrando el muñeco.

"papa y yo siempre juntos pero un dia el me mato. Papa no me quería y por eso me mato porque con otra un hijo tendría…papa era mi héroe de la estrella era el que mas brillaba pero un día lo decido que el no me quería y debía morir..mama murió y yo morí y por venganza a su hijo me llevare…"

Darien estaba congelado de miedo al escuchar la letra de esa canción entonces reviso bien el cuerpo de Sakura y vio de donde provenía la sangre de su entrepierna …

"Buscas esto"- La voz de Rini lo paralizo…volteo a verla…el muñeco con el que jugaba no era un muñeco era un pequeño feto…

**Fin de la pesadilla**

Darien despertó todo agitado y lleno de sudor era la peor pesadilla que haba tenido en todo este tiempo sabía que tenía que regresa a Japón por que algo malo pasaría.

**Tokio Japón**

Y sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver los a ellos dos los conocía bien era aquel chico que vio en el planeta Delphis era el.

Dereck lo miro también con una sonrisa en el rostro, desvió su mirada a hacia las chicas que lo veía su mirada se poso en Sakura quien lo miraba con admiración.

Pero la mirada de el se convirtió en hielo al verlas sonrió de nuevo y esta vez miro a Sheccid quien también las veía.

"Me llamo Kaworu , Sheccid Kaworu- su voz era muy suave , sonrió con cierta timidez ,cosa que a los chicos les encanto , y fue cuando alzo su mirada y se topo con la de Mina, ambas se vieron, y entonces miro a Sakura , ella sintió que un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo vio esos ojos azules que la miraban con frialdad, y con un pequeña sonrisa que simbolizaba malicia...y solo un nombre se le vino a la mente Serena . Ambas chicas se veían una con una sonrisa y la otra con superioridad…

los Three Light se quedaron sin habla Seiya la miraba fascinado por que en el fondo sabía que era su Serena quiso levantarse y correr para abrazarla pero solo la miro sabía que era hermosa pero lo que veía rebasaba lo dicho , Taiki también la miraba con admiración nunca creyó que la rubia robara su atención miro a Dereck y le sonrió siendo correspondido pero el que no parpadeaba era Yaten que solo la miraba y no creía que podía creer que hubiera una mujer tan hermosa y no solo ellos sino que varios chicos la miraban de arriba para abajo admirando la belleza de la chica, y también las chicas que algunas la miraban con envidia y otras con admiración y entre ellas Sakura ; pero mas que su belleza muchos admiraban sus ojos ya que parecía de color azul entre gris ,las habladurías no se hicieron esperar todo hablaban de la chica nueva qué si mira sus ojos.

Después de l a presentación los tres nuevos alumnos se sentaron adelante juntos por petición de Derek , la clase comenzó sin ningún incidente mostrándoles a los demás que ellos eran muy inteligentes –

Cuando llego la hora de descanso llego todos se levantaron algunos querían ir a los lugares de ellos pero se detenían por miedo o por pena , Derek y Ámbar platicaban mientras Sheccid solo se limitaba a leer un libro cuando la presencia de alguien la hizo alzar su vista la plática de Derek y Ámbar fue silenciada y ambos veían a esa persona con desprecio.

"Vaya alguien que por fin tuvo el valor de acercarse a nosotros"- Ámbar se levanto y se acerco a ella-"mejor me voy de pronto el ambiente me desagrado"- la miro de arriba hacia abajo con apatía –"los espero a en la cafetería "-

"Hola me llamo"- pero Sheccid se levanto y la detuvo

"No me interesa tu nombre"- dijo sin mirarla

" vaya veo que eres una chica muy engreída ..- Sheccid solo se limitaba a guardar sus cosas ..

"asi es lo soy " – y por fin la miro y esos ojos que eran igual de fríos que su voz ...y asi Sakura y Sheccid estaban frente a frente.. Ninguna bajaba la mirada..- "me das premiso..o que" ...

"si lo pidieras por favor.."- Sakura se le quedo viendo con superioridad...y una sonrisa en su rostro...

"serias tan amable de hacerte a un lado..."- ahora ella era la que sonreía...

"Acaso no te han enseñado modales"- pregunto la chica

"Y a ti no ye han enseñado quien manda y quien obedece"- sus miradas eran frías ninguna la bajaba.

"amor no pierdas tu tiempo con ella, después le enseñaremos como se debe obedecer ahora vamos nos esperan"- Derek la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"si tienes razón a las de su clase se les debe enseñar"- ambos pasaron a su lado mirándola con arrogancia y burla por alguna razón Sakura se quedo callada.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida se acerco Seiya para saludarla...y ella lo vio con algo de fastidio como cuando uno vea alguien no deseado

"Hola me llamo Seiya y me gustaría ser tu amigo – dijo el joven Kou con alegría pero Sheccid solo se limito a verlo y después vio a Derek

"Gracias Kou pero no necesitamos amigos por el momento ". .- la soltó de la cintura y solo tomo su mano

"Se quienes son "- murmuro cuando pasaban junto a el

"bien no lo olvides "- dijo Derek cuando se detuvo.-

"Derek por favor vámonos ... ahora yo quiero ir a la cafetería ya que el descanso es tan poco asi que después dejamos las presentaciones.. si- ella le sonrió a Seiya con algo de disgusto cosa que el noto muy bien y no entendía el por que su cambio por que era tan fría ..¿por qué?.

"si creo que tienes razón.."- Seiya se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar

**Cafetería**

"siento que fui muy cruel con Seiya"- comento ella mientras apretaba mas la mano de su acompañante

"Asi tiene que ser mientras, se que te duele pero es por un tiempo ,no podemos hablarle asi de pronto , en un menos de un mes será todo como antes y tu y el serán de nuevo amigos"-Derek se detuvo mirando con burla ala persono que tenia enfrente-" Touya ¿Cómo has estado?- ambos se dieron la mano

"bien y mi hermana como esta"- miro a Sheccid

"Bien muy bien "- ambos se abrazaron ante la mirada de todos lo demás

Touya Hikada hijo del magnate Ken Hikada era muy guapo , alto de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, conocido por ser uno de los mejores arreglistas musicales del mundo y por su hermana la hermosa cantante Sheccid Kaworu. Y en el universo era eel respetable príncipe Touya hijo del Dios Apolo asi mismo hermano de la princesa Sheccid Kadashi.

"Saben creí que nunca vendrían "- los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería-"por cierto Tany esta aquí los espera en su mesa"- Sheccid sonrió y miro a Derek

"Tienes que tener una amiga asi que Tany lo será ella es amiga de Hotaru ya vez "- Derek le dio un beso en la mejilla .-"Te prometí que todo seria como antes y lo estoy cumpliendo"- Sheccid lo abrazo y después entro a la cafetería donde buscaba a sus amigos y los encontró estaban ubicados en parte de atrás junto a un gran ventanal ahí estaban Helen Emerick Scott,Ambar y Tany…y a su lado derecho Hotaru. Quien le sonreía.

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo"-

Tany la chica de los ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro ,la observa , ella era conocida en el universo como Ruto un Dios Guerrero y en mundo era la mejor diseñadora de paginas Web de todo el mundo.

"Lo mismo dijo"-solo se dieron la mano

"Ella es Hotaru"- ambas se vieron

"Mucho gusto"- como quería abrazarla pero solo se limito a sonreírle habrá otra ocasión pensó

"bueno sentémonos"- y todo se sentaron

**Al otro lado de la cafetería**

"Es increíble que estén aquí"- la voz de Rei mostraba emocionada

"Veo que te emociona la presencia de esas celebridades"- Haruka estaba algo molesta con la presencia de ellos ya que había algo que no le gustaba

"Claro que me emociona no siempre estamos con estrellas internacionales"- Rei se encontraba solo observando al chico de pelo cobrizo

"Vaya entonces yo que soy"- pregunto Yaten mirando a su hermano Taiki quien solo se rio

"sin embargo hay algo en ellos que no me gusta"- michiru los observo

"Es verdad ellos emiten una energía muy poderosa y eso no me gusta"- Haruka los observó fue cuando Sheccid clavo sus ojos en ella y Haruka se estremeció

"no me gustan debemos tener cuidado con ellos"…-

Pero Rei solo lo vei a el …Derek Carter, el mejor actor juvenil y novio de Sheccid que ahora la tenia abrazada de la cintura Rei deseo ser ella para estar en sus brazos , entonces sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar hacia donde el se encontraba.

**Con los Carter**

"Es bueno saber que ya estamos todos reunidos en esta ciudad "- emeric alzo su vaso

"cierto pero ahora debemos ser mas precavidos"- Scott choco el vaso con el

"Saben esto me gusta"- Sheccid suspiro profundamente-"me gusta esta vida , me gusta estar con ustedes todo es mas fácil "- sheccid se solto del abrazo de Derek y se volteo a verlo-"Todo es mas fácil si tu estas a mi lado "- ambos se vieron

"Lo mismo dijo yo"- el acaricio su rostro y después se separaron

"Señores acaban de ser testigos de una cursi frase de amor"- Touya fue golpeado con un pedazo de pan dado por Tany

"Lo dices por que no tienes pareja "- ella de nuevo lo golpea

"Creí que salía con kikyu "-Hotaru quien miro a Sheccid que a su vez miro a Scott

" Aun salen pero saben como es"- todos comenzaron a reír hasta que una voz los detuvo Sheccid respiro profundamente

"sabían que esta es nuestra mesa"- Sakura los observo a todos

"Y esta cosa quien es"- Helen la rubia la vio con repulsión

"Soy Sakura Horoshi y esta es nuestra mesa"- las tres chicas que estaba detrás de ella se pusieron a su lado Sheccid las miro Amy ,Mina y Lita y lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a Seiya con ellas

"tu mesa que asco , no sabia que gente tan corriente estuvo sentada aquí ,Sheccid por favor mañana les dices a subdirector que quite esta mesa"- Helen se levanto y se paro frente a ella-"Nunca me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra esta ya no es tu mesa sino la mesa de los Carter lo entiendes eres cero a nuestro lado"- Sakura la miro fijamente

"No eres nadie para darme ordenes"- la reto

"o claro que lo soy, y tú debes obedecer"- Helen la observo con ese aire de superioridad

"Sera mejor irnos es mas esta mesa ya no me gustaba"- dijo antes de darle la espalada .

Y se fue ante la mirada de burla de los demás las chicas se quedaron viendo a Helen después a sus compañeros Mina detuvo su mirada en Sheccid porque esos ojos le eran muy conocidos…

Pero decido irse también , así que Helen tomo asiento de nuevo cuando la voz de otra chica hizo que Sheccid volteara a verla

"Hola soy Rei Hino y soy socia de tu club de admiradoras mi numero es el número diez y es un gusto conocerte por fin "- comento la morena que solo se dirigía Derek que le sonrió

"Pues muchas gracias es un gusto conocerte". Se acerco a ella y le dio su mano

"En verdad la nueva película es genial ". Sonrió con nerviosismo mientras estrechaba su mano

"Gracias "- Sheccid se levanto de su silla y la miro con una sonrisa

"Asi que te gusta nuestra película" – ambas se miraron con una sonrisa

"Si, y el libro es genial , son geniales en los papeles principales…"- Sheccid la extendió la mano Rei -"la verdad eres muy hermosa en persona "- Sheccid miro a Derek quien solo sonrió

"Gracias"-

"bueno es un gusto conocerlos y les doy las Gracias por poner en su lugar a esa tipa "- Helen la miro fijamente y le sonrió

"Gracias"- dijo ella y le dio la mano-"Soy Helen Carter espero que seamos buenos amigas te parece."-

"Bromeas eres la modelo más famosa de todo el mundo como no ser tu amiga"-

"Entonces mucho gusto conocerte"-

Sheccid sonrió y miro Derek

Al fin acabo las clases Sheccid recogía sus cosa cuando miro hacia el lugar de Seiya que la observa

"_mi querido Seiya_"-

Seiya la miro incrédulo la escucho en su mente ella le sonrió pero luego se volteo y tomo la mano de Derek que la esperaba…

"Espera"- le grito Seiya, ellos se detuvieron

"_Seiya te espero en el parque numero 10 cuando la luna ilumine tu noche "-_ la voz de sheccid hizo que el se detuviera

"¿pasa algo Seiya?- Derek solo le sonrió

"Nada solo debía decirles que no olviden que deben inscribirse en las actividades de la escuela y los selectivos … bueno eso es todo "- Ambos se miraron mientras Sheccid comenzaba a caminar dejando a los chicos

Cuando salió del salón miro a Ambar que solo le sonrió con complicidad

"Se va enojar si se entera de que lo vas a ver, mejor dile"-

"Sabes como se pone mejor lo hago a escondidas solo será un momento necesito decirle el por que debo alejarme de el "

"mi hermano se enojara lo sabes bien pero yo te cubro "-Ambar la miro con una pizca de maldad.-"pero deberás ir conmigo de compras tu guardarropa es terrible "

"pero si tu me lo compraste"- dijo

"de verdad?... pues no lo recuerdo" – contesto

Ese día las dos chicas se la pasaron de compras por todas las tiendas del centro comercial, al llegar la tarde sheccid tomo un relajante baño de burbujas para después ir a descansar. Derek por su parte leía un libro de manera muy suspicaz algo en su interior le decía que algo estaba por ocurrir…Asi que dejo de leer el libro y tomo a la bebe que jugaba con sus sonajas

"mama oculta algo tu sabes que es ". – la bebe lo miro y bostezo –"Y Tu también mi amor"- la bebe se acurruco en el pecho de su padre y se durmió a los pocos minutos después la recostó en su cuna

"derek creo que deberíamos ir a dormir"

"sheccid, hay algo que me estés ocultando?"

"no claro que no… ven vamos a descansar hoy fue un día muy pesado" – con ese rostro angelical y su dulce sonrisa derek acepto, la tomo de la cintura y le deposito un suave y tierno beso en la boca para después dirigirse a la habitación…

Las horas pasaron, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor rodeada de estrellas que vigilaban su luz plateada… y ahí en lo oscuro de una habitación alumbrada solo por la noche estelar una chica sigilosamente se levanta de su lugar; cautelosamente comienza a cerrar sus ojos desprendiendo de ella una energía color dorado que se esparce por todo aquel lugar y en especial por el joven que estaba a su lado… cayendo así en un sueño profundo en cual los sueños mágicos reinaban… no había manera de que derek despertara, a no ser que sheccid lo sacara de esa utopía que estaba viviendo…

"lo siento derek pero era necesario… necesito verlo y decirle lo que esta pasando… es mi amigo y siempre me ha apoyado en todo" – le susurro al oído para después besarlo en la frente y salir de aquella mansión…

Mientras tanto en el parque No. 10 el joven de cabellos azabaches esperaba pacientemente la llegada de aquella persona tan especial…

"_bombón por fin podré tener frente a mi… que es lo que ha pasado últimamente?... este distanciamiento duele… bombón…"_ -pensaba cuando sus grandes ojos se iluminaron al ver que a lo lejos la silueta de aquella mujer que hacia que sus días fueran mas luminosos y que en las noches siempre pensaba en ella…

"Seiya" – ella agito su mano saludando al joven; él por su parte corrió hacia ella y en cuanto estuvo a su alcance la abrazo fuertemente girando sobre su propio eje. La felicidad de su parte se desbordaba… la alegría en su corazón renació… que mas podía pedir en ese momento?... – "Seiya necesitamos hablar" – dijo un tanto seria después de tal demostración de afecto

"Que es lo que pasa bombón?... – Sheccid bajo su rostro no sabía como debía decirle lo que pasaba

"Seiya yo bueno sabes "- comenzó a buscar la palabras exactas que no lastimara a su querido Seiya el cual la miraba con esa mirada que a ella le encantaba-"Te he extrañado tanto"- le dijo por fin mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos asi duraron varios minutos sin decir nada solo el silencio que decía mas cosas y la noche como el testigo de este encuentro.

"Sabes cada noche soñaba con este momento y hoy estas aquí conmigo no estoy soñando otra vez"- Se sentí a en un sueño hermoso mientras la veía descubría la belleza de su amor platónico bañada bajo la luz de la luna plateada era sumamente hermosa su pelo negro simulaba la noche con reflejos azules y entonces observo sus hermosos ojos , los ojos mas hermosos que jamás había visto –"¿Quieres sentarte- Se sentaron a la orilla del lago el aire revolvía en el cabello de ella , que ahora que estaba corto, lo llevaba suelto; Seiya no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sonrojado, la veía se veía muy hermosa así.-" Cielos, estás mas hermosa que nunca, - Sheccid lo miro sin comprender –"no es que rubia no lo fueras, pero..., te ves mas madura que antes... – De nuevo ella lo miro sin comprenderlo –" no se cómo decirlo, te vez...hermosa.."- entonces Seiya se quedo callado uno minutos observando el oscuro lago de pronto sin pensarlo comenzó a decir todo lo que había callado por mucho tiempo -" No se como puedo decirte esto...decirte que nunca me olvidé de ti... decirte que te amo igual como cuando te vi por primera vez, se que piensa que exagero pero jamás había sentido esto por alguien, es más… no quiero que pienses que soy un inoportuno…sabré esperar … no quiero ser una molestia para ti, al contrario... ... lo único que quiero por ahora es estar contigo y protegerte de todo…yo sere paciente si tan solo tu me dieras un oportunidad …"

"Gracias Seiya"- Shecccid suspiro lo observaba fijamente con los ojos cristalizados, por las palabas dichas por el , como le hubiese gustado corresponderle pero no podía, para desgracia del joven, ella no podía corresponderle de eso modo-"-Gracias por todo... por ser paciente... por protegerme tanto y... Por quererme de esa manera ... no sabes como me gustaría poder corresponderte.- Seiya tomo sus manos

"Seré paciente en verdad ,tu eres como el sol que ilumina mi vida por tu sonrisa alegre y viva, todo el tiempo cometo tonterías y a veces me pongo a pensar que yo no me merezco a alguien como tu ,pero ,pero con solo ver tu sonrisa me haces inmensamente feliz , esa sonrisa de un ángel y yo puedo morir por esa sonrisa"-

Sheccid comenzó a llorar nunca creyó que Seiya tuviera esos sentimientos hacia ella se sentía culpable por no corresponderle soltó sus manos y lo miro

"Yo no puedo darte falsas esperanzas de algo que no puede ser…Seiya yo no puedo hacerte eso no a ti, te juro que esto es lo mas hermoso que he oído en mi vida y por eso me siento mal por lo que voy a decirte"-Sheccid bajo el rostro y seco sus lagrimas ….-"Yo he comenzado una relación con Derek el es mi pareja ahora , no puedo darle a espalda por que el a sido muy compresible conmigo y además "- Sheccid se quedo callada –" No te busqué estos días porque"- Se quedo de nuevo callada

"me quieres ¿verdad Bombón?" - continuó Seiya. Necesitaba saber lo que sentía ella por el .pero ella negó con la cabeza , lo quería pero no de esa forma.

"Seiya, debes entender." - Comenzó en verdad no quería lastimarlo- "Yo no te quiero de eso modo , yo no debería estar aquí y mucho menos puedo estar contigo, pero necesitaba buscarte"

Seiya ya no sonreía lo que debía ser el momento más feliz se desvanecido por aquellas palabras que habían roto cualquier esperanza

"¿No debes estar conmigo?" – sentí a que se rompería en pedazos, respiró profundamente.

"Nadie sabe que estoy aquí y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo" dijo en voz baja.

"el no te permite verme, por que es el ¿verdad?"- se acerco mas a ella –"¿por que el Bombon?...¿por que no puedes estar conmigo?...Dime"-

"Tu y yo ya no somos iguales … No se trata de el sino de mi …¡Se trata de todo lo que soy ahora y de lo que debo llegar a ser!...Seiya ya no soy un sailor soy mas y si no puedo estar contigo es porque te pongo en peligro en este momento es peligroso para ti incluso para mi"

"Se lo que eres la Guerrera mas poderosa eso lose lo que no entiendo es por que no me permites estar contigo …Si tu quieres nos olvidamos de todo …por favor Quédate conmigo, Bombón".

"¡Es que no entiendes nada Seiya!...soy un dios Guerrero…"- Seiya dejo de respirar al escuchar la ultima frase pero no lo quería aceptar no quería darse por vencido

"¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer"

"Cumplir tu destino, de eso se trata, es tu obligación hacer lo correcto y alejarte de mi antes de que salgas lastimado " – le contesto rápidamente

"Mas de lo que estoy"- la tomo de la mano e hizo que lo mirara-" No lo entiendo , como me pides que te deje si eso seria dejar de vivir"- se acerco mas a ella

"No estoy en tu destino, ni tu en el mío, no puedo quedarme a tu lado"- Sheccid se sintió traicionada por los nervios su corazón latía rápidamente al tener cerca a Seiya el siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa ,cerro lo ojos y dio un paso atrás –"En mi vida no esta escrito tu nombre ni tu amor"- algo había salido mal eso no debía sonar tan duro como se escucho –"yo estoy atada a un destino muy diferente del tuyo si no hago lo que mi Dios me ha dicho todo será peor, tu dices que soy la guerrera mas poderosa y es cierto ,Soy la Gran Guerrera Mística la princesa Kadashi soy un dios guerrero yo formo parte de la Divina Trinidad y supongo que tu sabes lo que significa eso sabes que peligrosa soy y también sabes el final de mi vida pasada…" – su respiración se volvió irregular.-

"sabes que eso no me importa en lo absoluto"- Seiya intentaba asimilar toda la información que ella le había dado..-"Si es necesario arriesgar mi vida para estar contigo con gusto la doy"-

Sheccid debía ser definitiva con el le dolió que el se ilusionara.

"Seiya no lo hagas mas difícil por favor"-

"Olvida todo, olvida tu destino, mismo que ha sido muy duro contigo, acoso no ves que ese mismo destino te ha hecho sufrir mucho, acaso no has visto las pruebas que te pone mismas que te han hecho muy infeliz ,este destino te esta matando y lo sabes ya no lo quieres por eso te querías morir"- la miro con ansias

"Si es verdad este destino no me gusta, tienes razón, pero aun así no logras entender mi situación, Seiya lo siento pero todo se ha salido de control debo irme"-

"No Serena. no me has contestado por que el … que tiene el que no tenga yo Dime"-

"El, es lo que yo siempre soñé y que Darien nunca lo fue, se convirtió en mi luz cuando estaba en la oscuridad me dio la mano y me regreso la esperanza de un mañana el cual tenia roto, me curo pero sobre todo descubrí que el es mi destino, y debo estar a su lado"

Seiya la miro las palabras no salían de su boca le dolía ver ese brillo en su mirada cuando hablo de el .

"lo envidio". – fue lo único que si boca pronuncio –"pero aun amas a Darien verdad"- ella entristeció

"Sí lo amo…pero eso ya no es posible eso se acabo y yo debo seguir mi vida".

"Por eso te fuiste de mi lado verdad?…Acaso no pensaste en mi , yo podía hacerte muy feliz si tu me lo hubieras permitido"-

"Yo quería reiniciar mi vida lejos de los recuerdos , comenzar de nuevo , estar con ustedes no me ayudaría en nada, Ahora yo tengo un familia nueva tengo lo que yo siempre quise, no me pidas que deje esa vida por una fantasía tuya"- las lagrimas la querían traicionar mientras su voz se entrecortaba

"Sabes que funcionaria yo lo sentía, lo siento se que el en fondo estas enamorado de mi,no te engañes, pero también comprendo algo importante y que mis celos no me permitieron ver, y eso es que eres muy feliz a su lado, ese tipo me gano "- se acerco demasiado la tomo del cuello y se acerco mas-"Lo envidio , no se como conquisto tu corazón pero lo logro y eres feliz se nota en tu mirada ….Y al final todo se reduce a esto, yo de nuevo me quedo solo…pero no me dare por vencido estas aquí conmigo aun tengo esperanzas…solo te pido que no me alejes de tu lado por favor"

"Yo tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi,"- Sheccid acaricio su rostro .-"Debes saber algo mas, esto es un secreto por el momento no lo digas…Yo …"-sheccid respiro profundamente y soltó su mano-"Yo tengo una hija"-

Seiya sintio como un escalofrió recorría su espalda , dejo de respira uno momentos. Entonces ella lo miro con una sonrisa.

"No es de Derek si es lo que piensas es de Darien, pero Derek se ha hecho cargo de mi hija se convirtió en su padre…"

"no importa yo estaré ahí apoyándote en las buenas y malas no me importa nada mas que tu felicidad y si es con el..Bueno …nada esta escrito o si ..tal vez un día te des cuenta que me quiere y lo dejes …y yo estaré ahí esperándote…esperándolas"

"Te han dicho que eres muy terco "- dijo con una calidad sonrisa que hizo que Seiya sonriera también

"Solo cuando me quiere quitar lo que mas amo. Además yo te vi primero tengo derecho, pero como dije no me dare por vencido luchare por ti"-

Ambos se vieron ella solo negó con la cabeza y sonrio

"me presentaras a tu hija verdad"- ella le sonrio

"Debo irme"-

"El estará enojado porque estás conmigo"-

"No, el no lo sabe, solo que mañana ni pienses en lo que paso hoy"-

"Por que "

"El lee la mente"

"Vaya se enojaría mucho y lo sabe"- la mirada de maldad y burla hizo que sheccid sonriera

"Si , la razón es que mi energía es distinta a la tuya , y tu dirás eso que tiene que ver"-Seiya le sonrio-"El enemigo sabe que los dioses Guerreros han despertado y nos buscan mas a mi por ser su líder, ahora saben que estamos en la tierra y nos quieren encontrar como sea y un medio es por nuestras energía"

"¿Y?

"imagina que estamos viendo un mapa donde hay varios puntos de color gris. Esos puntos son los humanos ahora en medio de esos puntos hay otros de color blanco, eso son ustedes pero cuando nosotros nos acercamos a ustedes principalmente ustedes cambian de color blanco al negro por que nosotros los opacamos su luz"-

"Entonces por eso es peligros estar conmigo"-

"Mucho Derek dice que podrían matarte por eso debo irme pero ahora me gustaría una cosa antes de irme"- lo toma de la mano y le sonríe-"Quiero ver a los chicos"-

"Y Ellos a ti"-

Caminaran en el silencio solo como solían hacerlo antes cuando todo era fácil al llegar al departamento Seiya abrió la puerta

"Se puedes saber donde has estado estábamos preocupados por ti"- Yate lo miro seriamente con los brazos cruzados

"Salia caminar y en el camino me encontré con un ángel"- la sonrisa de Seiya hizo que el platinado se confundiera

"¿Un ángel?"-

Seiya se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la chica de los ojos azules Yaten la miro solo la miro incrédulo de su presencia

"Serena"- murmuro

"Te he extrañado"- dijo ella corriendo a sus brazos Yaten la recibió con alegría la elevo entre sus brazos

"Estas aquí…es verdad"

"Acoso no lo prometí esa tarde"

"Si"

"Me estoy perdiendo de algo"- Seiya los miro seriamente ella lo miro con ternura y esa inocencia que hizo que el sonriera

"Secretos ".-dijo al fin y miro a Yaten.-"Y Taiki..¿Donde está?-

"No lo sabes…Taiki esta con su novia"- dijo con burla Seiya

"Con Amy?"…-

"No con hotaru"

La sorpresa invadió su rostro mientras recordaba lo sucedido en toda la tarde nunca los vio juntos ella torcio su boca , ella lo había visto con amy no con Hotaru, de nuevo miro a Yaten y este le sonrió entendiendo su expresión

"Nadie lo sabe, por el momento es un secreto"- le comento el platinado entonces ella miro hacia abajo –"Dilo"

"Tu y Rei desde cuando son novios?"-

"Hace tres meses"- dijo algo sonrojado

"Y yo que crei que sus novias serian Amy y Mina"-

"Muchas cosas han cambiado "-le contesto

"Todos hemos cambiado". Ella respiro profundamente y se dio la vuelta-"Mañana cantaremos juntos no lo olviden"- camino hacia la puerta-"Deben contarme todo y le dicen a Taiki que vine…no olviden deben contarme todo…es un trato "-

"Es un trato…quieres que te llevemos a tu casa"- Seiya se acerco a ella pero ella se alejo

"Lo siento pero no ..y mañana no piense en esto Adios"-

Como un fantasma desapareció en plena luz dejando a los chicos sumergidos en sus pensamientos

"Debes estar feliz porque ella está con nosotros"

"Ella está con el…no es una mentira como creímos , la verdad es que son novios y lo peor ella lo quiere "

"Estas diciendo que ellos son pareja…pero y tu"

"Ella nunca me dio esperanzas de nada asi que no es culpable solo yo y mis sueños pero no me daré por vencido"

"Eso es Seiya"

Ambos se dieron la mano y sonrieron.

Ala mañana siguiente Derek despertó muy relajado a su derecha su novia dormía sumergida en su sueño la contemplo no había otra cosa mas apreciada para el que despertar a su lado poco a poco los rayos de luz la iluminaron ella abrió sus ojos y miro uno ojos dorados que la veían

"Buenos días mi bella durmiente"- ella le sonrió

"no se supone que la bella durmiente fue despertada con un beso"

"oh cierto entonces vuelve a dormir para despertarte asi"

"Yo creo que no, perdiste tu oportunidad "- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la cuna de su hija-"Ella si esta dormida mi hermosa ….

"Es hora de irnos date prisa" le dijo al oído mientras ella sonreía

"en unos minutos estoy lista"

La mañana se paso tan rápido cuando llegaron a la escuela de nuevo fueron víctimas de las miradas que les daban muchos se dieron cuenta de su vestimenta las chicas iban del mismo color hoy de rosa con azul .Ambar llevaba un vestido color rosa pastel y en la parte de la cintura un listón color azul cielo, Helen llevaba un falda tableada azul oscuro y una linda camiseta de seda color rosa y un saco corto y Sheccid llevaba un pantalón acampanado color azul cielo y una blusa con trasparecías color rosa todas con zapatillas y los hombre de color gris

"Me pregunto por que ellos no utilizan en uniforme"- mina las miro con envidia

"Se que solo le llevaran una vez a la semana"- Amy los miro sin importancia

"La verdad es que debemos aceptar que tiene muy buen gusto"- Lita estaba admirando su vestimenta

"Y demasiado dinero "- concluyo sakura observando a Sheccid-"La blusa que ella trae puesta cuesta mas de cinco mil dólares"

"QUE!!!!!"- gritaron

"Guarden silencio"

Todos voltearon a verlas, y así las clases concluyeron los chicos no fueron al escuela ni tampoco Haruka y michiru por que debían afinar los últimos detalles de la actuación que tendrían en la noche.

Derek y Sheccid platicaban cuando un letrero llamo su atención lo leyeron y solo respiraron profundamente .

"Bueno debemos escoger que taller debemos tomar y los selectivos pero hoy fue un dia muy largo mejor vámonos nos deben estar esperando "-concluyo el

Los tres comenzaron a caminar cuando Derek miro a lo lejos a Mina y Lita

"Me esperan debo hacer algo"- soltó la mano de Sheccid y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas las cuales se dieron cuanta

"Hola chicas me preguntaba si me pudieran decir cuales son los talleres de esta escuela"-sonrio con esa sonrisa que hacia que lo observaras como un verdadera tonta como le estaba sucediendo a ellas

"mentira…que Guapo"- dijeron las dos

"Vaya espero que me puedan orientar para escoger un taller y un selectivo"-

"Bueno…hay varios y…"-mina lo observaba como tonta mientras las palabras salían tontamente de su boca

"yo creo que un niña tan bonita como tu esta en un buen taller o me equivoco"- acaricio si rostro

"Eh si…yo…"- mas roja que un jitomate estaba Mina mientas que Lita solo la observaba

"Si ya me lo habían dicho"- dijo mientas sonreía y Lita solo la seguía observando con incredulidad

"Entonces me diras donde estas "- ahora los ojos dorados de Derek se posaron en Lita

"Derek por favor ya vámonos"- por una razón Sheccid estaba muy molesta

"Espera solo pedí una información"- se justifico

"Veo que has hecho nuevas a migas"- dijo con seriedad

"estas celosa, pero si son un niñas"- Sheccid las vio de arriba a bajo con indiferencia –"Sheccid suele ser muy celosa con las niñas bonitas como ustedes"

"Pues yo no veo a ninguna chica bonita "- ella sonrio con burla

"Oye estoy aquí yo"- le grito Mina

"Bonita me diras los talleres "-

"Eh si pero antes te puedo preguntar algo "-

"claro preciosa "

"En verdad Sheccid es tu novia"- Se acerco a Derek y miro a Sheccid

"Como"- pregunto la ojiazul ofendida

"Si dinos que significa Sheccid para ti"

"Eh"

"¿Qué tipo de relación tiene"

" Bueno Sheccid no es mi novia es mas que eso , no lo podría explicar por que eso seria explicar el por que vivo"-Derek miro a Sheccid quien le sonrio

Mina por su parte los observo y se dio cuenta de que ellos miraban con amor entonces Derek la miro de nuevo

"pero no te rindas todavía tiene tu oportunidad "- mina se sonrojo de nuevo

"No hagas eso no las engañes"- Sheccid lo miro seriamente

"yo solo estoy platicando con ellas no es malo lo que hago"

"Decirles que todavía tiene oportunidad no es malo sabes que mejor me voy a casa"

Sheccid se dio la vuelta dejando a Derek muy sorprendido miro a Mina y le sonrió

"hermosas mejor me voy antes de que mi novia se vaya sin mi las dejos"-

Lita y Mina solo se miraron y luego vieron que a lo lejos venían Sakura y Amy ambas chicas platicaban

"Me parece que es muy agradable Derek "- puntualizo Mina

"Si mas que su novia"- Lita afirmo con una sonrisa

"Y creo que el gusto"- dijo por fin Mina brincando como loca

"no cabe duda eres caso perdió"

**Estacionamiento **

"por que se tardaron "- el reclamo de su Emerick hizo que Sheccid se detuviera

"Tu hermano estaba coqueteando con Mina , por eso nos tardamos"- dijo muy enojada mientras se metía al coche

"Uy"- fue lo que dijo

"Vamos Sheccid no te enojes …preciosa lo siento "- Derek la miro pero ella solo desvió su mirada

"Me dices que no me puedo acercar a ellos ni a mis amigas porque sería malo para ellas pero tu si puedes hablarles a esas tipas"- se sale de auto- "prefiero caminar"-

"Espera no me dejes asi"- la tomo de la mano

"Suéltame "- dijo muy molesta

"perdóname "-

"No quiero que les hable".

"No lo hará te lo prometo".- Derek la tomo de la cintura –"Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando te pones celosa"-

"Ya vámonos"- todos comenzaron a reírse y subieron al auto

**Casa de los Carter**

Todos se encantaban reunidos en el comedor sentados se veían con preocupación a la cabeza Karl que los mira.

"Estas segura de lo que viste Ambar"- la cuestione seriamente

"Si en dos días por lo menos será el a taque"- ella su vez miro Scott

"Traer al ejercito seria peligroso para la ciudad"- y este miro a Helen

"No mi ejercito esta defendiendo Rohan no los puedo llamar"- tomo la mano de Emerick

"Estamos igual el mio esta en Falen lo siento"- asi que todos miraron a Derek

"no se preocupen estaremos bien "- Sheccid lo miro seriamente

-"Creo que todo se salió de nuestras manos debemos hablas con las outres ellas son las mas poderosas y con la ayuda de las Strars podremos vencerlos"- Karl los miro a todos.-"Es mi ultima palabra necesitamos ocultarnos y a la vez ayudarlas esta misma noche quiero que las traigan aquí lo entienden"

"Si"..-

La noche llego y en el ciudad y en el lugar más famoso de Tokio donde la música clásica el lugar "La Casa de la opera" Se encuentra dentro de un rascacielos localizado en _Shinjuku_. Con sus 54 pisos y 234 metros de altura, es el sexto edificio más alto de Tokio. En los primeros tres, existen una galería de arte, tiendas y restaurantes. El cuarto piso alberga al Centro de Comunicaciones de NTT.

Ahí Sheccid Kaworu se presentaría con el acompañamiento de Haruka y michiru y los hermanos Kou

Todos se encontraban reunidos en las primeras mesas se encontraba de lado derecho en el centro se encontraban los Carter desde el doctor Carter y su esposa a su lado derecho Scott y Ambar de lado derecho del Doctor Carter se encontraba Derek y a su derecha Emerick y Helen todo vestidos elegantemente y de lado izquierdo de las mesas se encontraban las demás Sakura Mina Lita e Amy y de lado derecho Setsuna Hotaru Tany y Touya.

El escenario se apago de repente unas siluetas parecieron y fueron tomando su lugar la luz fue iluminando cada uno de ellos entonces se prendieron las luces y dejaron pasar a la chica Seiya la miro sin parpadear se veía hermosa llevaba un vestido negro corto hasta la altura de sus muslos llevaba zapatillas que se amarraban desde sus rodillas el vestido era de manga larga pero descubierto de los hombros su cabello lo llevaba recogido con unos mechones en sueltos .

Se sentó y le sonrió a Haruka quien comenzó a tocar el piano y Michiru el violín.. A los pocos segundos ella comenzó a cantar

**Hay una luz que me hiela el alma, caminar hacia ella me da la calma, no veo a nadie cerca de mi pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir**- el piano sonaba armoniosamente con su voz …  
**Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo**- el violín comenzó de nuevo a escucharse - **que ya no queda nada ni siquiera tiempo no pienso ni siento, no actuó ni miento estoy por estar estoy por callar por no decir lo que quiero**- la batería se oyó solo un pequeño toque …misma que era tacada por Yaten..

**Guiarme por sus palabras fue mi triste perdicióoon ,perderme en sus miradaaas me hizo recordar que no soy nadaaaaaa**- El piano el violín y la batería sonaba tan bien todo parecía un sueño mmmm …..L a batería sonó otra vez con la compañía de las guitarras que eran tocadas por Seiya y Taiki - **Se acabo el arrancarme la piel por el doloooor necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calooooor… caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños resbalando ante mis ojos huyeeendo de mis dedos no pienso ni siento, no actuó ni miento. Estoy por estar estoy por callaaaar por no decir lo que quierooooooo**.- la compañía de la música con su voz daban un espectáculo maravilloso las guitaras la batería y el piano la acompañaban mágicamente -**Guiarme por sus palabras fue mi triste perdición perderme en sus miradas me hizo recordar queee........Guiarme por sus palabras fue mi triste perdición perderme en sus miradas me hizo recordar que no soy nadaaaaa…mmmmehhhh…..- **todo estaba coordinado perfectamente nada salía de su orde desde el piano el violín y las guitarras que acompañaban la batería. Haruka la miraba asombrada nunca creyó que ella tuviera una voz tan hermosa ,mientras que Seiya sonreía nunca creyo que ella poseía un voz tan hermosa como la de ella lo mismo pensaban los demás era increíble como ella cantaba de agudos a graves y asi iba- **Guiarme por sus palabras fue mi triste perdición perderme en sus miradaaaas me hizo recordar queeee** …**Guiarme por sus palabras fue mi triste perdición perderme en sus miradas me hizo recordar que no soy nada, no soy nadaaaaaa… No soy nada nada mmmmm..**

Después de acabar la melodía un silencio se hizo presente nadie decía nada era como si aun siguieran sumergidos en ese sueño que ella les provoco de pronto Derek le sonrio se levanto y comenzó a aplaudir y los demás le siguieron todos los presentes se levantaron a aplaudir incluso Sakura y mina se encontraba emocionadas.

Las luces de nuevo se apagaron para de nuevo prenderse ahí estaban dando las gracias a su público Seiya le sonrió a Sheccid quien se zafo de su mano Derek se acerco al escenario con un ramo de rosa rojas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Con eso ella se despidió…

**En los camerinos…**

"Estuvieron geniales"-

Haruka volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz , se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta

"no me agradas asi que vete".- se dio la vuelta

"Ella me dijo que dirías eso "

"Que demonios quieres?"- la rubia volteo a verlo pero ya no estaba entonces sintió la respiración de alguien atrás de ella.

"la primera vez no sabes que paso"- susurro Derek. ella se estremeció-" cuando ella te miro un escalofrió recorrió tu alma"- Haruka dejo caer la toalla –"sin embargo su mirada se quedo gravada en tu memoria "

"Quien demonios eres?...

"ella tiene sus ojos los ojos de tu princesa"- Derek la tomo de la cintura –"Michiru no tarda en llegar …ella también vendrá con nosotros"

No pudo moverse la luces se apagaron ,Haruka solo miro como la puerta se abrió y una luz los envolvía…

Cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraban en la mansión de los Carter al pie de unas escaleras que a su lado derecho tenían un gran ventanal la sala principal se encontraba de lado izquierdo .

Haruka estaba alerta observaba la inmensa casa no había nadie a su alrededor solo Michiru que se encontraba a su espalda.

"Esto no me gusta Haruka"- murmuro cuando sintió como un frio invadía su cuerpo

"Sabia que había algo raro con ellos, maldición estamos atrapadas"-Haruka observo como Emeric ,Helen,Ambar y Scott bajaban lentamente –"¿Quiénes son ?

"Somos unos guerreros que hemos venido a la tierra para regresarles lo que debían proteger y lo más valioso"- le contesto Ambar que se paro frente a ella-"nos conocen como los Dioses Guerreros"

"¿Qué?....Eso solo es un mito una leyenda ellos no existen".- Michiru los observo fijamente incrédula

"Existen"- en lo alto de la escaleras la chica de lo ojos azules las miro-"Somos nosotros los dioses guerreros soy su líder Sheccid Kadashi…princesa del Reino dorado…"

"no puede ser el mito de la Guerrera Mistica"-Haruka tembló levemente

"Veo que me conoces...Sailor Uranus"-de pronto a su lado aprecio Hotaru y Setsuna-"Me pregunto si puedes ver mas allá de tus ojos"

"¿Qué están haciendo con ella?....Hotaru ,Setsuna…¿Qué sucede?"

"La chica de los cabellos dorados regreso"- contesto Hotaru

"La noche trago consigo la luz de la luna aquella que se encontraba apagada"- Setsuna y hotaru comenzaron a bajar las escaleras fue cuando apareció Derek

"Acaso no escuchaste que te hemos traído lo más valioso de tu vida aquello que tanto anhelabas aquella que creías muerta "

Haruka y Michiru comenzaron a buscar por su alrededor la respuesta a su pregunta pero no la encontraron entonces Haruka miro de nuevo a Sheccid y esta le sonrio

"No puede ser"- murmuro sus ojos se abrieron como platos "tu no puedes ser ella"

"¿por que no tengo el pelo rubio? …puedo cambiarlo"- una luz brillo a su alrededor y cuando la luz desapareció estaba ella con su pelo rubio

"no juegues conmigo no voy a permitir este burla"- Haruka iba a subir las escaleras cuando la mano de michiru la detuvo

"El espejo no miente es ella"- la miro con lagrimas en los ojos,Haruka tomo el espejo y vio la imagen que tanto espero

"mi cabeza de bombón...estas aquí con nosotros...Como nos hacía falta..."-corrio hasta a ella y la abrazo-"Nunca te veyas de mi lado nunca nos dejes"

"nunca más"- le dijo

"Serena eres tu...en verdad eres tú ..-La voz de Rei hizo que Haruka soltara a Sheccid quien observo a Rei …lentamente bajo de la mano con Derek que le brindo una sonrisa este detalle no paso desprevenido por Haruka

Llego junto con Rei, Derek soltó su mano y se coloco a lado de Hotaru quien le sonrio ambas se vieron y las lagrimas se hicieron de nuevo presente ..-

" es un milagro Serena ..Un hermoso milagro – Rei abraza a Sheccid y ella le corresponde ..-Serena perdóname .por favor perdóname por dejarte sola..no debí hacerlo..."

"yo ... no debo perdonarte ... nada no eres ...culpable de ... nada ..solo yo..."

"no digas eso amiga ..por fin estas aquí Serena tonta no lo vuelvas a hacer, nos hiciste mucha falta .." -la toma del rostro- óyeme bien esto ..nunca pero nunca más nos dejes solas ..lo oyes...por que sin me mejor amiga no soy nada lo entiendes ..."

"Rei ..te extrañe mucho ..me hacías mucha falta... mucha..Rei.."-de nuevo se abrazan y Serena comenzó a llora con mucho dolor- Rei ..Porque me tuvo que pasar esto a mi ..¿por qué me engaño?..¿qué hice mal?..

"tu no hiciste nada mal ..Fueron ellas y el ...Pero eso lo pagaran ...pero ya no derrames tus lágrimas..."

"lo mismo le hemos dicho pero... el dolor es muy grande "- Haruka se pone frente a Derek

"debo admitir que no me agrada mucho su presencia aquí pero .. han traído a mi princesa con vida y al parecer le as ayudado con esto , y veo que te aprecia es por eso que se lo agradezco...Bienvenidos al a tierra ...-le da la mano...y le sonríe..

"Sera un gusto hacer pelear con ustedes…"-

Continuara

* * *

Hola una GRAN DISCULPA por la tardanza de este cap pero la verdad he tenido demasiados problemas en estas ultimas semanas que se me hizo imposible actualizar mis historias en verdad lo siento y pido una disculpa espero sea de su agrado

Gracias a las niñas que hal leido este finc en verdad muchas gracias las quiero a todas

atte

Sheccid de chiva


	7. El dolor de su Presencia

**Disclaimer**: antes de que me demande de plagio (jajaja) Sailor Moon no es mía, es de Naoko Takeuchi, así como los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo tampoco; pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo tomo a los personajes y un poco de la trama para mi finc…también el personaje, Rotu, es de Tanitalove…

Capitulo VII

**El dolor de su Presencia**

-debo admitir que no me agrada mucho su presencia aquí pero ... han traído a mi princesa con vida y al parecer le as ayudado con esto , y veo que te aprecia ,es por eso que se lo agradezco...Bienvenidos a la tierra ...-le da la mano...y le sonríe..

"Sera un gusto pelear con ustedes…"-

Sheccid miro esa escena sus amigas y su nueva familia juntos como debía ser, el tacto de Rei hizo que volteara .

-Serena, en verdad es un hermoso milagro que estés aquí con nosotros, y lo principal que estés viva.-

En ese momento suena el timbre de la puerta. Derek dejo de platicar con Haruka y se acerco a Sheccid que soltó una risita.

-Si lo soporto es solo por ti, no lo olvides.- le susurro en el oído

- buenas noches,.- saludo el peli plateado que sonrió ante todos. Después le siguió Taiki que hizo una reverencia y por ultimo Seiya que observo como Derek la tenia sujete de la cintura

-Sabias que no se la van a robar,- comento de forma irónica y todos se dieron cuenta

- Mas vale proteger lo más valioso, los ladrones abunda,- Sheccid se comenzó a reir

-Ya extrañaba esa sonrisa,- se fue acercando a ella y cuando estaba enfrente le dio un beso en la mejilla.-No cabe duda que eres un ángel, mi hermoso ángel,-

-Pues para que esa sonrisa siga, debemos protegerla y para que la tuya siga no acaricies a mi novia ,- Derek y Seiya se miraron por un par de segundos…

-Ya basta , debemos hablar de cosas importantes,- Haruka rompió la tención del momento los demás solo sonrieran por el escena de celos que acababan de presenciar.

Un llamado de Lain hizo que todos se dirigieran al comedor, mismo que era elegante, de madera de roble con la superficie de cristal cortado, sillas del mismo material madera y cristal; en ella podía caber mas de quince persona, veinte , el salón era de color blanco como toda la casa y unos tonos plateados que se visualizaba con la luz del candelabro dorado que colgaba del centro del salón, y en el centro un gran ventanal, que mostraba el hermoso paisaje de las montañas y la noche, al final de lado sur del salón una gran vitrina donde se exhibía unos hermosos juegos de vajillas.

Las chicas admiraban el comedor , fascinadas por la elegancia y el buen gusto de la decoración, los chicos por su parte admiraban el paisaje .

-Bueno , ahora que estamos todos reunidos es hora de hablar de lo que nos trae aquí,- la voz de Karl el líder de la familia era de autoridad ,- Ambos tenemos un enemigo en común , ustedes lo conocen como el Caos, o como el Pharaon de la muerte, Megaverso, o más nombres, pero sigue siendo el mismo,- dejo de hablar para ver la reacciones de las chicas y chicos que estaban sorprendidos

-Me está diciendo que todos nuestros enemigos se resumen en uno solo,- la líder de las Sailor Outers

-Se le conoce como el Imperio Set, ese es su verdadero nombre, sus líderes son ,Nadeshko e Ian, pero ellos no son el verdadero mal,- de nuevo se quedo callado y miro a Derek que continua la explicación.

- en la época del Milenio Divino , época donde gobernaba los Dioses ,en ese tiempo se encontraban en armonía los bandos de la Luz y de la Oscuridad o el bien y el mal ..hasta que un día un individuo desato un poder conocido como el Vació ,cuyo poder era destructivo , con este poder desato un caos que se apodero del universo , muchos guerreros le hicieron frente , hombres, elfos, enanos , magos; hacían alianzas para contra restarlo …pero desagraciadamente no eran rival para ese ejército que el Señor Oscuro tenía a su mano ; ejércitos de mortales , criaturas de la noche , también magos y otro tipo de aliados halados a sin olvidar a los orcos que fueron elfos. En fin para ser claros, el verdadero Enemigo es el señor oscuro.-

-el señor oscuro es que ha estado atacándonos todo estos años,- la pregunta de Michiru interrumpió la explicación de Derek

-Sí y no, - le contesto

-No entiendo –

- les explicare. El Señor Oscuro no ha despertado ,pero su poder si.. y ese radica en el cristal Nun que a su vez lo controla el Imperio Set , se preguntaran ¿por qué ? –todos asienten- ..Bueno por una simple razón y esa se llama manipulación..- Todos se encontraban mas confusos de lo que estaban..- el cristal está dejando que lo controlen a cambio de que ellos despierten a su verdadero dueño ... Así ellos creen tener el control de la oscuridad pero la verdadera naturaleza del cristal Nun es esa ...cumplir sus deseos más oscuros ...hacerles creer que ellos lo controlan , sin saber que ellos son sus títeres y que cuando lo lleven con su verdadero dueño los aniquilara..

-Increíble , eso indica que ellos no son nadie..

-el poder del Caos que hemos conocido no es nada Haruka , cuando el Señor Oscuro despierte y lo controlo es ahí que debemos temer..

-el Imperio Set son solo títeres de otro ser mas maligno parece que esto fuera el inicio del Apocalipsis..- sonrió Seiya ...

-pues aunque no lo creas esto es el inicio del Apocalipsis..-Hotaru le quito la sonrisa a Seiya que la veía con seriedad..

-¿qué quieres decir?- Seiya sintió un escalofrió ...ante las palabras de ella .

-uno de los primeros inicios del Apocalipsis es el despertar de la Guerrera Mística, si a eso le agregamos el despertar de los Dioses Guerreros bueno tenemos muchas razones para preocuparnos...-

-Pero no es para tanto , todo con tiempo.- de nuevo quiso calmar el ambiente Seiya

-en esta sala hay ocho dioses guerreros , dos dioses pero sobre todo, ella,- Derek señalo a Sheccid que apretó su mano,- Y dices que no es para tanto,-

-princesa …¿por que tu eres..,.- pero Sheccid se levanto y se fue

-Serena,- Rei quiso seguirla pero Derek no la dejo

- Déjenla sola, todo para ella es muy difícil, -

-tu contestaras mi pregunta,- le dijo Haruka y el negó con la cabeza

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que sobre la responsabilidad que tiene ahora solo eso, de lo demás ella les tiene que decir,

-Muy bien te escuchamos,. – De nuevo estos chicos guapos se miraron

-Ella ahora es la encargada de vigilar el universo, en su manos posea el cristal de Dios ,el cristal del mismo universo , el cristal Sharh, y a su vez es nuestra líder, y forma parte de la divina trinidad, no es nada fácil, ser líder, guardiana, guerrera y a su vez sacerdotisa tiene muchos deberes, y responsabilidades, La Guerrera Mística..era el ser mas poderoso de todo el universo...su poder igualaba al de los dioses..o era superior...en ella resguardaba la seguridad del universo..asi como la paz ; deben entender que su vida dio un giro de 360° y reiniciar su vida no le ha sido fácil, pero lo mas difícil es manejar su lado oscuro, si ella, solo por un momento desequilibra su poder, el universo pagara las consecuencias; como saben la leyenda dice que ella nos traiciono por eso debe tener mucho cuidado. "_todo gran poder requiere una gran responsabilidad_."...

- tu sabes ¿por qué? .- la Sailor del viento lo miro con preocupación..

-bueno realmente no lo se ..-miro a Hotaru quien lo miro también preocupada – dicen que ese es un secreto que ella guarda en su corazón... Aunque la verdad se cuenta que fue por soledad

-Soledad.- Seiya siento temor por ella.

- asi es ..Como les dije tiene muchas responsabilidades pero sobre todo sacrificios y uno de ellos era la soledad – Seiya se sintió algo de temor , Soledad ..por que no le gustaba esa palabra ,por que presentía que era el mismo destino que su bombón tenia ..

-me podrían decir que tan grande es el poder del cristal Sharh...

-su poder equivale a los cuatro cristales místicos –Helen se veía seria… cosa que Haruka noto

- ¿cuales cristales místicos...?- su cara de fastidio era notorio

-el cristal de plata , de oro , de Shamash y el cristal de Deneu- continuo

-¿¡cómo?...-expreso sorprendida...

-si el cristal que ella tiene es el mas poderos del universo digamos que son cuatro cristales en uno...o mas, es infinito su poder,-Helen miro a Derek y después le sonrió a Haruka.- Discúlpame si te hable mal, pero en este momento mi ejercito esta peleando; eso me pone muy estresada- decidió levantarse e irse,

-Ella es Helen hija de Afrodita y Adonis.-

-Mejor me voy con ella,- Emerick sale detrás de ella.-

-El es el hijo de Zeus y Hera,

-vaya eso es increíble...- Rei estaba muy sorprendida...por todo lo que escuchaba..

-¿como fue la vida de la guerrera?...

-Una historia como la mía no deber ser contada.- la voz de Sheccid hizo que todos voltearan…

-Estas mejor- Derek se encamino hacia ella

-Karl decidieron adelantar todo atacaran mañana.- Amber se levanto y la miro seriamente

-Eso no lo vi- dijo alterada

-Tal vez porque no ataquen aquí- las dos se quedaron pensativas

-Entonces ¿Dónde?- Scott se levanto y miro Amber- tu habías dicho que era en el centro de Tokio…pero lo cambiaron y tu no lo vistes, eso quiere decir que …-

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, las sailor estaban muy confundidas no entendía nada de lo que pasaba aquí.

- Oigan nos pueden explicar ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?.- Haruka se levanto y se acerca a ellos

-Lo que sucede es que Ambar y Sheccid intentan saber donde será el próximo ataque , pero el enemigo a desviado el ataque y no están seguras de donde será,- las chicas se miraban fijamente, pero Sheccid bajo la cabeza

-Ya lo tiene- dijo Derek mientras la tomaba de la cintura-¿Qué vez?..

-Un edificio de cristales negros, en la parte superior hay una leyenda, dice algo como Power, es todo lo que veo.- Derek le dio un beso en la frente

-Que quiere decir eso,- Haruka los miro de nuevo, entonces sintió la mano de Karl en su hombro.

- pasa que necesitamos su ayuda para vencer al enemigo, nosotros no podemos aparecer así de pronto, por eso les pedimos su ayuda –

-Claro que ayudaremos es nuestro deber hacerlo, no lo duden , el problema es que no somos los suficientes fuertes para vencerlos, casi siempre nos vence .-Haruka apretó el puño,.- Nos sentíamos tan impotentes, pero ahora con ustedes se que lograremos vencer a enemigo- por alguna razón que ella no entendió le dio un abrazo a Karl

-Ya verán que asi será , ahora es tarde y pensaba que mañana podemos seguir platicando, que les parece si se quedan esta noche,-

-Si , además nos gustaría hablar con Serena a solas.-la mencionada se separo de su pareja y las vio seriamente

-cualquier cosa que desean hablar, puede ser frente a ellos, no hay secretos,-pero Derek le dio una señal a los demás para que salieran

-ellas tiene algunas preguntas para ti, lo mejor es que no estemos, seria incomodo , te espero la habitación,-poco a poco fueron desfilando hacia la puerta sheccid solo los miro, la idea de estar sola con ellas no le gustaba mucho

-Debo admitir que todo esto es muy raro para mi- Haruka la tomo de la mano

-Lo se , supongo que esto será difícil para todos, pero debemos adaptarnos al cambio.-

-Te he extraño tanto , no sabes cuánto te llore al creerte muerta,- Haruka la abraza

-Y yo a ustedes- le murmuro al oído

-bueno ahora uno de los motivos porque queríamos estar a solas contigo es, porque debemos hablar de ellas.- Sheccid bajo la mirada, y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y Seiya se acerco y tomo su mano

-no te preocupes estamos aquí contigo ...lo que a continuación te diremos no es nada fácil..Para nosotros pero sobre todo para ti..Ellas nos dijeron cuando llegamos que -ella solo lo miraba con cierto recelo...y decidió callarlo

-no me interesa lo que pase con ellas ni lo que les dijeron.-ella vio a todos con esa mirada que decía todo pero a la vez nada , fría era su voz, como sus ojos fijo su mirada en Rei , quien pudo sentir temor, es que Serena nunca , jamás había mirado así, con una mirada que te traspasaba el cuerpo y te congelaba el alma ..-todo iba muy bien ¿Por qué ese tema ?..ya deseo ver su rostro cuando me vean, eso va a hacer muy divertido-, sonrió con hipocresía, maldad,. Pero de pronto cambio su mirada tomo la mano de Haruka, con fuerza, como si quisiera tomar valor. Para la siguiente pregunta- ¿ y?- ...-bajo se mirada y con mucho temor les pregunto- Darien...el... ¿qué ha dicho?..O ¿cómo reacciono con la noticia de mi supuesta muerte?...- todos se miraron entre si..Seiya miro a Haruka quien había enrudecido su mirada el oír ese nombre...nadie se atrevía a responder... Seiya de nuevo vio a Sheccid . Quien lo vio con brillo especial en sus ojos..- ¿por qué se quedan callados?- los miro con compasión, Haruka, no pudo más y respondió...

-no le importo en lo mas mínimo lo que te sucedió..Ni a ti ... ni ala pequeña dama...el siguió con Sakura ...aun son novios...Dice que no fue su culpa que tu murieras ...y que por eso está muy tranquilo… poco tiempo después se fue New York y desde ahí no sabemos nada de el -esa fue la fría respuesta de Haruka hacia Sheccid que lo miraba con dolor y una gran desilusión..

-Mi pequeña dama,- dijo mientras sonreía. Fue cuando de pronto el llanto de un bebe rompió el silencio de la casa.- Que raro , no es hora de que despierte,- la puerta se abrió y Derek paso con un bebe llorando desconsoladamente.

-quiere estar contigo.- las sailor los miraba con suma expresión de confusión,

Seiya observo a la bebe. Tenia el pelo color negro…azabache , blanco como la nieve, con sus mejillas rosadas por el llanto, de edad tendría unos tres o cuatro meses calculo.

La bebe abrió sus ojos los tenia de color azul zafiro, y miro a Sheccid que le sonrió la bebe extendió sus brazos

-Que pasa corazón…-

-Esta inquieta, despertó llorando,- Derek acaricio su mejilla-Soño que la alejaban de tu lado,- le dio un beso

Las Sailor estaban confundidas, ¿Quién era ese bebe?, pero Seiya aclaro sus dudas

-No cabe duda que se parece a ti,- comento con la voz entrecortada - pero tiene los ojos de su padre,-

-estas diciendo que es hija de,- pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Derek se lo impidió ,Rei solo la miro seriamente

-Estas en lo correcto , es su hija,- la bebe lo miro ,en su pequeña mirada había un lagrimas.- Esta pequeña es nuestra hija, suena extraño, lose, pero así lo decidimos, yo estuve ahí cuando nació, estuve ahí cuando le dio sus pequeños golpes dentro de ella, escuche sus primeros pensamientos, ella es mi hija, yo asi lo siento y ella también-

-pero no lo es,- grito Rei- es hija de Darien … No te has puesto a pensar que cuando la vea no sospechara, piénselo.-

-Rei , el perdió esa oportunidad cuando escogió a Sakura ,- Michiru la observo- Es cierto que se parece a ella y que sus ojos son los de el ,pero también es cierto que ahora esta pequeña esta aquí con nosotros, y al parecer, quiere mucho a su papa- Michiru miro a Derek- un padre no es solo aquel que engendre si no el que educa…Y para mi este joven lo esta haciendo bien, solo basta con mirarlas ,son felices-

-Gracias Michiru, por entender , -Sheccid se sentó en unas de las sillas y las demás la siguieron, Yaten la miro y se sorprendieron cuando al bebe le extendió los brazos.

-Yo también he estado en contacto con ellos, al igual que Taiki y Hotaru, se que había tenido un bebe, pero después deje de visitarlos porque Seiya sospechaba que ocultaba algo, esa es la historia.-

-todo se hizo en secreto.- continuo Sheccid- mi hija nació en Delphis, un planeta que se encuentra un poco lejos de esta galaxia, ahí el tiempo pasa rápido, un mese aquí equivale a cuatro en Delphis, mi niña tiene más de un año pero con la apariencia de tres meses,- las chicas comenzaron a hacer cuentas

-al parecer todo ya tiene sentido para mi,- murmuro Setsuna, Derek le sonrió,- La pequeña dama no murió , solo cambio de escenario,

-bueno, es mejor que me vaya.- Derek les sonrió, y se levanto,- las veo mañana, no se desvelen mucho- todas asintieron y Seiya sonrió y se despidió de el a su manera.

-Espero que duermas bien, no se que un ladro te robe tu tesoro,-

-no te preocupes, como dices es mi "tesoro", y regresara a mi.- dijo cerrando la puerta. Sheccid lo miro fijamente, y después solo sonrió

-El es una buena persona .- comento Michiru ,- Y se nota que te quiere y mucho, ¿Cómo lo conociste?.-

-En un sueño, del cual no quiero despertar, porque siempre que despertaba , estaba sola, pero esta vez cerré mis ojos, y desperté con una familia, eso es lo único que pido, cuando lo vi por primera vez, tocaba el piano, era la melodía más hermosa que jamás había oído, y me sentí bien , esa melodía reparo un poco el corazón destrozado ,y me regreso la esperanza que había perdido: desde que deje este planeta, desperté en otro y sola, no lo soporte y de nuevo dormir, con la esperanza de no despertar jamás, pero de nuevo desperté y sola, y lo acepte pero el dolor seguía ahí…como un recordatorio de que estaba sola,-su mirada era la más triste que ellos miraron,- pero un día desperté, y los encontré, y en medio de esa oscuridad ,encontré una luz.-miraba a su bebe que le sonreía,.- con el paso del tiempo Derek se ha convertido en algo más que un amigo.- Finalizo acariciando a su bebe

-Es bueno saber que tienes nuevas esperanzas,- continuo Rei,- Pero se sincera con nosotros, ¿Aun amas a Darien?,- ambas se miraron así que Sheccid suspiro

- Como olvidar un amor como el mío por él, pero asi como el reinicio a mi amor yo también, pero es verdad que aun lo amo -

-aun sigues pensando en ese maldito...-Yaten estaba algo disgustado como era posible de que después de lo que paso siga pensando en el...

-yo, no sé, ¿por qué?,-

-¿duele?...-pregunto un Taiki muy desilusionado

-si y mucho la herida está muy reciente - volteo a ver sus muñecas, Seiya la miro

En ese momento Yaten se acerco ella y con mucha delicadeza tomo su mano derecha y la beso...

-te prometo que nadie te volverá a hacer daño...y menos esos dos ...- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Yaten...

-gracias...

-ya está bien de lagrimas que lo importante es que estas viva eso es lo importante...- comento Hotaru que tomo la mano de Taiki.

- tienes razón, arriba esos ánimos... - Seiya tomo la mano de ella y con mucha dulzura beso su mano y se dio cuenta del anillo que llevaba -¿qué bonito anillo?- el lo toco la piedra y este le dio una pequeña descarga...- ¿y esto? ...me dolió - Serena lo vio confundida..

-¿cómo ?...-ella vio su anillo - a lo siento no puedes tocar este anillo...y mucho menos la piedra.

-¿por qué? ... es mágica...

-no esta es la estrella de Sharh...- le sonrió

-es mentira ¿verdad?.. No es cierto –Yaten estaba muy alarmado al oír ese nombre...

-tan cierto que ella es la guardiana legendaria...- Hotaru los miro con seriedad

-¿es el cristal de Sharh?...

-así es el cristal de la guerrera mística, Seiya- Setsuna lo miro...

-el cristal de...-Taiki también estaba tan sorprendido

- De Dios, del universo - concluyo Yaten

–Yo soy la Guerrera Mística guardiana del cristal - todos se quedaron asombrados por la declaración de ella...

– La guerrera más poderosa del universo, capaz de destruir una galaxia, con tan solo un mínimo de su poder...-le siguió Yaten que igual estaba muy sorprendido

-la profecía estaba marcada; mil años después de la muerte de la Guerrera Mística ella renacería en el dinastía de la luna su antiguo hogar... ya que eso es el tiempo en el que el Caos seria liberado...- contesto Hotaru, le continuo Setsuna

-cuando ella nació sus ojos eran grises fue ahí que supimos que la profecía se había cumplido, su madre también lo comprendió y acepto su destino...

- pero sus ojos son azules ¿por qué dicen que grises?...-Seiya no entendía lo que decían asi que Taiki le respondió

-era una característica de ella cuando, se transformaba cambiaba el color de sus ojos como de su pelo...

-¿por qué?...

– Seiya...su poder era tan grande y si el enemigo sabia quien era corría el riesgo de ser manipulada o capturada... la diosa Selene le ordenó cambiar su apariencia ya que tenía miedo de que eso ocurriera...

-y tomo la apariencia de la noche...-murmuro Taiki , Seiya lo vio seriamente

-¿como de la noche?...-

-sus cabello azul oscuro con reflejos negros para simular el cielo nocturno, sus ojos grises casi plateados como las estrellas y deseaba llevar el emblema de la luna pero, su padre se lo prohibió, decía que eso la delataría así que la cambio por un estrella dorada...-

- su padre... ¿quién era?...

-el dios del sol... Apolo...- contesto Sheccid con una sonrisa los miro

-¿qué?- contestaron todos

-acaso no se a puesto a pensar ¿por qué ? todos lo descendientes de la Luna y nobles tienen el emblema de una la luna dorada; cuando su poder viene del cristal de plata y hasta la misma luna tiene ese color-

-bueno yo creía que era por la unión del cristal dorado...-le contesto Haruka

-no Haruka, el cristal dorado como el plateado aun no existían en esa época ...

-¿que dices?...-se alarmaron

-los cuatro cristales místicos surgieron después de la batalla del Caos

– Eso quiere decir que tiene un milenio de origen...- Michiru la miro con asombro

-creía que lo sabían...

-veo que has comenzado a recordar...-

-no del todo Hotaru solo algo...- desvió su mirada…

De nuevo la puerta se abrió, Lain paso con pasos elegantes y les sonrió.

-Sheccid, debes descansar, mañana tienes ensayo con los chicos, además sus habitaciones ya están listas,- se dirigió hacia los demás…

-Gracias…. Solo una última pregunta,- Haruka la miro con una sonrisa…

-¿Por qué esta vida de glamur?, -

- Bueno ya habrá más tiempo, será mejor irnos a dormir, los llevaremos a sus dormitorios, -

No había duda la casa era muy elegante cuando llegaron a la planta alta notaron los cuarto que habían preparado …

-Esta es la parte sur, aquí están los cuartos de nuestras visitas, al norte esta las habitaciones de nosotros cualquier cosas no duden en decirnos.- comento Lain

-Disculpe cual es la habitación de Serena- Rei perdió la vista en el inmenso pasillo iluminado por las luces..

-es el cuarto de la derecha junto a la principal, ese es su cuarto,-

-puedo ir a verla-pregunto

-pues si, es solo que no creo que Derek, quiera esta vez dejarla sola,

-¿Cómo?...

-Derek y Sheccid duerme juntos,-

-¿Qué?..

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Verán, ella se lo ha pedido porque no le gusta estar sola, y mucho menos dormir sola.-

-Bueno entonces, será mejor que no los moleste,- comento Rei con una risa picara

-Espero que se comporte... saben a lo que me refiero.-

- Bueno, me retiro, buenas noches a todos.- Lain comienza a despedirse.-Me alegra mucho que estén aquí.-

-Gracias a ustedes por estar con nuestra princesa se los agradecemos mucho, gracias, hasta mañana.-

- Es hora de irnos también nosotros nos espera un día muy difícil y hay que estar preparados.- los chicos asienten.-

-Hasta mañana.- Taiki y Yaten después de despedirse, entran a su habitación.-

-Gracias por alojarnos en su casa .- le agradeció Rei

-No es nada .-

-Que descansen.-

-Igualmente Michiru.-

Lain comenzó a alejarse de ellos, con una sonrisa , para ella la familia había crecido mas y mientras caminaba cantaba una canción. Fue cuando se topo con Sheccid quien también estaba sonriendo.

-Buenas noches Lain..-le sonrio

-Creí que ya estabas con Derek,-

-no, tenia que hablar algo con Helen .Estoy muy cansada.

-entonces descansa preciosa,-

Cuando Sheccid entro a su habitación la sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro desapareció, Derek noto.

-Creí que estabas feliz porque ellas están contigo,- se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ella

-Y lo estoy , es solo que estoy preocupada, por lo que piensan,- Derek la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el ..

-Están confundidas, no entiende cómo es posible que hayas cambiado en tan poco tiempo, no eres la misma que conocieron y eso las confunde,-

-Me siento ajenas a ellas, creí que todo sería como antes, pero no es así,-ella se separa de el

-sin embargo no es eso lo que te tiene así,-

-creí que no podías leer mi mente.-

-No, pero he aprendido a leer tu mirada, tu ser.

Camino hacia la cuna donde ya dormía su bebe la observo y después se sentó en su cama, el, la observo, y camino lentamente hacia ella,

- si yo muriera mañana ¿llorarías?.- Derek se arrodilló quedando frente a frente

-No.- le contesto

-Eso es, el tampoco lloro mi muerte, no le importo lo que me sucedió, sigue con ella, es feliz, con su vida normal; mientras yo, estoy aquí, recordando el amor que nunca fue,.-su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, cosa que a Derek no le gusto, odiaba verla así, llorando por un ser que la merecía. Un Ser que le destrozo su corazón.

-Yo no lloraría tu muerte… ¿y sabes porque? ,- ella negó con la cabeza,- porque en ese instante yo moriría contigo.- se acerca a ella, podían escuchar el corazón de ambos, unidos en un solo latir.- Lo que te dije hace un momento, es la única verdad . Mis sentimientos por ti, nunca cambiaran, al contrario, siguieran creciendo cada día. No quiero que pienses que te presiono, simplemente quiero que sepas que no estás sola, que yo estoy contigo ahora y que lo estaré siempre.-

-Pero....- pudo notar como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas, sólo atinó a estrecharla en sus brazos, se aferró al abrazo y comenzó a desahogar un dolor que cada día le destrozaba más su alma y su corazón.-Tengo miedo Derek... Tengo mucho miedo.- Decía mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y se aferraba más a sus brazos.-

-Ya, tranquila, no estás sola, nunca te dejaré, estaré a tu lado siempre".-le decía, mientras acariciaba con ternura su espalda, su cabello.- no sabes lo bien que se siente tenerte entre mis brazos es como estar en el cielo.-

- un cielo que yo he perdido, porque siento esto, ya debería haberlo superado. Pero, no, las escenas de esa tarde me vuelven a la mente y…- No pudo seguir, su llanto le cerró la garganta.

-Sabes, esto es para mí el cielo, viendo tus ojos, los cuales son lo más hermosos de todo el universo, tienes una mirada tan hermosa , - Acercó su rostro hasta quedar pegado a su frente, Shecid cerró sus ojos.- Mi vida ... No sabes lo que significas para mí-

Y sin pensarlo más, unió sus labios a los de ella, quien se dejó llevar ante tal caricia. Porque era fácil sentirse bien rodeada por los brazos protectores de alguien que la amara, cosa que había olvidado, pero con Derek era fácil la vida, el había conseguido que ella olvidara la sensación de estar siempre sola, con el se sentía, más protegida, segura, relajada y si él, la hacía sentirse amada. Porque la presencia de el opacaba el dolor que Darien le había dejado.

A medida que el beso se prolongaba, Derek la atraía más a su cuerpo no quería dejarla ir nunca, sin saber cómo los dos estaban ya acostados en la cama. Derek dejo de besarla y la miro a los ojos.

-Esto debe esperar,- acaricio su rostro,- dijimos solo primera base.-pero ella lo beso de nuevo y el se dejo llevar, no estaba segura de porque lo hacía pero era ya una necesidad que la presencia de Derek le provocaba. Después de un momento los dos se separaron…

-solo primera base,- se levanto.- No quiero esperanzas falsas, no sé si estoy preparada, para intentar algo más, para poder olvidar."-

-todos merecemos una oportunidad. Y yo no la voy a desaprovechar, la que este ángel me dio. - Ambos sonrieron, el de nuevo la recostó.- todos merecemos ser felices, y tu mas y para eso estoy aquí, para protegerte, quererte y amarte,.-Derek suspiro cerca de su cuello y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo,-no permitas, que tu corazón se quede destrozado.-

-Si, pero, tengo miedo. —ella mordió su labio inferior al sentir el aliento de Derek en su cuello.

-no entiendo como Darien te dejo ir, es un tonto, y como se atrevió a herirte de esa forma, pero me voy a desquitar ya lo veras-sheccid sonrió con amargura

-yo siempre he sido la tonta, porque no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, por eso me dejo.-la tristeza de su voz hizo que Derek la mirara a los ojos.

-Nada de eso , el te engaño de una manera muy cruel.- Se acercó y le dio un beso.- "Y eso no se le hace a una princesa como tú…entonces solo primera base.- ambos se rieron ante su comentario decidieron descasar.

Sus sueños. Siempre le revelaban cosas que deseaba olvidar, de una vida que no quería recordar, pero que sin embargo era necesaria para entender el presente. Pero esta vez sus sueños no eran oscuros sino mas bien triste.

_Ella se encontraba recostada sobre un sillón que daba hacia al balcón y frente la tierra...cuando un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes entro, llevaba un túnica plateada ..._

_-Sheccid...ya es hora de irnos...- ella se levanta y lo ve con mucha melancolía...- debemos irnos a Sirio es lo mejor..._

_-yo ya tome mi decisión..._

_-el ya no va a regresar... ¿por qué te quedas aquí?..Cuando no hay esperanzas...- el hombre se iba acercando a ella poco a poco..._

_-todavía hay esperanza...-sus ojos le mostraban suplica...y el paso a su lado para quedar frente al balcón y detrás de ella..._

_-si Erín sale vivo de la guerra seguirán separados... si Angra es derrotado y todo lo que esperas se hace realidad...aun así tendrás que probar la amargura de la mortalidad... ¿por qué recuerdas que ese fue su castigo por desobedecer a su padre?..._

_-no lo merecía... solo por ayudarlos...recibí ese cruel castigo..._

_-Sheccid... ya sea por la espada o por el deterioro del tiempo el día de su partida llegara ,Erín morirá y tu no tendrás consuelo ... – ella comenzó a llorar ya que sabía que tenía razón...- el será la imagen de un Guerrero que por salvar a los mortales recibió un castigo ... y nunca será opacado ...y su imagen quedara gravada en una estatua ...pero...tu ...hija mía ...tu seguirás en la oscuridad y en la duda en una noche de invernó que llega sin estrellas ... aquí vivirás atada a tu pesar, a tu dolor por escoger la mortalidad ...hasta que todo cambie y los largos años de tu vida pasen ...por completo...- el se voltio y vio su hija llorando cosa que le dolió ...- mi pequeña no llores..._

_-es que yo lo amo y el juro que regresaría...padre..._

_-Sheccid... este lugar no ofrece nada solo muerte..._

_-pero... yo...- el la abrazo...y seco sus lagrimas..._

_-¿no me amas a mi también?..._

_-si te amo padre..._

La mañana llego y con ella el despertar con un beso, cuándo abrió sus ojos se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la miraban con ternura.

-¿el jamás regreso?- le pregunto, como única respuesta el, la miro confundido.

-¿Quién no regreso?-

-Erín, no regreso como lo prometió, porque yo lo mate ¿verdad?.-

-Asi es,.- Sheccid bajo la mirada.

-Al fin de cuentas siempre tenia razón...nunca había entendido la historia de los mortales hasta que me volví una de ellos...-

El transcurso de la mañana paso sin novedad alguna, Rei se pudo dar cuenta de la armonía que existía en esa casa, todo estaba bien coordinado, desde el color de la casa, muebles, hasta la vestimenta de la familia que hoy no se vestían de mismo color.

-Hoy no están coordinados.- pregunto Reia a Ámber que estaba abrazada de su novio Scott que no la miraba seriamente

-no es fin de semana, es estilo libre, no es que nos guste vestirnos del mismo color, pero al no usar uniformes la condición es esa, como veras vestimos de diferente manera, los chicos Emerick ,deportista, mi Scott serio y Derek casual; nosotras, Helen es la mas atrevida, yo la más moderna, Sheccid de lolita si así lo quieres llamar , ella es mas inocencia con sensualidad.-

-si me he dado cuenta.-

-¿Cuándo te piensas ir?- Scott la miro seriamente.

-En cuanto regrese, Serena.-

-su nombre es Sheccid, no Serena está claro.- la repuesta cortante de Scott,hizo que Rei bajara la cabeza.- Ella regresara hasta la noche, tiene ensayo y sección de fotos, asi que espero que cuando regrese no estés aquí.-

Ámber lo miro sin entender la actitud de su novio, entonces miro fijamente a Rei,

-Discúlpalo está muy ,alterado , el también tiene un ejército que está luchando y eso lo pone ansioso y de malas, no pudo ir por que Sheccid se lo prohibió y no es bueno desobedecerla,.

-Ella ha cambiado mucho.-

-Si, ella y a no es la misma y te recomiendo que no le recuerdes esa vida, ella no es la misma, así que cuidado con tus comentario. Ahora bien quieres un helado.- Amber le extendió la mano.

-mas bien quisiera ver ala bebe.-

-eso no se puede, se la llevo Derek, de paseo, con las outers-

-bueno acepto el helado-.

En la constelación Ángel , donde se encuentra el planeta mas importante de todo el universo conocido como el planeta sagrado ahí es donde se encuentra la estrella mas hermosa del Universo el planeta "Sirio"

En este lugar se encuentra dos personas de un poder increíblemente maligno ..

-mi Señor perdone que entre si sin avisar , pero es importante lo que debo decirle..- el se inclina con su rodilla derecha y una mano en su pecho

-¿ qué pasa Anubis? ..

-bueno vera, es sobre el cristal Sharh , el cristal a desaparecido - el hombre se para muy molesto

-¿Cómo Que A Desaparecido, Te Dije Que Lo Cuidaras Como A Tu Vida

-Yo lo siento mi señor , pero algo paso , vera hace tiempo yo entre al altar de el cristal , me envolvió una luz y después no supe nada .. Hasta hoy que vi que el cristal que se encuentra es solo un espejismo – poco a poco aquel hombre e acerco a Anubis

-Demonios Anubis Te Dije Que Vigilaras Ese Cristal ..Sabes Que Es Muy Importante Para Nuestro Plan Que No Podíamos Permitir Que La Princesa Serenety Lo Tuviera ¿Cómo Fue Posible Que No Te Dieras Cuenta De Su Desaparición? – eso lo dijo muy enojado

-lo se mi señor ... Reconozco que fue erró mío , pero estoy seguro que la princesa lo tiene ..

-¿Y Dime Por Que Dices Que Ella No Lo Tiene?

-porque está muerta

-No Se Qué Diablos Dices. Pero Ella No Está Muerta!

-¿cómo ? pero ella .-

-Ella Ya Renació Como La Princesa Kadashi , Heredera A Este Reino ..Y Tiene Su Cristal Y Ese Maldito Eldar Te Puso Una Trampa Par Que Se Lo Llevaras ..

- no es posible ..yo .-

-Tu Eres Un Verdadero Invesil Que No Sirves Para Nada!.-

-lo siento mi señor.-

-y dime cómo va el control mental de Ian , aun esta bajo nuestras ordenes.-

-si mi señor esta haciendo todo lo que se le a ordenado ..tal como usted lo mando.-

-¿y Nadeshko? .-

-ella es la que me preocupa tiene un poder muy impresionante, desde que supimos que era el enviado del mal , a incrementado a tal grado que el control mental está desapareciendo, no dudo que ella fuera la que le digiera lo del mito de el cristal Sharh.-

-lo sabemos Anubis . Ella ha sido la creadora de eso planes para invadir la tierra, además de controlar a la Sailor más poderosa ... Es inteligente no cabe duda que ella es un Older es la gran Neiko ..y muestra fue como estuvo a punto de despertar a nuestro señor , pero por culpa de ese Eldar no lo logro .. Pero esta vez será diferente.-

-si me lo permita hay algo que debo infórmele.-

-¿qué pasa?

-hay una energía que está rodeando el sistema Thaud , es la misma que esa vez ,la misma que ella tenia cuando se unió a nosotros .-

-¿de qué diablos hablas? ..

-una energía oscura en el centro del Thaud...Misma que está en la luna. Y es la misma, de esa noche en la tierra.-

-¿acaso podría ser?...

-no es un hecho, pero es la misma y no solo eso sino sentí mas energías.

-¿de quién?..

-de ellos… Los dioses Guerreros.-

-¿Cuántos?-

-de nueve…solo faltan tres y entre ellos Erin.-

-sigue investigando.-

-Si ,mi señor.-

Abubis desaparece, dejando ese planeta y esa constelación para ir a la constelación de Antares donde se encontraba el imperio Set.

-Mitsui sabes lo que debes hacer ¿verdad?..

-si Anubis yo haré que Nadeshko lo haga en esa estamos

-sabes que el señor Zaid no quiere errores esta es nuestra ultima oportunidad

-yo no soy tu ,no cometo errores como tu ..

-eres una insolente pero ..

-Mitsui ¿dónde estas?- la voz de Nadeshko hizo que Anubis desapareciera..

-aqui mi Señora - Nadeshko entro al cuarto donde se encontraba.

-me puedes decir que estabas haciendo, te he estado buscando ,quiero que le digas Rubeus que se prepare ...

-en seguida –la joven desaparece en una estela de agua ..Nadeshko volteo al lugar donde segundos antes estaba Anubis , se encontraba examinado el lugar Intentando encontrar a alguien pero solo se limito a sonreír..

Casa de Sakura..

-¿dónde estoy?.. ¿Qué pasa?..¿Por qué esta muy oscuro?- Sakura se encontraba caminando mirando todo su alrededor pero no veía nada solo oscuridad. Abrió los ojos se encontrar en un bosque era diferente había oscuridad , solo oscuridad al o lejos vio a alguien arrodillada lloraba con mucho dolor , todo se iluminó de nuevo , vio que la persona que lloraba era Serena ...Lloraba con mucho dolor y eso dolor lo sentía Sakura ..

-Serena – le hablo pero ella parecía no escucharla..- Serena..-de nuevo le hablo pero no había respuesta un ruido sepulcral la saco de sus pensamientos después alzo su vista y pudo ver como la oscuridad se acercaba a Serena el ruido seso y vio como Darien gritaba..

-Serena !- Darien cayó a los pies de Serena quien sujetaba la espada llena de sangre

-¿pero que está pasando aquí?...-Nuevamente la oscuridad envolvió a Sakura y una voz se hizo presente.

-¿Que Se Siente Ser La Culpable De Todo?

-¿Que ?..¿Quién Es Esta Ahí!..

-Dime Que Se Siente Ser La Traidora , La Culpable De Todo..

-¿Culpable ..Yo? ... No Soy Culpable De Nada- frente a ella apareció Serena – ¿Tu? ¿Pero Cómo? – Serena la miraba muy fríamente por su parte ella solo bajo la cabeza

Tu Serás La Causante De Su Muerte , Tu Eres La Culpable De Todo , Tu Serás La Causante De Que La Gente Muera , Solo Tu

-Mentira! ...

-Gracias, por tu traición todo será destruido...-Serena , sonrió muy malvadamente

-¿Qué ? –Sakura entendió sus palabras, y la vio con terror -¿ Tu No Seria Capaz De Hacer Eso?.-

-Te Voy A Destruir , Te Lo Juro.-

-Tu Estas Muerta!.-

-No , Estoy Mas Cerca De Lo Que Imaginas , Solo Espera Y Veras...-

-No Puede Ser , No! – Sakura se levanto bruscamente del sueño – Serena tu no lo harías tu no – comenzó a sentir un dolor tan profundo , sus ojos se humedecieron y las palabras de Serena se repitieron en su mente " _dime que se siente ser la traidora , la culpable de todo_"..y algo llamado remordimientos se hicieron presentes

-¿qué he hecho?- . Comenzó a llorar - yo soy la culpable de todo , yo.-

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, le contesto rápidamente…

-Darien, estas bien,.-

-_que pasa sakura?.-_

-Nada es solo que te extraño mucho.-

-_Te tengo una buena notica, Regresó a Japón el lunes estoy de regreso,.-_

Amber cerró los ojos, y se abrazo a Scott.

-Que pasa amor.-

-el regresa.-

Derek observo a Amber y apretó el puño. Sheccid yacía dormida en sus brazos, el había visto lo mimos que Amber.

-Ese maldito no la va dañar se los juro.-Derek. Le dio un beso en la frente.

**Ayer,  
No me preocupaba nada,  
Y En sus brazos descansaba,  
Cómo iba a imaginar?**

El Lunes llego por fin, Derek observaba a su novia la cual se encontraba muy ansiosa como si supiera que algo malo iba pasar pero solo miraba a Derek y después bajaba su mirada.

El corazón no le mentía algo iba a pasar, y tenía miedo, cuando llegaron a la escuela, respiro profundamente, todos salieron, pero ella se quedo sentada unos minutos más.

-Este bien.- le pregunto su novio y esta solo se aferro al asiento

-Tengo miedo,- Derek tomo su mano y le dio un beso..

-¿Por qué?, si yo nunca te voy a dejar,-

-no me dejes sola este día, por favor.-

Saben cuando alguien nos rompe el corazón, este se vuelve más frágil, pero sobre todo, en medio de eso dolor, nos queda una pequeña esperanza de volver con esa persona, misma que nos rompió incluso el alma, y eso nos duele más. Por más que finjamos que estamos bien, no es así nos duele más, y es ahí cuando queremos olvidarlo todo pero sobre todo no volver a ver al causante de nuestro dolor; eso es lo que ella sentía ,un dolor en el pecho como si el corazón le avisara que se moría a cada latido…¿Cómo un corazón ya muerto, puede dolor tanto?, no se lo explicaba pero así era, de nada serbia fingir que todo estaría bien si en el fondo sabia que hoy volvería a derramar lagrimas de dolor.

**Se fue  
Sin decirme una palabra,  
Para qué sirvió decirle tantas veces que la amaba  
**

Caminaban por el estacionamiento, fue cuando escucho una voz que gritaba a los cuatros vientos la noticia de algo para lo que ella no estaba preparada, era la voz de Mina , se encontraba feliz.

-Darien regresa.- Declaro.

Darien regresa…

No sabía como sentirse en ese momento, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y la cicatriz de la herida en su pecho volvió a sangra con mas dolor que nunca , estaba abierta y eso le dolía por que era como si alguien con un daga ardiendo le abriera el pecho sin previo aviso. Lo único que la detenía a no derrumbarse era la mirada de Derek a su lado.

-Sheccid calma, se que te duele, pero calma.-miro a Derek , pudo notar su angustia en su voz, Scott se acerco a ella

-Estamos contigo, tranquila.-

Pero cuando se estaba tranquilizando un auto deportivo rojo se estaciono enfrente de ellos. En ese mismo instante el salió y le abrió la puerta ayudándola a salir, la tomo de la mano, el estaba con ella, ambos sonreían y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que todos esos meses recordándolo en la oscuridad ,meses llenos de soledad y deseando la muerte no valieron de mucho, el era feliz con alguien mas y por más duro que eso pareciera lo tendría que aceptar.

**Se fue con ella, el aire  
La luz,  
****Mis ganas de amar,  
Y es que ya no puedo más**

Derek la tomo de la mano y se la llevo como zombi al salón, cuando llegaron , se sentó sin decir nada, su mirada vacía le preocupaba a pronto sintió que el salón daba vueltas, su respiración se fue entrecortando y el gemido que mantenía en la garganta se hizo cada vez mas fuerte... los ojos se le empezaron a nublar y una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-Sheccid …estabas bien…- Derek la tomo de los hombros.- Sheccid mírame.- pero ella no reaccionaba.

Entonces, de la puerta apareció, El.

Darien había ido a dejar a su novia…y volteo en el momento inadecuado, se despedían con un beso…y se quedo viendo esa imagen…

El la miro también, ahí estaba el... mirándola con los ojos vacios... sin ningún rastro de remordimiento. Aporto su mirada de ellos, se maldijo por haberlos visto, sentía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, comenzó a temblar, la imágenes de aquel dia, llenaban su mente las imágenes de aquel horrendo día.

-¿Por qué regreso ?, Qué le hice yo para merecer esto?.. . –Se abrazo a Derek y de repente sin aviso se dejo caer en ese abismo de oscuridad y de el dolor, las lágrimas borraban su vista y en brazos de Derek cayo inconsciente

**Porque siempre me pierdo,  
Con tu recuerdo  
Sabe más frío sólo intentar  
Olvidar tu amor  
No sentir dolor,  
Obligarme a perder tu calor**

-¿sheccid ? ¿Sheccid ? ¡¡¡¡Por dios reacciona!!!!- pero ella no despertaba se la llevo a la enfermería, Darién que se encontraba todavía ahí quiso ayudarlo pero el se negó , se miraron con furia, pero al final Derek gano por que el no iba a permitir que le hiciera más daño de que ya le había hecho.

Abrió los ojos después de un largo rato, y se encontraba recostada en la enfermería y se encontró con tres pares de ojos que la miraban con preocupación

-¿Cómo te sientes?- touya la tomo de la mano,-Me has dado un gran susto.-

-Bien.. estoy bien… -Su voz sonaba tan poco convincente

-por favor no mientas, estas mal.- la voz de Derek sonaba suplicante y preocupada

- todo va a estar bien-La voz de Ámber sonaba tranquilizadora-Solo procura no voltear a su mesa así todo va ser mas fácil...para ti …por favor.-

-Estoy bien fue solo la impresión de verlo solo eso.-

Que difícil era no ver a la persona que uno mas a amado con otra, no era difícil…¿No?...era insoportable ,verlo con otra sonriendo como si nada pasara, sonríe cuando por dentro el dolor quemaba. Cuando entraron a la cafetería todos los miraban, porque era notorio el estado de ánimo de Sheccid, Helen se acerco a ella y a la abrazo…y Scott también, pero su mirada quería verlo.

Le resultaba bastante difícil olvidar su voz, sus caricias y sus besos… ¿Cómo demonios esperaban que se olvidara de él? ¿Como no verlo si por el conoció el amor? … No podía respirar… tenía ganas de ir a esa mesa y gritarle ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Dónde había quedado todo el amor que le tenía?

**Porque muero por dentro  
Finjo y me miento,  
Desaparezco por ti.**

**El dolor no desaparecerá****  
**

En este momento sentía mas la herida abierta y el dolor se por todo su cuerpo, no soportaba aquello, la cara de cinismo con Seiya y los demás que la miraban con preocupación, entonces de nuevo vio de nuevo aquella escena Darien levantando con un dedo su barbilla para besarla con un beso suave, y a no pudo mas salió corriendo sin impórtale que la miraran , porque si no salía se derrumbaría ahí frente de ellos como esa noche… estaba derrotada…Darien solo regreso para recordarle que ella había perdido todo. ya no podía mas , estaba a punto de caer.

Fue cuando sintió como la lluvia caían por su rostro…se sentó en una banca mirando hacia el cielo las lagrimas se perdían con la lluvia. Se dejo llevar por su dolor y tristeza. ¿como pudo ser tan idiota al pensar que Darien la amaba?...lloraba por el cuando ella se había prometió no llorar mas por el, que nunca más derramaría una lagrima por Darien Chiva …, nunca más en su vida…

**Porque he perdido esta batalla  
Donde sólo yo luchaba  
Fui un ciego nada más  
**

**-**Ya no llores, por favor,- la voz que sonaba cerca de ella, hizo que su corazón doliera mas. Cerró los ojos, no lo podía creer, bajo su cabeza y se llevo las manos al rostro,- ¿Te encuentras bien?-Su voz sonaba preocupada...

-Déjala sola.- otra voz se oye cerca, no quería abrir lo ojos, sabía de quien era esa voz…

-Solo le preguntaba si estaba bien no es necesario que te portes así,-la voz de aquel hombre le dolia

-Lárgate…y no te vuelvas a acerca a ella.-Se acerco a ella- Amor sujétate de mi.- Ella obedeció sin abrir sus ojos…Derek la tomo en sus brazos…-Ya estoy contigo.- le murmuro al odio y ella se aferro mas, Haraka y Michiru se acercaron ….

-oye tu que le pasa a la chica.- Derek se detuvo y miro a Haruka .

-No les importa.- respondió fríamente pero ahora miraba a Darien y después a Haruka…"_Es por Darien verdad"- _ Derek escucho aquel pensamiento, y sonrio amargamente.

-Veo que conoces a este tipo.- Haruka miro con odio Darien

-No ,lo conozco solo bien porque me preocupo ver a su novia llorando bajo la lluvia.-

-eso nadie te lo pidió, -

-por favor bájeme.- Sheccid le susurro al oído…el miro a Darien, y la bajo…ella le dio la espalda seguía mirando a Derek…

-Amor te estaba buscando…- Sakura llego…con las demás…y miro despectivamente a Sheccid.

-les recomiendo que no se junte con esa gente son traicioneros- Haruka miro a Derek…y este sonrió,

- acaso no se cansa a en estar fastidiando - Darien lo miro con enojo

-y tú de provocar tanto daño.-

-tomare en cuenta tu consejo.- Derek miraba Sheccid que miraba al suelo- nosotros nos vamos …preciosa vamos..-

**Tal vez,  
Cure un tiempo las heridas  
Que dejaste en mi vida  
Y que marcaste en mi alma**

Entonces debía afrontarlo…tomo con fuerza su mano…y se giro para verlo a los ojos…

¿Qué es lo que uno debe sentir al ver a la persona que destrozo tu vida?...¿cómo reclamarle que te regrese tu amor, tu corazón?...

Estaban frente a frente…solo se miraron y Darien se perdió en la mirada azul de ella, admirado , fascinado , incrédulo , esos ojos azules , son ,le recordaban ,eran de Serena por eso se perdió en esa mirada azul ..Que lo miraba con ..Algo que el no entendía y tampoco entendía lo que se instalo en su pecho ni mucho menos él como el corazón le latió de felicidad solo veía esos ojos...

Pero ella no sonreía, por que el dolor del pecho no lo soportaba, porque su presencia no la soportaba, recordando aquella tarde ,como no salir corriendo y morir de dolor.

-Hola soy Darien..- pero ella se volteo y comenzó a caminar.

-me vale quien eres.-

**Porque siempre me pierdo,  
Con tu recuerdo  
Sabe más frío sólo intentar  
Olvidar tu amor  
No sentir dolor,  
Obligarme a perder tu calor.**

porque era más fácil decir que no le importaba…que decir , me duele tu traición…me duele tu amor..

**Porque muero por dentro  
Finjo y me miento,  
Desaparezco por ti.**

Y el dolor no desaparecerá

Continuara:

Muchas Gracias a todas por leer esta historia…quiere aclara algo…Esta historia no es la historia de Sailor Moon , Sailor universo..La batalla final.. Esa historia la hace Serekino Kaoru…la cual en este momento no ha actualizado…Siento mucho defraudar a Sandy-Serena… que me confunde.. tal vez si tenga parecido…pero no es lo mismo..Yo admiro mucho a Serekino, es una de mis maestras por la cual yo conocí esta pagina.

Aclarando este punto me despido…

Las kiero mucho…


	8. Mirando el dolor

**Disclaimer**: antes de que me demande de plagio (jajaja) Sailor Moon no es mía, es de Naoko Takeuchi, así como los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo tampoco; pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo tomo a los personajes y un poco de la trama para mi finc…también el personaje, Ruto, es de Tanitalove…

_Capítulo VIII_

**Mirando el dolor**

_**Es muy fácil, romper un corazón... Di Ya no te amo. Me enamore de otra persona.. Que fácil es romper un corazón.. Solo bastan unas palabras y todo pero todo lo que tu creíste se rompe frente ti y que haces..Nada solo ves los trozos de sueños de ilusiones y sobre todo de tu corazón.. Regados en el piso como cristales y cuando quieres recogerlos para los, .te cortas con el filo del dolor y tu llanto no tarda en salir mismo que te tragas para que no vean que estas sufriendo pero ahí está ese dolor un dolor que desaparece por un tiempo pero que crees nunca desaprecio no .ahí esta y cuando menos lo esperas saldrá con más fuerza y eso te destrozara más que la primera vez ¿Alguna vez te han roto el corazón?... ¿O has roto un corazón?..**_

Entonces debía afrontarlo…tomo con fuerza su mano…y se giro para verlo a los ojos…

¿Qué es lo que uno debe sentir al ver a la persona que destrozo tu vida?...¿cómo reclamarle que te regrese tu amor, tu corazón?...

Estaban frente a frente…solo se miraron y Darien se perdió en la mirada azul de ella, admirado , fascinado , incrédulo , esos ojos azules , son ,le recordaban ,eran de Serena por eso se perdió en esa mirada azul ..Que lo miraba con ..Algo que el no entendía y tampoco entendía lo que se instalo en su pecho ni mucho menos él como el corazón le latió de felicidad solo veía esos ojos...

Pero ella no sonreía, por que el dolor del pecho no lo soportaba, porque su presencia no la soportaba, recordando aquella tarde, como no salir corriendo y morir de dolor.

-Hola soy Darien..- pero ella se volteo y comenzó a caminar.

-me vale quien eres.- y siguió caminando con su novio…sin voltear…por que para ella era mas fácil decir que no le importaba…que decir , me duele tu traición…me duele tu amor**.**

**-**sabes por lo menos debes fingir que eres educada.- le grito el en medio de la lluvia por que su actitud le dolía. Se detuvo y lo volteo a ver.

- esta bien seré educada…siento mucho mis palabras…la verdad es que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo tu nombre…así que con toda mi educación te pido que te vayas al diablo…así o mas educada.-

-hay personas que son mas educadas que tu.-

-Que demonios quieres…déjeme ir.- grito por qué no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca…por el dolor de su presencia le dolía.- Basta, no me interesa tu nombre ni mucho menos conocerte.-

Ambos se miraron…. Ninguno bajaba la vista pero Sheccid no lo soporto y bajo su mirada…tomo la mano de su novio y comenzó a caminar…

El dolor es algo que no podemos evitar y ella lo sentía como una fila daga que esta clavada en su corazón…como podía verlo y no reclamarle lo mucho que a sufrido por su culpa, tomo con más fuerza la mano de su novio.

-no lo soporto- se detuvo – no puedo sonreír, sabiendo que el está ahí, porque regreso..- la lluvia perdía las lagrimas de ella mientras Derek solo la abrazaba.- antes daba todo por tenerlo a mi lado y hoy doy todo por tenerlo lejos… lo odio… no puede ser que el amor se pueda volver odio…-

-no estás sola estoy aquí- la apretó mas fuerte a su cuerpo.- vamos a casa…debes descansar.-

Y de nuevo volvieron a retomar su camino…

Darien seguía mirando el camino que tomo la chica, ante la mirada de Sakura…que no se encontraba muy feliz.-

-Acaso esa grosera te impresiono..- dijo con enfado..-

-No te diste cuenta tiene los mismo ojos de Serena,.- comento mirando a los ojos-

- pero de la casualidad de que no es Serena, ella es Sheccid Kaworu… es mil veces mejor que ella.- comenzó a caminar cuando se encontró a Seiya paso a su lado-

-¿qué paso?..- pregunto el chico mirando seriamente a Darien-

-Nada..- darien se acerco a su novia cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba. Entonces volteo una rubia lo miraba seriamente, fríamente, a su lado un hombre corpulento y a su lado otro chico rubio los tres lo miraban fijamente….después llego una chica mas pequeña de estatura…y llevaba dos mochilas de mas.

-Son los Carter..- la voz de Seiya hizo que dejara de mirarlos – hermanos de el novio de Sheccid…Derek Carter…

-sus hermanos.- Darien de nuevo volteo a verlos, ahora se encontraban dos chicos mas, Tany y Touya.- ¿Todos son sus hermanos?....

-Se podría decir que si, son hijos adoptivos…veras los dos rubios son hermanos, gemelos, sus nombre son Helen y Scott Wilson, ella es un modelo internacional, su hermano es compositor y es el bajista de Sheccid, el fortachón es Emerick Carter, novio de Helen es deportista fue jugador de la FLN pero ahora está en las luchas pero se retiro por el momento, la pequeña es Amber Carter, diseñadora de ropa es muy prestigiosa y los que llegaron, son Touya Kagoru , hermano de sheccid, es arreglista musical y ambos son dueños de la empresa de las luchas en Estados Unidos, y la chica es Akari Tany la mejor amiga de Sheccid, es un diseñadora de páginas Web.

-vaya que familia tan talentosa.-

-Si muy talentosos, Derek es actor y cantante, su padre es el famoso Doctor Karl Carter el mejor doctor en diagnostico en el mundo, y su madre diseñadora de interiores y claro su novia…la princesa del pop.

-solo falta que me digas que su mascota es famosa, otra cosa más , debo dirigirme hacia ellos como su altezas o Dioses,- dijo con sarcasmo y burla… cosa que a Seiya no le agrado.

-No, no creo que te dirija la palabra, es mas ni la mirada, no hablan con otras personas que no sean ellos mismos. Y si dirigen la palabra , es para tratarlos como basura, como tú… comprenderás.-

Ambos se miraron seriamente Seiya estaba a punto de irse contra de el por lo que le hizo a su bombón tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta matarlo; pero lo que nadie sabía es que el ya había comenzado su venganza , una venganza que estaba casi lista solo faltaba la caída de Darien y eso sería una venganza muy buena para su bombón .

Porque ese individuo le robo todo, le robo su vida su corazón, al ser más inocente que su único error fue darle su amor…

Porque Darien pronto sabría lo que es el amor.

_**Con El Alma En Mil Pedazos  
Por El Llanto Y Los Fracasos  
Por Lo Cruel De Tu Traición  
Que Manera De Pegarle A Un Corazón  
Que Siempre Te Entrego Todo Su Amor**_

Porque el silencio lo decía todo, pro que el dolor le impedía hablar por el nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba suspirar, mirando las calles mojadas por la fuerte tormenta que azotaba Tokio. Sentía que el cielo lloraba por ella.

El dolor no la dejaba pensar y mientras mas recordaba lo de este dia mas creció en ella el odio hacia ellos.

-llegamos.- Derek quiso tomar su mano pero ella no se lo permitió y salió del auto.- Sheccid estas bien – pregunto el

- no necesito de tus cuidados se cuidarme sola – Derek se sorprendió ante la contestación de su novia fue tan fría...

- Lo sé es solo que bueno .- pero ella no lo escucho y se introdujo en la casa. Ahí se encontraba Lain con su bebe quien al verla la extendió los brazos pero ello solo la miro fríamente. Y subió las escaleras, la bebe comenzó a llorar pero entro Derek y la cargo .

-¿Que paso?- pregunto su madre.

-Darien regreso-

- Debo verla-

-No…necesita estar sola.-

_**CON LA PENA DE PERDERTE  
CON UNA HERIDA DE MUERTE  
ME DEJASTE EL CORAZON  
YO QUE TANTO TE ADORA**_

Cuando entro a su habitación se quedo sentada en el suelo por bastante tiempo , no lloraba solo miraba el inmenso vacio que tenia frente.

-Noooooo...ya no ..y a no...por favor...- Sheccid comenzó a llorar ese recuerdo dolia mucho aunque los meses pasaba, aun dolía..Como si lo estuviera viviendo..Se levanto y vio como de nuevo llovia...."Ya no puedo mas...ya no...por favor.. Ya no quiero sufrir ya no...Porque no morir...Porque No me dejaron morir...Esto es un sueño...Verdad?..Mañana voy a despertar y el estará conmigo...Si eso es...Mañana despertare... –se dejo caer al suelo.. - esto es un sueño. Es un cruel sueño..verdad- se abrazo las piernas y lloro con mas dolor... No, quería llorar no quería creer, se resistía a creerlo y sin embargo sabia que era verdad, ¿Como fue tan estúpida?, ella misma sabia que a Sakura le gustaba Darien pero también sabia que era su mejor amiga , y por eso nunca creyó que la fueran a traicionar, era una tonta, ingenua, confiada, en ese momento los odio mas , por haberla engañado y haberse burlado de ella , por lastimarla, por destruir todos sus sueños, y que pensaron la niña buena los dejaría vivir su vida como si nada, como si no doliera esa traición , no, estaba equivocados

_**Y QUE TODO TE ENTREGABA  
ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE DOLOR**_

-Ya..no puede doler mas..ya no-...-Y seguía llorando.. lloraba .por que , que mas se puede hacer cuando a uno le rompen el corazón..Cuando el alma se va de nuestros cuerpos, cuando ya nada tiene sentido. Cuando te traicionan aquellos en que confiabas ciegamente ¿ que mas se puede hacer?..Se levanto de pronto.. su rabia la estaba cegando.. , su dolor...ese crecia. por eso .. tiro todo lo que había en los libreros al piso, de nuevo la furia la controlaba.. y lloraba.. grito, mientras aventaba una muñeca de porcelana al espejo este se rompió., miro los pedazos..y un arrebato se abrió de nuevo la herida de su muñeca..izquierda , pero de nada sirvió el dolor no se iba, seguía ahí donde late el corazón , donde las palabras de Darien seguían repitiéndose con dolorosa claridad

-Pero ¿ Que Te Pasa?.- Derek entro corriendo al escuchar sus gritos viendo de nuevo como ella sufría por una traición ..-Mira Lo Que Te Hiciste..Estas Loca- tiro el pedazo de vidrio que tenia en su mano derecha..mientras que Sheccid lo miraba con rencor..

-SI ESTOY LOCA.. LOCA DE RABIA, DE TRISTEZA, DE DOLOR... ESTOY DESESPERADA Y YA NO PUEDO -..

-Deja De Actuar Asi.. Se Fuerte"..

-No Puedo .. No Puedo..¿Por Que Me No Me Dejas En Paz?..

-¡Por Que Eres Mi novia ..Por Que Te Queremos!!!"...

-No Soy Tu Novia ...Tú No Eres Nadie Para Mi...Lo Entiendes... Déjame..Tu Simplemente Eres Un Estorbo ..Por Eso..No Tienes A Nadie..No Soy Tu Novia..Y Nuca Lo Seré..- miro con dolor..la actitud de la chica le dolieron las palabras..-Lárgate No Te Vuelvas Meter En Mi Vida , Entiendes.. Jamás..-

-No puedo dejarte asi.. estas herida- contesto

-LÁRGATE"- Grito empujándolo hacia la puerta

-No Pienso Dejarte Asi.. Estas Mal . Puedes Cometer Una Locura.."- grito su novio

-No Quiero Nada Que Venga De Ustedes ., Quiero Que Te Largues Que Me Dejes Sola"-

-No"-

-NO LO ENTIENDES, NO QUIERO VERLOS – Grito desesperada

-Serena yo...te quiero ayudar..."-

-Vete por favor, me hacen más daño si están aquí"- dijo y el salió mientras, ella se recargaba en la puerta y lloraba aun más

-¿Qué pasa..?- Lain como los demás que ya habían llegado subieron a ver qué pasaba al oír los gritos..y mirando con preocupación a Derek ...

- De nuevo esta sufriendo...y no quiere que estemos con ella"..

-debo verla…-

-No , no vayas te puede lastimar..en este momento esta cegada por su rabia.. y lastima a quien este frente a ella- Derek se dejo caer al suelo

_**CON EL ALMA EN MIL PEDAZOS  
DESANGRANDO VOY, MIS VENAS  
ME VOY LLENO DE CORAJE  
PORQUE NO QUISO QUEDARSE  
PORQUE NO ME AMO DE VERAS**_

La lluvia caía implacable como siempre, Sheccid , ahora se encontraba en la azotea de su casa , gritando, sin importarle la lluvia que caí sobre ella, sin importarle nada.

-POR QUE?- Gritaba, con rabia- Si YO TE AMABA-¿POR QUÉ ?, pero nada, no había respuesta alguna, se dejo caer golpeando el suelo con los puños, gritando la misma pregunta, esa nunca tenía una respuesta lógica..y que el corazón no entendía ¿Por qué?

_**CON EL ALMA EN MIL PEDAZOS  
VOY SUFRIENDO ESTA CONDENA  
VOY LLORANDO MI FRACASO  
RECORDANDO A CADA RATO  
LO FELIZ QUE FUI CON ELLA**_

Saben cuando el dolor nos controla hacemos y decimos cosas que no queríamos decir, es que el dolor es tan insoportable que no hay anestesia ante tal caso, nos duele saber que nada es para siempre, nos duele ver que la vida sigue y nada cambia, nos duele saber que la persona que amas no está a tu lado para deprimente saber qué lloras por alguien que no llorar por ti, dar todo por nada, ser todo y no ser nada a la vez.

Derek la observo un momento, y lo que veía no le gustaba nada, se encontraban en la terraza ella miraba la luna con melancolía.

-Qué pasa? - Se atrevió a preguntar, al notar la tristeza en aquellos ojos azules

-Darién no me ama- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, - creo que nunca me amo y por eso solo jugo conmigo – ella sabia que no debía sentirse débil, pero confiaba demasiado en Derek como para engañarlo.

-Si no quieres hablar de eso- dijo él, consiente del dolor de su novia

- No, está bien, seguramente es lo mejor, creo que no he expresado mis sentimientos...es solo que ya me canse de llorarle …perdóname por lo que dije hace un momento no era mi intención , no sabía lo que decía, te lastime ,perdóname.- pero Derek le puso un dedo en la boca.

-no lo recuerdo, acaso es importante .- dijo dándole un beso en la frente y tomándola en brazos.

-No, bájame.- y lo hizo ella de nuevo se sentó en el frio suelo

-Serena-

-Me duele mucho, me duele aquí- dijo tocándose el pecho, ahí donde latía su corazón –Todo lo soñado, todo lo creado, todo, todo se desvaneció de pronto, y no lo pude detener, se rompió ante mis ojos-

-Eso ya paso- comentó el, el dolor de ella creció mas

-No porque aun no se cómo fue que todo empezó, cuando me di cuenta, simplemente, ya había pasado, el amaba a Sakura y no a mí y aun no sé como paso- dijo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-No llores- pidió el, ella lo abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, llorando y lloro todo lo que no había llorado.

-Yo habría hecho todo lo que él me pidiera, yo lo hubiera seguido hasta el mismo infierno , yo le daría mi vida si me lo pidiera y no preguntaría para que la quiere , yo confiaba ciegamente en él y ahora..., ahora él se va con otra, y ... y yo que hago si no se hacer otra cosa que no sea amarlo..no se vivir sin el , no entiendo esta vida si no lo tengo a mi lado - dijo sin darse cuenta que esas palabras tan bien le hacían daño a él.

-Aquí estoy yo- pidió el depositando un suave beso en su frente

-Gracias, pero la verdad ya no puedo más, no soporto verlos, sin pensar de nuevo en la venganza- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente –Derek , no voy a descansar hasta verlo a mi pies y eso dalo por hecho..por que se arrepentirán por todo el daño que me ha hecho.-

Derek se estremeció ante aquella revelación ¿Qué podía decir?.

-Amor es mejor que los perdones , no es bueno que pienses asi ..además eres mucho mejor que Sakura.. Eres todo un a dama de sociedad, elegante ,fina, educada y sobre todo hermosa olvídate de eso ..A tu lado Sakura es un niña ..

-Y entonces por qué me dejo por ella ...que tiene ella que no tenga yo...dime , que tiene ella que no tenga…-

-"Eres la persona más valiosa del mundo ...y Darien es el gran tonto del universo ...yo jamás te hubiera dejado…yo jamás te dejare.-

-"Si pero yo soy más tonta por suponer que el me amaba, no era lo mejor para el yo era, Serena, la tonta y ella la bonita ,la intelectual..-Derek tomo su rostro y el obligo que lo mirara.-

-yo amo a esa Serena, esa niña que un día me dio la oportunidad de acariciar su vientre que era golpeado por pequeños piecitos, yo amo a Serena que medio una hija, que lloro cuando le dije que había oído los pensamientos de su bebe, que me dio la oportunidad de ser su nuevo destino…Yo amo a esta Serena, mi niña, mi muñeca de porcelana, tu eres mi razón de vivir ahora, yo te necesito…amo a mi Serena ..Te amo- le dio un beso, que ella acepto, después la tomo en sus brazos aun besándola.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, la deposito en la cama…

-Te sientes mejor-

-Si más tranquila , a veces me pregunto cómo soporto todo esto y no me quiebro como una rama..-

-por que eres la más fuerte y tienes un gran corazón..Y- Derek se quedo callado por un momento.

-Sabes algo malo pasara – dijo mirando hacia la ventana-"Atacaran... lo sé..- ella se levanta y se dirige hacia su balcón.. -mira la luna se oculta

- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien..-Derek la tomo de la cintura

En otro lugar

-dile a Rubeus que busque más puntos , necesitamos, esparcir más energía.- Nadeshko observaba la tierra

-Claro que sí mi señora, sus deseos ya son obedecidas.- se va.--Anubis ..-el hombre salio de las sombras -. Encárgate de mandarle ayuda a Rubeus , estoy segura de que esas estúpidas Sailors aparecerán no quiero impedimentos en mis planes.-

- Con todo gusto.- se va.-

-Rubeus – Mitsui lo miro con soberbia ...- nuestra señora, quiere que partas en este instante a buscar más puntos , inmediatamente.- se va.-

-Cada día me cae peor, es una engreída, sólo porque es la mano derecha de la señora se cree la lider de todos nosotros ante ella. quiere mandarnos como si fuera la mejor de todos. No cabe duda que es la consentida de la señora pero un dia le demostrare que no es asi que .-

-"De hecho es así ..Rubeus ella es nuestra líder .- gota en la cabeza.-

-Kaolinet ..pero ni siquiera sabe pelear.- dijo enfadado.-

-Mejor no busques problemas y haz lo que te dijo Mitzui es muy poderosa .- escucha la voz de Anubis- esta vez quisiera que te llevaras este.- aparece una especie de esfera en color azul .- es por si te atacan ..-

- Muchas gracias- y solo desaparece

Rubeus estaba atacando a toda la gente que estaba en el parque, eran como unas 20 personas aproximadamente, todas estaban inmovilizadas. El alzo su mano y apreció la esfera azul misma que inserto en el suelo -

-Muy bien, que hermoso parque .- apunta con su mano a una mujer –INFIERNO NEGRO !.-

- Alto ahí!

-No vamos a permitir que sigas lastimando a la gente.-

-Somos las Sailor Scouts que protegemos este planeta.-

-Y luchamos por el amor y la justicia.-

-Sabían que su discurso ya me lo aprendí asi que ya no gasten saliva diciéndomelo Y las castigare en nombre de la luna - dijo bufándose de ellas.- saca la esfera de color azul y la estrella contra el piso junta a ellas- espero que se diviertan mucho con ELLA... yo me retiro hasta la próxima.- Iba a desaparecer cuando el rayo dorado se impacto contar su cuerpo

-Lamento decirte que esta vez morirás-Endimion estaba detrás de el sonriendo fríamente..

-Yo lamento más que su princesa no está para protegerlo"

-¿Cuándo atacaremos ?.- pregunto Ruto a Sheccid que se encontraban en lo alto de un árbol.

-Aun no, quiero saber su nivel de pelea, por lo que veo es muy bajo.-

Sheccid observaba cuando de pronto apareció un demonio en forma de araña que se colgaba de los potes, los arbole s y todo de lo que se pudiera colgar..para las Sailor les hacia algo difícil atacarlo ya que la lluvia no les ayudaba mucho -

-Cuidado Mercury!- un rayo proveniente de el demonio da directamente hacia las chicas..

- Láser De Estrella ... Fugaz–dicho ataque desvía el rayo..

-Vaya, mas entrometidas, pero lamento decirles que llegan un poco tarde, pues el cristal negro a sido incrustado y nadie lo puede quitar

-eso lo veremos.-  
_  
_-hoy si te venceremos .Rubeus-

- por todo el daño que has hecho -

-ustedes no me hagan reir , se ha comprobado que ustedes sin su princesa no son nada ..o.. ¿ acaso Sailor Shams ya sabe como utilizar el cristal de plata ,ya me estoy cansando de ustedes.- lanza un ataque que pasa un lado de Mercury

-ESTRELLA DE SALIOR... MAKER!.- el ataque va directo a Rubeus quien lo desvía.-

-Crees que con ese ataque me derrotaras solo Eres una basura... INFIERNO NEGRO!

-RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!.- dicho ataque desvía el de Rubeus.- Estas bien?.- dijo acercándose a ella.-

-Gracias, pero no debiste hacer eso me se defender - dijo Maker con mucha indiferencia cosa que a Mercury la lastimo

-lo siento no fue mi intención ofenderte -

-Maker deja de estar discutiendo y vamos a destruir a ese demonio –Healer la miro duramente...

-tienes razón Healer , Mercury vamos lo importante es vencerlo.

-Si lo se vamos ...-

-Bueno, ya me están aburriendo con sus tonterías .-Rubeus de nuevo lanza otro ataque pero es desviado por una rosa

-creo que en eso coincidimos Rubeus , nos estas aburriendo pero sobre todo .-

-Pero majestad, no se preocupe en este encuentro usted dejara de existir – otro rayo ilumino el parque y la lluvia no se detenía- Estúpidas eso son, solo basura .- se prepara para atacar, pero algo interrumpe la tensión.-

-TIERRA... TIEMBLA!

-No puede ser!.-Venus se quedo paralizada al ver ese ataque

-MAREMOTO... DE NEPTUNO!

-Es increíble que seas ellas!.- Júpiter comenzó a temblar

-GRITO... MORTAL!.- ambos ataques se combinan y le llegan de golpe a Rubeus , mandándolo al suelo instantáneamente.-

-Estamos en problemas es nuestro fin- Mercury miro a las demas..

-SAETA LLAMANTE DE...MARTE!- poder que llego al demonio

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?.- dijo Endymion en un tono muy sorprendido.-

-Nosotras formamos parte de una nueva era somos las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar Externo.-

-Y estamos aquí para acabar contigo.- Neptiune Se ponen al otro lado de los demás, las Outers miran muy despectivamente a los demás.-

-Y no solo eso sino que destruiremos tu cristal –Plut camina con dirección al cristal

-Puedes irte despidiendo de esta vida .- Satrun lo apunta con su báculo

-sigo diciendo que no podan hacer nada ahora soy mas fuerte y no me interesa que formen una nueva era , serán eliminadas por mi..

-eso crees digo fuiste muy fácil de vencer la otra vez ..- la voz de una mujer robo la atención de todos solo se veia su silueta que se encontraba parad a en un árbol..

- y tu ¿quién demonios eres?...

- Soy Ruto, hija de El Ángel Hécate y el Dios Osiris…soy un dios Guerrero…pero esta vez no vine sola….Detrás de ella cinco individuos eran iluminados por los truenos en el centro se encontraba su líder.

-Veo que no pueden contra ellos, por eso venimos a ayudarlas- las miro con superioridad

-Que demonios es eso?.-Venus señalo la esfera azul, misma que sufría una transformación en un ser gelatinoso , mismo que se convertía en humano

-Maldición .. eso es ... – Ruto miro con preocupación a su líder que veia pasmada al ser que se encontraba frente a ellas

-Un Asonic. Creí que solo Anubis podía crearlos a no ser que.-

-Que Anubis este ya con ellos- dijo mirándola fijamente…Las demás siluetas estaban quietas, cubiertas por túnicas de color negro , solo su silueta miraban.

-Debemos ayudarlas- una silueta se iba disponer a marcharse pero es detenida por la espada de ella

-Tu no te mueves de aquí hasta que yo lo diga.. Veamos que pueden hacer…-

-Es verdad veamos-

-Ahh es cosa se v e muy asquerosa.. –Venus corría desesperadamente ya que el Asonic la perseguía

-Venus agáchate -Grito Júpiter .. ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER!.- y el ataque fue directo al Asonic pero lo traspasó sin hacerle daño alguno.- No le hizo nada, no puede ser.- este ser sonrió y de su mano saco una enorme espada misma que regreso el ataque de Júpiter causándole heridas en todo su cuerpo

-Júpiter- grito Mercury-chicas él puede absorber nuestros poderes tenga cuidado – llego hasta Júpiter-Te encuentras bien..-ella solo asintió

-Y cómo pretendes que lo ataquemos –Maeker la miro con molestia..

-SUSPIROS MORTALES – el viento soplo con gran fuerza y cuando llego ante el Asonic fue una brisa tan delicada se oyó un suspiro que las dejo inmóviles y al Asonic grito con mucho dolor. Las Sailor buscaron a la causante de tal poder y vieron como Saturn bajaba su báculo...

-Fue Saturn...-Dijo Venus impresionada - pero como es que tiene ese poder...Endimión la vio fijamente...

-Eso fue increíble.- Endymion la miro con superioridad- pero no basto. -Dijo señalando al Asonic que se encontraba de pie

- Creo que es hora de atacar…ustedes no se muevan .- la primera silueta que se encontraba en medio dio un paso.

-Soy Sailor Sin …la Sailor de la Noche…- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Rubeus, las demás sailor se miraron, entre si, Sailor Shams la miro fijamente y después a las personas que tenía en frente, Sailor Shams la Sailor del fuego negro del sol … su traje era de una solo pieza era de color púrpura de escote cuadrado con fino tirantes que se entrecruzaba en su espalda del mimo material que el de las Stars ..En medio del pecho llevaba un extraño broche en forma de una llama color negro su guantes le pasaban mas allá de su codo, en su mano derecha llevaba un piedra color azul que era enmarcada por un triangulo blanco...

- ¿quién eres tú ?- pregunto la líder de las Sailor .. quién la miraba con desconfianza..

- soy una vieja amiga de su princesa- Shams tembló levemente

- ¿cómo? – la miro con asombro..

- porque te sorprendes, si tu y yo nos conocemos...- .. llevaba su túnica a negra que les impedía a las demás verle el rostro – Pero no vine a hacer amigas sino a destruir ese cristal…- aparece una hermosa espada , el mango era de oro blanco que tenia incrustaciones de diamantes azules ,que brilla como las estrellas su hoja ere muy fina y delgada parecía un espejo , Satunr miró asombrada esa espada ..

-nunca creí que volvería ver esa espada ..-la hermosura de esa espada hipnotizaba

-que dices Satunr.-

- La Espada De Azaul . La Legendaria Espada. La Espada Del Universo...-

- La Espada De La Destrucción -Healer la miro con incredulidad ..

Y ante la mirada de todos , Sin da un gran salto quedando encima del cristal negro y solo enterró la punta de su espada y este se rompió en pedazos que se esparcieron por todo el lugar ..Sin estaba flotando en el aire. quien miraba los pedazos del cristal alzo su espada a la altura de su pecho y esta desapareció y en su lugar aprecio un báculo de una estrella de seis picos dentro de un circulo color dorado ...este brillo y los pedazos de cristales comenzaron a flotar y desaparecieron ..

-No Puede Ser El Báculo De Kisar .. El Báculo De La Creación.-

-¿cómo lo hiciste, eso no es posible ese cristal no se podía romper ... a menos de que ...tú seas.-sintió algo frió en su vientre volteo a ver que era y era un espada muy hermosa ,esta salió de su cuerpo y con dificultad miro a su contrincante , su capa nunca permito verla al cara. Solo esos ojos grises que mostraban mucha frialdad ...las demás vieron como Rubesu era herido por aquélla persona..

-Como te atreviste- Rubeus se notaba muy mal

-Sabes mucho y debes morir.- Sin no tubo compasión y le corto la garganta con su filosa espada

-"Lo mato.. - Júpiter solo la miraba con miedo al igual que las demás por que podían sentir un gran poder en ella

Rubues poco a poco fu e cayendo y la chica flotaba en el aire .. y cayó frente a Endimión mismo que veía solo a la chica.

- Acabo con esto.- Una de la siluetas dio un paso y se dirigió hacia Sin la voz del hombre hizo que todas voltearan -

- CETRO DE KISAR POR TU PODER DIVINO ...- la estrella comienza brillar y el demonio comenzó a brillar de un color dorado - DESTRUYE!.- una inmensa energía de color dorada y en forma de estrella sale del cetro y rápidamente se estrella en el cuerpo de este.-

- Lo Destryo !.- dijo Venus con los ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa, todos estaban igual de impactados por lo que acababan de ver, no se explicaban como de un solo golpe pudo matarlo, era una Sailor muy poderosa, de eso no había duda.-

-Quien eres?.- dijo Mercury asombrada.-

- Se encuentran bien?.- les dijo a las Outer.-

-Sí.- Satunr le sonrió

-Estamos bien.- Sin se acerca a ellas

-¿Quién eres tu?- Endymion la miro con extrañeza..- Dime te lo ordeno

-Si yo fuera tu me cuidaría la espalda – Sin sonrio y fue cuando el pudo sentir como una flecha se incrusto en su espalda.. y esta desapareció

-Endimión..- Shams corrió a ayudarlo.. Quería sacarle la flecha pero Ruto se lo impidió..

-Si el quitas es flecha se muere... el que lo ataco es un Asonic sus trucos baratos no sirven..

-Y que debo hacer..- dijo desesperada ya que la flecha hacia que el gritara de dolor...

-Sería bueno que muriera"- la voz de Sin hizo que ella volteara enojada...

-Como te atreves…- ambas se miraron con odio

- Un Príncipe Que No Pudo Desviar Un Ataque De Un Ser Tan Inferior A Él No Es Fuerte Y Debe Ser Derrotado.- el mismo hombre que había hablado hace un momento se acerco a ellas- Sin solo derrotaste al demonio y a Rubeus el Asonic se te escapó.- Sin solo sonrió-

-Sabia que esto ocurrirá, solo quería saber si él era capaz de detener la flecha….- se encogió de hombros…- Veo que no

Las demás sailor se miraban las unas a las otras, sin decir nada sin moverse.

-Acaso no lo van a ayudar.- les grito Shams.

- No,- Dijo Sin mirándola fríamente.- Es tu príncipe hazlo tu…-

-Te lo ruego… ayúdalo.-

-está bien pero a cambio quiero el cristal de plata.-

-Lo que sea pero salvarlo…- Endymion . se encontraba inconsciente…- pero salvarlo…-

Se acerco a él, y con fuerza saco la flecha, misma que se esfumo en sus manos...

-ahora el cristal, - se miraron fijamente entonces Shams sonrió con malicia,.

-No..-

- no juegues conmigo…-

-Ese cristal es mío.- dijo con soberbia…mientras lo aparecía- lo quieres ven por el.-

- no te pertenece. y nunca debiste retarme -, le arrebató de las manos el Cristal de Plata y lo tomó en el aire.-

- ¡Devuélvemelo es mío por derecho - grito mientras se abalanzó sobre ella.-

- Ruto..- grito

- LATIGO DE FUEGO .. – Shams es detenida por Ruto - tu no vas a ningún lado Traidora

- Shams - Mercury se acerco a ella para ayudarla pero Neptiune la ataca

- MAREMOTO DE NEPTINO ..-Mercury apenas logra esquivar el ataque..

- un día dijimos que nos pagarían la traición que le hicieron a nuestra princesa y este día a llegado.

- Así es la venganza se dará - las siluetas se posaron de tras de ella .

- ¿Qué demonio está pasando por que ella tiene el cristal de plata.- Exclamó preocupado Endymion .-

- SABLE DE URANUS...ELIMINA!- un inmenso poder salió de su espada, que se estrella en el cuerpo, del príncipe quien lo deja muy mal herido.-

- Ahg, maldita... co...mo...t.e .atrev..es .- muy lentamente se levanta, con mucho trabajo

- ¿Que demonios quieres?.- Grito Shams pero Sin solo sonrió con esa mirada fría que era una de sus características. Shams sintió miedo mucho miedo al ver esa mirada de color hielo.

-Que tonta eres… niña estúpida , soy una descendiente directa de la luna, y tu no, por eso este cristal es mio por derecho de sangre,- Todos quedaron impactados por sus palabras Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a irse donde las Outers.y sus amigos- ustedes son muy débiles ,

- ¡Regresa ese Cristal inmediatamente!- Ordenó el príncipe .-

- la venganza no a llegado así que vámonos ..- todos se miraron entre si ..

- muy bien vámonos - Uranus como las demás desaparecen

- Sailor Shams esto es el inicio – Ruto desaparece el látigo .. Luego vio a Sailor Sin y solo desapareció..

- tú eres una traidora pero un día la pagaras ya lo veras..- Sin comenzó a caminar con las demás

- ¿quién eres tú?-

- Soy Solo Una Simple Sailor Scuts Que Lucha Por El Amor Y La Justicia...Solo Eso..Y La Noche Es Mi Guía ... Y También Su Peor Pesadilla, O Acaso Creían Que La Muerte De La Princesa Se Quedaría En El Olvido …Me Vengare De Ustedes – Endymion pudo ver algo mas detrás de esa capa vio unos ojos grises que miraban con mucho odio y una mirada que le congelo el alma..Un viento soplo y ella desapareció con el dejando en su lugar unas plumas de color negro ..

- Expliquen algo a mi.- gritó impidiendo que las Inner y la pareja siguieran su camino

-¿Que pasa Fighter?.- Preguntó Shams algo extrañada y preocupada

- Ustedes me dijeron que la muerta de Serena no fue su culpa , pero aquella Sailor dijo que se vengaría, ¿Qué diablos quiso decir esa nueva Sailor ?... Me mintieron verdad, las otras tenían razón, mis hermanos tenían razón, ustedes me mintieron.- Shams solo bajó la mirada evadiendo la suya.- las Outer s les llamaron traidores. Fue por su culpa que ella ya no esté aquí..que este muerta.-

- Perdónanos.- comento Jupiter.- Esa nueva Sailor...- bajó el rostro.- Tiene razón.-

- ¿A que te refieres?.-

- A nada.- Intervino Mercury .- Nosotros sabemos que ella murió en un accidente, solo eso.-

- les contamos la verdad, ella traiciono a Darien, ella era la mala.- hablo Venus.-

-Ya basta.- Grito Jipiter..- Eso no es cierto,. Se volteo a ver Fighter y a las demás.- eso es una mentira, ella no nos traiciono, al contrario, fuimos nosotros. Discúlpenos

- Lita…pero .- Shams la miro furiosa.-

- Estoy Harta De Ti... De Lo Que Dices De Serena ! ..Quien Eres Tu Para Destrozar La Vida De Alguien Que Te Consideraba Su Amiga!..-sus ojos se volvieron fríos...-¿Qué Te Hizo Para Que Le Pagaras Asi ?...Traidora, Envidiosa !– Shams no decía nada solo la miraba con rencor...- Sabes Lo Que Mas Aborrezco La Cara De Hipócrita Que Tienes , Tu La Que Se Hace La Victima ... La Ofendida , "Mi Amiga Me Traiciono"... Patrañas...- le iba a contestar pero Darien se le adelanto..

- Ya Acabaste De Ofenderla!..- ambos se veían...Lita solo sonrió con sarcasmo...

- es increíble... somos basura... yo- ella comenzó a llorar- Yo Tengo La Culpa...Todos Tenemos La Culpa... ¿Por Qué?... –una ira la invadió por completo- Tu Eras Quien Debió Suplicar.. Humillarte, Arrodillarte , Como Ella Lo Hizo..Tu Debiste Haber Muerto, No Ella, Ella Era Muy Buena Tanto Que Ella Pidió Perdón Por Algo Que No Hizo...Cuando El Traidor Fuiste Tu!...

-¿Qué!.- Fighter lucía furiosa. y no contuvo las ganas y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Darien con todo el odio que había en su ser que había acumulado desde hace mucho, y cuando lo iba a golpear otra vez Healer lo detuvo .

- Maldito, Eso Eres, Pensé Que La Amabas, Dime ..¿Por Que La Traicionaste?..Si Ella Te Amaba,.. Pero Claro Tu Que Sabes De Sentimientos, Sino Los Tienes…Por que si Ella Siempre Te Fue Fiel.. Nunca Dejo De Extrañarte ..Lo Sé Por Qué Yo La Vi.. Como Te Gritaba..Como Te Necesitaba.. NO LA MERECIAS!"- Fighter le reclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estaba Muerto..- Darien se encontraba en el suelo, lentamente se puso de pié, limpiando el pequeño hilo de sangre que le escurría de la boca.

-Y Lo Mejor Hubiera Hecho Sido Que Siguieras Muerto...

-Seiya basta..- Maker lo tomo del brazo..

-No.. Por Que Este Tipo Merece Que Le Digamos Sus Cosa.. Darien Chiva Te Pedi Que La Cuidaras.. Pero En Ves De Eso Te Dedicaste A Destrozarle La Vida ¿Por Que?..Explícanos .. Que Te Hizo En Que Te Fallo.. – miro a Sakura - Y Tu..Dime Que Te Debia, Que Te Hizo..Maldición Contesten.. Recuerdo.. Como Te Amaba .. Como Lloro Cuando Se Enteró Que Estabas Muerto.. Contesten.. ¿Por Que Le Pagaran Con Eso?.. Eres un estúpido, te juró que yo te haré pagarlo…-

- Ya basta Fighter no es el momento, no vale la pena..- Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.-

- Vámonos.- Ordenó Fighter.-

- No, vamos a ajustar cuentas ahora, no te vayas.- Indicó Endymion .

-Ahora no... Pronto- Fighter solo le miró muy indiferente y desaparecieron.-

Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar en esta vida y dos de ellas son el amor y el desamor, uno es maravillo no hace sentir vivos, pero el otro…es un dolor eterno.

Las lagrimas de nuevo aparecían en sus ojos… y las oleadas de dolor incrementaban en todo su pecho era la muñeca más hermosa pero rota.

- Sheccid - Murmuro Helen sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si Helen ?- abrió la puerta y le sonrio .

-Necesitamos hablar contigo- Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro- los dejo pasar a los cuatro que se encontraban serios, algo en su interior no le gusto ,el dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo por su corazón roto. Se sento en la cama Scott se sento a su lado derecho y Amber a lado izquierdo, Helen y Emmeric frente a ella

-Sheccid - Comenzó Helen viéndola seriamente - Tienes que dejarlo ir, tienes que olvidarlo.-

Sintió que el mundo se detuvo por unos segundos , no dijo si nombre pero sabia a quien se refería, su corazón también, y el dolor se hizo más agudo en el corazón .

- esto no es sano para ti solo lleva un día y mira como te tiene - Añadió Scott que la abrazo.-El en verdad ama a Sakura, y eso te esta lastimando.-

Bajo la cabeza, y comenzó a temblar levemente, quiso levantarse pero Emerick la tomo de la manos…no quería escuchar mas, no lo quería aceptar.

-olvídalo, por favor… el solo te hace daño… su solo presencia te hace daño ya no soportamos verte así… no a ti- Murmuro con voz enojada…

- Esto te está destrozando… y si no lo dejas ir…te lastimara más.- Amber también la abrazo.

- Mírame Serena Tsukino - hablo seriamente Helen y ella la miro sus ojos llenos de lagrimas la miraron con dolor.- Eres fuerte, muy fuerte, no sé cómo has sobrevivido, sólo Dios lo sabe cómo has soportado todo esto , por eso ahora quiero que seas inteligente, que hagas lo correcto, sabes que lo mejor es olvidarlo.- ambas se vieron .- El está haciendo su vida con otra, no contigo, la escogió a ella, y no a ti, no vivas con la esperanza de que regresara contigo porque eso no va a suceder, no te aferres a esa idea, él ya escogió su camino , nos duele decirte esto pero el cambio su destino por ella pero no lo hará por ti… solo olvídalo…déjalo ir .-

Su mente comprendió las palabras de Helen, la seguía mirando…lo malo para ella es que el corazón no lo comprendió. Ese corazón tenía miedo, una parte de ella y de su corazón no lo quería dejar ir a Darien.

Por más que quería decir palabra alguna, el dolor no la dejaba, la verdad le dolía mucho, sabia muy que estar atada al recuerdo de Darien era muy malo para ella, pero aun así no quería olvidarlo, porque no sabía cómo ,olvidarlo, no sabía cómo vivir sin su recuerdo.

-No puedo…- murmuro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el dolor en el corazón…

- Pero el lo hizo te olvido.- Tany entro con Touya.- El te dejo sola…el no te escogió, esa es la verdad, olvídalo.- miro a su amiga…y las lagrimas salieron con más fuerza, Scott la abrazo y para recargarse en su pecho de el.

- yo se que te duele… pero no durara siempre, un día sabrás como vivir sin él, se que tienes miedo , pero nosotros no te dejaremos sola, tranquila todo pasara,.- le decía el chico rubio al oído.

Poco a poco se fue calmando. Ella volteo a ver a todos sus rostros de preocupación, ella les sonrió tímidamente.

-no me voy a romper, aunque parezca una muñeca de cristal…tal vez me siento frágil…pero estaré bien.- les sonrió mas segura , sabía que ellos sufrían con ella, y eso no lo quería, no quería dañar a los seres que la amaban , eso no sería justo, además no quería que Derek sufriera por su culpa. por eso sonrió, había tomado una decisión, intentaría olvidar a Darien , aunque muriese en el intento, lo iba a hacer.- Lo voy a olvidar.- dijo mirándolos a los ojos.- Lo prometo.-

Hay otra cosa que se puede detener en esta vida, la venganza, la ley de causa y efecto… todo se paga por cada error.

Se encontraba en su habitación, su novio había regresado, después de casi un año de no estar juntos, estaba con ella.

Pero no estaba feliz… o no…por cada error que cometes pagas lo doble… la ley de causa y efecto…

Miraba el calendario, los días no le salían las cuentas no le ayudaban…por más que contaba una y otra vez, las cuentas no le salían a su favor, sino todo lo contrario…

No había duda…los días atrasados eran diez…y solo había una causa que provocaba eso.

Su nombre Seiya Kou…

Continuara…

* * *

hola niñas de nuevo aki con la actualizacion de este finc...por falta de tiempo me voy

las kiero mucho..


	9. Destrozando un corazon roto

Capitulo IX

**Destrozado un corazón roto.**

Los letreros en toda la escuela hicieron que ella simplemente se disgustara ,¿porque ese recordatorio?, bastante tenía con fingir que estaba bien y ahora debía no solo fingir sino no mostrar su enfado.

Derrotada por aquellos letreros decidió detenerse a leerlos, cuando nadie la veía. Miro la foto de aquel letrero. La nota decía:

_El estudiante Darien Chiva , futuro cardiólogo, será galardonado con el Premio Internacional de Cardiología ha sido uno de los cinco ganadores de esta edición de los premios de investigación Médica Alber Lasker, conocidos como los "Nobel norteamericanos" y que en numerosas ocasiones han sido la «antesala» del Nobel para los investigadores galardonados. El acta del fallo destacó del premiado "sus contribuciones a la medicina cardiovascular que han tenido un gran impacto en la mejora del tratamiento en pacientes con dolencias cardiacas. Especialmente resalta la explicación de la patogenia en los síndromes coronarios agudos, infartos agudos de miocardio y angina inestable, realizando una contribución significativa a nivel mundial en las especialidades de cardiología y hematología._

Dejo de leerlo no sabía por qué se detuvo, pero al final de nuevo miro la foto, el orgullo de la escuela de la prestigiosa Universidad Star Millenum.

-No sabía que te interesara mi investigación.- ella se volteo y le sonrió con esa arrogancia ya típica de ella.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que pensar en basura como tu.-dijo con altanería la violencia de sus palabras lo sacó de quicio.

-Disculpa, pero yo no soy ningún sirviente para que me trates así y si tienes problemas no debes desquitarte conmigo, no soy juguete de niñas mimada como tu.- le dijo arrepintiéndose después, porque la chica que tenía enfrente era la nieta de el dueño de la escuela y le podría quitar la beca si lo deseaba. Y arruinar su futuro.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – se encontraba enfada lo sabía por el tono de su voz.

-Lo siento – se disculpo ella se posiciono frente a él con gesto desafiante

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis problemas? – preguntó, retándolo

- lo siento, lo dije sin pensar – volvió a suplicar

-¿Sabes que te puedo quitar tu beca, verdad? – Sus palabras le hicieron temblar – Ten cuidado en cómo me hablas. Tú y yo, no somos iguales – le recordó- y si quiero puedo arruinar tu carrera como cardiólogo y quitarte ese galardón, asi que si yo quiero me desquitare contigo y además con tu novia…asi que no lo olvides eres basura…-y se dio la vuelta dejando a Darien con un mal sabor de boca.

Sheccid había dejado muy claro de quien era, en la primera semana que Darien se presento, en una discusión ella lo amenazo, ella no era un niña mimada, era la nieta de el dueño de la universidad , Japón literalmente le pertenecía al Señor Akira Kido; y si ella lo quería, ninguna universidad lo aceptaría con tan solo una llamada de ella.

Así que a Darien no le quedo otro remedio que tragarse su orgullo y hacer lo que ella decía, y sobre todo soportar sus insultos.

El tiempo pasa como las horas, tan rápido como el aire y tan efímero como una estrella fugaz.

Les contare lo que ha pasado en menos de un mes, Darien regreso, y con ella el dolor de Sheccid que como consecuencia trajo la desdicha de Derek que decidió irse por unas semanas, por que a su vez sabia un secreto de Seiya que incluía a Sakura que en este momento lloraba por que Sheccid había frustrado el sueño de ser la primera alumna en hacer una exposición de arte, mostrando sus pinturas.

-No puede ser que lo hicieras!- Tany como Sheccid caminaban por las calles de Tokio

- porque te dije que de mi nadie ser burla y esta es solo una de cal por las que van de arena, si me siento algo mal, pero Helen me alentó.- solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-muy bien se lo merece, pero no cambies de opinión.- le advirtió su amiga

-No – dijo rápidamente - quiero que sepa lo es perder un sueño...que lo rompan en frente de tus ojos... sin poder detenerlo tal y como ella lo hizo conmigo.-

- Sheccid !- la voz del chico hizo que ella volteara y lo viera con enojo..Darien se dirigía hacia ellas , se veía molesto es mas enfadado con la chica..

- ¿Me Puedes Decir Que Demonios Te Hizo Sakura Para Que Le Hicieras Esto?- Sheccid cambio su mirada por una de indiferencia..

- Yo a ti no te debo ninguna explicación... si ahora vete.-

- No hasta que me digas - la toma de la muñeca izquierda y la apretó tan fuerte que abrió su herida.-

- Suéltame - dijo al sentir el dolor de su muñeca...

-Ya te dije que no... Contesta... ¿qué te hizo?-

-¿qué pregunta tan mas tonta? - dijo fríamente

- lo mismo digo de tu respuesta – ella quiso darle una bofetada pero el la detuvo tomando también su brazo derecho... Apretando igual de fuerte - Tú no sabes lo que ella a luchado para esta oportunidad – dijo fríamente – Tú no sabes los sacrificios que ha hecho , por eso no voy a permitir que una niña consentida , orgullosa , pero sobre todo altanera como tu venga y le destrocé su sueño- Sheccid intentaba zafarse pero era inútil el dolor de sus muñecas era cada vez más grande...– Te duele - el apretó mas - A Ella También Le Dolió..

- y no sabes cuánto más le va a doler.– dijo ella con una mirada de odio..

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo algo preocupado

- Suéltame - dijo ella con desprecio, olvidando su dolor.-

- no – y apretó mas sus muñecas – Acaso no tienes sueños como ella - su voz la dulcifico un poco.- Dime?

-Sueños... ¿Que Son Los Sueños?- contesto fríamente

-los que te mantienen viva, te hacen creer en un futuro, en crecer,..Eso son lo sueño. – expreso recordando a Serena, sin saber que estaba frente a ella

- Eso Son Los Sueños – ella sonrió con ironía- No Yo No Tengo Sueños, Para Qué? Para Que Lo Rompan? ... No Darien ... Eso Son Tonterías , Para Mantenerte Viva, Jajaja , Y Cuando Los Destrozan , Que Voy A Morir Por Eso , Se Realista , Los Sueños Son Fantasías , Creadas Por La Gente Incapaz De Ver La Realidad , En Este Mundo No Existen Los Sueños...- el la miro incrédulo

- Ahora Veo Que Lo Que Dicen Es Cierto , Eres Una Chica Tan Frívola , Que No Tiene Sentimientos, Por Eso No Le Importa Pisotear A Los Demás Para Lograr Sus Objetivos Pareces Un Ángel Pero Eres Un Demonio , Incapaz De Sentir Amor Por Alguien Tu Frialdad Ara Que Te Quedes Sola -Darien la soltó y se sorprendió al ver los ojos de ella se veían mas claros y ligeramente tenues por una capa de ¿ lagrimas ?

- Si Era Todo Lo Que Venias A Decirme Ya Está Dicho Ahora Desaparécete De Mi Vida.-

- Solo Una Última Cosa. Eras Tan Orgullosa Que No Reconoces Que Te Dolió Lo Que Te Dije , Pero Es Verdad Tu Frialdad No Se Compara Con El Hielo , Ahora Entiendo Por Qué Solo Tienes Una Amiga , Por Que Nadie Desea Estar Con Alguien Que Solo Produce Frió Y Daño , Nadie Desearía Estar Con Alguien Tan Fría Que No Tiene Corazón - Darien pudo sentir un dolor en la mejilla izquierda. La miro y vio que retenía tercamente sus lágrimas.-

- tú no sabes nada, ¿Qué? ,¿El doctor mediocre viene a darme sermones sobre sueños y tonterías?.- – preguntó con voz fría

- No este doctor mediocre solo tiene lastima por pacientes como tú, como la basura que son.-

-¿Cómo te atreves? – pregunto, mirándolo con desprecio. Pero esta vez Darien no se iba a dejar humillar.

- Claro que me atrevo, porque tú me has estado provocado.- dijo mirándola fríamente

- que no se te olvide que no somos iguales.- le recordó con odio- O acaso olvidas quién soy yo…y de lo que soy capaz ….en este momento si quiero te corro del país y dejarte sin ninguna oportunidad de continuar tus estudios y ser lo que eres un cero a la izquierda, termino con tu estúpida carrera.-

-Entonces no tardes por favor, deja de amenazarme y cúmplelo.- la desafío, pero ella sonrió fríamente, Darién por su parte sonrió también su orgullo no iba a dejar que una niñita mimada y engreída lo hiciera de menos ya no.

-no Darien, eso sería lo más fácil y lo mejor para ti…además será cuando me aburra de ti no cuando tu quieras , pero sobre todo me das lastima y mucha.-

- Yo te doy lastima.- se burlo de sus palabras y apretó mas sus muñecas.- la que das lastimas eres tú, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque nunca conseguirás que alguien te ame como yo amo a Sakura, por eso nos odias , por que nos amamos y supongo que Derek no te ama y cuando se dé cuenta de quién eres te dejara porque tu solo eres una niña mimada…solo eso.-

Sonrió , por que la niña mimada bajo su cabeza desapareciendo su arrogancia pero entonces la volvió alzar, Darien la miro fríamente con odio pero desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Lo que sintió en ese momento fue inexplicable, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y limpiar sus lagrimas.

-Lo siento – murmuro dejándola por fin, ella solo comenzó a caminar.

-por le haces daño, ella no lo merece ya no, se ve que no la conoces... si crees que tu novia está sufriendo, deberías saber lo que a Sheccid le hicieron, tu deberías saberlo...-Tany se dio la vuelta y Dairen se quedo ahí apretando su puños. Cuando siento algo húmedo en sus dedos vio lo que era y palideció al ver sangre ...Después vio hacia la dirección donde se fe ..

-¿quién te hizo daño y te convirtió en esa chica tan fría ?,¿quién ?.-

Lloraba por lo sucedido no sabía hacer otra cosa , porque le dolió ver su sueño destrozado ,por que no pudo evitar detenerla para que no lo hiciera y por eso lloraba por que le rogó , le suplico que no lo hiciera , pero a esa chica que le importo ...

-Sakura te encuentras mejor- Amy estaba con ella también sorprendida por lo que el sucedió a su a miga

- No Amy no estoy bien - dijo con la voz afectada por las lagrimas- Amy ¿por que me lo hizo, por qué?..

- no lo se - la abrazo y ella se desahogaba con la única amiga que tenia, en este último mes nada le salía bien tenía muchos problemas y uno de ellos crecía.

- no es justo , no lo es .. Yo no he hecho nada para que me pasara esto... yo no.- Amy se separo de ella y al vio - ¿qué pasa Amy?..

- te equivocas Sakura , nosotros hemos provocado mucho daño.-

-¿qué dices?-

-nosotras traicionamos a una amiga, le dijimos que ella había robado nuestros sueños, sin embargo ella siempre nos apoyo y fuimos nosotras la que destrozamos los suyos…-

- ¿qué tratas de decir? - la miro con enojo - que está bien lo que me pasó... que lo merezco.-

- me temo que si.-

Amy dejo a Sakura con un verdadero enojo entonces volvió a sentirse mal, no podía evitar esas molestias, producto de su estado, el teléfono sonó al reconocer el numero decidió no contestar, era Seiya que la buscaba y ella lo evadía.

Debía pensar muy bien el cómo atraer a Darien a su cama porque de lo contrario se descubriría la verdad y la dejaría. Pero era como si el destino no la ayudaba porque desde que Darien llego no la había tocado y eso era malo para ella muy malo.

Cuando llego a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su bebe, sonrió porque ese bebe era el amor de su vida, pero a pesar de que estaban todos con ella algo le hacía falta, si Derek no había regresado de la tierra media.

-No ha habido noticias de Derek .- le pregunto a Amber,

-No…- suspiro con resignación…- lo extrañas mucho verdad.-

- A veces lo extraño tanto que no se si podre resistirlo.- su peque entristeció también –Bueno voy a descansar nos vemos mas tarde.-

Así que cuando entro a su cuarto recorto a su bebe en la cama y le comenzó a cantar una canción para que se durmiera pocos minutos más tarde se durmió la nena. Todo se quedo en silencio… un silencio donde escuchaba el sonido de su corazón, sus pensamientos que tanto había negado salieron …¿Cómo olvidaría a Darien?, si todo se lo recordaba ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir sin su amor?, esa eran las preguntas que ella se hacía cuando estaba sola. Sus lágrimas salían silenciosamente sin ser escuchada, no quería abrir sus ojos por que no le gustaba su realidad porque quedarse en su mente donde solo ella se lastimaba con sus recuerdos y no las palabras de recuerdos de esos días cuando Darien estaba con ella, los bellos momentos. y entonces volvió a soñar con los cuentos de hadas donde la princesa si es feliz porque su príncipe la salvo, de la bruja malvada y eran felices para siempre… para su desgracia en su realidad no era así, en este cuento la bruja malvada se quedo con el príncipe y la princesa se quedo sola llorando por ese final.

Abrió los ojos de golpe le dolía mucho la cabeza, sus ojos le ardían de tanto llorar paso su mano por su cara intento despertar por completo, el dolor de sus muñecas la despertaron por completo, la sangre se había secado por completó.

Los recuerdos la golpearon duramente se hundió más en la cama sintiéndose el ser mas desdichado del mundo, las imagines de ese día atacaban su mente como un relámpago, nada era un espejismo era una realidad que le punzaba y mataba lentamente., ahí se dejo caer llorando diciéndose que ella no merecía sufrir más, si no el...

Porque él nunca la había amado realmente...Y por eso se sentía despedazada...por amarlo como lo amo, por estúpida al creer en sus palabras…pero sobre todo, por darse cuenta que...Aun lo amaba...

De nuevo se quedo dormida, como siempre las pesadillas aparecieron recordándole que ya no era la misma de antes que su futuro cambio por completo, no sabía que le dolía mas, si el hecho de sentirse vacía por dentro o extrañar el ser feliz por completo como antes, toda su alegría se había consumido a causa del dolor ya no podía creer en las cosas como antes, su vida dio un giro de 360° y eso también dolía.

-Sheccid - La voz de Amber la despertó trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Pero ella solo se tapó el rostro con una almohada

- ya levántate dormilona- le dijo mientras saltaba en su cama.

- es muy temprano dame unos minutos más por favor - se tapo la cara con las sabanas

-No- respondió - Son las 06:30 de la mañana levántate ahora- Y diciendo eso le quito las sabanas que la cubrían.

Derrotada se estiro en su cama y con mucho trabajo se levanto tallando sus ojos que se cerraban mas por voluntad propia.

-Vamos, vamos- la empujo al baño- Báñate para que se te quite esa flojera.

Cuando salió de baño se arreglo, la rutina de todos los días pero entonces sabia que algo le faltaba a su lado Derek no estaba y eso también le dolía.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela no tardo en darse cuenta de quien la miraba desde el otro extremo unos ojos zafiro la miraban a su lado Sakura. respiro y comenzó a caminar sin mirarlos era bastante difícil ver como los dos tomados de la mano sonriendo eso no era justo.

Entonces comenzaron las clases…pero algo malo sucedería en unos momentos, era la hora de descanso un profesor le pidió a Sheccid que buscara a Sakura para la revisión de una tarea ella disgustada se puso a buscarla pero no la encontraba no hasta que llego a la enfermería. Donde sabia que se encontraba Darien…Camino hacia los cubículos gritando el nombre de Sakura

-Sakura – no contestaban. Pensó que tal vez no estaban asi que decidió irse cuando escucho algo que hizo que el dolor simplemente apareciera. Se quedo parada en el lumbral de la puerta. Escuchando los suspiros de una mujer…y un hombre.

Sin saber por qué lo hacía abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y lo lamento cuando sintió que el corazón se rompía mas .Darien y Sakura en un cama para los pacientes.

-Sheccid- exclamo Darien mientras separaba bruscamente a Sakura, la expresión de su rostro cambio rápidamente a una sarcástica y burlona pero sobre todo grosera.

-Así que para esto ocupas la enfermería para dar espectáculos…-los contemplo con odio –por cierto hay hoteles para ser sus espectáculos…

-Sheccid no es lo que piensas…Yo.- Sakura quiso defenderse pero Sheccid la callo con una sola mirada.

-apúrate el maestro te espera en cinco minutos.- Cerro la puerta y salió rápido de ahí…

Necesitaba aire y sobre todo salir de esa escuela porque de nuevo esa escena, sus lagrimas querían salir pero ella las seco bruscamente con su mano, a lo lejos Amber se acercaba sonrió para fingir su dolor.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto en cuanto estuve frente a ella, porque sus ojos no mentían

-No- le mintió… como decirle lo que acaba de ver. –vamos debemos ir a clases .- y la tomo de la mano

-Bien entonces eso es todo señorita Horochi .- el profesor miro a Sakura algo inquieta.- Le ocurre algo señorita Horochi.-Sheccid solo sonrió

-no profesor, estoy bien.- Darién se acerco y la abrazo.-

-Tal vez necesita que la lleve a la enfermería .- comento el sujetándola de la cintura

-Si deberías llevarla a la enfermería, tal vez quieras acabar lo que interrumpí.- comento una voz tan desconocida para él, sheccid sonrió con burla y odio.

-que está diciendo Señorita Kaworu.- el profesor la miro con enojo y a que estimaba mucho a Sakura y Darien

-Que estos dos dan espectáculos pornográficos, en la enfermería…- y asi salió de el salón sabien que unos ojos color zafiro al miraban con odio.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- grito Darien mientras ella se dirigía a su salón. No volteo así que siguió caminando pero unas manos la tomaron de la cintura .

- suéltame inmediatamente.- - Le grito en la cara- Suéltame…- volvió a gritar

-No- la miro con ojos arrogantes- Mientras no me des una explicación del porque tu odio hacia mi persona no te dejare en paz.-.

- Ja Ja no me hagas reír Darien Chiva, así que si me disculpas, me tengo que ir, suéltame ahora.- Se miraron con rabia fijamente hasta que el respiro hondo y la tomo en sus brazos.

- bájame en este instante, ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?- Le gritaba mientras la cargaba - Bájame…te dijo que me bajes.- le gritaba pero el solo se reía.

Los estudiantes que se encontraban afuera miraba la escena con risa y otros sorprendidos…muy bonita escena estaban realizando ellos dos.

-¿Me puede decir por qué te has empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible – le preguntó en cuanto la encerró en el salón y la soltó – ¿Por qué odias tanto mi persona?

-¿Yo? – se auto señalo con su dedo y le sonreía con las mas irónica inocencia

- Vamos deja de jugar y explica que te he hecho, no entiendo ese odio hacia mi .- le dijo firmemente.

-Ay, Darien – suspiro mientras se sentaba en una banca – tu vida no me interesa hay cosas mejores que pensar cómo voy a fastidiar a Darien…no me interesa tu miserable vida .-

-Así entonces por qué ese afán de hacerme tan miserable desde que te conocí me tratas como basura, jamás una sonrisa o un saludo cordial siempre ofendiéndome y recordándome tu clase y mi clase, me odias a mí y a Sakura y no sé por qué ese odio y ya estoy arto…lo entiendes arto de ti y tus insultos y amenazas, arto de sopórtate y tragarme mi orgullo cuando soy mejor que tu…-

-¿Quién te crees…? – grito ella

-¡No! – Interrumpió furioso – ¡¿Quién te crees TU?!...Dime qué demonios te he hecho para que me trates así….-

-¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme?... no olvides que no somos iguales…Y yo te trato como se me dé la gana.-

-no Sheccid ya no, no soy tu juguete lo entiendes.- dijo con voz afilada, por su parte ella se quedo estática ante el tono de su voz- Tu no mereces el respeto que se te tiene, ¿Quién eres tu?, una niña mimada que se cree la dueña de el mundo pero eso no es asi, no eres nada y por que no eres nada de mi no tendrás mi respeto, porque no lo mereces por que no lo inspiras yo no me dejo llevar por espejismo de fama .-Ambos se quedaron mirando, entonces Sheccid sonrió.

-Eres un idiota – fue el susurro de su voz el que rompió la tensión de ese momento pero el solo se encogió de hombros- todo el mundo lo sabía, sabía que eres un patán que se creía mejor que los demás,- comento recordando cuando eran novios y como el siempre la ponía en último lugar y se burlaba de ella.- Es verdad yo no pido tu respeto, no el de una persona como tú, yo no soy una estúpida que se deja llevar por el espejismo de tu gloria y aspiraciones mediocres, pero supongo que al estúpida de tu novia si.-concluyo

-Eso no me explica nada, contesta.- insistió, ignorando fácilmente su comentario anterior

-Que pregunta.- respondió – Si te preguntas si he sido estúpida para dejarme llevar por idiota como tú o si he sido una idiota la respuesta es algo que a ti no te importa que por que te odio, antes que nada yo no te odio, él odio es un sentimiento y yo por ti no siento ni eso, ahora si me disculpas me voy.-

-estas celosa, verdad,- Darien comenzó a sonreír mientras veía como Sheccid se detenía

-Por favor, Darien… No sueñes tanto, ahora si has dicho una estupidez – reanudando su marcha hacia la puerta pero de pronto su brazos la acorralaron entre su cuerpo y la puerta

- dime una cosa, ¿por qué no puedo soñar?, todo el mundo sueña con este momento que te tienen en sus brazos y te murmuran al odio, porque yo no puedo soñar igual acaso me lo vas a prohibir también – preguntó con voz peligrosamente seductora.

-Darien suéltame esto es demasiado – advirtió intentado que su voz no demostrara su nerviosismo ,pero su voz al traiciono a mitad de la frase cuando sitio como los labios de Darien se deslizaban por su cuello

-¿Qué pasa Sheccid?... ¿Acaso estas temblando por mi causa?- le murmuro en su oído ella comenzó a sentir como el calor de su cuerpo se incrementaban , era Darien su gran amor como no iba a temblar al sentir tan cerca su cuerpo su calor, el olor de su piel perderse en su ojos y en él.

-Si estoy temblando pero por el hecho de saber que me estas tocando, cosa que me produce un asco - respondió, entonces Darien la volteo para que quedaran frente a frente, la apretó más hacia él , sus rostros estaban a poco centímetros inclino su nariz para rozar su cuello que poco a poco subió hasta su mentón seguía temblando por el placer que le producía Darien-Yo no voy a dar espectáculos en esta escuela y menos contigo , no con la basura que eres,. – Darien se detuvo y la miro a los ojos. Su mirada era fría y llena de soberbia, así que la bajo

-tienes razón disculpa yo.- ambos se miraron

-será mejor que te vayas nada sucedió aquí, lo entiendes, nada y tu no eres nada en mi vida , esto no significo nada para mi ni para ti….- dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca.- aquí estaba un maestro esperándonos eso dirás, porque no voy a perder a Derek por ti .-y asi Darien salió tratando de entender lo sucedió en ese salón.

**Dos semanas después….**

**(Aki se pone la canción Kiss..si la desean oir está en mi perfil)..**

Todo se encontraba listo para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en honor del premio que recibiría Darien, el auditorio se encontraba lleno y emocionados por tal ceremonia.

-Esta es la noche de Darien- Mina como las demás chicas se encontraban sentadas en primera fila a cuatro asientos de ellas se encontraba la familia Carter solo faltaba uno de sus integrantes, Derek Carter

Detrás de el escenario se encontraba los camerinos en uno de ellos Darien y sakura se arreglaban.

-Te encuentras nervioso.- Sakura acomodo su smoking

-Si es una noche importante para los dos.- le dio un beso fugaz – Y dime tu como estas.- la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso muy apasionado, tocaron la puerta pero no lo escucharon por ambos estaban perdidos en su pasión, de nuevo volvieron a tocarla y al no recibir respuesta entraron .

-En verdad no se cansan de dar espectáculos por ahí- interrumpió una voz tan familiar para Darien soltó a Sakura y se dio la vuelta para contestarle pero la miro y simplemente se quedo como un idiota mientras ahoga un suspiro por lo que veía.

La diosa Afrodita estaba ahí frente a él , no, no era afrodita era más hermosas que un diosa , se veía hermosa su vestido de corte griego color negro que resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo, su cabello semirecogido con unos mechones que adornaban su hermoso rostro y más sus ojos azules simplemente se veía hermosa era como ver una verdadera diosa que bajaba para verlo, y ahí frente a su novia la belleza que tenía enfrente lo dejo mudo y embobado .

-¿Qué? – Preguntó autoritariamente –nunca habías visto una mujer como yo o ocaso la corriente de tu novia no es como yo.- sonrió su típica arrogancia. Sakura por su parte la miro con odio. Miró a Darien para que la defendiera pero estaba viéndola como un ciego que por primera vez ve el sol .

-Darien oye deja de mirarla.- Sakur a le dio un codazo a Darien , pero el solo bajo la mirada y después vio a su novia, no podía negar la Gran diferencia, entre ellas dos, Sakura se veía hermosa con ese vestido azul que ceñía su cuerpo, pero Sheccid ,era una diosa, una diosa que se robaba la noche, y para el, solo estaba ella y nadie mas así que se prometió que hoy no discutirá con ella, no con una diosa.

-nos quedan cinco minutos para la presentación más vale que nos apresuremos .- indico y salió del camerino.

Y Darien salió tras ella como el perro faldero que sigue a su dueña olvidándose de Sakura completamente.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el escenario Darien pudo notar el nerviosismo de ella pero a la vez se notaba muy seria así que quiso saber lo que le sucedía.

-No te gustan las fiestas – afirmo con una sonrisa

- si pero esta no. – ni siquiera lo miro

-¿Por qué esta no te gusta? – quiso saber

- yo a ti no te voy a contestar nada así que deja de preguntar, si me gusta o no me gusta la fiesta es mi problema y no el tuyo – contestó – Acaso yo te pregunto sobre la _corriente de tu novia _–

- se llama Sakura – le recordó- y no es corriente por favor deja de ofenderla.-

- Me vale como se llama… no voy a malgastar mi memoria y tiempo recordando el nombre de alguien tan insignificante.-

-Entonces eso significa que no soy tan insignificante como creía,.- Sheccid se detuvo y lo miro con la duda en sus ojos,- si te has aprendido mi nombre eso indica que no soy insignificante como tu dices.-Ella solo sonrió y reanudo su camino.

-Darien deja de soñar…-le aconsejo- Para mi eres un simple mortal, y yo una diosa y cuando has visto que las Diosas se enamoran de los insignificantes humanos.- Aquel comentario le dolió.

La ceremonia comenzó como se tenía planeado, Sheccid fue la encargada de de ser la maestra en ceremonia.

Si dolía y mucho decir la semblanza de su vida de él. Decir que estaba orgullosa por este honor, decir tantas cosas de él y sonreír. Cada palabra era como un pedazo de cristal que se incrustaba en su corazón.

Mientras conducía la ceremonia se preguntaba ¿qué demonios hacia en ese lugar?, por qué le gustaba el dolor de su presencia?, Acaso así debía ser, como siempre fue, recogiendo las migajas que el tiraba.

El paso de la ceremonia continua después de una largo rato de hablar sobre el descubrimiento medico, llego el momento de dar el premio. Darien se encontraba emocionado por tal suceso, le sonrió a Sheccid pero ella simplemente lo ignoro, estaba seria, viéndolo fijamente. Después de unos segundos donde los dos se vieron el uno al otro, ella tomó cuidadosamente la insignia y la colocó en el saco de Darien, su aroma seguía ahí, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba , la misma calidez ,por su parte Darien se sentía tan tranquilo cuando estaba con ella, que no quería separarse.

Estaba seguro del amor por Sakura , pero desde que vio a Sheccid se comenzó a sentir atraído por ella, a pesar de que lo tratara muy mal, pero le encantaba sus ojos, llenos de mucho sentimiento esa calidez que le recordara a Serena no sabía cuál era la razón pero Sheccid se había metido en su mundo.

-Tal vez no sea un Dios pero soy tu mas devoto seguidor,- le murmuro al oído cuando le colocaba la insignia.

-Muchas felicidades.- Dijo seria y con cierto sarcasmo,.-para mi no eres mas que idiota-le entrego su diploma y un pequeño trofeo.

-Gracias.- Después de dudarlo un poco Darien la abrazó ella dudo en hacerlo ,Sakura se sintió inquieta y celosa ahí en el escenario estaban los dos abrazados, Ella se soltó de el y miro hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su familia Helen la miraba fríamente, al igual que Haruka y Seiya, se veían molestos.

-Ahora el señor Chiba dirá unas palabras de agradecimiento..- Sheccid le brindo le micrófono y se puso al otro extremo del escenario.

_-__Hoy quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me ayudaron y creyeron en mi, a mis amigas y amigos que me dieron el apoyo necesario para seguir. Amy gracias por aportar de tus conocimientos, Lita por alimentarme bien , Mina por darme ánimos cuando me sentía mal y incluso a ti Rei porque al inicio me diste buena suerte. A mi amigo Andrew y Yuki que a pesar de que ya no somos amigos ellos me ayudaron mucho . Pero esta investigación no estaría completo y no hubiera iniciado si una persona no me hubiera motivado, ella es la clave de mi éxito, sin ella esto no hubiera ocurrido, ella me dio el tiempo sacrificando nuestro tiempo juntos, por Favor un aplauso para ella…_

Sheccid sonrió acoso Darien la nombraría, porque por ella Darien inicio esta investigación, volvió a sonreír, incluso Rei le miro una mirada, entonces Darien sonrió …

_La chica de la que hablo es mi gran inspiración…por favor denle un gran aplauso a Sakura Horochi_…

Nada tenía sentido para ella y el dolor la invadió, Sakura, dijo Sakura, eso no era posible, ella no estaba ahí cuando el inicio su investigación ella no sacrifico su tiempo y a ella no la dejo en la espera cada tarde , ella no fue su mano derecha, ella no es el fantasma que Darien no nombro, bajo la cabeza y apretó sus puños. Se quedo congelada por el dolor que sentía, el pecho dolía y mucho.

_Sakura me dio la idea de ser esta investigación, ella es mas que mi novia es mi pareja de vida de alma…la amo Gracias a ella conocí el amor verdadero, por eso el di de hoy en esta noche tan especial para los dos….Yo Darien Chiva te dijo que contigo aprendí que el amor no es algo del pasado que el amor verdadero existe, que no son cosas del pasado, que no hay soledad que no dure , y que contigo me siento completo, que el amor del pasado es solo una fantasía que se esfuma con el amor verdadero,…Sakura se que te deje sola varios meses pero hoy en esta noche yo Darién Chiva te pide que nunca te alejes de el….Sakura yo te pido amanecer conmigo todas las mañanas de la eternidad…Sakura solo te pido que seas mi esposa…Casate conmigo…._

¿Se puede romper un corazón que ya está destrozado?…

la respuesta que ella consiguió fue un si…cuando miro como Sakura subía al escenario y Darien se arrodillaba y le mostraba un anilló cuando se besaron y cuando miro el amor con la que la miraba, a ella nunca a la había mirado a si y mucho menos le había dicho palabras como las de hoy .

Si se puede destrozar un corazón roto, solo apretó su puños para no llorar sonrió y dio fin a la ceremonia…pero le pidieron unas palabras para la pareja entonces ella simplemente cayo su dolor y hablo con el corazón desecho

-Yo quisiera decir palabras de corazón para ellos, pero la verdad es que no las tengo no los conozco y no quiero conocerlos es bueno que se sientan felices por ellos y orgullosos pero yo no …se que le desean lo mejor y que sean felices pero yo no…yo solo les puedo decir que reciban lo que se merecen,….solo eso..-

Eso fue todo lo que dijo saliendo de ahí rápidamente por que las lagrimas no tardarían en salir.

No estaba soñando, era su verdad, una realidad que no quería reconocer, dolía y mucho como debía reaccionar pero no quería y entonces sintió que todo desaparecía.

_-Esto no está sucediendo, no, esto no está pasando…no es verdad.-_

Se decía una y otra vez mientras la oscuridad la rodeaba tenia que salir de ahí, pero en ese lugar nadie la dañaba ahí en la oscuridad el no podía lastimarla mas. Pero era realista la oscuridad no la protegería para lo que le esperaba.

Abrió los ojos el cielo era un inmenso vacío oscuro más oscuro que su soledad. El dolor en su pecho se agrando una vez más, no podía respirar camino y camino debía alejarse lo más rápido posible , porque le pasaba esto a ella que había hecho para merecer esto porque le prometió una amor que nunca existió, pro el dio esperanzas de un futuro, ahora ya no tenía ningún esperanza en su vida, la hizo sentir el centro de su universo para después tirarla como la muñeca de esa de trapo que cuando no sirven se tiran para comprar otra mejor.

Corrió hasta donde sus piernas pudieron y se dejo caer por que ya no podía seguir por que el dolor le pesaba mucho

-No es cierto…No es cierto…No por favor …- grito con todas la fuerzas que le quedaban con el poco aire que tenia…mientras las lagrimas cubrían su rostro

La lluvia comenzó de pronto una lluvia tan fuerte que en pocos minutos ella se encontraba empapada el aire azotaban fuertemente su cuerpo pero ella seguía ahí llorando amargamente, las lagrimas se perdían con la lluvia…

-Sabes la lluvia cubre siempre la lagrimas.- le susurro…mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a su pecho.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Próximo capitulo

_-Le dijimos que bebía olvidarse de el, sabíamos que estos podría suceder, pero al parecer no nos hizo caso.-Helen se acerco mas ellos._

_-solo déjenme llorar, no les pido otra cosa, déjenme llorar mi derrota, mi mayor fracaso ,eh entendido que no fui nada para él, que él ya no me ama, que nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará, hoy descubrí que todo lo que hice por él nunca lo valoro,- poco a poco los miro a todos y se levantó y se sentó a lado de Derek.- saben me acabo de imaginar a Darien en una iglesia con su smoking sonriendo y a su lado Sakura con su hermoso vestido blanco de seda, y con esa sonrisa burlona,- sonrió con amargura- lo se soy una idiota y masoquista por imaginar eso pero ¿Qué más me puede pasar?, ¿Qué es lo peor que me pasara?, si me a pasado lo peor, ¿Mas dolor?, el me va a lastimar más?, sinceramente no creo que sea posible…_

_**Y me olvide de Ti…**_

Disculpen la tardanza de este cap se que me tardo mucho pero he tenido demasiados problemas personales y se me hacía imposible actualizar se q fue mucho la espera pero aki esta algo triste la ultima parte , era un capitulo mas largo asi q lo dividí y el próximo será algo mas corto pero muy triste…

Bueno si kieren oír la canción que adapte esta en mi perfil …

Las kieron mucho.

Atte

La nueva señora de Levezque….


	10. La aparicion de la novia Muerta

Capitulo X

**Y Te Olvide**

_Tomo Uno _

**La aparición de la Novia muerta**

**(Nota: la canción utilizada en este fragmento es la My memory de Riu y está en mi perfil, para ambientar el cap.)**

La lluvia comenzó de pronto una lluvia tan fuerte que en pocos minutos ella se encontraba empapada el aire azotaban fuertemente su cuerpo pero ella seguía ahí llorando amargamente, las lagrimas se perdían con la lluvia…

-Sabes la lluvia cubre siempre la lagrimas.- le susurro…mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a su pecho.

-¿Cómo entender la melancolía cuando tu vida es perfecta ?, No puedo decir que yo deje morir el amor , Luche por él , pero perdí…¿Pero como luchas contra tu propio corazón?-…. Como le haces para entender que ese amor se acabo y que el no es el hombre perfecto?....¿Como se puede Destrozar un corazón ya roto?…con cuatro palabras … Se van a casar…,-le dijo mientras seguía llorando.-

-Lo escuche, amor…calma,- le decía mientras la apretaba mas contra el

-Como unas simples palabras te pueden causar tanto dolor –

-No lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí y no te hará mas daño.-

-Derek…- y se volteo para abrazarlo….

Lloraba y mucho porque el dolor que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con nada que hubiera sentido, las palabras pronunciadas por el se repetían cada momento en su mente y esas misma destrozaban el corazón roto de ella.

Esa noche ella entendió algo muy doloroso, el nunca la amo como decía, que el amor de el, sólo fue una fantasía y que para el ella no era importante.

-Serena estas bien.- Rei se acero a ellos, atrás de ella los hermanos de Derek ,Haruka y las demás y los Three Light estaban viéndolos.

Pero ella no contesto, seguía llorando con Derek porque necesitaba llorar sin importarle nada, lloraba porque ya no quería sentir ese dolor.

La lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos cerrados por que por cada lagrima era el corazón ya roto que se destrozaba más por cada lagrima, pero era tan lenta su agonía que por eso dolía demasiado.

Derek la tomo en sus brazos cuando se calmo un poco.

-Por favor llévame a casa no quiero estar aquí.-

Lo demás vieron como desaparecían frente a sus ojos …en pocos segundos estaba en su cuarto, el primero en entra fue Touya que al ver a Sheccid en los brazos de Derek se preocupo , ambos mojados .

-¿qué paso?.- pregunto…

Derek que se sentó en la cama aun llevaba en sus brazos a Sheccid que no se soltaba de él pero tampoco contesto la pregunta de su hermano, enseguida entro Tany con la bebe.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- pregunto muy alarmada

-Darien y Sakura se Casaran , hoy le propuso matrimonio .-dijo fríamente Derek mientras sentía como Sheccid se aferraba mas a el .

Enseguida entraron todos los demás. mirándola con preocupación, Seiya se acerco mas ellos y acaricio su cabello mojado se estremeció ante tal contacto.

-Le dijimos que bebía olvidarse de el, sabíamos que estos podría suceder, pero al parecer no nos hizo caso.-Helen se acerco mas ellos.

-solo déjenme llorar, no les pido otra cosa, déjenme llorar mi derrota, mi mayor fracaso ,eh entendido que no fui nada para él, que él ya no me ama, que nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará, hoy descubrí que todo lo que hice por él nunca lo valoro,- poco a poco los miro a todos y se levantó y se sentó a lado de Derek.- saben me acabo de imaginar a Darien en una iglesia con su smoking sonriendo y a su lado Sakura con su hermoso vestido blanco de seda, y con esa sonrisa burlona,- sonrió con amargura- lo se soy una idiota y masoquista por imaginar eso pero ¿Qué más me puede pasar?, ¿Qué es lo peor que me pasara?, si me a pasado lo peor, ¿Mas dolor?, el me va a lastimar más?, sinceramente no creo que sea posible, Ese hombre nunca me amo.-

-por favor ya no sigas…solo te haces daño tu misma …-Seiya se acerco a ella .

-Sabes que es lo que realmente duele…-Lo miro…- Duele todo…Yo luche por él, salve este planeta por él, me sacrifique por él, deje de pensar en mi por pensar en el, alimente su orgullo, Yo…Soy la persona invisible de sus victorias…ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, él lo sabe, él lo sabe y aun así no menciono mi nombre ,menciono el de Sakura…¿Qué hizo ella?...Nada…ella no esperaba horas en el parque sola, ella no esperaba horas una llamada que nunca se hizo , ella no dio su vida por él, no lo salvo de Neherania, ni del Negaverso, ella no lo salvo varias veces , ella no salvo este planeta, ella no hizo nada…solo vino y me arrebato todo lo que yo hice…ella no hizo nada pero se lleva la gloria pero la menciona…el Amor de su vida…-Se que callada.- disculpen…se que la vida sigue…yo tengo suerte, porque los encontré porque tengo una vida…y mientras todo sigue igual, igual, todo es muy diferente…Yo era su mano…era alguien en su vida…ahora soy solo un fantasma…que el olvido…eso no es difícil es insoportable…Casado con Sakura…¿Cómo pude caer en esto?...Pero asi como el me olvido …yo lo hare…me olvidare de el… -

Derek se encontraba serio muy serio, suspiro pesadamente y tomo su mano.

-Basta, Serena, si lo vas a olvidar que sea en verdad no solo palabras.- Ella lo miro con asombro nunca había utilizado esa voz tan fría con ella.-

-Derek estoy hablando en serio.-

-No Serena, te conozco, hoy dices que lo olvidaras y mañana te veré llorar de nuevo por él, eso haces,-

-No es cierto es porque Yo..-

-Ya basta Serena deja de aferrarte a un amor como ese, que te lastima, El nunca hizo nada por ese amor, desde que lo conociste solo sufrimiento, y el amor no es eso …El amor es alegría una luz que ilumina tu vida no la opaca, un amor verdadero no tiene enemigos asechando tu puerta para herirte , solo por un momento imagina ese amor, un amor libre de maldad y de sufrimiento, con un futuro limpio y puro sin engaños ni sacrificios.-

-Yo lo viví hace tiempo con el…Yo.- Sheccid soltó su mano pero el de nuevo la tomo.

-No ese no fue amor, por que Darien nunca ha sufrido lo que tu si…Serena en esta relación tu siempre has dado todo a cambio de poco, el siempre te puso en último lugar de sus prioridades o me equivoco…nunca se ha sacrificado por ti, o acaso si…Si contaras los días que fuiste feliz y ahora los días malos…dime se valió la pena esa relación, porque hoy el demostró que no le importo nada hoy ese hombre te rompió de nuevo el corazón…-

Ambos se miraron….

-Sera como si nunca nos hubiéramos amando.- pronuncio ella mientras lo veía a los ojos….- pero solo esta noche déjame llorar solo está, por favor déjame sola esta noche,.- pronuncio mientras se levantaba y salía al balcón, se quedo ahí un largo rato la lluvia perdía las lagrimas de sus ojos… el dolor del pecho se incremento mientras se perdida en los confines de su oscuridad.

-El tiene razón, deja de aferrarte a ese amor.- la voz de aquel hombre rompió su silencio…

-Si la tiene, Sakura y Darien se van a casar, que es lo que puedo hacer, yo Salí de sus vida hace tiempo…todo será como antes, como si yo jamás hubiese existido…- se adentro a su cuarto, mientras aquel hombre entraba con ella.

- Sheccid…desagraciadamente no vine aquí para consolarte si no por otra cosa, el enemigo a despertado a Ripper la víbora ..Y-

Sheccid de dejo caer en la cama cerrando sus ojos para perderse en un abismo que tenía su nombre pero para su desgracia no fue posible.

-Hunter, hoy no ,hoy no,. – aquel hombre se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla…desapareciendo.

El dolor era como el mar, venia y se iba…sin dejarla un solo segundo pero se acostumbro a él, debía acostumbrarse al dolor… porque sabía que este no se iba a quitar en toda su vida.

La noche no decía nada, el viento solo soplaba un silenció que ella ya conocía perfectamente, las sombras de la oscuridad le atemorizaban mas que nunca.

Ahí se encontraba Serena Tsukino , aquella chica que creyó que el amor lo podía todo y que hoy, solo cree en ella misma y en nadie mas ya que el amor acabo con toda su vida ,acabo con su esencia infantil y amorosa y ahora comprendió las palabras de sus enemigos aquellos que le decían que no confiara en nadie por que la iban a traicionar, que el amor no es para siempre y que la amistad solo es un espejismo que desaparece con las circunstancia de la vida.

Podría Serena de nuevo ser ella, podría reconstruir su vida de nuevo en medio de tantos escombros , de ruinas de su corazón ,ese mismo que late muy débilmente que sueña aun con aquel príncipe …¿Se podrá reconstruir una vida cuando tu único camino es la soledad?...

A cuanto duele esa palabra , aquella palabra que no comprendía ...Que no quería aceptar y mas sin embargo la aceptaba con dolor..y una resignación.

El reloj marcaba las horas llovía , esa lluvia que golpeaba la ventana misma que ella miraba , miraba como esta ciudad lloraba con ella la perdida de su inocencia . Estaba muy desesperada por que no entendía .

No entendía porque ella , porque esto le pasaba ,por que las lagrimas se resistían a salir, por que era terca y no aceptaba que la vida continuaba con el o sin el ..

-¿Cómo está?.-Seiya se sentó junto a Amber , que solo le sonrió

-Mejor... ya quiso comer... eso ya es una ganancia.- dijo Heln sentándose frente a el

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?.-Taiki tomo la mano de su novia Hotaru

- 4 0 5 días.- Scott tomo su te y luego miro a Haruka que se veía preocupada -Ha estado soñando cosas muy extrañas... por lo que nos ha contado, al parecer es sobre nuestro enemigo.-

- ¿Les ha dicho quién es?..¿ Que pretende?.-Yaten se levanto y vio una foto de ella sonriendo

- No, solo ha mencionado que el despertara y que la luz se apagara solo eso...Pero esta mañana cuando despertó, dijo algunas cosas más .-

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- Seiya se levanto y se acerco a Scoot

-Soñaba , bueno más bien recordaba, hablaba entre sueños, recordaba algo sobre una batalla luego grito Estel!..Estel!.-

- ¿Con Estel?-Seiya frunció la ceja ese nombre no le gustaba

- Sí, y ahora que lo pienso mejor, era como si estuviera hablando con el, incluso le decía algo sobre una espada, le decía que no se rindiera que creyera en su nombre algo así... Helen entro con unas galletas detrás de ella Emerecik

-¿La esperanza?... y dices que hablaba con el...- Hellen asintió.-

-¿Tienen idea de lo que habla?.- pregunto Haruka mientras veía a Scott

- No, todo es muy extraño.-les mintió mientras veía a los demas

-Desde que nos enteramos que la princesa se encontraba viva , he sentido una energía muy extraña y hoy mi espejo me mostró algunas imágenes en donde se ven muchos desastres en el planeta, naturales puedo ver el rostro de alguien que me es muy familiar pero no lo identifico, y lo que mas me preocupa es que rápidamente aparece un ángel con una luz a su alrededor y luego puedo ver a la princesa con una espada matando a un hombre.- michiru tomo la mano de Haruka que aun estaba preocupada

-Eso no puede ser posible... ella ya no seria capaz de matar.-

- Es por eso que me preocupa... ¿y si en realidad al que está matando es a Darien?... puede ser una posibilidad.- de nuevo se quedaron callados

-¿Estas segura de las imágenes de tu espejo?.-pregunto emerick

-Sí, creo que sí.- En eso se escucha un grito.- Sheccid!.- Todos van con ella.-

-¿Qué pasa Sheccid ¿Estas Bien?.-Seiya miro que sus ojos eran grises y la observo con algo de miedo

- Tengo miedo!.- dijo llorando.-

- ¿Por qué ¿Qué pasa linda?.- Derek que se encontraba ahí tomo su mano y seco sus lagrimas

- ¿dónde esta Estel?- ella se abrazo a Derek y entre lagrimas le decía algo-... el enemigo ya está aquí... el ya quiere despertar... tenemos que encontrar a.- se desmaya.-

- Descansa linda.- la acuesta.-

Paso una Semana mas en la escuela Darien y Sakura seguían siendo felicitados por su compromiso, pero a pesar de la felicidad que los envolvía, Darien sentía que algo le faltaba cuando miraba la mesa vacía de los Carter y la hermosa altanera no se encontraba se daba cuenta que la extrañaba, pero esta semana seria diferente, cuando caminaba de la mano de su prometida a lo lejos la elegante figura de su hermosa altanera se visualizaba comenzó a sentir nerviosismo, de cómo lo trataría, ya que la ultima vez sus palabras lo hirieron de mas, se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, que se encontraba sola, entonces cuando se acercaban detrás de ella Derek apareció tomándola de la cintura.

Paso junto a ella a poco centímetros y nunca lo miro…era como si no existiera…

-por lo que veo ya regresaron,- la voz Sakura lo trago de nuevo a la realidad.

-Si regreso,- fue todo lo que el dijo.

El transcurso de esa semana fue algo raro, en primera Sheccid estaba cumplido con su promesa, para ella Darien no existía, ni miradas ni palabras, nada, solo la mas cruel indiferencia cosa que a Darien le dolía ya que ante podía hablar con ella ahora no era como si la presencia de Derek se lo impidiera; por su parte Derek no estaba convencido al 100% pero veía que ella hacia su mayor esfuerzo , su relación estaba avanzando cada dia mas, de primera base pasaron a segunda base, como ellos decían.

-Hoy ire al cementerio- la voz de Sheccid hizo que Derek dejara de tocar el piano.

-¿Y la razón es?.- pregunto mientras tomaba a la bebe en sus brazos.

-Si no lo recuerdas mis padres me hicieron una tumba donde se supone esta mi cuerpo…- la palabras pronunciadas le dieron escalofríos.- Quiero ver mi supuesta tumba…si puedo.-

-Si esta bien, no quieres que te acompañe..- dijo mientras veía como la bebe pegaba las teclas de piano.

-No iré sola…- le da un beso – Cuídate mucho..- y sale

**Planeta Antares**

-" ¿me mandó a llamar?.- dijo Anubis haciendo una reverencia.-

-"¿Dónde está Zaid?.-

-"El se encuentra buscando el antiguo cristal Denue-

-"Ya veo... pero aún así, no ha avanzado mucho y necesito que trabaje más rápido no podemos confiarnos, es una lastima que aun no despierte , el señor oscuro sabe perfectamente cual es su identidad secreta de los Nazgul ,y dime al menos sabe quien es el príncipe que protege ese cristal, si el está de nuestro lado, será mucho más fácil.-

-"¿Y qué con la Princesa?.-

-"Jajaja, por ella no te preocupes, ya no los puede ayudar, ya que ella no dara pelea por un tiempo el tonto de Endimión la dejara fuera de combate pero me encargué de ella .-

-"En ese caso, mandare a un Asonic.-

-"Retírate entonces.- hace una reverencia y se va.- Mitsui.

-"Sí?.-

-"¿Cómo va el plan?.-

-"Karl lo está haciendo despacio pero esta haciendo un buen trabajo, ha esparcido suficiente energía maligna y en cuanto usted ordene estará a su disposición.-

-"Muy bien, aunque aún es muy poca para mi gusto... ¿ya encontraste el futuro castillo de Imalidris?.-

-"No aún no, ahora que la Princesa Kadashi a revivido , es un poco difícil encontrar el lugar donde reposara su cristal lo a protegido muy bien.-

-"Sigue buscándolo, es necesario encontrar ese lugar.-

-"Jedite, ya encontraste más víctimas, la señora me dijo que es necesario apurarnos.-

-"¿Apurarnos?.-

-"Yo iré contigo .-

-"No hace falta, yo solo puedo con ellas.-

-"No contradigas las ordenes de la señora Nadesko.-

-"Parece que tienes muchas ganas de regresar a la Tierra.-

-"Sólo voy a ayudarte.-dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-"Esta bien, va a ser muy divertido ver la cara de esas estúpidas Sailors cuando aparezcas frente a ellas.-

La lluvia no tardo en aparecer mientras caminaba parecía que mas llovía se dijo que fue mala idea ir al cementerio y mas caminando pero era necesario ir.

Cuando llego por fin sintió un eterno escalofrió, ese lugar le daba miedo mientras caminaba era observada por las personas que se encontraban ahí, y mas escalofríos le dio….

Si las personas que estaban ahí eran los fantasmas que ella veía…

Entonces se detuvo, ahí había alguien vivo…arrodillado en la que era su tumba con un par de rosas rojas…empapado por la lluvia, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna…solo había silencio en ese lugar.

-yo…Sabes…hace mucho que no veía a verte, no es que te haya olvidado, como tú crees, es solo que bueno yo no estaba en Japón, no son excusas, tu sabes que debía irme para pensar bien las cosas , pero sobre todo para olvidarme de ti, no es que así lo quiera pero es que la vida sigue sin ti…- Se quedo de nuevo callado- Serena me voy a casar con Sakura…la amo y ella a mi…sabes…voy a ser padre, ella me lo dijo el mismo día que le propuse matrimonio y yo …Serena perdóname las cosas no debía ser asi… si estoy aquí es por que quiero tu perdón…aunque no lo merezco…Serena….yo…maldita sea, no …no puedo…esto es una farsa….una vil farsa….Yo…yo…soy ….sin ti….Serena…perdóname…- sus ojos se cerraron mientras oprimía las lagrimas de sus ojos.- olvida lo que dije…yo amo a Sakura por eso me casare con ella..estoy aquí para pedir de nuevo tu perdón, se que el daño que te hice fue grande que no valore tu amor, sabes te debo una disculpa por no mencionar tu nombre pero Sakura se podía enojar…pero tu sabes que no fue tanto tu idea y además es mejor dejar de descansar a los muertos..por cierto, conocía a alguien, es una Diosa hermosas como ninguna pero muy altanera, se llama Sheccid, es como tu, tu sonrisa tus ojos tu mirar tu aroma… es como si te viera en ella pero me trata como basura, bueno ahora me ignora que es peor…- de nuevo se quedo callado- Dios porque me debo hacerlo …mi boda será en dos semanas no esperaba que llegara tan pronto…no es que quiera dañarte de nuevo pero si te dijo lo de mi boda es porque …no lose…no merezco ser feliz lose…pero…Serena perdóname…- de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente…

Sheccid solo lo veía de lejos y comenzó a caminar…hasta que llego junto a el. Dejo el ramo de rosas y contemplo el Epifito que decía:

"_tu perdida es dolorosa, pero más dolorosa será la soledad que nos has dejado, Gracias por hacernos creer que el amor lo puede todo…Te amamos y estarás siempre en nuestros corazones_"

Se quedo un rato en silencio varios minutos…solo observando aquella tumba vacía, sus lagrimas se perdían con la lluvia así que Darien no la pudo ver…

-Serena, me engañaste…el amor no lo puedo todo…si asi fuera…estarías aquí…ha sido difícil, insoportable para mi estar asi, perdóname debía pelear…perdóname por que ahora entiendo muchas cosas y que duele, me siento vacía, sin ti nada es igual, perdóname por ser tan cobarde escogi la salida fácil y por eso quiero que me perdones, por fallarte.-

Sheccid de nuevo se quedo callada…

-Por que la conoces.- pregunto Darien mirándola incrédulamente…

- Solo dime una cosa Serena era alguien importante para ti…- le pregunto sin verlo a los ojos

-no… era una amiga…solo eso mas bien conocida…Sakura era también su amiga- Sheccid sonrió con amargura de nuevo sintió como los pocos fragmentos de su corazón roto se hacían polvo…sin embargo ella se lo prometió, no mas lagrimas por el.

- porque mientes así,- le dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver.- ella fue tu exnovia te gusta o no…fue parte de tu destino…- dijo friamenrte

-Tal vez era parte de mi destino, mismo que yo no quería…nunca pedi esa unión estaba con ella…no se por lastima…además la relación que tenia con ella era como mu tonta, era como estar con una niña pequeña…me estaba agobiando con sus celos y sus niñerías.-

Suspiro profundamente esas palabras lastimaron pero no mas lagrimas se dijo ella, no mas lagrimas…asi que de nuevo su mirada se volvió fría…y la sonrisa de arrogancia apareció…

-Y te preguntas por que no te soporto.-

- no has contestado mi pregunta de donde conoces a Serena.-

- Serena te amaba…Y mucho…pero un dia este ser patético la engaño con su mejor amiga...una intrusa que llego y le quito todo…esa traición hizo que ella simplemente muriera de dolor…- Darien se quedo sorprendi por las palabras de ella.- Ya ves eres una patán, y un día sabrás que no se puede romper un corazón así.-

- ella no significo nada para mi…solo era una tonta enamorada de algo que en el fondo sabia que no seria para ella.- grito Darien mientras la lluvia empeoraba…el viento golpea sus rostros…y los truenos iluminaban el cielo.

- Esa tonta te amaba,- le grito también.- dio su vida por ti varias veces…se sacrifico por ti…por que tú eras su vida…y no te importo eso… esa tonta te amaba más que su propia vida…y aun así no te importo romperle el corazón en mil pedazos y luego hacerlos polvo…-

-yo no le pedi que me amara…ella se hizo una ilusión de mi y su amor, como alguien como yo podía enamorarse de alguien como ella, un ser tan inmaduro, creo que lo mejor que hizo fue morir…al menos me quito un peso de encima…su presencia me fastidiaba….- se volteo a ver la tumba,.-Oye bien esto Serena…mereces lo que te paso…tu muerte ha sido tu mejor elección.- entonces sintió como el golpe de su mejilla era refrescado por la lluvia, miro Sheccid.

-un día pagaras esto..y más….Un dia.- Entonces sin importarle nada…Sheccid desapareció frente a el…

-¿Quién demonios eres Sheccid?..-

**Centro de la ciudad** …

-"Detente Jedite.-grito Sailor Venus

-"Vaya, hasta que por fin llegan, me preocupaba que no vinieran, ahora verán lo fuerte que me he vuelto... LUZ DEL INFIERNO.

-" Deja de hacer eso.-la llegada de Tuxido Mask impidió que mas gente fuera lastimada

-"Majestad que gusto verlo aunque donde esta su princesa ?.-

-" INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HAELER !.- el ataque va directo hacia el-

-"Ahg, maldición quien diablos son ustedes.-al voltear vio a Sailor Sin , y Sailor Star Fighter , pero las mas sorprendidas fueran las demás al darse cuenta que no estaba Sailor Healer

-"Nosotras somos Sailor , y no permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya.-

-"Pues no me dan miedo jajajaja-dijo con nerviosismo ya que esa sailor desprendía gran poder pero asi como llego desapareció,

-"Recuerda que nunca nos venciste.- Sailor Mercury dio un paso en frente

-"Además Jedite. Ya llegaron todos- Shams…sonrió con superioridad al ver que estaba todas las Sailor

-"En eso te equivocas mi linda princesa...-

-"Esa voz..- Tuxido se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz

-"Veo que aún te recuerdan, deberías sentirte halagada.-

-"Y lo estoy.- de las sombras aparece una mujer aparece Berlyn-

-"No puede ser!

-"También ella revivió?.-

-"Berlyn- dijo entre dientes.-

-"¿Ustedes lo conocen?.- pregunto Fighter

-"El fue nuestro primer enemigo el Negaverso.-

-" Mi amado príncipe Endimión... es un placer volver a verte.- hace una reverencia y comienza a caminar despacio hacia el

-"Lamento no poder decir lo mismo.-

-"Que lastima... parece que te encuentras bien acompañado – mira de reojo a Sailor Shams.- es tu nueva princesa , es a ella a quien ahora la haces tu mujer como lo hacías con Sailor Moon

-"Eso no es algo que te incumbe.-

-"Vaya que carácter... sailor Shams deberías complacerlo mas con razón esta muy estresado y si no te complace yo lo haría con gusto …pero bueno, les advierto que, tengan mucho cuidado, porque ya sabemos cueles son sus personalidades tarde o temprano podemos aparecer frente a ustedes ... y ese sera su fin jajajaja.-

-"Pues aquí estamos ...BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!.-

-"RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!.- ambos ataques fueron directo al cuerpo de pero ninguno tuvo éxito, antes de llegar fueron desviados de un solo manotazo por el ser conocido como Asonic y se impactaron en los cuerpos de todos.

-"LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!.- ataque que tampoco tuvo éxito.-

-"Demonios, es muy fuerte .-Sailor Júpiter miro con rencor a sus oponentes

-"Que pasa con ustedes no me digan que eso es todo lo que saben hacer,.-

-"Parece que les impresionó mucho el verme... - alza su mano y la pone a la altura de su pecho , extiende sus manos y de su pecho salen varios cristales negros justo cuando iban a llegar contra las Sailors un extraño poder le impide su cometido.-¿Quién fue?.- todos voltearon hacia el lugar donde provino ese poder, pero solo vieron una sombra.- ¿Quién eres tu?.- como única respuesta obtuvo un ataque similar al que eliminó al Asonis con mucha facilidad .- Maldición no te saldrás con la tuya.- En ese momento la misteriosa sombra desapareció.- Vuelve! No seas cobarde.-

-"Espera un segundo, recuerda que tus oponentes somos nosotros... ESTRELLA DE LUCHA ESTELAR!.- por una distracción de Jedite, es herido por el poder de Fighter.-

-"Ahg, me las pagarás.-

-"Espera, es muy pronto aún, ya habrá otra ocasión.- desaparece.-

-"Tienes razón, aún es muy pronto y el objetivo ya está cumplido... será en otra ocasión, mucha suerte, la necesitarán.- desaparece.-

Sheccid todavía no asimilaba lo dicho por el joven Kou…lo miraba y luego a Derek que lo veía detenidamente…comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro intentando ordenar sus pensamientos…ante la mirada de los chicos se detuvo y miro a Seiya…de nuevo comenzó a caminar.

-¿Por qué?...- le pregunto en modo de suplica.- ¿por que de ella?..-

-No lo se.- fue todo lo que el contesto ..

-La amas?- pregunto con temor.

-Si.-

Sheccid observo a Seiya seriamente, no el , el no, se dijo una y otra vez…cerro sus ojos controlado el odio que la invadía, de nuevo Sakura le quitaba algo de ella, su estrella , su hermosa estrella estaba enamorado de ella, de la causante de su dolor..

-contéstame algo… ¿Qué tiene ella?...porque de ella, Seiya, ¿Por Qué?...Tenía Que Ser Ella…Y Porque Tu…- grito…

-Yo…esto comenzó como una venganza, cuando me di cuenta yo…- pero la fría mirada de Sheccid lo callo.

-No Le Basto Quitarme Mi Vida, Mis Amigas, Mi Novio Mi Futuro,Sino Que Me Quita Lo Único Hermoso Que Me Quedaba De Esa Vida…Me Quita Mi Estrella,- lo miro fríamente.- por Que No Le Dices Que Le Falta Mi Hija…Asi Tiene Toda Mi Vida.- grito llena de odio…- Por Que Tu…Me Dejas Por Ella… Contesta No Te Quedes Callado.-

-Yo no te estoy dejando yo quería que lo supieras no quería herirte.- confeso el muy arrepentido

-Ya No Me Queda Nada..Ella Tu Amor….Se Casa Con La Persona Que Fue Mi Vida Y No Satisfecha Con Eso…Se Acuesta Con Mi Mejor Amigo … Que Me Confiesa Que Esta Enamorado, De Ella … La Odio…No La Soporto…Y Tu Pretendes Que Lo Entienda..-

-Se Que No Es Lo Que Esperaba Pero No Fue Mi Intención.- grito el

- Me Quito Mi Vida…No Me Queda Nada…Si Entiendes…Nada.-

-Ella También Es Víctima De Todo Esto.- grito en defensa de Sakura

-Solo esto me faltaba que la defendieras.- lo acuso fríamente.

-Serena por favor piénsalo bien…tal vez puedes salvar esa amistad.-

-Vete al diablo…ellos se casan mañana…- Sheccid lo miro seriamente – Tu…el hijo que espera no es de Darien sino tuyo verdad.-

-Creo que si.- dijo dudando

-Es de el.- respondió Derek que se mantenía callado,- lo leí en sus pensamientos el hijo que esa chica espera es de Seiya..-

-No quiero verte mas Seiya…dile a Yaten que cualquier asunto de trabajo o el enemigo lo tratare con el…o Taiki…de ti no quiero saber nada…ahora vete…y nunca mas me dirijas la palabra-

-bombón..-dijo suplicante

-Me lamo Sheccid no ese apodo tan ridículo y estúpido.- salió de la habitación, Derek miro a Seiya y puso su mano en su hombro..-

-Se le pasara te quiere demasiado para ignorarte…créeme.-. le murmuro Derek a Seiya y este solo sonrió amargamente.

-no ahora si me odia.-

-Solo esta herida…ella te quiere y mucho esta asi por que mañana es la boda y eso le duele..

-es una lástima que no me haya podido vengar de Darien…- ambos sonrieron,

-¿Quién dice que no?- pregunto Derek que sonrió con malicia.- Mañana no habrá boda te lo garantizo..-

Nunca olviden esto…una acción que realices en el pasado o presente traerá consecuencias…

Todo estaba listo…la iglesia adornada con rosas y casablancas, con orquídeas hermosos ramos de flores blancas en forma de cascada…todo el pasillo de la iglesia se veía hermosa…los invitados llegaban poco a poco…

El ambiente de emoción…en primera fila la familia Tsukino que por caprichos del maldito destino ….habían adoptado a Sakura como su hija tras la perdida de Serena…si supieran que ella fue la causante de que su hija se matara, como padrino del novio no se encontraba Andrew el mejor amigo de Darien, no Andrew no había perdonado a Darien la traición que le hizo a su pequeña amiga a su querida Serena…como padrino se encontraba un joven de pelo blanco y largo…su nombre Artemis…aquel gato que después de la supuesta muerte de Serena se volvió humano…y como dama de honor…su hermosa Luna…

Es por eso que cuando Sheccid de entero de todo esto...odio a luna por haberla traicionarla de ese modo…

La hora había llegado…El novio camino hacia el altar con su smoking negro muy elegante se veía con ese porte de príncipe caminaba orgulloso… saludo a Artemis que lo abrazo…

**(Nota…para este fragmento me inspire en una canción muy buena…se llama..Live en mono…es el teme de Grandes esperanzas..una música muy padre…espero les guste)**

La música comenzó…todos se levantaron las puerta se abrieron…la novia se encontraba emocionada…a su lado el Señor Tsukino…lo miro y le brindo una sonrisa tierna…pero en el fondo deseaba que sus verdaderos padres estuvieran presentes…pero ellos no aceptaron esta boda….

Comenzó a caminar…su hermoso vestido blanco…de porto de princesa…la hermosura de su sonrisa, todo en ella le encantaba a Darién que solo sonreía…por que su novia se acercaba a el.

_-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebras la unión de estos jóvenes …si alguien tiene un impedimento para no unirlos que hable hoy o que caye para siempre_..

Nada….la ceremonia continúo…

El momento decisivo había llegado, ese donde todo tiene un antes y un después, arrepentimiento era la palabra que se repetía en su mente, porque si quería arrepentirse este era el momento de la salvación.

Pero supo en cuanto los vio supo que ya no había salvación para su alma y que la condenación era algo que no se podía detener.

Sheccid se encontraba parada en la entrada de la iglesia, la sonrisa fría adornaba su rostro y es que todo salió tal y como lo había planeado, aquella tarde en que se juro así misma que todos pagarían lo que le hicieron ahora si que su venganza estaba casi completa

Sonrió fríamente y esa sonrisa se veía tan malvada en su rostro angelical.

Y como no ser feliz, cuando sabia que la felicidad de Sakura y Darién estaría destrozada.

Como no disfrutar este éxito si a partir de este momento sufrirían tal y como ella estaba subiendo si, ese maldito dolor que la aniquilaba, esas ganas terribles de escapar de morir, y sin embargo algo la hacía que pensara en lo que sucedía que recapacitara algo en su interior le decía que se detuviera

Y ella estaba dispuesta a escucharla pero, cada vez que lo intentaba ese maldito rencor hacia Darien se repetía en su corazón. Y entonces no dudaba, era su propia venganza, venganza que ya no se podía detener...por eso de nuevo sonrió por que por fin llegaba el momento se saber que Sheccid era en realidad Serena.

La noche la hermosa noche..la noche del inicio de la venganza…

Las puertas se abrieron bruscamente…la luz de la lámparas de apagaron y solo quedaron las velas de pasillo que se prendieron misteriosamente, Darién sintió un escalofrió al ver esa acción…los invitados se levantaron…para ver lo que sucedia…

Entonces…una silueta en el marco de la puerta apareció…

Y Darien como Sakura palidecieron

Camina lentamente…cada paso que daba llenaba el lugar y un infinito sentimiento de infelicidad…y una vela se apagaba…cada paso era un paso mas hacia los temores de la pareja en el altar..

Caminaba…lentamente…muy lentamente…dejando tristeza y soledad atrás de ella…

Era una novia…sus vestido estaba manchado de sangre y tierra…el velo cubría su rostro en su manos un ramo de rosas marchitas…de color negro cubiertas de sangre…era una imagen terrorífica…los invitados estaba paralizados de miedo…

La novia llego al altar dejo caer el ramo y la velas de nuevo se prendieron…levanto su velo…y un pelo rubio cubría su rostro…Darien sintió que el corazón se detenía …Sakura se dejo caer al suelo y las demás solo soltaron un grito de terror…

Si..la novia…muerta era Serena TSukino….

-_el inferno no se compara con el odio de una mujer engañada, y yo soy peor que mismo diablo…tal vez tu seas mi cruz pero yo seré tu infierno…tu corazón y alma me las llevare y cada día de tu miserable vida te recordare mi dolor_….-

Le murmuro al oído…y le dio un beso fugaz…

Y se dio la vuelta..Darien se dejo caer al suelo…

Por que se dio cuenta que detrás de ella…en su mano…llevaba arrastrando su corazón….con un alambre de púas y detrás de su corazón el alma de Darien…

Y en ese momento la venganza comenzó…

* * *

Continuara:

Ha que emoción lo termine espero que haya sido de su agrado en verdad muchas gracias por leer este finc q es uno de mis favoritos…

Por todos sus comentarios..quejas y recomendaciones Gracias

Las kiero

Sheccid Lady of Levezque


	11. el aroma de la Venganza

Para este capitulo solo utilizare una cancio…. Se llamaKiss The Rain - Edward Cullen esta en mi perfil…es muy linda y triste póngala una y otra vez…mas en parte final..

Capitulo XI

**Y te Olvide**

_Tomo Dos_

**El aroma de la Venganza**

_**¿Qué es la venganza , es el manjar de los Dioses , aquel platillo que se come frió y despacio , que en tu paladar se saborea pero que después se vuelve tan amargo como la hiel ... Que te hace reír de placer al ver a las personas que te dañaron suplicando o igual que tu se humillaron .. es convertirse en un maestro del engaño para lograr tus objetivos .. es condenar tu alma . a la misma oscuridad ...y no poder recuperarla ..es jugar con fuego y quemarse ..¿Qué es la venganza? ...lo sabes ...NO ...yo si ... es simplemente cobrar lo que te deben , es quitar lo que te quitaron ... es reír al ultimo ... es un Don que los Dioses te dan ..ya que la venganza es eso un Don ..que como lo dije al principió los Dioses la saborean**_

La mirada de la rubia iba de un lugar a otro, sentada bajo la tormenta sus pensamientos se iban tranquilizando, no sabia que había sucedido después de su desaparición, no sabia si ellos si habían casado….

Ahora que debía hacer, se pregunto mientras alzaba la cabeza y sentía la lluvia en su rostro, mismo que dejo de sentir la lluvia, cuando abrió los ojos, una sombrilla la cubría y así lado Derek se encontraba.

-No sabia que tenia una novia psicópata.- le murmuro en el oído..

-Ni yo.- se rio

-La boda se cancelo, al parecer, una novia muerta apareció en el ceremonia, debó decir que eso fue muy aterrador, pero valió la pena ver sus rostros.- Derek paso su mano derecha por su hombro para que ella recargara su cabeza en su hombro.- tranquila todo esta bien.-

-A veces siento que en cualquier momento me voy a equivocar, siento que la oscuridad espera eso y me atrape.- lo abrazo mas fuerte,- pero ya no hay paso atrás, todo a iniciado.-

-Asi es sabes lo que debemos hacer, ¿verdad?...-Sheccid lo abrazo mas fuerte…

-mañana ….sera…- y los dos desaparecieron bajo la gran tormenta que azotaba a la ciudad de Tokio ….

La noche paso , y parecía que el tiempo se detuvo..para el..Darien miraba , solo miraba. Y no le importaba si fuera de dia o de noche..solo miraba.. el reloj marcaba la media noche.. y no importaba..el timbre sonó, una , dos , tres..y se detuvo.. , la puerta se abrio, dejando pasar la figura de un hombre maduro, sus ojos verdes ..miraron al joven que se encontraba ausente...

-Entonces ... es verdad"..- Darien solo volteo y lo miro sin expresión alguna..

-Ella apareció a la mitad de la ceremonia, era como mi pesadilla, esto es una pesadilla.-

-Todo se paga...tarde o temprano- comento aquel hombre

-Si es mi castigo... pero…porque…por Serena… por esa Tonta... no me haga reir.- lo miro con fastidio..

-Aun sigues con esa actitud... por favor-

-Señor Hikada... le pido un favor, no se meta en lo que no le interesa-..

-Si viera mas alla de tus ojos, notarias, que la apariencia engaña...y que nunca te alcanzara la vida para pedir perdón"...

-perdón. ¿por que?..yo no fui el culpable de que Serena se quitara la vida-

-Veo que tu actitud.. sigue igual. Luego no vengas a decirme que te arrepientes por todo-

-de lo único de lo que arrepiento es de haber conocido a Serena .es de lo único-..

-Bueno eso es todo-..

-Si..

-Muy bien debo .. irme..- se da la vuelta- debo hacer cosas mas importantes que oir sus tonterías.-La puerta se abrio dejando pasar Luna

- Lo siento no crei que estuvieras ocupado.- Luna se disculpo con el

-No se preocupe señorita me voy-el señor Hikada vio con seriedad a Darien y luego se dio la vuelta para ir..

-no sabia que conocieras a gente tan famosa como el señor Hikada.-

-El señor Hikada fue amigo de mis padres...el se ha encargado de mi desde que mis papas murieron-..

-Entiendo- dijo a Darien con melancolía

-Y bien?- Pregunto Darien a su amiga

-Nada- contesto ella – Artemis busco el rastro de su energía pero desapareció, además fuimos a la casa donde vive esa chica pero no encontramos nada extraño - sugirió la chica

-Entonces Que Paso Luna…¿Que Fue Eso?...No Era Un Fantasma, No Lo Era, Era Real Sentí Sus Labios, Su Respiración, Era Ella, Luna.- grito desesperado.

-No lo se Darien,-

-Luna y si Serena no murió, dijo jamás vimos su cadáver…. Es una posibilidad.- ambso se vieron.

-Si es así…donde estuvo todo este tiempo además es imposible sin el cristal de plata ella no sobreviviría, además el mismo Tanatos nos dijo que ella había muerto, Artemis vio su alma en el paraíso…eso no es posible.-

-si tienes razón….solo estoy buscando una razón para no volverme loco, pero aquí hay otra cosa, Sheccid…ella la conocía…y al parecer no es una chica norma.-

-Si eso me intriga a mi, Serena no conocía a ninguna Sheccid,.-

-Luna esto no me gusta,. Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza,- Siento que alguien me observa…no quiero cerrar los ojos por que la veo.-

Luna solo se acerco él y lo abrazo.

La pequeña bebe miraba con atención a su padre quien le preparaba su biberón, a su lado izquierdo su mama platicaba con su tio Scott, de pronto los tres comenzaron a reírse, la bebe también…-

-Corazón te gusto lo que tu Tio Scoott dijo.- Derek le mostro el biberón haciendo que la bebe le extendiera los brazos para que la cargara,- te tengo mu consentida.- Derek le dio un beso y esta se acorruco en sus brazos. Sheccid observo esta escena y sonrió por que vio como su familia estaba con ella una nueva familia.

Cuando Sheccid entro a su habitación su hija dormía en los brazos de Derek se acerco a ellos y beso su mejilla.

-No me das un beso a mi.- Derek le sonrio y ella le dio un beso, separándose a los pocos segundos, por su parte Derek se levanto y fue a dejar a la bebe a su cuna.

De nuevo la comenzó a besar, la tomo de la cintura mientras se besaban intensamente, la recostó en la cama comenzándola a besar en el cuello, mientras el sentía como su manos se movían en su espalda.

Sus manos comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo Sheccid jadeó entrecortadamente sin despegar sus labios de los suyos cuando empujo levemente su cadera hacia ella… no podía controlarse, la deseaba, aunque sabía que era prohibida, la quería para el, al igual que Sheccid, ella lo deseaba tanto o mas que el a ella. Su mano desabrocho su pantalón mientras descubría su vientre y lo comenzaba a besar.

-por que no me detienes Serena.- murmuro Derek mientras sus labios besaban el hueco de su cadera.- por que no me detienes sabes que yo no puedo …mi boca desea probar tu sabor, mí cuerpo te necesita, mi alma es tuya…detenme..-sus manos desabrochaban su blusa y sus labios besaba su pecho.

-Tengo miedo…- susurro ella entre jadeos- tal vez es porque te quiero.-

-Detén esto de una vez, no podre controlarme más –pero ella lo beso mas quitándole la camisa y desabrochando su pantalón.

-sheccid, Derek … puedo pasar…soy Rei.-los dos se miraron con cautela, Derek respiro profundo para calmarse un poco, Sheccid solo comenzó a reírse mientras respiraba entrecortada .

-en un momento salimos Rei.- grito Derek…- será para la próxima…amor.-y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Me duele estar lejos de ti….- Derek le acaricio la mejilla sonrojada y otro beso le dio las palabras de Sheccid se le quedaron mu gravadas en el corazón.

-no se porque tenias que ir hasta su cuarto.- la voz molesta de Scott hizo que Rei se sintiera mal, era ovio que para Scott, Rei no era de su agrado,pero hoy se veía mas molesto que de costumbre.-Cualquier cosa que necesitaba decirles podía esperar para mañana.-

-Lo siento es que necesitaba ver a Serena.- se disculpo

-si claro,- Scott se levanto y se salió

-Rei , ¿Qué pasa?.- la voz de Sheccid rompió la tensión del silencio

-Serena como estas….yo..- Sheccid le dio una abrazo

-Estoy bien que pasa.-

-es lita, sakura la corrió de su casa-

-pero como si es casa de lita, eso no es posible.-

-Al parecer la casa estaba hipotecada y Darien compro la hipoteca y haces tres días que la corrió, Sakura lo hizo por ser una traidora.-

-Donde esta.-

-en el templo, no sabía donde ir estaba en mal estado, toda mojada debemos ayudarla.-

-Vamos.

Cuando llegaron la sorprendía fue Lita al ver la presencia de Sheccd y Derek, miro a rei quien le sonrio.

-hola como estas.- Derek se acerco a ella.-

-yo…estoy bien… creo.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-No te levantes estas débil, Rei nos conto lo que te hicieron y venimos a ayudarte.- Derek puso su mano en su frente, tenia fiebre,- Estas muy enferma te llevaremos al hospital si no corres el riesgo de neumonía, además tiene un caso de anemia, desde cuando no comes,.-Lita solo cerro los ojos.

-Sakura me saco de mi casa sin darme la oportunidad de llevarme mi cosas o dinero,la verdad es que no son tres días sino cuatro por eso no iba a la escuela.-

Sheccid apretó su puño, Sakura, la maldijo Lita no se merecía eso.

-Sabes, porque no te quedas en nuestra casa,- Derek acaricio su frente.- mi padre te podrá curar en pocas horas, además tenemos muchas habitaciones te podrías quedar en una de ellas, se que formas parte de las damas de la cocina, mi mama te podría enseñar varias recetas, no te gustaría,-Lita se sintió alagada por esa invitación pero entonces miro la Sheccid que se encontraba seria.

-Es que yo.- dudaba – No quiero molestarlos.-

-Lita acepta nuestra oferta.-dijo por fin Sheccid.- La verdad es que tu no me caes mal, es Sakura a la que no soporto, tu realmente no, asi que vamos…- sheccid tomo su mano y le sonrió, su mirada fría se volvió cálida una mirada que Lita conocía muy bien.

- Sabes tu me recuerdas a Serena.- Respondió Lita casi como un lamento.

- ¿Serena, fue tu mejor amiga verdad?- Derek le sonrió pero Lita guardo silencio al recordar las peleas que había tenido con Sakura.

-Todo es tan confuso, no se como todo pudo cambiar con la llegada de Sakura, ella vino y destrozo nuestro futuro- Se quedo callada- lo siento no saben de que estoy hablando.-

-Si lo sabemos,- respondió Sheccid- Sabemos muy bien de lo que hablas.-

-No les voy a mentir, la extraño mucho. Nada es igual sin ella, es por eso que no hablo con las chicas.-

-en mi opinión eres la única que al parecer la extraña.- Derek volteo a ver a REi.

-Tal ves tengan sus razones, para no extrañarla.-

-No me explico porque las defiendes, si te tratan tan mal.- Derek se veía un poco molesto.-Creen que eres la persona más engreída de este planeta.-

- Sheccid te pido una disculpa, si no te he tratado bien , pero estaba equivocada contigo, no eres lo que ellas piensan.-

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?- Cuestionó Sheccid.-

-Porque cuando te veo a los ojos, puedo sentir lo mismo que sentía con Serena, en ti hay mucha bondad y sencillez

-Vamos casa nos espera.- Sheccid la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

La mañana resulto ser muy larga, la espera insoportable para ella que caminaba de un lugar a otro como ya era su costumbre, mientras su novio e hija la miraban con curiosidad.

-Deja de hacer eso, estas empezando a hacer un hoyo en el piso.-murmuro Derek con burla.

-Estoy nerviosa es solo eso.- dijo mientras se detenía y respira hondamente. –Estoy lista, vamos.

El auto se estación enfrente de esa casa que ella recordaba muy bien la nostalgia de aquellos años que jamás volverán, miro la ventana que pertenecía a su alcoba…si ese tiempo pudiera regresar.

-Vamos, solo están tus padres,- Derek la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la entrada de su casa, y tres golpe dio.-

Cuando la puerta se abrió Shecccid sintió el impulso de correr a los brazos de su mama pero solo respiro profundamente y sonrió.

-Buenas tardes señora Tsukino…me llamo Sheccid y yo fui amiga de su hija, podemos hablar.-

-si adelante.-

Dicen que una madre reconoce a su hijo entre miles, y eso le pasaba a Ikuko cuando veía los ojos de sheccid podía ver a su querida hija Serena.

-Asi que ustedes conocieron a mi hija.-

-Si señor Tsukino la conocíamos muy bien siento mucho su perdida, ella por así decirlo parte de mi.-

-Si mi hija tenía muchas amigas, una de ellas es Sakura ambas se querían como hermanas.- pero un escalofrió recorrió los cuerpos de los señores Tsukinos.-pero no entendemos lo que paso ayer.-

-De eso quería hablar.- Sheccid les dio un sobre amarrillo.-tengo entendido que Serena murió en un accidente-

-Si eso fue lo que nos dijeron.-

-Serena no murió en un accidente como les dijeron, en ese sobre hay algo que ustedes no saben, son cartas que Serena, me escribía…hay una carta final, la ultima que escribió serena, por favor léanlas.- aquellos padre abrieron le sobre…y comenzaron a leer las cartas, Ikuko se detuvo y miro a Sheccid.

- es su letra no cabe duda,.- sheccid bajo la cabeza.

-por favor la última carta, esa es la importante..- y asi lo hicieron aquellos ojos comenzaron a leer la carta en silencio, un silencio que duro una eternidad, el papa…se quito los lentes, y quito bruscamente las lagrimas que querían salir, mientras mama Ikuko se llevaba la mano a la boca para no gritar.

-Esto no es posible, Sakura comenzó salir con Darien después mucho después...esto no es verdad…mi hija, no pudo sufrir asi.- grito su mama

-Se que esto es doloroso…pero tengo pruebas…una llamada de ella antes de su muerte cuando se enterró de la traición de ellos.-Derek saco su teléfono móvil y puso una grabación…

"_Sheccid ...¿por qué ?"...-comenzó a llorar-" lo perdí todo ...en un día perdí todo ...mi vida ...mis amigas ...a el..."_

"_¿qué te paso?...dime por que estas así..."...-Serena seguía llorando sin cesar-"¿te hicieron daño? Dime"...-_

"_Darien y Sakura ...ellos... estaban en la cama"._

El señor Tsukino detuvo la grabación…sus lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, eso le dolió mucho a Sheccid.

-perdón por este dolor que les estoy causando pero era necesario que supieran la verdad, lo que paso ayer es otra prueba de lo que les estoy diciendo es verdad , Sakura como Darien así como sus amigas traicionaron a Serena cuando me entere de que ella vivía con ustedes me dio mucho coraje se que a ella no le gustaría eso…en verdad disculpen.- bajo su cabeza y comenzó a llorar haciendo que Derek tomara la palabras.

-tenemos más pruebas de lo que Sakura le hizo a Serena, ese mismo dia, ella le dejo esta nota,- le dio la nota que Serena encontró en el departamento de Darien . misma que leyeron sus padres.

-Es La Letra De Sakura, Ella Nos Mintió, Ella Le Quito La Vida A Mi Hija….Que Tonta Yo Le Abrí Las Puertas De Mi Casa, Serena La Quería Como Una Hermana Y Ella Le Quito Todo…- mama Ikuko comenzó a llorar mientras era abrazada por su esposo

-Es doloroso lo que nos ha dicho… que estúpidos criemos en ella como mi hija…y ayer la traicionamos al presentarnos en esa boda…-

-No es su culpa fueron engañados, no se culpen,.- las palabras de Derek los tranquilizo,- espero que con todo lo que saben corran a Sakura de su casa.-

-Claro que lo haremos…- mama Ikuko se levanto y se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba.

-Espero que nos perdonen no era nuestra intención provocarles daño.- Derek tomo la mano de Sheccid… y esta seco sus lagrimas.

-lo siento en verdad lo siento.- en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Sakura con Darien ,Mina y Amy.-

-Mama Ikuko papa Kenyi ya llegamos.-se dirigió hacia la sala donde se detuvo en seco, como los demás,.- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto fríamente.

-espero que de corazón que me perdonen,.- después se volteo a ver a Darien y a Sakura-Vaya vaya por fin los encuentros…- dijo con la burla en la voz.- por cierto que paso con su boda,¿Qué apareció una novia muerta?..- se levanto y asi como Derek pasaron a su lado fue cuando vio como mama Ikuko traía en sus manos la ropa de Sakura

-Mama Ikuko que pasa.- pregunto Sakura con la voz temblorosa al ver su ropa arrojada por la puerta.

-En Este Momento Te Largas De Mi Casa...-

-pero por que… ¿Qué paso?..-

-Mi Hija Esta Muerta Por Tu Culpa…Ella Se Quito La Vida Por Ustedes…- Grito…- Mi Hija Se Quito La VidA Por Ustedes, Lárguense..-empujo a Sakura y esta cayó al suelo…- Como Te Atreviste A Traicionarla…Como Tuviste La Cara De Venir A Reemplazarla…Como Te Atreviste A Quitarme A Mi Hija.-

-Lo puedo explicar…en verdad – suplico Sakura mientras era levantada por Darien quien veía Sheccid.

-No Quiero Tus Expoliciones…Solo Quiero Que Te Largues Y Nunca Más Vuelvas A Esta Casa, Maldita Hipócrita…Y Tu Darien…¿Por Qué?...Si Ella Te Amaba….Y Ustedes Las Odio…A Todos.-

Cuando la puerta se cerró seis se vieron …Sheccid tomo la mano de Derek y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto…

- Porque Siempre Eres Tu – grito Sakura mientras se levantaba.-¿ Por Qué?-

- Aun no lo sabes...no sabes ¿ por qué te odio tanto?..- dijo sin detenerse.

-No...- Grito...- por qué ?... dime porque me estas lastimando de ese modo-

Pero no se detuvieron…subieron en el auto, pero Derek salió

-hoy…en mi casa… a media noche….- fue todo lo que dijo…

Todo tiene un límite… todo lo que comienza debe acaba... todo lo que sube tarde o temprano debe caer...y ella ya había llegado a su límite… todo debía acabar

Se veía al espejo una y otra vez, caminaba de un lugar a otro…pero no se podía tranquilizar, el momento había llegado no había paso atrás, no había arrepentimiento… solo una venganza…una muestra de lo que es el dolor.

El silencio de su habitación no la ayudaba a pensar con claridad las palabras que ella pronunciara para una declaración donde sabia que varios corazones se romperían, lo sentía por Seiya , sabía que su corazón se rompería pero era necesario en esta función, de nuevo respiro dolería, y mucho lo que iba a ser pero eso era el precio de la venganza. Y de nuevo se quedo mirando el espejo buscando el reflejo de su dolor…para llevar a cabo esta venganza.

En la sala el ambiente era tenso, Darien como las demás estaban sentados, en la elegante sala, Sakura tomaba fuertemente la mano de él, tenía un mal presentimiento. El timbre sonó y lo que vio la palideció mas, Seiya Kou entraba con sus hermanos, quien al ver a las personas se fueron al comedor a Darien le parecía que conocían muy bien la casa y a que no preguntaron solo se fueron, a los pocos minutos llegaron las outres quien también pusieron una cara de desagrado.

-Buenas noches- Saludo el doctor Karl , llegando con todos los miembros de la familia, incluyendo Derek con la bebe que se mantenía acurrucada en el pecho de su padre impidiendo que las demás la vieran

-Buenas noches- contestaron las demás

-Donde esta ella?- Pregunto Darien mirando a Derek algo sorprendido y a la vez con otro sentimiento que desconoció al verlo con la bebe en brazos

-en un momento baja estaba hablando con unas personas - dijo

-porque nos citaron a todos aquí,- dijo Darién, observando a las demás por que sentía esa angustia en el pecho

-Es sobre Serena- la voz que se escucho los hizo voltear Sheccid bajaba

-Que pasa con ella…de donde la conoces- grito Sakura pero ella no respondió.

-no te puedo contestar ahora eso…será mas adelante…por favor quiero que todos estén reunidos, hoy algo nunca antes visto pasara,- dijo mirándolos fijamente ; pero su ojos se posaron en los de Darien una mirada sin rencor, y le sonrió una sonrisa pequeña, franca, pero que escondía su dulce venganza.

-bueno para que nos quieres aquí- pregunto Darien fríamente

-para ver como es el camino hacia el dolor.- dijo con esa arrogancia…-

-¿Cómo?- Luna se acerco a Darien, porque esa palabras le dieron escalofríos.

-Es simple…muy simple…- contesto Helen quien se paro a un lado de Sheccid,- esta noche demostraremos lo que Serena Tsukino sufrió…-

-¿Qué están diciendo?- Sakura tomo la mano de Darien ….

-No entendemos..- Amy miro a toda la familia Carter.- ¿Qué quieren decir?-

-Que el camino hacia el inferno no es nada,.-Scott se posiciono junto el lado derecho de Sheccid.

- solo así sentirán lo que es vivir un infierno...solo así sentirás lo que es morir de amor… De que se asombran si yo soy solo su obra.- Sakura como Darien la miraron con temor..esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente.

-¿Quién eres tu?.-la cara de Sakura palideció... estaba temerosa ...incapaz de moverse , expresar algún sentimiento, el corazón.. sentía que latía a mil por hora.. el aire le faltaba..

-Creo que es momento de darle fin a la farsa que has montado Sakura…- dijo mostrando esa frialdad que ya la caracterizaba- esta obra se acabo,

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?...- Darien le grito pero ella solo sonrió..- Contesta..

-Tu peor enemiga...mi querido Darien…la que te quiere ver sufrir…yo te diré una verdad que se que te dolerá,- comenzó a caminar hacia el…- hoy te voy a demostrar que la mujer que mas amas te ha mentido.- se paro frente a ella…-

-eso es mentira,.- contesto el.

-Ah no…- le sonrio.- Tu novia querida…la luz de tu vida…tu todo…te engaño….por varios meses.- le grito…-

-eso es mentira…- grito.- no es verdad…- Sheccid sonrió fríamente mirando fijamente a Sakura que se quedo callada…

-Contesta… di que es mentira…niega…lo que dijo.- la reto

-No es cierto…yo jamás engañe a Darien.- pero una risa la cayo, voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz…

**No vengo a pedirte amores **

**ya no quiero tu cariño **

**si una vez te ame en la vida **

**no lo vuelvas a decir**

-Entonces…que paso entre nosotros.- le pregunto Seiya… comenzando a caminar hacia ella.- acaso no te acostaste conmigo…varias veces…no me decías que me querías,.- se detuvo al estar frente a ella.

-Eres Un Maldito, -

-Y Tu Eres Una Zorra…una maldita…que no le importo meterse con el novio de su amiga…¿Cuántos mas…Sakura…? -

-No Te Permito.. Que Me Llames Asi.. Por Que No Eres Nadie -

-SOY MAS QUE TU.-

-"YO CREIA QUE ME AMABAS"- grito ella

-Yo También Creía Que Me Amabas , pero solo jugabas conmigo"- después fijo la vista en Darien –Se A Acostado Conmigo No Solo Una Sino Varias Veces.Y Sabes Que Es Lo Peor Que Me Juro Amor Eterno, Supongo Que También A Ti"-

-"Eso es Mentira"- dijo el chico mirando a su novia

-"Anda , Atrévete A Decir Que Lo Que Digo Es Una Mentira"- la reto mirándola con odio

Todos se miraron entre si.. no sabían que hacer o que decir. Solo veían como sus amigos se ofendían el uno a otro .veían como Sakura había destrozado la vida de aquellos jóvenes.. solo veían…

-"PO QUE NO LO NIEGAS..ANDA. DI QUE NO ES CIERTO QUE SOLO ES UN MENTIRA "-

-Tu Solo Jugaste Conmigo .. Al Final Esto Era Tu Venganza.. Felicidades - dijo Sakura , mirándolo también con odio

-"Si Tienes Razón. Fue Mi Venganza… y la de mi bombón Ya Vieron , La Clase De Mujer Que Eres"- grito él saliendo

-Seiya .- grito ella para alcanzarlo, pero sheccid se interpuso

-No Permitiré Que Le Sigas Haciendo Daño Ya Le Has Hecho Mucho -

- No Te Metas .. Quiero Hablar Con Él-

-"Mejor regresa con tu novio "- dijo ella, y Sakura entonces se giro para ver a Darien , quien la miraba con odio, todo se paga..tarde o temprano.

_**Me contaron tus amigos **_

_**que te encuentras muy solita **_

_**que maldices a tu suerte **_

_**porque piensas mucho en mi**_

-Darien yo..-

la miraba como nunca se creyó que el chico miraría .. su amor en ese momento era solo odio.. y por eso dolia . tenia que darle una explicación..

-"Debo creer en tus palabras.. o que me dirás.. - dijo el con voz tan diferente a la que conocía

-"En verdad Lo siento..No era mi intención causarte esto"- dijo ella bajando la vista. por que simplemente le dolia su mirada

-"¿Y?.."

-"Lo siento..lo siento ..créeme.."..- dijo tan arrepentida

-Lo siento?.. lo siento.. - dijo con una voz tan fria y alzando una ceja –"Eso es lo único que puedes decir?"- pregunto- lo siento .. ¿Y?.. Por favor un lo siento después del daño que has provocado..

-" yo...no se que decir... se que tu..."-

-"Yo, Tu. El .Nosotros que va a pasa ?"-

-"Déjame hablar.. si te explico lo entenderás..por favor.."-

-" Entender Que .. lo invesil que he sido ... no quiero escucharte si se que todo serán mentiras"-

-"No , por favor..esta vez no seran mentiras estas equivocado..si crees que yo. Te mentiré."-

-"No.. Claro.. Si Tu Nunca Me Mentirías Ahora Entiendo.. Y Que Me Vas A Decir Ahora ¿Que Me Amas?..Eso Me Diras "-

-Darien perdóname por favor.. Yo no queria dañarte"-

-"Es Demasiado Tarde Para Eso.. Ya Me Dañaste.. No Me Pidas Perdón..-

-"yo no quería que tu sufrieras ..lo lamento.."-

-"Y Yo Lamento Todo Lo Que Perdí Por Ti..Si Captas Lo Que Perdi Por Ti...Tu Que Solo Fuiste Un Barata Ilusión Una .. "-

-" No Me lastimes asi..por favor -"

.-" Y Entonces Que Quieres Que Diga .. Si Tu Me Lastimaste Más Con Esta Traición Que No Merecía. , Deje Todo Por Ti.. Me Enfrente Por Ti.. A Todos …Deje a Serena por ti….la traicione Por Que Según Tu Me Amabas - dijo el mirándola fríamente – Y Lo Que Recibí Fue Esto Una Traición De Ti.. Tal Vez Tiene Razón Seiya Te Has Revolcado Con Varios Que Se Te Pone En Frente"-

-"No me trates así..por que no lo soy.."-

-" Y ENTONCES ¿ COMO TE TRATO COMO LA PRINCESA QUE ERES . ESA NIÑA BUENA QUE ES INCAPAZ DE HACER ALGUNA MALDAD . O COMO LO QUE REALMENTE ERES Sakura ?"-

-Darien , de verdad te juro que "

-"No Me Jures Nada Me Engañaste Desde Un Principio..Yo Solo Soy Un Invesil Por Creer Que Verdad Me Amabas.."-

-"Yo creí que te amaba pero la verdad es que no te amo… -

-"Ya Veo.. Que Ciego..Estaba."-

-"Pensaba decírtelo todo. pero tu no me diste oportunidad, fue cuando me propusiste matrimonio yo no sabia que hacer, por eso no dije nada -

-PERO MIENTRAS TE REVOLCABAS CONMIGO Y CON EL. Y NOS HACIA CREER QUE NOS AMABAS.-

-"Así No Sucedieron Las Cosas..Por Eso ..Yo.."-

-"Entonces Sakura , EXPLICAME, POR QUE NO TE ENTIENDO ¿POR QUÉ, SIENTO QUE ME MUERO ¿POR QUÉ SIENTO QUE MI CORAZÓN YA NO LATE? .EXPLÍCAME ESTAS LAGRIMAS ESTE DOLOR EXPLÍCAME POR QUE YO SI TE AMO..EXPLÍCAME ¿POR QUE TE AMO?..SI NO LO MERECES.."-

-"No se como explicarte, lo siento solo te puedo decir...que paso y no pude evitarlo-

-"Y Yo.. Que Hago Con Todo Este Amor?.."-

-"Lo siento"- dijo ella al darse cuenta que Darien se marchaba...

-"No perdóname tu a mi por pensar que podías Amarme.. y peor aun que seriamos felices , la final de cuentas siempre te amare.. y siempre me seguirás doliendo…perdi todo por ti…deje a una chica fantástica por ti…deje morir un futuro por ti…y todo por nada…-

Sheccid sonrió, al darse cuenta de que ella no hizo nada para esta venganza solo fue el destino que hizo todo…el silencio de la sala, solo era roto por las lagrimas de Sakura…pero en cuanto miro a Darien…

Su mundo se vino abajo, lloraba, y esas lagrimas le dolían…por que Darien sufría por Sakura…y la culpa se instalo en su pecho…pero no era su culpa eso se decía.

La culpa era de Sakura…era su culpa.

**Es por eso que he venido **

**a reírme de tu pena **

**yo que a Dios le había pedido **

**que te hundiera más que a mi**

Helen le dio un codazo a Sheccid, faltaba otro dolor mas para Darien pero ella se quedo callada y tomo la palabra.

-Darien ….esto no ha terminado te falto algo mas..- hablo Helen- el hijo que ella espera no es tuyo…si no de Seiya.-

Darien se dejo caer, y sheccid quiso abrazarlo…pero entonces se detuvo, eso era lo que ella quería…su dolor.

-Darien cálmate- pido Amy al observar la agitación del chico

-No.. No Ves Que Estoy Muriéndome.. Que Estoy Herido Que Me Engaño"- grito el

-Darien de nada sirve que te pongas asi... mejor tranquilízate- dijo Mina mientras veía a Sheccid

-MALDITA SEA NO VEN QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO..NO VEN QUE FUI TRAICIONADO... QUE LA AMO"-

-Aun la amas "- dijo Kikyuu

-LA AMO.. AMO ESA MALDITA VIVORA..LA AMO"- dijo el

-¿Qué paso?...¿por que nos hacen esto?- grito Luna- Se que si Serena estuviera viva no le gustaría esto…ella no era asi.- abrazando al chico Y empezó a llorar abrazada a el , quien correspondió al abrazo y lloro apoyado en ella, por que en verdad lo dañaron a muerte por que una traición duele mucho..por que cuando los corazones se rompen solo nos queda llorar... y no morir en el mar de ese dolor

Los demás ..solo observaron como lloraba .ya que jamás creyeron que pudiera ver esto…

**Dios me ha dado ese capricho **

**y he venido a verte hundida **

**para hacerte yo en la vida **

**lo que tu me hiciste a mi**

"¿Quién demonios eres tu?...- Darien le grito

**-** Ya sabes quien soy...- Darien se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras..

-Tu no puedes ser ella .. ella esta muerta... "- Darien sentía que el alma se le iba por que en el fondo sabía que era Serena

-lo siento pero soy yo . Tu querida Serena ..- un viento soplo levantando su cabello .Darien pudo apreciar como el color de su cabello volvía por un momento a su color original.. y luego a su color oscuro

"No puede ser.. que ella sea Serena"..- Amy se acerco a ella

-Ella no puede ser Serena - Mina la vio con temor..

-Es verdad Serena esta muerta…- Sakura se levanto y la miro llena de odio.- Ella esta muerta –

-en verdad eres tu Serena.- lita iba bajando las escalares.- En verdad eres tu Serena.-

-No es posible…- dijo luna abrazando mas Darien ….- Eres tu…- dijo llorando se levanto y se acerco a ella.

-No te acerques traidora…por que eso es lo que son, unas traidoras…- dijo fríamente.

-Serena… no es asi…- se explico Luna

-no entonces explícame lo de ayer…el padrino y la dama de honor…los que se suponen que eran mis guardianes…pero que podía esperarme si las que se decían mis amigas han hablado de mi…y no cosas lindas….- comenzó a caminar hacia Darien.

-Verdad duele…y mucho..- ambos se miraron.

-¿Por Que ?-

**Ya lo ves como el destino **

**todo cobra y nada olvida **

**ya lo ves como un cariño **

**nos arrastra y nos humilla**

-Me la debías.. Tu me quitaste mi vida mi corazón…ahora yo te lo quito….tu no sabes lo que yo sufrí estos meses, tu no sabes lo que es llorar preguntándote el porqué…tú no sabes lo que es la soledad una soledad que tú me dejaste…pero eso se acabo…-

-¿Por qué?..

-Estoy Herida…Con El Pecho Destrozado…Yo…Yo Te Di Todo….Te Di Mi Vida….Eras Mi Vida…Yo Sabia Que No Era La Mejor Persona, No Era Perfecta Como Tu Amada Sakura…Pero Te Amaba, Mi Amor Por Ti Era Sincero…Y A ti Eso No Te Importo…Nada De Mi Te Importo… Te Salve La Vida Varias Veces…Yo Era Tu Apoyo…Yo Era Tu Persona…Era La Que Te Amaba Sobre Todas Las Cosas…Mi Corazón Era Tuyo… Y Aun Asi ….Era Invisible Para Ti….Siempre He Sido Invisible Para Ti….Haga Lo Que Haga…Para Ti…Nunca Fui Mas Que Una Tonta Niña Que Se Enamoro Del Hombre Perfecto…Que Solo Le Dio Migajas….De Un Amor….-

-no es asi …-

-No… No….Entonces Como Fue…Dime Como Fue…Tu Mismo Lo Dijiste En Mi Tumba….Haber Muerto Fue Lo Mejor Que Hice…-

-no es asi.-

-No…No Entiendes…Lo He Sufrido…Lo Que Es Despertarse Un Dia Y Estar Sola…Lo Que Es Ser Nada …Pero Saben Que … Eso Ya No Importa… No Lo Entenderían…En Un Millón De Años**.-**

**Que bonita es la venganza **

**cuando Dios nos la concede **

**yo sabia que en la revancha **

**te tenia que hacer perder**

**-**Serena…-

-No Sakura…No Te Basto Quitarme Todo…Sino Que Lo Heriste…Tu …Traicionaste A Los Dos Hombre Que Mas Quiera…A Mis Amigas Las Tratas Como Tus Sirvientas…Te Metiste En Mi Casa…Y Usurpaste Mi Lugar…Le Hiciste Creer Que El Hijo Que Esperas Es De El…Y A Pesar De Eso…El Te Ama….A Ti…Que No Has Hecho Nada Para Ganarte Ese Amor…Pero El Te Ama…Y Ayer Te Ibas A Casar Con El…Mi Sueño…Ese Sueño Tu Me Lo Quitaste… Y Yo Te Lo Quite…Por Que No Era Justo Que Fueran Felices.-

-No tenías derecho.-

-Lo Tengo….Es Mi Revancha…Es Mi Venganza….Y Gane…Soy Mejor Que Tu…Y Tengo Todo El Derecho A Esto Y Mas…Por Que Yo Te Quiera Como Una Hermana, Te Abrí Las Puerta De Mi Casa…De Mi Vida….Y Tu Me La Robaste…Tengo Todo El Derecho Por Ser Quien Soy..-

-No era justo Serena.- amy se acerco a ella

-Yo Les Di Todo…Eran Mi Mayor Tesoro…Me Costó Ganármelo…Pero Ya No Importa…yo Solo Les Pedía Su Amistad.- las miro a ellas..- Su Amor.- lo miro a el…- Y Su Apoyo.- y por ultimo a Luna como Artemis.-Solo Eso Les Pedía…Pero Ya No Lo Quiero…Ya No Las Necesito…Tengo Una Nueva Vida..Mejor Que Las De Ustedes…Una Nueva Familia…Que Me Quiere…Nuevos Amigos..Y Un Nuevo Amor…-Derek se acerco a ella y fue cuando Darien miro a la bebe en sus brazos…y algo en su corazón un sentimiento nació.

-Serena no esta sola…- dijo Derek…- nos tiene a nosotros…-

-Asi es…ella jamás estará sola…- Helen acaricio su cabello.-

-No le volverán a hacer daño…nunca mas.- Scott las amenazo.

-Si creían que podía venir a dañarla de nuevo están equivocados…antes los matamos…nosotros no dudaremos.- Emerick se paro frente a ellas.

-olvídense de que todo sea como antes por qué no será asi…su vida es muy superior a la suya…esta es su vida….y en ella no forman parte.- Amber las sentencio.

-asi…ellos son mi vida..me dieron una ilusión para vivir…cuando ya no la tenia…me sacaron de la oscuridad donde me metieron…tengo una nueva vida…y ustedes no forma parte de ella…por que me canse de ustedes…yo…si sere feliz…pero no Gracias a ustedes…Vámonos..- y se dio la vuelta…tomando la mano Derek.

-Detente…es bebe de quien es.- pregunto Darien…las demás vieron a la bebe…

- es mi hija..- respondió Derek…- Darien…este es el golpe mortal…mi hija…es tuya…-

-te dije que te dolería…- Sheccid tomo a la bebe…y se la dio a Darien, quien tembló al tenerla en los brazos la bebé abrió sus ojos…y lo vio…

-Se parece a mi..- dijo el… la bebe lo vio con curiosidad.

-bellla. – Derek la hablo…

-pa..pa..-

Y le extendió las manos a Derek para que la cargara pero al no hacerlo comenzó a llorar queriendo zafarse de Darien.

De su verdadero padre.

* * *

Continuara….

Hola a todas…como están…** como verán fue demasiado largo , creo que es el capitulo que mas trabajo me ha costado , y espero que les guste por que puso mucho esfuerzo y dedicación para que me saliera bien , ese creo yo aunque la verdad no tenia mucha inspiración…. ****Las kiero**


	12. Dejame ir no fue suficiente

**Disclaimer**: antes de que me demande de plagio (jajaja) Sailor Moon no es mía, es de Naoko Takeuchi, así como los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo tampoco; pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo tomo a los personajes y un poco de la trama para mi finc…también el personaje, Rotu, es de Tanitalove

Capitulo XII

**Y te olvide…**

_Tomo tres _

**Déjame ir…por qué no fue suficiente…**

_Que bonita es la venganza cuando Dios nos la concede yo sabía que en la revancha te tenía que hacer perder_

Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, la hermosa Bella seguía llorando en brazos de Darien .

-corazón…deja de llorar .- Derek se acerco a Darien, mirándose fijamente y le quito a la niña, quien dejo de llorar.- Perdiste demasiado, Darién, por algo que no valía la pena, pero Gracias a eso yo gane, yo estuve ahí cuando nació, yo escuche por primera vez su voz, cuando me dijo papa, leí sus pensamientos cuando estaba en el vientre, yo soy su padre, no tu…-

-Eso no es verdad, es mi hija.-

-tu hija…entonces dónde estabas cuando ella nació.-

-Se suponía que estaba muerta.-

-No, yo te dire donde estabas…estabas revolcándote con Sakura…mientras Serena sufría por ti.-

Darien solo agacho la cabeza, el dolor se incremento mas en su pecho, el tenia razón…Derek tenia razón….habia perdido demasiado.

Entonces sin decir nada salió de ese lugar antes de que el dolor y las miradas de todos lo mataran.

- ella lo planeo todo- Sakura señala a Sheccid cuando vio como Darien salía destrozado de esa casa

- Ella planeo que?..Que te metieras con Seiya.. o que el destino te la cobrara "- Pregunto la morena con molestia

- No, eso no.. pero no fue el destino el que me cobro sino tu amiga -

- Entonces, aceptas que merecías esto..asi que no culpes a Serena de tus errores por que no es asi –grito Rei

-Ella las llamo para que viera como sufre Darien - grito Amy

-Tarde o temprano, con o sin ella recibirían su merecido - Michiru se acerco a las inners molesta .

- No puedo creer que están de su lado - Mina las miro desafiantemente

- Y Ustedes de hacer daño?...No se cansa de dañarla - Pregunto la Sailor del Silencio

- ¿Por qué nos juzgan.?..¿por que nos condenan de algo que no somos culpables-Sakura las miro con rencor...

-Porque Serena era el ser que no se merecía una traición , esa chica tenía un corazón noble, mismo corazón que por su culpa se rompió en mil pedazos ...como no quieres que las juzguemos , si mi cabeza de bombón sufrió por su culpa .. - gritó la rubia

- Darien no la amaba se lo dijo, Si no hubiera sido yo hubiera sido otra y eso aunque le duela fue así .. Darien me prefirió a mí. -

-Tu mejor que ella por Dios , por tu culpa desapareció Tokio de cristal y casi pequeña dama - Setsuna las miro con tal desprecio y odio que Sakura se dio cuenta que ere ella contra el mundo

-Ahora lo entiendo- Amy mira a Sakura - ella solo quería que supieras lo que ella sintió.-

-¿Como?..

-No entiendes, no ves lo que significa que ella haya planeado tu perdición –Mina también entendió la actitud de su amiga

-no simplemente no lo entiendo.- Sakura no entendía nada

-Significa, que esta herida, que la dañaron, que su corazón está sumergido en la oscuridad, que esta lastimada que tu y Darein la mataron - grito Rei – Yo habría hecho lo mismo…yo también desearía vengarme -las lagrimas no tardaron en salir..

-Eso significa…. ¿Y porque .no fue una buena perdedora? -

- ¿Crees justo el engaño que tu y Darién le hicieron?... fue una traición al mismo tiempo -

- Yo no pensaba. Hacerle eso pensaba -

-Pensabas que, lo único en lo que pensabas era en como quitarle la felicidad siempre le tuviste envidia - Lita le grito.- Desde que llegaste le tuviste envida no descansaste hasta quitarle toda su vida .-

-Yo le dije la verdad sabia que a mi me gustaba Darien -

-Pero ¿Por Que La Traicionaron..?..¿Por Que?..Tuviste Que Interponerte En Sus Vida , CUANDO FUE QUE SERENA TE FALLO?- Haruka la miro con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ella se creía superior a nosotras les robo sus sueños..-

-No Te Creo..Nunca Hizo Algo Como Lo Que Te Dices, Yo Creo Que Aquí La Única Que Fallo Fuiste Tu- Yaten ..la miro como una vil basura -

-No te permito...-

-QUE DEMONIOS TE HIZO PARA QUE LA LASTIMARAS ASÍ..QUE TE HIZO PARA QUE L E PAGARAS CON UNA TRAICION..PARA QUE LA HUMILLARAS..- grito la morena , las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ella había amado a Darien pero sabia que su destino era con su amiga, y eso a ella le dolido, a pesar de eso nunca paso por su mente quitarle a Darien y mucho menos que Serena le hubiera quitado su felicidad , ahora solo de imaginarse lo que Serena sintió cuando vio a Sakura y a Darein juntos , al saber que esa la que consideraba su hermana le había quitado la felicidad y la estaban juzgando por algo que no fue su culpa , claro que defendería a Serena.

- Era mi amiga -

-Tu amiga…si claro - Taiki se burlo

-Amistad, No…. Es robar el amor de tu mejor amiga - dijo Setsuna , recordando las noches que su princesa sufrió por ese amor –Amistad no significa que traiciones a la persona que siempre te dio su amistada... no es jugar sucio tu solo eres una envidiosa -

-no te permito que me hables asi- dijo , mirándola con rencor-No entiendo porque no juzgan a Serena de todas sus maldades ,¿por que solo a mi si ella es la culpable de todo - dijo la chica

-Juzgarla De Que .. De Tu Perdición , De Algo Que Ella No Tiene La Culpa, De Que .. La Vamos A Juzgar.. De Que Dime..Si Nosotros La Orillamos A Esto- Seiya le grito..

-Ya Abran los ojos, Serena a demostrado que no era la santa que creíamos… solo un ser con el alma negra pudo hacer todo lo que hizo"-

-¿ Cual Santa?..Dime ¿ Cual?.. la que murió el día en que tu y Darién la traicionaron...le dia que le dimos la espalda … por favor ...esa Santa esta muerta y Gracias a nosotras - dijo Rei recordando aquella tarde, cuando Serena entre lagrimas, les suplicaba que no la dejaran aquella tarde en que todo este maldito infierno comenzó , aquella noche que ella murió

-Entonces ustedes también son culpables… por que como dices , le dimos la espalda… no solo yo… o Darien todas… somos culpables.-

-Claro que lo somos, yo lo soy yo por callarme por no defenderla de ti , por no ayudarla , por permitirle a Darien que la humillara de ese modo , por no ver lo que sucedería… por no estar con ella cuando más necesitaba , por creer que eras una buena amiga por creer que la estimabas.-

-Vaya se nota que ya eres una Outer..Te escuchas como la misma Haruka...todo lo saben -

-Como deseo ser como ellas… por lo menos como Haruka . ..Ojala hubiera sido ella, en ese momento..como me hubiese gustado eliminarte en ese momento y no tener ningún remordimiento por eso.. Haber sido leal… como ella - dijo ella mirando con amenaza

-Inténtalo y te arrepentirás.-

-Es que no vales la pena..- Rei se dio la vuelta..

-Cobarde..-

Entonces algo malo paso en esa habitación…Sheccid miro como todo se volvía oscuridad cerro su ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir una voz escucho.

-Niña ¿por qué puedes ver algo que los demás no ven- ella se paralizo - ¿por qué vez algo que no existe ..Te pregunto ..¿Escaparas del dolor que desgarra tu corazón? –Ella miro a su alrededor y vio como el tiempo se había detenido…

-¿Quién eres ?..-

-¿Qué destino le espera a este universo ..Si tú no sabes ¿Quién eres?-respondió aquella voz…

-Se Quien soy!!- Grito..

-No lo sabes..Te lo aseguro ..Porque cuando sepas Quien Eres el mundo temblara y el poder renacerá…-

-no entiendo?

-O cambias el rumbo de tu destino, o eliges la destrucción .. Todo depende ti ..- todo comenzó a su normalidad mientras

te sucede algo- Las voz de aquel hombre siempre la estremecía-Serena te pasa algo estas pálida..

-No yo.. So..Lo.. - dijo mientras observaba a las chicas -Yo…No Estoy Bien- dijo ya viéndolo a los ojos..

-Estas muy pálida es mejor que reposes- él se acerco y la miro a los ojos y se desvaneció en sus brazos…

**Escondite del enemigo**

.- Mitsui.

-"Sí?.-

-"¿Cómo va el plan?.-

-mi Señora hay algo que debe saber.- Mitsui bajo la cabeza dudando el modo en decírselo.

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-El príncipe Endimyon dejo de estar bajo nuestro hechizo.- Nadeshko se levanto de su trono muy enojada…

-Demonios…Mitsui…ya no podemos hacer nada…esto no nos beneficia…al contrario…creo que debo ir yo misma a arreglar eso.-

-Podemos ponerle otro hechizo…-

-No mejor retírate .- y desapareció.

-"A sus ordenes mi señora" -

-"Ah, eres tú... acaso no pudiste estar aquí cuando te llama".-

-"Lo siento mi señora, esa tonta de Mitsui, se le olvidó darme el recado, con todo respeto no se por que es su mano derecha"-

-"Tu no eres nadie Kaolinet, para decirme que hacer "...

-" disculpe mi imprudencia, mi señora... ¿para que quería verme?.-

-"Quiero decirte que te vayas preparando la hora se acerca... te recuerdo que si esta con vida es por que me agrado mucho tu trabajo solo los mejores de mi Imperio están aquí ahora, comenzando una venganza... muy pronto invadiremos la Tierra... me muero por ver la cara de esas estúpidas Sailor cuando los vean... será muy divertido.-

-"Tiene mucha razón".-

-" Es una lástima tener que compartir el titulo de la princesa de la luna con esa basura de mi hermana , pero muy pronto sabrá lo que es ser en verdad una princesa ... ya puedes retirarte y preparate .-

-"Como usted diga".- se va.-

**Planeta Tierra ..**

**Departamento de Darien...**

La luz plata de la luna empalidecía aun más la piel de Darien . Perdido en la oscuridad, centrado en sus pensamientos, se hallaba sentado frente a su terraza ya habían pasado cerca de 2 horas desde lo sucedido, la madrugada nunca le pareció tan larga ni tan fría, pero el seguía ahí sin poder dormir y la verdad sabia que eso era imposible, sus ojos eran el fiel rastro de dolor, ahora estaban rojos y hinchados por el llanto derramado del dolor, sus ojos azules permanecían inexpresivos... aunque, mirándolos bien fijamente, se podía descubrir algo así como una infinita tristeza ...las lagrimas se secaron por que ya no había mas lagrimas que derramar.  
Se sentía muy mal , destrozado Solo entendía que todo lo que estaba viviendo solo era una mentira y que mañana despertaría de esta cruel pesadilla , que solo era un sueño , un sueño y solo eso.

Y si era un sueño ¿por que el dolía esta pena ¿por qué se sentía tan solo ¿por que no estaba ella a su lado?..¿por qué ?..

¿Cómo fue tan ciego?... para no darse cuenta... ¿que idiota ?..¿ que estúpido?.. pero como le dolía, deseo con todo el corazón que eso fuera mentira , un cruel sueño ,que despertaría y ella estaría con el..

Cerro sus ojos y con dolor se dio cuenta que era su realidad ..ella ya no la amaba .

Una vez escucho que los hombres no deben llorar , menos por una mujer que le pago mal..pero el no pudo retener su llanto cerro su ojos y empezó a llorar.

Todo esto no era mas que una pesadilla. Todo era mentira. Nada era real. Mentira. Lo único que se repetía en su mente era que todo era falso. Y se esforzaba por creerlo... ¿acaso no era mas fácil que aceptar la realidad?...

Serena ... por favor perdóname ...- el joven deshago un doloroso llanto que cualquier que lo hubiera oído le dolería también...- ¿por qué no lo aceptó ?..¿por qué deje todo por Sakura ?..¿por qué te traicione?... Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más... ya faltaba tan poco, podía sentirlo...en su corazón. Y sabía que en cuanto se despertase Serena estaría con el y ¡como se burlaría de él cuando le contase esta extraña pesadilla! Ya debía faltar poco para despertarse... estos pensamientos lo reconfortaban enormemente... En la oscuridad, su boca se curvó apenas en una triste sonrisa. Ya todo iría a acabar. Vaya sueño.

La puerta de la habitación se entreabrió, dejando entrar un rayo de luz que parecía casi mágico en medio de tanta oscuridad. Luna entró suavemente en la habitación

-¿Darien?- susurró. Distinguió, perdido en sus pensamientos- Darien ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?

-¿Cuándo acabará todo, Luna ?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la chica , confundida- Te refieres a...

-¿Cuándo voy a despertar de esta pesadilla?- la cortó él-

-¿Qué estas diciendo, Darien?- Luna comenzó a alarmarse. Aquello ya se estaba poniendo feo. Entendía que estuviera triste, ella lo estaban, pero el caso de Darien era preocupante.- ¿Hasta cuándo?- Darien...

-Luna dile que regrese que la amo... que ya perdí la cuenta de mi vida que ya ..no se nada..- murmuró él, tristemente.

-Escúchame bien, Darien- dijo Luna firmemente- entiendo que estés desolado ¡Es natural ¿pero qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿tu vida se acabo por que Sakura te traición?...no voy a permitirlo ¡Te guste o no, la vida sigue! Pero tu...- tomó la mano del chico, pero él se la retiró- ¡ tú te estás negando todo y eso no es la forma de superarlo ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? Por mas que me duela decirlo... tu y yo sabemos muy bien que Sakura no te ama ...- Al oír el nombre, los puños de Darien se cerraron, con rabia.

-Te necesitamos, Darien, todos nosotros... te estas destruyendo tu mismo ..si cometiste un error, pero …por favor no te rindas.-

-¿Qué queda por destruir...¿Qué queda por arruinar...¿Para que me necesitan?..-. se incorporó pesadamente, caminó hacia.. el balcón..-¿La pesadilla es real ¿Por qué tuvo que sucederme esto a mi ?... ¿Por qué ? ... siento un vacío... ¿sabes ? Derek tenie razón perdi demasiado, Serena no merecía lo que le hize… Serena. ¿Qué debo hacer con mi vida ahora?-Una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y inspiró profundamente, en un intento por serenarse.-Si. Ya todo pasara . Es seguro que me despertare de un momento a otro...¡No!...¡La pesadilla era verdad¡ Es la vida, la realidad!- se volvio a meter mirando a Luna .. . La oscuridad se adueñó nuevamente de el ... así estaba mejor...

-lo siento Darien...

Sus ojos volvieron a perderse en la oscuridad, inexpresivos. La luz de la luna seguía colándose apenas por la ventana. Nada enturbiaba la paz y la serenidad que había en las sombras...

En la casa de los Carter…Sheccid aun se encontraba inconsciente…pero ahora con fiebre…Derek la cuidaba pero empeoraba a cada momento…

-como sigue.- Karl entro a la habitación…

-Peor.- dijo el joven mientras limpiaba su sudor…

-Esto no me gusta…se ha enfermado muy seguido.-

-Lo sé padre…su estado de salud a empeorado…- Derek acaricio su rostro.- sabemos por que es…sabemos lo que necesita…pero.-

-Derek..debes hacer lo correcto…- su padre apoyo su mano en su hombro.

-Si debemos hablar con el señor Hikada…el es que debe tomar la decisión..-

-parece como si estuviera soñando.-Y asi era, soñaba con un pasado de una vida lejana.

.- Que bello es ese cristal Madre !.-

-"No es un simple cristal pequeña, este es el Cristal que protejo y que tu tendrás que proteger... ¿Sabes como se llama?.-

-" No Madre .-

" Es el Cristal Sharh, dentro de él se encuentra encerrada toda la energía del bien y del mal .. o como dice tu padre la energía del universo.-

-"¿Y tu lo proteges , yo lo proteger ?... según mi padre , para eso es necesita ser un Eldar ... y si yo lo protegeré es por que –

" A si es mi pequeña... eres un Eldar como Yo-

-" En serio?... que alegría! Soy como tu un Eldar cuando sea grande sere una gran guerrera y no debo enamorarme de nadie que alegría no sufriré ya que los que se enamoran sufren verdad Madre .- la mujer solo le sonrie.-

- "Siento que tu futuro es ese y me gustaría cambiarlo ..pero no puedo hija mia – -

"De que hablas ,madre no te entiendo...

-Mi sheccid- su madre la carga y comienza llora – cuando seas grande lo entenderás

la noche siguió su camino .. Varios recuerdos trae , amargos , dolorosos y muchos desean que la noche se vaya para que el sol aparezca en su dia , pero mientras la noche se queda en nosotros..solo para recordar ,solo para recordar

-"Que hermosa mañana no lo crees Amor - ella se levanto y miro el hermoso rostro de su compañero ...

-"Que bueno que la noche negra a pasado"- sonrio y vio el reloj- ya es muy tarde y los chicos deben ir a la escuela..

-"Si ya se fueron ..- ambos sonrieron cuando de pronto oyeron un a grito ..muy familiar y una gota escurrió su cabeza..

-"Hay No Se Me Hizo Tarde.- Sheccid.. salió rápido de su cuarto y solo se oyo el puerta cerrándose..

-"No cabe duda sigue siendo la misma- los dos se rieron..

-"Señorita Kaworu ..- el profesor miro a todos lados..mientras Derek solo observaba el reloj..-No ha llegado la señorita Kaworu

-"Uno , dos – Sheccid Coria por todo el pasillo y - tres- Derek miro al puerta como entraba muy agitada..

-"Kaworu .presente... .- dijo muy agitada mientras la los demas se les escurría una gota...

Mas tarde..

-"tu no cambias verdad.. mira que llegar tarde...-Rei la reprendía fuertemente y ella solo agachaba la cabeza

-"Es que me quede dormida.. no tuve una buena noche..- Derek se sento junto a ella

-"No solo tu, creo que todos..- ¿Cómo te sientes?.-pregunto viendo que Sheccid se notaba triste-¿que pasa?..-

-¿Por qué sigue con ella?- señalo hacia el frente Derek volteo y vio Sakura con Darien

-Estamos a tiempo de que lo intentes, aún podemos salvar nuestra relación.-

-¿Qué no lo entiendes Sakura ?... Me estoy muriendo por dentro!.- Dijo con mucha desesperación.- no quiero nada de ti…déjame en paz…creo que ya has destrozado mi vida…¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo?... Que soy el único culpable por no haberme dejado llevar por ti, por no detenerte cuando pude, por llegar al extremo de...- bajo la cabeza….- por cometer el mayor erro de mi vida..-

-Fui un error para ti…Darien,no lo recuerdas, me amabas…aun podemos intentarlo…su ti me das una oportunidad yo.- Respondió desesperadamente

-un erro si eso es lo que es…un terrible error.- Esas palabras destrozaron las pocas ilusiones de la chica.

-Ella nunca te perdonara.- dijo

-lo se…pero…todos merecemos el perdón…incluso el peor de los asesinos…como yo.-

-no puedes…ella no te ama..-

-Pero un día lo hizo …Esa chica maravillosa me amo…y yo la cambie la deje por ti Mi vida, mi alma...Todo se fue con ella, me negaba a creerlo pero es la realidad, ya no tengo nada porque existir, nada , como puedo mirarla a los ojos… de nuevo le fallé, no soy digno de ella...le falle por ti y mi estupidez…-

-yo era tu felicidad.-

-no...Nunca lo fuiste…solo fuiste una barata ilusión donde yo perdí...todo.- y se dio la vuelta…fue cuando los vio…Sheccid tomaba la mano de Derek…y eso dolio.

- vámonos – dijo y se dio la vuelta el seguía viéndolos cuando volteo Darien ambos se vieron Darien se separo de Sakura y comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección… hasta que llego junto a Derek ..

-"Dejala ya le hiciste mucho daño".-

-"Necesito hablar con ella".-

-" voy a permitir.-

-"no me interesa lo que pienses - siguió su camino y llego hasta donde estaba ella misma que lo veía con cierta frialdad

-"Necesito hablar contigo"-Darien desvió su mirada…ente la de ella

-"De que .- pregunto fríamente.

-"Las cosas no debieron suceder asi.-

-Pero sucedieron.. . y sinceramente no se a que viene esta charla-

-Serena ..yo..-

-"Me gustaría que por un momento pensaras en mi ..y no en ti..no es que no te comprenda, es solo que no me interesa en lo absoluto" – la sinceridad con que decia esas palabras no le importaba. No soporta que él no se diera cuenta de lo que quería decirle de sus sentimientos -¡Y tampoco me importa que me dañes todo el tiempo y que no te interese mí dolor - su voz se quebró Él permaneció simplemente callado , su voz se tornó fría al igual que su mirada

- "Ahora te reconozco "Serena". Me decepcionas. Te comportas un tanto egoísta. Pensé que habías cambiado, pero veo que no .-

- ¿Egoísta?, Yo solo correspondo a lo que me has dado- no soportó seguir viéndolo a los ojos y decidió darle la espalda. no podía creer que hablara así ,- estoy cansada de que me trates como a una niña no lo soy" - la debilidad se sentía en su ser, pero no podía dejar que la viera llorar, se alejó de él unos pasos - Nunca te diste cuenta de que lo que significaba mi amor .-

- ¿Significaba?- preguntó confundido ella se dio la vuelta, decidió verlo por última vez a los ojos

- Debí entenderlo antes, cuando estaba lejos , esto terminó desde hace mucho tiempo pero este sentimiento seguía aferrándose es este corazón y tu ser en mi piel.-

Y se miraron … y se dieron cuenta que de que su amor no podía ser por una o por otra razón ... algo no los dejaba ser felices Y entonces ..¿Cómo hacer para que sus corazones no se perdieran…para que sus palabras los tocara ?..¿Cómo si se sentían tan ajenos?..

-¿CÓMO?..

-Ya perdimos mucho, y no creo que eso se recupere, además nada hará cambiar mi decisión – ella ya no quería escuchar sus palabras.

-Entonces ¿así terminamos? - el sentimiento de soledad lo invadió -¿acaso ni amigos podemos ser?-

-No , solo que tu presencia me lastima mas que otra cosa - un terrible dolor invadía su pecho. –_Quisiera que siempre estemos juntos_, ¿_olvidaste la promesa, prometimos siempre estar juntos, de amarnos eternamente?_- la voz venia como un eco pero le dolió.. y mucho.

- Serena…si lo intentamos…por el bien de nuestra hija…podemos olvidar esto, pero no podemos seguir asi .-

-Tal vez, pero tu nunca me amaste como yo creía , yo si te amo tanto como la primera vez que te vi, cuando entendí la vida " dijo. –"_Cuando siento este sentimiento, tu lo sientes porque somos uno mismo un corazón en dos almas "-_ de nuevo esa voz que la atormentaba - Porque Me Ofreciste Algo Que Sentías… Porque Me Lastimaste Así… ¿Por Qué?-grito, Darien la miro que palabras podría decirle.

- Escúchame, si pudieras entenderme, podemos salvar el amor que nos teníamos. - no podía decir más.

-No podemos salvar algo que jamás existió- pidió

-Me rindo... sinceramente, me rindo no quieres entender… no lo entiendas solo que después no vengas a buscarme.-

-Yo… buscarte, si tu desististe nuestro destino, tú me traicionaste... tu- lo miraba con dolor. – tú me convertiste en lo que soy..-

-No puedes hablar así - se veia preocupado intentó tomarla de las manos, pero ella lo rechazó el cerró los puños fuertemente- Es normal llegar a este punto. ¿Por qué hablamos de lo que sucedió?

-Lo que sucedió fue una traición tuya... lo olvidas.-

- Y tu no olvidas lo que ocasionaste...acaso ya lo olvidaste.- Darien apretó mas sus puños

-No olvides que el causante fuiste tu ...y sabe que no creas que tus palabras me van a conquistar de nuevo ..no soy la misma niña tonta que sabias manipular .. no Darien me propuse rehacer mi vida .. y ahogar este amor en lo mas hondo de mi orgullo ..este maldito amor lo voy a matar en mi soledad en mi orgullo por que no mereces mi amor lo oyes –

- Entonces vete y te darás cuenta de que me sigues amado. ¡A Mí! Y No A Es Tonto, se que regresaras -Ella trató de ignorarlo

regresaré a tu lado...-dijo con un nudo en la garganta- .y cuando yo no vuelva te darás cuenta de lo que perdiste.. y yo sabré que tu no me perteneciste ya que no volverás y la esperanza morirá al darnos cuenta que no nos pertenecimos- y se alejo tranquilamente sin mirar atrás-

Pasaron unos minutos y él se apresuro a alcanzara. la tomó de la cintura y la besó ella no reaccionó, por que el siempre le robaba el aliento , pero después lo empujó

-Déjame Sola. Entiende Que Ya No Somos Nada , Que Ya Me Perdiste Hace Mucho Tiempo- ya no quería tenerlo cerca por que ya no podía seguir diciendo mentiras , lo mejor era creer que ese beso no significo nada que no demostraba amor de el hacia ella ..ya no podía ser .. Quería quedarse con el en eso brazos cálidos pero no y por esa razón era mejor irse en ese momento. Y el , la dejó ir.

Sheccid decido alejarse de él, comenzó a correr. Necesitaba reprimir el impulso de buscar su cuerpo de sentirlo ... de amarlo ... corrió hasta que se detuvo al verlo a el Derek quien la miraba preocupado..

-"Estas Bien.- se acerco a ella con preocupación..

-"No.. no estoy bien vamos a casa te lo ruego"..- se lanzo a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente pudo escuchar ...una voz de nuevo aquella voz que reconocía perfectamente la voz de Erin-"_Siempre te esperare como esa vez y como esta_".

Ante las miradas de ellas no podía decir nada…solo miraba….

-Serena…estamos aquí porque bueno..- Amy no podía resistir su mirada…- Queremos que nos perdones.-

-Que las perdone,-contesto la chica.- Que fácil.-

-Serena sabemos y estamos consientes de que lo que hicimos estuvo mal…pero si lo intentamos nosotras..-pero sheccid alzo su mano..y callo a Luna

-si es todo lo que venían a decirme lo siento pero lo deje muy claro…no las necesito…- se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada,- ya saben el camino de regreso.-

-No seas cruel … te pedimos una oportunidad…-Mina la tomo de los hombros.-

-No me toques…- se zafo – Ahora váyanse…tengo que dar una función y solo me quitan el tiempo.-

Y les cerró la puerta en cuanto salieron.

La noche llego un espectáculo se llevaba acabo en el teatro _Shinbashi Enbujo _donde varios estrellas darían una actuación de dos canciones.

-Y para terminar esta velada, el teatro _Shinbashi Enbujo _se enorgullece de contar con la participación de de la gran interprete Sheccid que será acompañada en el piano por Derek Carter no necesitan mas presentación, con ustedes Sheccid Y Derek-

Los aplausos y gritos por parte del público no se hicieron esperar, pero se incrementaron cuando las luces se apagaron…

Un piano comenzó a tocar…los jóvenes conocían bien esa tonada…Derek Carter tocaba el piano, y la mitad del escenario su novia…comenzaba a cantar**... (Nota la canción es Dejame ir de Paty Cantun la pueden encontrar en mi perfil)**

**Amor…Qué conveniente situación, me has conformado el corazón con las migajas de tu amor… Por tí, no creo en mí, y aún así pides más**…- en frente de ella se encontraba Darien…y le comenzó a cantar

**No Me Queda Nada, ¿Qué Quieres De Mi? ¿Que Te De El Derecho De Hacerme Sufrir? Guarda Tus Palabras Y Déjame Ir.. ¿Quién Dijo Que Una Mentira Puede Hacer Feliz? Más Que La Verdad, Amor, No Hablaba De Mí**…- Derek solo sonrió al ver a los chicos de su banda…a su lado Scott con el bajo…

**Amor…Si ya no existe otro adjetivo…para este amor tan despectivo, dime…¿qué diablos haces ya conmigo, y qué hago aquí? Porque Aun Así Pides Más…- **ahora que las chicas veian a Serena cantando la admiraban no podían creer que esa era su amiga…

**No Me Queda Nada, ¿Qué Quieres De Mi?¿Que Te Da El Derecho De Hacerme Sufrir? Guarda Tus Palabras Y Déjame Ir..¿Quién Dijo Que Una Mentira Puede Hacer Feliz? Más Que La Verdad, Amor, No Hablaba De Mí**…- Darien entendió su canción…le pedio que se alejare de ella.

**Si Alguna Vez Me Quisiste, Sólo Déjame Ir….Déjame Ir**….-le canto fuertemente…por quería que entendiera…que ya no lo necesitaba

**No Me Queda Nada, ¿Qué Quieres De Mi? ¿Que Te Da El Derecho De Hacerme Sufrir? Guarda Tus Palabras Y Déjame Ir.. ¿Quién Dijo Que Una Mentira Puede Hacer Feliz? Más Que La Verdad, Amor, No Hablaba De Mí…- **Derek solo observaba a su novia…el modo en que cantaba era mas uan suplica a Darien para que la dejara…

**No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?- **su coro también cantolo que indicaba que todos sus amigos estaban con ella

**No Me Queda Nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz? más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…. que una mentira puede hacer feliz… más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí**…- el piano de nuevo se escucho …y así termino la canción

Todos se levantaron muy emocionados…la canción que acababa de interpretar fue muy hermosa…una vez más el público estaba de pié aplaudiendo Sheccid bajó el rostro y Derek se preocupó, y tomo la palabra ya que su novia no hablaba.

-Muchas Gracias, a todos, para nosotros es un gusto que estén disfrutando esta velada donde varios estrellas a pisado este escenario…a continuación Sheccid les cantara una canción inédita..que es dedicada..a todas aquellas personas…que un dia dijeron…No fue suficiente…una canción que se que les gustara… por que es algo que muchos nos ha pasado …cuando damos todo…a cambio de nada o poco…y el corazón dice No Fue suficiente…espero les guste…-

De nuevo el piano comenzó a tocar, ella volteo a ver a Derek que le sonrio…, pero cerró los ojos, alzó su rostro y respiró profundamente y esperó el momento oportuno para comenzar **(Nota la canción es No fue suficiente de Paty Cantun la pueden encontrar en mi perfil)**

**No fue suficiente haberte amado tanto ni pagar tu amor amargo con la propia vida ,- **cuando abrió sus ojos lo miro a el…solo a el…- **no fue suficiente abandonar mis sueños, ni vender el alma para q sintieras algo por mi.**

**No Fue Suficiente Vivir Traicionándome En Silencio Por Ti Aun Así Te Vas Y Me Quedo Hablando Sola.**

**Y Hoy Ya No Me Puedo Mentir Ahora Entiendo Bien Porque A Tu Lado Nunca Fui Feliz,**

**Es Que Tu Único Amor Era El Tuyo Por Ti**- estaban frente a frente y lo señalo.. y en ese momento Darien sintio el dolor que ella sentía…era muy grande…demasiado grande…para que lo soportara..

**Cada vez que me mirabas a los ojos, no buscabas otra cosa mas que tu reflejo , cada beso , cada vez q me tocabas nada te importaba Solo Tus Sentidos Que No Sienten Nada ... Nadaaaaa- **Era un reclamo para el…y Darien lo sabia…Derek lo sabia…y el también sintió el dolor de ella el sentimiento con el que cantaba esta canción sintió la impotencia por no poder hacer algo para calmar su dolor…un dolor que era como un fiel tatuaje del pasado.

**No Fue Suficiente Vivir Traicionándome En Silencio Por Ti… Aun Así Te Vas Y Me Quedo Hablando Sola Y Hoy Ya No Me Puedo Mentir Ahora Entiendo Bien Porque A Tu Lado Nunca Fui Feliz, Es Que Tu Único Amor Era El Tuyo Por Ti.- **y qué decir de los oyentes…de las inner las outers…y lo demás…sabían que que un corazón estaba roto por otro …por que el dolor se sentía…y dolía

**Ya es tiempo que el tiempo se encargue de ti ...- **Sheccid dejo de verlo….ya no ….se decía ya no

**No Fue Suficiente Vivir Traicionándome En Silencio Por Ti- **canto pero No pudo más, su corazón estaba muy lastimado y por eso ya no le permitió seguir viendo más esa mirada que un dia lo era todo

**Aun Así Te Vas Y Me Quedo Hablando Sola…- **quería regresarle de una vez por todas tanto dolor, y lo más importante terminar... Sí... Terminar ese capítulo en su vida…lleno de dolor

**Y Hoy Ya No Me Puedo Mentir Ahora Entiendo Bien Porque A Tu Lado Nunca Fui Feliz, - **Esta vez, no pudo contener más su llanto…con una mezcla de rabia….porque el nunca la entendió

**Es Que Tu Único Amor Era El Tuyo Por Ti.- **

Por fin la música terminó, pero el ambiente de desolación y melancolía se quedo en los presentes.

Sheccid volteo a ver a Derek que se levanto y solo atino a abrazarla…

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- mientras besaba su frente.-

-Estoy bien - Mientras la gente no dejaba de aplaudir y pedir otra canción…

Y en de nuevo Sheccid se desvaneció en sus brazos…mientras veía como su vestido rosa era manchado por un liquido rojo del costado de sus manos…la herida no había cicatrizado**.**

* * *

Continuara….

Hola… la inspiración sigue sin aparecer…aunque no lo crean…. Bueno…

No se pierdan el próximo cap…

Y te olvide…

Ultimo Tomo…. Recuérdame….que yo te olvidare**…**

**Hazme olvidarlo…- dijo Sheccid cuando sintió como se entrelazaba con Derek para ser un mismo ser.**

**Las kiero mucho…..**


	13. Aqui estoy yo

**Disclaimer**: antes de que me demande de plagio (jajaja) Sailor Moon no es mía, es de Naoko Takeuchi, así como los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo tampoco; pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo tomo a los personajes y un poco de la trama para mi finc…también el personaje, Rotu, es de Tanitalove….

**Capitulo XIII**

**Y te olvide**

_Tomo cuatro_

**Aquí Estoy yo**

Por fin la música terminó, pero el ambiente de desolación y melancolía se quedo en los presentes.

Sheccid volteo a ver a Derek que se levanto y solo atino a abrazarla…

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- mientras besaba su frente.-

-Estoy bien - Mientras la gente no dejaba de aplaudir y pedir otra canción…

Y de nuevo Sheccid se desvaneció en sus brazos…mientras veía como su vestido rosa era manchado por un liquido rojo del costado de sus manos…la herida no había cicatrizado**.**

Cuando llegaron a su casa después de pasar por el hospital el estado de Sheccid no había mejorado, seguía teniendo fiebre, sus muñecas seguían sangrando, y no reaccionaba, asi estuvo por varios días…

-como se encuentra,- Derek se levanto de inmediato al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que acaba de entrar-

-Aun no reacciona, ha tenido mucha fiebre, y ha perdido demasiada sangre sigue muy débil.-

-Derek , tu sabes cuál es el destino de mi hija verdad,.- el nombrado bajo la cabeza, sin poder contestar la pregunta.- Sabes que el despertara y vendrá por ella, por su esposa,-

-el no la merece, le ha hecho mucho daño,.- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños

-Es cierto estoy consciente de eso, pero aun así ese es su destino y ella muy en el fondo lo sabe,-

-no me pida que renuncia a ella.- le dio la espalda y se sentó de nuevo junto a ella.

-Solo te pido lo mejor para ella , y si eres tu adelante no me opongo pero si ella decide otro camino te pido que la dejes ir. No quiero que la hagas elegir como aquella vez.-

-Maestro Apolo…entiendo bien su posición y la entiendo a ella , se que en el fondo lo sigue amando que no se ha olvidado de el…y que tal vez nunca me ame como lo amo a el…- tomo su mano y la beso.- Se que cuando el despierte , mi situación no será fácil y tal vez la tenga que dejarla ir , pero por el momento ella es feliz con nosotros y usted lo ha visto.

-asi es, es feliz…solo quería que estuvieras consiente de la realidad, y te prepares por que Erin esta a punto de despertar, si amas a mi hija…no dudes en demostrárselo…no la dejes caer cuando lo vea …-

-La persona que más amo en ese vida es la persona que más daño le ha hecho en esta vida…dígame si eso tiene lógica.-

-Cuando has visto que la vida tiene lógica..- Aquel hombre se acerco a ellos y puso la mano en la frente de su hija.-Vamos princesa Kadashi…despierta…-una luz dorada salió de su mano… y cuando ella abrió los ojos su padre desapareció.-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Michiru…que vio como Sheccid se iba incorporando con ayuda de Derek..

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Michiru se apresuro hacia ella- No sabes que alegría siento que hayas despertado nos tenias preocupados- la abrazo.- Sabes Karl me pidió que te vendara las manos…me dejas..- Sheccid seguía algo confundida…y entonces vio como entraba Haruka y Scott y después Tany con Amber y Helen…Rei traia a la bebe que venia con Lita y Emerick

-yo… es que …- dudo un poco en darle la mano.-

- ¿Qué pasa ?.- le pregunto

-Si, gracias.- le dio la mano y Michiru se sorprendió cuando vio la herida

-¿Cómo es que tienes un herida ?...- reviso su otra mano – tienes una igual en la otra muñeca-

-¿Pero como es posible eso?- Haruka se acerco a ella.

-No me siento bien por favor salgan de mi cuarto,- de nuevo se volvió a acostar cerró sus ojos, Derek se levanto y motivó a todos para que salieran de la habitación.-

-¿Cómo está?-

- mejor…despertó solo necesita reposo – Derek respondió la pregunta de Seiya

- Derek …¿Por qué tiene esas heridas en las muñecas?...- Derek se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer al suelo llevando sus manos su cabeza.

- Ella se quiso quitar la vida…y esas heridas son la prueba más fiel de eso…una navaja…un corte y así moriría…-

Michiru y Haruka entrelazaron sus manos Rei bajo la mirada y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar esa escena…Lita se dejo caer al suelo…soltando una lagrimas pero Scott la levanto…y comenzó a llorar con Helen.

-Ahora entiende por qué sangra de sus muñecas, y porque a veces lleva unas bandas en sus muñecas…Karl le puso un vendaje especial así no se nota sus heridas.- Amber se sentó junto a Derek.- no le no le gusta que otros vean sus heridas y menos recordar ese momento tan amargo y difícil para ella.-

-Cada vez me siento tan culpable yo…fui parte de ese momento…yo casi la mato.- Lita lloraba desconsoladamente…-no debería estar aquí…- se zafo de Helen pero Scott la detuvo.

-Es muy doloroso todo lo que está pasando Lita, pero te perdono ya…y eso es lo que importa…entiendes…importa su felicidad y ella la quiere compartir contigo…por eso estas aquí con ella.- Lita se abrazo de el…

- nunca imagine que ella pudiera llegar a sufrir tanto…ella no merecía eso….- Haruka se abrazo a Michiru

-Nadie lo imaginaba Haruka…nadie .- murmuro Helen .

_-"Para controlar su poder , es necesario que aprendas a controlarte tú, hija.-_

_-"¿No entiendo Madre como controlarme?_

_-"Debes de aprender a manipular tus sentimientos y no ellos a ti el Cristal, es tan poderoso que absorbe tu alma al 100 cuando invocas su poder, aún eres muy joven para entenderlo pero hay algo en ti que me asegura que tu eres la elegida para convertirte en mi sucesora en un Eldar , pero.- los ojos de su madre la miro con preocupación_

_-" ¿Pero,un dia me dijiste que mi destino era sufrir .. pero yo se que no , por que un Eldar no puede enamorarse y yo no lo are.-la sonrisa de la chica demostraba un gran seguridad_

_-"Si es verdad un Eldar no puede enamorarse pero hay algo que tengo que pedirte, este Cristal es muy peligroso para el corazón y tu alma , tienes que ser muy responsable y segura de tus decisiones debes controlarlo tu y el no a ti , debes entregar tu vida para protegerlo, controlarlo ; pero por lo que más quieras, nunca permitas que crezca tu ambición de Eldar .-_

_-"¿La ambición de Eldar ?.-_

_-"Nunca te dejes llevar por esa ambición . ni por el odio o por el deseo de ser mas que los demas , porque entonces todo estará perdido , tu estarás perdida la ambición de un Eldar es mas poderosa que el odio es la mayor perdición de nosotros .- la toma de las manos.- eres mi hija y confio en ti , pero debes ser sincera en tu sentimientos pero sobre todo cautelosa y prudente, no te dejes llevar nunca por lo que te acabo de decir... ¿me lo prometes?.hija –la chica le sonrio con ternura .._

_-" Claro Madre , te lo prometo.- ambas se abrazaron .._

-Serena… despierta- Derek comenzo a moverla para que despertara cuando ella abrió sus ojos el color gris en ellos aparecieron,- ¿te encuentras bien?.- ambos se incorporan en la cama para quedar sentados.-

-Si, estoy bien.- sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad.- Elessar- dijo mirando a todos lados –No Elessar no. Sino Estel.-

-¿Que pasa?.-dijo confundido

- Nada, es solo que tuve un sueño...sabes no lo recuerdo , es mi esperanza ... pero no lo recuerdo , además soñé con la diosa Selene... fue algo extraño .-

-" ¿Estel..La Diosa Selene ?.- dijo algo confundido.-

-Sí y no es la primera vez ... debe ser algo muy importante, pero no te preocupes.-

Derek la observo había algo distinto en ella que no entendía, entonces se volvieron a encontrar sus miradas… y ella le sonrió,

-por que me miras asi,- ella ladeo su cabeza de lado derecho y le regalo una sonrisa.

-eres lo mas hermoso que tengo en esta vida como no mirarte asi.-

Y ella le regalo un beso.

**Una Semana Después…**

El invierno estaba ya en Tokio, muestra de que en unas semanas la navidad Sheccid observaba la nieve caer por el gran ventanal que era adornado por los hermosos adornos navideños que su novio y hermano colocaban.

-te aparece que lo dejemos así,.- le pregunto Touya

- Si es lo único que nos faltaba.- dijo ella mientras le señalaba a su bebe y esta aplaudía emocionada mientras extendía sus bracitos hacia Derek.

-hoy será la primera navidad que pasemos juntos…eso no te gusta,-

-claro sabes que lo importante es la familia,-

-Entonces invitaras a Darien.- Rei entro con Lita ambas se miraron…

-Aunque sea el padre de mi hija no es de mi familia,-

-Serena…- Derek tomo a la bebe y luego su rostro…- estaba pensando…en reunir a todos-

-¿Todos?...-

-Si todos-

-Y eso es porque ..-

- fue idea de Lain sabes que le preocupa tu bienestar piensa que estando todos tus amigos bueno…no se…dice….que es fecha para perdonar…o algo así.-

-Es cierto la navidad es para eso…perdonar pero no es fácil,-

La mirada de shecccid de nuevo se poso en los adornos de navidad, mientras la sonrisa melancólica volvía a su rostro.

-Vete a dormir, Emerick me dijo que estabas muy cansada.- Besó su frente

-Nada de eso, les ayudo a acomodar las cosas.-

-No es necesario enseguida estoy contigo.-

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos.- Helen le sonrio

-Esta bien….- Sheccid caminó hacia su recámara, y dejo a Bella en su cama y se acostó junto con ella.

**Departamento de Darien…**

-Hola Luna, pensé que llegarías mas tarde.- pronuncio cuando encendió la luz y miro la elegante figura de de la chica

- Acabo de llegar, al parecer no tenemos pista del enemigo.-

-¿La situación es muy complicada? .- Se sentó en el sofá,- Si no sabemos nada del enemigo como lograremos vencerlo, además no olvides que en el estado de Sakura perdemos fuerza y bueno Serena…ella no quiere ayudarnos.- Luna tomo la mano de Darien y este le sonrió

-No te ves muy bien Darien... ¿qué sucede?.-

- hoy fui a verla…pero no me recibió…me mando a decir que ella me hablara para ponernos de acuerdo para que vea a mi hija… después fui a ver a Andrew que me corrió no quiere verme…y cada dia que pasa me doy cuenta de que no se vivir sin ella.-

-¿ De verdad la extrañas tanto?

-No se que pasa conmigo , yo no soy a si. Yo…no era así la verdad No sé por que he actuado así, cometiendo error tras error todo este tiempo.- se llevo las manos a las cabeza.- siento que todo esto es una maldita pesadilla, que voy a despertar en cualquier momento, y ella estará conmigo…pero al despertar... No es así…estoy solo.-

-no podemos cambiar el pasado y menos nuestros actos,pero si podemos comenzar de nuevo…tu y ella están unidos por algo mas, su hija…eso es algo que jamás se romperá aun puedes conquistarla Darien…no te rindas.-

- Gracias Luna..- al poco rato se quede profundamente dormido…

_Erin, caminaba por el bosque a la hora del crepúsculo, sentía que su vida tenía muchas esperanzas, y por qué el mundo era bello. Y de pronto, mientras cantaba una canción vio a una doncella que caminaba por un prado entre los trocos blancos de los abedules y se detuvo maravillado, creyendo haberse extraviado en un sueño...Sueño que contaba la historia de Kaoru y Endo ._

_Porque ante su s ojos Erin , contemplaba a Kaoru que caminaba entre los bosques de Rivendel , envuelta en un manto de plata y azur , hermosa como una noche con estrellas o un dia soleado , los cabellos rubios le flotaban movidos por una brisa súbita , y una diadema de gemas que parecían estrellas le ceñían la frente_

_Por un momento Erin la contemplo en silencio pero temiendo que desapareciera la llamo_

_-Kaoru , Kaoru – tal como en los dias antiguos como Endo a Kaoru y ella se volteo y sonrió.._

_-¿Quién eres tú..y porque me llamas así ?- ambos solo se contemplaron..Mientras se acercaban_

_-Porque creí que en verdad eras Kaoru , cuya historia venia cantando , pero si no lo eres te pareces mucho a ella.-_

_-Muchos me lo han dicho- respondió en tono grave - sin embargo no me llamo como ella, aunque acaso nuestros destinos sean semejantes ¿pero tu quien eres?..-_

_- Estel me llamaban ...pero sor Erin hijo de Aragon , heredero de Isildur , Dios de los seres mortales de los hombres – y mientras lo decía sentía que tal linaje poco valor tenia ahora y nada se comparaba con la dignidad y la belleza de la joven..y ella solo sonrió..._

_-Entonces somos parientes muy lejanos...porque yo soy Sheccid Kadashi. Hija de Apolo y Selena el Eldar que nos cuida.-_

_-Suele ocurrir que en tiempo de peligros los hombres oculten su tesoro más apreciable... pero esta vez Apolo me ha sorprendido, he pasado más tiempo aquí, que en mi planeta y nunca te había visto , ni mucho menos había escuchado de ti ¿ cómo es posible que nunca nos hayamos encontrado antes?... te pusieron bajo llave con los demás tesoros...-_

_-No..- alzo su ojos hacia la luna que comenzaba a ocultarse - he vivido en la tierra de mi madre en la lejana Luna..Lorith y vine hace poco extrañaba caminar en Imladris..-_

_-Deseas que te acompañe a tu caminata- dijo con una sonrisa y ella le sonrió.._

_-La luna se ve hermosa desde aquí no lo crees… me preguntaba cuando te conocería..- dijo mirando la luna.._

_-¿Tu me conocías?- dijo con sorpresa,_

_-Todas las noches sales a tu jardín... y miras las estrellas , te gustan mucho y yo desde mi habitación te contemplaba... y ahora que te veo , sé que no me equivoque acerca de tu persona.._

_-Si yo hubiera sabido que en la luna había alguien como tú. Hace tiempo que hubiera ido.-_

_-A veces hay que espera mucho para encontrar lo que mas se anhela_

_-Te espere en mi soledad, como tú en la mía...y siempre te estaré esperando como aquella vez como esta-_

_Sheccid solo el sonrió... y el tomo su mano...y desde ese momento Erin amo a Sheccid Kadashi y ella a él...sabiendo que eso no lo tenía permitido..._

-Derek, Derek despierta.- Sheccid movía su cuerpo para despertarlo.-

-¿Sheccid ?.- dijo despertando.-

-Si sigues un minuto más en esa cama, los chicos se enojaran contigo…tienes que ensayar….asi que , tienes 20 minutos para bañarte, cambiarte y desayunar.-

-En un momento estoy listo.- y la miro seriamente.- en verdad no recuerdas quien es Erin.-

-No…por que-

-Nada solo curiosidad.-

**Templo Hikawa**

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Rei?.-

- Últimamente he sentido una presencia maligna y desde hace un par de días el espejo sagrado se ha estado moviendo solo. Como aquella vez que Neherenia ataco-

-Si, pero es diferente.- Darien miro a Rei y esta solo asintio

-¿A que te refieres Darien ?.-pregunto Mina algo intrigada

-Siento que esta vez el enemigo es demasiado fuerte creo que nos conoce del pasado ... además el Cristal dorado ha estado brillando más que de costumbre..y a expulsado algo de energía cosa que nunca había hecho además he tenido sueños donde oigo claramente que alguien me llama le pregunto quién es y solo oigo que dicen.. es un Eldar ...-

- Esto es muy extraño... ¿un Eldar?..Luna tu has oído algo asi.-

-No, Artemis, yo tampoco, tendremos que ponernos a investigar de inmediato.-

-¿Sera que por eso el frio a aumentado –Lita observo el cielo

-Tienes razón,.- todos miran hacía el cielo.- Bueno tenemos que investigar quien es nuestro nuevo enemigo y creo que debemos hablar con Serena creo que sabe cosas que nosotras no

-A mi lo que me gustaría saber quién es Sailor Sin Luna tu sabes algo sobre ella?..- Mina la miro con intriga..

-No, mucho cuando Darien me conto sobre ella a Artemis y a mi nos dio miedo porque su despertar significaba que el fin estaba cerca...

-Si pero eso también lo dijeron de Sailor Saturn.. y no resulto nada..

-Muchos decían que ella era la reencarnación de un guerrera muy poderosa que vivió hace siglos... se le conocía como la Guerrera Mística

-Luna tu sabes algo sobre un cristal llamado Sharh...

-Ese cristal , es el corazón del universo.. solo eso.. esta prohibido hablar de semejante cristal. Se dice que solo es un mito que no existe Rei..

-"Entiendo..creo que debemos investigar mucha cosas..

-"Y justo ahora que tenemos mucho que estudiar.- desmayo colectivo, Amy observaba su cuaderno y luego miro a Darien y suspiro- ¿Cómo estara Serena, falto una semana , y cuando le pregunte a Derek dijo que estaba muy mal..

-"Si , ayer hablé con ella , me dijo que estaba mejor –Rei observo a Darien – aunque se que no es cierto , Amber me confirmo que seguía con fiebre y que casi no comía, y sobre todo que ha tenido demasiadas pesadillas...además sus muñecas siguen sangrando que esta perdiendo mucha sangre..-Darien la miraba con preocupación y solo cerraba su puños por la impotencia que sentía por no verla..

-"Bueno, Amy y yo, nos vamos, creo que yo tengo un libro sobre un leyenda que menciona algo sobre el Eldar .-Lita se levanta como Amy y se van

-"Ahora sin Serena y las demás, será más difícil pelear.-

-"No te preocupes , no las necesitamos, nosotros podremos solos... vámonos, adiós Rei.-

-"Adiós.-Rei se levanta y se dirige hacia su cuarto

-"Hasta mañana.- Luna y Artemis se van.-

-"No te preocupes, se que todo estará bien, llámame si sabes algo sobre Serena.-

-"Sí no te preocupes y gracias por preocuparte por ella , aunque no entiendo por que si tu eres el que mas daño le has proporcionado .- Darien se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.-

**Casa de los Carter**

**24 de diciembre **

-Derek todo esta listo para esta noche..- Helen miro a su hermano que tocaba el piano

-¿Cómo esta ella?.-

-Mejor…Karl dice que todo esto se debo a que el enemigo esta lanzando energía maligna y ella es como una esponja lo absorbe todo, pero ya esta mejor…-

-Estoy nervioso.-

-No deberías…todo esta listo has ensayado…y el lugar es hermoso...-

-Gracias por todo.- Helen le da un beso en la mejilla.-

-Todo sea por mi familia. Llamé y ya está todo listo, solo te están esperando.

-Solo espero que no nieve.- Derek se levanto y se dirigió hacia la terraza, hacía algo de aire fresco.- bien es hora de irnos…-

La noche debía ser especial, el lo sabia…caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras escuchaba como llegaban los invitados…

El lugar que Derek selecciono para esta noche era una hermosa mansión, en su interior se había convertido una gran estancia…que era finamente decorada por unos hermosos candelabros plateados…después había una gran puerta blanca… de caoba y adornos dorados y unas manijas q brillaban con los hermosos candelabros de cristal .

El gran salón blanco adornado con hermoso festón cristalino q era iluminado por luces blancas y rosas de mismo color, que brillaban como un hermoso caleidoscopio; contaba con seis ventanales tres ventanales con hermosas cortinas de terciopelo blanco y cortinas de seda blanco al fondo en el centro un hermoso árbol de de navidad esferas blancas asi como los focos y en el pico un hermoso ángel, y a unos metros un hermoso escenario donde se encontraba los instrumentos.

Las mesas redondas no eran muchas cada mesa tenia seis lugares , adornadas con rosas y orquídeas blancas con una vela en el centro , cada mesa tiene los nombres de los invitados .

Entre los invitados se encontraban los chicos de la banda de Sheccid que venían con sus respectivas parejas…pero no eran simples músicos ellos eran los generales de los ejércitos de los Dioses guerreros en total 10 de los 12 estaban ahí. Ellos compartían dos mesas.

En otra mesa de famila Tsukino, junto a ellos Andrew su novia y hermana con Molly y Kevin, delante de ellos Touya,Setsuna ,Tany y Kykyo , junto a su lado izquierdo Haruka ,Michiru, Hotaru y Taiki…ultimo q como sus hermanos no estaban, Rei y YAten se encontraban sentados con Helen y Emereck . Junto a su mesa Amber y Scott con Lain y Karl, en esa misma fila pero al extremo derecho se encontraba Sakura con Amy Mina y Seiya y en otra mesa Luna Artemis Lita y un lugar vacio el de Darien q un no llegaba.

Y en el centro una mesa con solo dos lugares…el de Sheccid y Derek.

-Derek todos estén listos solo falta Sheccid aun no llega- la voz de Helen rompió sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo que aun no a llegado?...¿por que?-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...–

-Yo también lo siento se que tal vez el impero Set despertó a Atil – Helen asintió.-

- se que es un presentimiento pero si es así debemos cuidarla mas…ella no descansara hasta encontrarla…-

-Tal vez si le decimos a Hunter q investigue el debe saber mas q nosotros.-

-Si eso es un hecho pero Hunter estuvo hoy con ella le hablo de la posibilidad de que Erin despierte, es casi un hecho …-

-Lo se…-

-No te rindas Derek no en este momento…-

-Gracias por entender.- Sonrió.-

**Salón principal**

Antes de entrar suspiro una y otr a vez, en ese salón se encontraba las personas mas importantes de su vida, una reunión víspera para la navidad, de nuevo suspiro y las puertas se abrieron.

Y todos se quedaron impresionados con lo que veian sus ojos….

La chica lucia un hermoso vestido blanco…… lucía radiante con ese vestido, se había recogido su cabello y solo tenía unos mechones alrededor de su cara.-

-Buenas noches a todos- sonrió con timidez

-Te ves hermosa- Scott le sonrió

-Vaya…eres un ángel….un hermoso ángel- Emerick tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su lugar

-ya vieron Serena se ve hermosa…- mina comentaba a Amy y sakura

-Si se ve muy hermosa- Amy la apoyo… Sakur a solo desvió su mirada….

Entonces Derek salió de los camerinos con los hermanos Kou y cuando vieron al ángel que tenían sentado frente a ellos solo se quedaron impresionados.

¿Y bien?.- pregunto ella mientras se levantaba y los miraba dando un vuelta

-Eh... Eh...- los cuatro chicos pronunciaban solo dos palabras

-Será mejor que comiencen por que si nos quedamos a esperar a que digan otra cosa mas la noche no alcanzara- Helen los invito a pasar al escenario mientras Derek aun la miraba

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.-

-Gracias.- y de nuevo se volvió a sentar.-

De pronto las luces de los candelabros se apagaron sola para dejar las luces navideñas y las velas de cada mesa…los músicos tomaron su lugar así como Derek y los hermanos Kou …

-muy buenas noches a todos…hoy como saben es una fecha muy especial para el mundo hoy es víspera de navidad…para algunos es una fecha llena de amor y perdonar , para otros son fechas melancolías pero hoy…para todos los que estamos aquí debe ser un fecha para recordar lo hermoso de la vida y mirar para adelante…no podemos cambiar nuestro pasado pero si mejorar nuestro futuro…es por eso q hoy reúno a las persona que son importante para una personita muy especial que todos conocemos…su nombre es Sheccid…-todos aplauden- en este salón estamos todos las personas que te queremos…se q hemos cometidos errores todos…y tú los ha pagado…pero muy en el fondo te queremos por q nos diste una ilusión de vida…tu nos ha mostrado que hay futuro …tu…tienes fe en el felices para siempre…y sabes por q…porque has estado en la oscuridad pero hoy brillas como el ángel que eres…no olvides eso…nunca nos dejes…y siempre te Fe en el y vivieron felices para siempre …-

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir…

-Bueno ahora …les dedicare una canción que escribimos yo y mis amigos los hermano Kou…esta canción es dedicada para ella…espero que les guste…se llama…Aquí Estoy Yo…-

**Nota : canciones en mi perfil..ok**

La música comenzó sonar era suave

**Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reir una vez más ….Confía en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás - **el primero en comenzar fue Taiki con esta primera estrofa le decía a Sheccid q siempre estaría ahí, y q olvidara todo, q el siempre estaría ahí, Sheccid se sorprendió mucho al oírlo cantara así q le sonrió**  
Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios ….Es para ti, Puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar** la voz suave de Seiya comenzó a llenar el ambiente de magia, ,para Seiya esta pequeña frase significaba mucho con esta frase le decía lo q siempre cayo por mucho tiempo y q ahora ya no era posible

**Le pido al sol... que una estrella azul ….Viaje hacia ti y te enamores de su luz-**Cuando Yaten canto Sheccid comenzó a sentir como esa canción se refería a cada uno de ellos lo q sentían por ella, todo en una canción muy hermosa, el mensaje de Yaten era simple…según para ella pero en el fondo Yaten le decía q la quería **  
Aqui estoy yo …Abriéndote mi corazón ….-**Entonces Derek y Sheccid se miraron, para él esta canción significaba mucho quería q entendiera lo que ella significaba para él, le decía q la amaba y q le daba su corazón ….**Llenando tu falta de amor…- **en esta estrofa los cuatro cantaban…- **Cerrándole el paso al dolor ….- **Derek simplemente la amaba y aria cualquier cosas por ella** - No temas yo te cuidaré,- **de nuevo s sus voces se unieron** - Solo acéptame- **y al final Derek solo le pedía una oportunidad para ser feliz  
**Aqui estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento …Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad serán de verdad- **de nuevo Taiki ….q hermoso mensaje y apoyo le daba su amigo nunca le dejaría sola….  
**Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento… Y te enseñe a creer entregarte otra vez…. sin medir los abrazos que dé- **Seiya a pesar de q tenía un nuevo amor su bombón siempre seria su primer amor…ese q nunca se olvida**…**y q siempre será incondicional**  
Le pido a dios …Un toque de inspiración …Para decir lo que tu esperas oír de mi- **por su parte Derek deseaba q con esta canción ella entendiera lo mucho q significaba para él, q mas q un amor era su vida…una vida q nunca dejaría**  
Aquí estoy yo Abriéndote mi corazón Llenando tu falta de amor Cerrándole el paso al dolor  
No temas yo te cuidaré. Solo acéptame.- **sus voces se unieron cada uno cantando solo para ella diciéndole a su modo no estas sola ….estamos contigo** ….**y q uno solo le pedía un oportunidad para ser feliz….una sola oportunidad **  
Dame tus alas, Las voy a curar- **Yaten y Derek se acercaron Yaten diciéndole q la ayudaría en todo** ….- Y de mi mano te invito a volar- **Y Derek la invitaba a vivir y amar de nuevo**  
Aquí estoy yo (Aquí estoy yo)-**Derek y Taiki**  
Abriéndote mi corazón (¡Oh! mi corazón)-**Derek con Seiya**  
Llenando tu falta de amor (Falta de amor)-**Derek y Yaten**  
Cerrándole el paso al dolor (Cerrándole el paso al dolor)-**todos**  
No temas yo te cuidaré (Yo te cuidaré)-**Derek y de nuevo Seiya**  
(Siempre te amaré)- **y al final de nuevo Derek

Cuando la música termino todos estaban en un ambiente de magia y amor…la melodía fue tan mágica tan hermosa q tardaron en reaccionar y salir de su mundo mágico.

Sheccid por su parte limpiaba sus lagrimas la canción fue hermosas y llena de amor…solo para ella el nudo en la garganta le impedía decir algo solo sabía q debía ser feliz y olvidar aquel amor q solo dolor le dejo.

-Bueno espero q les haya gustado ahora quiero decir unas palabras q son importantes para mi, ahora q estamos todos juntos me atrevo a decirlas…- se baja de escenario para dirigirse a la mesa de Sheccid y la toma de la mano.-Tal vez no tenga mucho que ofrecerte…es lo mas valioso q tengo en este momento eso creo yo…y si no lo es para ti dímelo , yo buscare q otra cosa darte, con tal de q me des una oportunidad …lo único q tengo es mi humilde corazón q late por ti y solo para ti…se q es muy poco pero si pudiera darte mi vida te la daría…pero esa ya es tuya desde el primer momento en q te vi…- y beso su mano…Sheccid sintió q el universo se empequeñecía con esas palabras del chico y su vida tomo un nuevo sentido.

-esta canción es para ti…- la música comenzó a sonar…

"**Si quieres estoy contigo…toda la vida…hasta q muera…si quieres puedo a ayudarte a q me quieres a que me quieras un poco mas…yo estaría toda la vida siempre contigo no creas mi vida q es mentira lo q te dijo yo estaría a toda la vida siempre a tu lado por q mi vida estoy de ti enamorado …de q me gustas es verdad de q te quiero es verdad mas si me quieres aceptar no necesitas decir si tan solo bésame y sabrás q como un loco estoy de ti…enamorado**…

-no tengo mucho y lo sabes solo mi corazón y ese es tuyo…yo estaré a tu lado…en las buenas y malas…por q mi vida tu eres lo q mas amo en esta vida…no sabes q lo siento cada vez q estoy junto a ti… tanto tú como yo hemos tenido momentos muy difíciles, pero sabes algo cuando estoy contigo se q todo lo he pasado valió la pena por q estoy contigo…-

-No soy digna de ti…- bajo su rostro mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules…-

-no permitas q tus alas se vuelvan a romper…no permitas q esos nuevos sueños se desvanezcan con la llegada del día…no permitas q tu corazón sea humillado .- Alzó su rostro. –aquí estoy para curar tus heridas… dame una oportunidad, eso es lo único que te pido, una oportunidad, para comenzar una nueva vida juntos.-

-creo q no necesito pensarlo… jamás permitirte que te apartes de mí lado – Y Derek tuvo una esperanza

-esta canción es para ti..-

(Nota…en esta ´parte no pondré nada ustedes deben sentir e imaginarse lo q ella siente y luego me dicen)….

**Quisiera cantarte, una canción que te enamore de mi…Te diga qué siento, te diga quién soy  
Y cuánto te haré feliz**

Que fueran las caricias, que yo quisiera darte Que fueran las palabras, que no me animo a decirte Que más o menos sonarían así

No existe nada que me dé ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das Cuando descubres mi mirada  
No cambiaria ni loco tu sonrisa, Por todo el mundo Por nada de nada

Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo y todo lo que pido a Dios  
Te esperaría aquí con paciencia No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,  
Por todo el mundo Por nada de nada

Quisiera cantarte, una canción que fuera sólo de ti Que con las palabras, de los demás, no se pueda confundir Quisiera que te hiciera, volar alto en el cielo Para que desde allí vieras qué pequeño se hace el mundo Si solo estamos juntos, tú y yo

No existe nada que me dé ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das Cuando descubro mi mirada No cambiaría ni loco tu sonrisa, Por todo el mundo Por nada de nada

Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo y todo lo que pido a Dios Te esperaría aquí con paciencia No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia, Por todo el mundo Por nada de nada

No cambiaría ni loco tu sonrisa, Por todo el mundo Por nada de nada

Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo y todo lo que pido a Dios Te esperaría aquí con paciencia No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia, Por todo el mundo Por nada de nada

Hubo un silencio, en el cual ambos se miraron a los ojos, y el tiempo se detuvo…

- Te Amo- le susurro…pero ella bajo la cabeza aun no podía decir esas palabras.- lo entiendo pero solo me basta saber q me quieres.- y le dio un beso fugaz.

En eso se abrió la puerta… de madera…

-Doctor Carter…- entraron gritando…-El doctor Chiba… tuvo un accidente esta muy grabe..-

Y la fiesta termino.

* * *

Continuara…

Sorry….sorry…perdón…deben matarme…

Las canciones q se utilizaron fueron….

Aquí estoy yo, si kieres…y Nada de nada


End file.
